Âmes sœurs
by Fa De Villiers
Summary: "Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: La amistad sincera y el amor verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO. Todos Humanos.
1. Bienvenida Bella, atte New York

**Disclaimer: O**bviamente solo me pertenece la trama, yo solo juego con los personajes que S Meyer creó para nosotros.

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York; su nuevo hogar_:_ la amistad sincera y el amor verdadero. Lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. ―Él es _increíble,_ Alice. ―Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: ― ¡Oh, _mister Increíble_! ―Ella es _maravillosa_ ―pensó Edward en voz alta. Sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba, no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. ― ¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!".

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 1: Bienvenida, Bella. Atte. New York.**

**Conociendo al duende de "la gran manzana".**

_._

_«Cada amigo representa un mundo dentro de nosotros, un mundo que tal vez no habría nacido si no lo hubiéramos conocido»._

.

Cansancio, era lo que sentía.

El viaje había estado algo pesado, había esperado por esto por casi un año, que al principio se me hizo muy lento, y ahora estaba que no aguantaba los nervios. Mis padres nunca se opusieron a que me mudara a Nueva York, solo estaban un poco preocupados. Pero ellos siempre habían querido lo mejor para mí y, por lo tanto, no hubo problemas.

Entrar a la universidad era algo que me ilusionaba mucho, ya que eso significaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas, por ejemplo: independizarme. No es que fuera una de esas chicas que les gustaba andar de fiesta en fiesta, o que tuviera una gran vida social, pero si me gustaba la idea de comenzar a sentirme "un poco adulta". Quizás pronto podría buscarme un trabajo o algo así, eso de estarle pidiendo dinero a mis padres cada vez que necesitaba era bastante incómodo para mí.

Ahora me encontraba justo en la puerta del departamento que sería mi nuevo hogar. Aún no conocía a mi nueva compañera, lo único que sabía era que también asistiría a la misma universidad que yo, y eso porque la encargada del edificio me lo había contado hace unos minutos cuando fui en busca de mi llave.

Lo único que esperaba era que fuera una buena persona con la que me llevara bien. No me gustaban los problemas.

Respiré hondo, y cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió.

― ¡Hola, soy tu nueva compañera de departamento, me llamo Alice!

Exclamó una chica muy simpática, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me dio un beso en cada mejilla y un gran abrazo, respondí algo sorprendida ante el recibimiento.

―Ahh… hola, mucho gusto, Alice, yo soy Isabela Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella.

―Oh... pero pasa, Bella, por favor. Déjame te ayudo ―dijo, ayudándome a meter una de mis maletas―. Ya verás que vamos a ser grandes amigas.

Esta chica sí que era entusiasta. Ella, sin duda alguna, parecía ser una persona agradable. Era muy bonita, de cabello negro, corto, y las puntas de este eran algo rebeldes. Sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo, era algo bajita y delgada, solo le faltaba un traje verde para parecer un duende.

El departamento era muy bonito, daba la sensación de calidez por todas partes. Pronto, nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar, que estaba tapizada con una alfombra color arena, los sofás eran de un color marrón y se veían muy cómodos, en un estante había una TV de plasma, un DVD, y uno de los compartimentos estaba repleto de películas.

― ¿Cómo supiste que yo era tu nueva compañera y que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta?

Aún estaba sorprendida.

―Hmm, se podría decir que tengo un sexto sentido ―se encogió de hombros―, y es un poco obvio ―miró hacia mis maletas―. No esperaba a nadie más.

―Tienes razón.

―Mira, esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste. No creo que haya ningún problema, prácticamente esta y la mía son del mismo tamaño ―indicó, mostrándome mi nuevo cuarto―. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a desempacar, debes de estar algo cansada.

―Sí, la verdad es que estoy desecha, necesito un baño y dormir un poco… y gracias, me gusta el cuarto. Ah, y no te preocupes que yo mañana deshago mis maletas ―dije todo eso en medio de una sola respiración. _¡Wow!_

―Oh, vamos, Bella, yo te ayudo a desempacar mientras tú te duchas. Además, no tengo nada que hacer, así me entretengo un rato.

―Pero es que no te quiero dar molestias tan pronto. ―Me sentía algo apenada; apenas había llegado y ya la iba a empezar a fastidiar.

―Tú tranquila que no son molestias. Además, ya te dije que no tengo nada que hacer, y pareciera que tus maletas me están pidiendo ayuda. Mira esos zippers, están a punto de explotar. ―Hizo una cara de horror, mientras subía una de mis maletas a la cama y la abría―. Anda, ve y dúchate.

―Está bien. ―Sonreí derrotada.

Ya era algo tarde, así que hice lo que me pidió. Apenas y la conocía, pero Alice me inspiraba mucha confianza. Tomé la otra maleta del piso y la subí a un lado de la que ella ya estaba desempacando, la abrí y saqué mi pijama, ya que sabía que después de ducharme caería rendida a mi nueva cama.

El agua caliente hizo que mis músculos se relajaran, se sentía tan bien el agua sobre mi piel. Me sentía mejor, pero aun así con mucho sueño. Terminé, me puse mi pijama ―unos pantaloncillos a cuadros, azules con líneas verdes, que me llegaban hasta la rodilla, y una playera de tirantes azul cielo que hacía juego―, cepillé y sequé mi cabello y por último lavé mis dientes. Salí del baño y vi que Alice seguía arreglando mis cosas en el armario.

En cuanto supo que ya estaba ahí, se volteó con una sonrisa y unos ojos saltones sobresaliendo en su rostro.

―Bella, no es por nada, pero necesitas un nuevo guardarropa. No tienes nada de acuerdo a la temporada.

― ¡Pero Alice!, es mi ropa, y hay muy poca con la que de verdad me siento cómoda.

―Nada de peros, ninguna amiga mía se viste con la temporada del siglo pasado.

Apenas unas horas conociéndola y ya estaba segura de que nadie le ganaba a esta chica. En verdad que ella parecía de las que siempre vestían a la moda, y aunque en esos momentos trajera solo su pijama, esta le lucía con mucho estilo: eran unos pantaloncillos y una playera a juego, todo de un color rosa, mientras que unas alas blancas adornaban angelicalmente su espalda.

―Está bien, Bella, luego hablamos de eso. Por ahora vamos a dormir, que no quiero que las ojeras hagan acto de presencia, ¡son espantosas! Arreglé casi toda tu ropa, pero también tiene que quedar espacio para lo que vamos a comprar.

Parecía muy animada con esto último, estaba segura que la idea de mi "nuevo guardarropa" no se le iba a olvidar.

―Buenas noches, Alice, y muchas gracias otra vez.

―De nada, descansa ―dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo.

Salió de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta. Arreglé la cama, hice a un lado la suave frazada color purpura y acomodé una de las almohadas. Al menos esta noche dormiría sin problemas, solo era cuestión de acostumbrarme.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, salí de mi habitación un poco somnolienta. Alice no estaba en la sala, quizás aún estaba durmiendo, así que me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, y ahí estaba ella; preparando café. Aún traía su pijama puesta.

―Buenos días, Bella, ¿qué tal dormiste? ―saludó, comenzando a servirme un poco de la deliciosa bebida.

―Hola, Alice, dormí bien, gracias. El cansancio me hizo el sueño profundo.

Tomé la taza de café que me tendió, estaba algo caliente, así que le soplé un poco antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Me senté en uno de los taburetes, recargándome en la encimera.

―Creo que tendremos que ir al súper por despensa, aquí lo único que hay es café, y con eso no vamos a sobrevivir ―comentó, mientras movía el frasco de café con las manos. Asentí.

― ¿Tú cuándo llegaste?, pensé que ya tenías tiempo aquí ―pregunté, un poco sorprendida, creía que yo era la única nueva por estos rumbos. Vaya, al menos nos sentiríamos igual de desubicadas las dos.

―Hmm, bueno, mi hermano también vive aquí en Nueva York, desde hace un año que se vino a estudiar la universidad, y muchas veces mis padres y yo lo veníamos a visitar. Somos muy unidos. ―Al parecer tenía una bonita familia, ya que hablaba de ellos con mucho amor―. Así que conozco la ciudad un poco, y hace unos días que vine de Chicago para buscar departamento, y hace dos que estoy aquí, solo que me la he pasado arreglando mis cosas y he estado pidiendo comida a domicilio. Por eso la cocina está vacía.

Desde hace dos días que ha estado arreglando sus cosas… Si ayer estaba empeñada en "mi nuevo guardarropa", ya me imagino cómo estará el de ella. Seguro se trajo su clóset entero desde Chicago. Alice me empezaba a dar miedo.

―La encargada del edificio me comentó que asistirías a la misma universidad que yo, eso es genial, así no me sentiré tan sola. ―Eso me hacía sentir algo aliviada, siempre el primer día en una nueva escuela era algo que me ponía nerviosa―. Mi madre fue la que se encargó de buscarme el departamento, y escogió este porque era uno de los más cercanos a la universidad. La encargada le dijo que ya no había disponibles, que solo quedaba este, pero que lo tendría que compartir, y me gustó la idea, así no estaría sola. En realidad, es la primera vez que estoy aquí, yo soy de Phoenix.

― ¡Es genial que vayamos a ir juntas a la universidad y que compartamos departamento! ―chilló, mientras daba saltitos y aplaudía―. ¿Eres hija única? ―me preguntó, después de terminar de saltar.

―Sí, gracias al cielo, no tengo hermanos que cuidar, pero me hubiese encantado tener uno mayor.

―Entonces yo tengo suerte, y mucha, porque tengo un hermano mayor, y es el mejor de todos. ―Sonrió, iluminando su rostro―. Nos llevamos muy bien, un día de estos te lo tengo que presentar.

Quedamos en ir al súper después de irnos a cambiar. Me puse unos jeans, una blusa blanca y otra de franela a cuadros encima, junto con mis converse. Alice usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una linda blusa en un tono morado y un par de zapatillas ―que me hicieron temblar por lo altas que eran― que hacían juego con su blusa. Ya decía yo que ella era algo así como "la reina de la moda".

Me dirigió al estacionamiento, ya que nos iríamos en su coche. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi qué coche.

― _¡Wow!_ Este sí es un coche de verdad, Alice. Te debió de haber costado una fortuna.

Ella quitó el seguro automático y nos subimos al increíble Porsche amarillo. Los asientos eran de cuero negro; simplemente maravilloso. Soltó una pequeña risa.

―A mí no me costó nada, al que le costo fue a mi papá. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños ―respondió, con una sonrisa y su melodiosa voz de soprano―. Mi padre también le dio uno a mi hermano en su cumpleaños. Bueno, no exactamente, técnicamente le ayudó a pagar la mitad. Papá estaba dispuesto a regalárselo, pero él se negó; a él ahora se le metió en la cabeza el querer valerse por sí mismo, trabajando por su cuenta, cuando sabe que nuestros padres le pueden dar lo que él necesite.

―Pues ya somos dos, también me gustaría buscar un trabajo, ganar mi propio dinero… Pero mi papá insistió en pagarme los gastos que tengan que ver con la escuela, y acepté. Yo no podría con todo, pero aun así me siento apenada con él.

Salimos del estacionamiento, dejando atrás los enormes rascacielos de la ciudad. Aunque, claro, estos nunca se terminarían, ya que prácticamente Nueva York era "La ciudad de los rascacielos".

Yo miraba a través de la ventanilla, cuando un lugar en especial captó mi atención; era un bonito edificio al estilo romano, aunque, por lo que sabía, la mayoría de los edificios antiguos de aquí eran de una increíble estructura gótica. No era un rascacielos, yo diría que era "normal", en lugar de ser muy alto, era muy grande a lo ancho, había un letrero en el que se leía 'Casa hogar El niño feliz', sonreí. En Phoenix, mi madre y yo acostumbrábamos a ir a alguna casa hogar. Me fascinaba la idea de ver la sonrisa de los niños cada vez que les llevábamos regalos, y detestaba la idea de imaginarme a los crueles padres que eran capaces de abandonarlos, ¿Qué acaso no tenían sentimientos? Bueno, en realidad, yo no era nadie para juzgarlos, sus razones tendrían.

Pronto, llegamos al supermercado y Alice aparcó el Porsche. Antes de entrar al súper, tomamos uno de los carritos. Nos paseamos por casi toda la tienda, compramos prácticamente hasta lo innecesario, ya que Alice decía que quería que la cocina estuviera abastecida. Insistió en pagar, a lo cual, por supuesto, me opuse. Pero claro, no me hizo caso. Tomamos todas las bolsas y nos dirigimos al auto, abrió la cajuela y metimos todo en ella.

―Bella, ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a algún lugar? Tengo mucha hambre, y no creo aguantar hasta llegar a casa ―dijo, mirándome con cara de súplica.

―Buena idea, también me muero de hambre, pero esta vez yo pago ―respondí, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.

Durante el trayecto íbamos escuchando música de la radio, sonaba _Me against the music_, de Britney y Madona; la cual, Alice no paraba de cantar. Pero claro, ella tenía una melodiosa voz que hacía que sonara como una profesional. La verdad es que yo no era muy aficionada de la música de alguna de las dos, pero no por eso me molestaba, y la prueba estaba en que hasta me puse a cantar con ella. Era de ese tipo de canciones que te aprendías sin siquiera proponértelo y, obviamente, de las dos, yo era la desafinada. Nuestras risas no se hicieron esperar.

De pronto, se empezaron a ver muchos árboles a los lados, haciendo que los grandes rascacielos se perdieran un poco. Tan sorprendida me debí de haber visto, que Alice comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas.

―Sí, lo sé, es sorprendente. Esa misma cara puse yo cuando mi hermano me trajo por primera vez ―explicó, mientras se estacionaba―. Tendremos que bajar aquí, el restaurante está cerca, vamos.

Conforme caminábamos, más y más árboles se abrían paso. Ya me imaginaba en dónde nos encontrábamos, había leído un poco sobre Central Park; 'el pulmón de Nueva York', como solían llamarlo. No podría imaginar que hubiera otro lugar con tantos árboles como este.

En una parte del gran parque, se encontraba algo así como un restaurante, que ofrecía a los comensales comer al aire libre. Había mesas y sillas arregladas de una manera sencilla, pero elegante, con manteles blancos y floreros naturales como centros de mesa. Pronto, el que parecía ser el capitán de meseros nos atendió.

―Buenos días, señoritas, bienvenidas. Pasen por aquí, por favor. ―Nos guió a una de las mesas.

―Muchas gracias ―respondimos ambas.

Nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra, mientras el capitán nos decía que mandaría a uno de los meseros para que nos atendiera. Miré alrededor, contemplando los grandes árboles que nos rodeaban.

―Bella, cuéntame sobre ti ―pidió Alice, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan y lo llenaba de mantequilla, para después llevárselo a la boca.

―Ahh... veamos, toda mi vida he vivido en Phoenix con mis padres, como ya sabes, soy hija única. En cuanto a música, tengo cierta inclinación hacia el rock, pero amo la música clásica. No soy cien por ciento experta en la cocina, pero me defiendo bastante bien. ―Tome una bocanada de aire y proseguí―. Me gusta mucho leer y también salir de vez en cuando con mis amigos, a alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo, pero nada a excesos. ―Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. La verdad, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que mi vida no era muy interesante que digamos.

―Y, cuéntame, que hay de ti, apuesto a que tu vida es más interesante y tu narración más entretenida y divertida que la mía. ―De eso estaba segura.

―Humm, bueno, ―musitó, con aire pensativo―. Mis pasatiempos favoritos son ir de compras, ir de compras, ah sí, y también ir de compras.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, a la cual ella se me unió.

―No, ya, en serio, aparte de "ir de compras", me gusta bailar, escuchar música; no me inclino por ningún género en especial, me gusta un poco de todo. También me gusta cantar y dibujar. ―Mientras me contaba, gesticulaba, era muy divertida―. Amo a mi familia, como ya sabes, tengo un hermano que es un año mayor que yo. Amamos ir a conciertos juntos, cada vez que tiene tiempo, claro, porque desde que entró a la universidad se ha vuelto un "hombre muy ocupado" ―indicó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

―Tienes que presentarme a ese hermano tuyo, por lo que me cuentas, debe ser muy simpático.

―Oh, sí, lo es, y muy guapo.

Eso no estaba para dudarse, Alice era muy bonita, así que supuse que su familia tenía la misma belleza que ella poseía.

Pronto, el mesero apareció, tomó nuestra orden y no tardó en traer nuestro almuerzo. Agradecí esto infinitamente, porque ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, y al parecer mi acompañante también, ya que la cesta del pan estaba vacía; solo con unas cuantas migajas, pero eso no contaba Durante todo el almuerzo nos la pasamos platicando, con Alice era muy fácil de conversar; era una chica muy sociable.

―Y, ¿tienes novio? ―pregunté, antes de llevarme un bocado a la boca.

―Sí, se llama Jasper y es amigo de mi hermano Eddie, de hecho, lo conocí gracias a él.

― ¿Van en la misma escuela?

―No, pero viven en el mismo edificio. Cada vez que yo venía a visitarlo, Jasper siempre estaba con él, siempre lo veía, y poco a poco se fueron dando las cosas.

―Sí, eh, ahora entiendo por qué visitabas mucho a tu hermano.

Comenzamos a reír gracias a las palabras sugerentes de mi comentario.

―Y ¿qué me dices de ti?, seguro debes de tener una enorme fila de pretendientes pisándote los talones ―preguntó, antes de tomar un poco de Coca-cola que había en su vaso.

―Sí, seguro. ―dije sarcasticamente, Alice me miró perpleja―. No, la verdad es que no tengo novio, ya tengo tiempo sin salir con alguien.

Había tenido un par de novios, pero nada serio. Con los chicos que había salido nunca llegué a conocer lo que era el _amor_, ni siquiera duré mucho con alguno de ellos. Al final, siempre terminábamos siendo buenos amigos.

―Ya verás que pronto encontrarás al chico perfecto, todo a su tiempo, confía en el _destino._

Terminamos de almorzar, aunque más bien parecía comida; no era muy temprano que digamos como para estar "almorzando", y cuando el mesero nos trajo la cuenta, claro que yo pagué, pero no sin antes ganarle una batalla a Alice. Insistió mucho en por lo menos ayudarme a pagar la mitad, y por más que me ponía cara del gato con botas de Shrek, no di mi brazo a torcer. Estuve a punto, pero solo a punto.

Decidimos caminar un poco para que se nos bajara la comida. Observamos el bonito paisaje: a las familias teniendo un picnic, a los niños jugar en las estatuas de 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas', y escuchábamos el canto de las diferentes especies de aves que se encontraban en el gran parque.

La hora se nos pasó muy rápido, ni Alice ni yo nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era; casi las siete y media de la noche, así que regresamos a casa.

Después de dejar la despensa en la barra de la cocina, tanto Alice como yo, nos fuimos a la sala y nos derrumbamos cada una en un sofá. Comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestro calzado; yo había estado usando unos Converse, por lo que no me dolían tanto los pies ―y eso que habíamos caminado por un buen rato―, pero estaba segura de que con ella era diferente.

―Ahh… me duelen los pies. No volveré a caminar nunca después de lo de hoy, no creo que mis pies se puedan volverse a mover ―chilló, al subir sus pies al sofá.

―Es que solo _a ti_ se te ocurre ir en tacones a Central Park ―reí con desgana―. Eso es para que te quede de experiencia.

―Pero es que no era el plan ir a caminar al parque ―se justificó, haciendo pucheros―. Pero como el hambre era grande…

La convencí de que se fuera a dar un baño con agua caliente mientras yo acomodaba las bolsas de las compras en la cocina. Ya era noche, al poco rato apareció con su pijama puesta y me ayudó a acomodar lo que faltaba.

Al terminar, nos pusimos a ver la TV, mientras comíamos cereal ―_Cap'n Crunch_, mi favorito―. Cuando la serie que estábamos viendo finalizó, decidimos que ya era tiempo de ir a dormir. Después de un 'buenas noches, Alice', me fui a mi habitación. La luz estaba apagada, por lo que solo prendí la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, tomé mi pijama y entré al baño para darme una ducha.

Arreglé mi cama, haciendo a un lado la suave colcha para entrar en ella, me giré y apagué la lámpara, que solo desprendía una tenue luz. En cuanto mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, me quedé completamente dormida.

Algo me decía que mañana sería un buen día.

**-.**

* * *

**Almas gemelas: **En Francés es **Âmes sœurs.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por BR: Ariana Mendoza, que muy amablemente me está ayudando con la corrección ****¡muchas gracias!**

**Hace como miles de años que quería hacer esto, pero por razones "X" no había podido hacerlo, yo se que quizá no soy muy buena escribiendo, o que se yo, prometo que con el tiempo iré mejorando, este primer Cap, no es la gran cosa, hasta a mi me aburre por qué no aparece Edward, pero es importante que Bella interactue un poco con su futura cuñada. jeje, en el siguiente Cap, será el primer "encuentro".**

**Tal vez nadie lea, pero igual aquí esta.**

**Esperare encontrar por lo menos 1 bonito Review.**

**Saludos. =)**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: O**bviamente solo me pertenece la trama, yo solo juego con los personajes que S Meyer creó para nosotros.

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York; su nuevo hogar_:_ la amistad sincera y el amor verdadero. Lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. ―Él es _increíble,_ Alice. ―Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: ― ¡Oh, _mister Increíble_! ―Ella es _maravillosa_ ―pensó Edward en voz alta. Sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba, no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. ― ¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!".

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Primer encuentro.**

_._

_«Perdona, ¿no tendremos algún amigo en común para que nos pueda presentar?»_

_._

Era domingo y Alice me había dicho que saldría con Jasper, por lo que yo me encontraba sola en casa. Insistió en que fuera con ellos ya que iban a ir al cine y me quería presentar a su novio; tenía ganas de conocerlo seguro que era un chico tan agradable como ella, pero no acepté la invitación por el simple hecho de que a mí no me gustaba hacer mal tercio, ya habría otra oportunidad. Le dije que mejor en otra ocasión, y se despidió no sin antes rodar sus ojos.

Y aquí me encontraba yo, completamente aburrida, odiaba los domingos, nunca me habían gustado. Estuve un buen rato pensando qué hacer hasta que se me prendió el foco; me acordé de la casa hogar que había visto el día anterior cuando Alice y yo íbamos de camino al supermercado.

Mi madre Renée era muy solidaria, por lo que muchas veces la acompañaba a alguna fiesta o subastas de beneficencia de las que organizaban ya fueran los hospitales de la ciudad o alguna casa hogar de las que acostumbrábamos a ir.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer hoy. Iría a conocer el lugar y pediría el permiso necesario a los encargados para que pudiera aportar cosas que necesitaran, después le llamaría a Renée para contarle y ponernos de acuerdo para que iniciáramos con nuestra obra de caridad nuevamente. Estaba segura que le fascinaría la idea, además era un buen pretexto para que estuviéramos constantemente en contacto, y así no la extrañaría tanto. Sí, sin duda era un buen pretexto.

Me cepillé un poco el cabello, tomé mis llaves y salí del edificio. Apenas llevaba dos días en la ciudad, pero no era tan tonta como para perderme, ¿o sí? Paré un taxi y le di el nombre de la casa hogar al conductor; tal vez la conocía y así me ahorraría irle diciendo por dónde darle exactamente. Ok, sí, quizás era un poco tonta. ¡Ouch, Bella! qué feo sonó eso. Tonta no era la palabra, mejor usemos… hmm, desubicada o con problemas de amnesia, sí, la verdad es que no confiaba en mi "buena memoria".

Gracias a todo lo divino y poderoso que existe, el chófer conocía el lugar, ya que me dejó justo en la entrada. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Afuera había un policía, cuando me permitió la entrada, con un poco de indicaciones encontré la dirección del lugar. Una chica tras un escritorio, que supuse era la secretaria, me hizo el favor de anunciar mi visita.

A los pocos minutos salió una mujer que vestía un traje sastre azul marino, era rubia y traía una cola de caballo alta, le calculé unos treinta y cinco años.

―Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ―preguntó mientras me inspeccionaba curiosa.

―Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella Swan, me gustaría platicar con los encargados y pedirles algún permiso para traer cosas que les hagan falta. Mi madre y yo estaríamos encantadas de poder ayudar.

―Oh, discúlpame, mucho gusto, Bella, yo soy Liza Wells y soy la directora. ―Me tendió la mano cálidamente―. Si quieres te puedo mostrar las instalaciones, mientras te voy contando cómo trabajamos.

―El gusto es mío, señora Wells, y gracias.

Salimos de la oficina, ahora estábamos en lo que parecía un gran patio, había muchos árboles y en casi todo había pasto. Los niños jugaban; algunos corrían y otros estaban en círculo sentados en el verde suelo. Junto a ellos había varias chicas que deduje eran las que los cuidaban; traían casi el mismo uniforme que la directora pero menos formal, esta última me fue explicando la forma en la que funcionaba la institución, las cosas que les hacían falta, me mostró las instalaciones, ―los dormitorios, el comedor, todo― y por último me dirigió nuevamente al patio.

―Tenemos niños de hasta diez años e incluso recién nacidos.

―No me cabe en la cabeza que puedan existir madres que den en adopción a sus hijos, son demasiado crueles. ―Negué con la cabeza, simplemente no me lo imaginaba.

―Sí, es muy triste, la mayoría de las veces es porque no planean embarazarse, casi siempre son chicas jóvenes. Para ellas siempre hay dos opciones que piensan que son la solución: abandonar al pequeño o… abortar.

En ese momento ya nos encontrábamos en una parte del patio que no había visto aún: el área de juegos. Fijé mi atención en la gran resbaladilla en forma de castillo ―de colores llamativos―, de la cual en la parte de abajo colgaban dos columpios. En el "castillo", en el área plana antes de la resbaladilla estaban varios niños jugando y cerca de ellos un chico estaba parado de perfil, el cual traía a una niña de unos tres años en brazos. Él era alto, y me sorprendió su desordenado cabello color bronce; era muy raro ver a personas con el cabello natural en ese tono. Vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y por lo que pude observar tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Era delgado pero aun así se observaban sus bien trabajados músculos; nada exagerados, todo de acuerdo a su anatomía.

¡Qué porte, Dios… qué porte!

Sentía cómo la señora Wells aún me seguía hablando pero yo ya no podía prestarle atención, ese extraño chico que no conocía me tenia _deslumbrada_, creo que hasta mi cerebro dejó de funcionar; por más que quería darle alguna orden no me hacía caso. Qué incoherencias estoy _pensando_. ¿Cómo es que le quería dar órdenes, si se suponía que era él quien manejaba todo mi cuerpo? Ver chicos demasiado guapos me afectaba.

Algunos de los niños que estaban con él se reían, parecía que les estuviera contando algo gracioso y él se les unía riendo también.

De pronto se volteó y sus sorprendentes ojos verdes encontraron mi fija mirada. Sentí cómo una sensación que jamás había tenido iba atravesando todo mi cuerpo.

Era increíblemente guapo, de tez blanca pero aun así tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, y sus labios eran tan besables… Sus comisuras formaban una sonrisa torcida que hizo que me faltara la respiración. A los pocos segundos tuve que buscarla porque si no me desmayaría. Suspiré, _Bella, tranquila,_ decía mi subconsciente, pero es que no todos los días se veían hombres tan guapos por el mundo. Sus facciones eran marcadas pero a la vez suaves pues su semblante era tierno.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándolo como boba pero me percaté de eso cuando él ladeó su cabeza ya que la niña que traía en brazos exigió su atención. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Rápidamente sentí cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí, al igual que sentía cómo el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas.

Regresé a ver en otra dirección.

―Bella, ¿pasa algo? ―preguntó la señora Wells.

―Eh… este… no, nada ―intenté darle una sonrisa convincente, sería muy vergonzoso que se diera cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que me había estado diciendo hacía unos momentos, y que en su lugar había estado concentrada en aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello broncíneo que sonreía como un ángel.

―Bueno, como te decía…

Seguimos caminando por las instalaciones y ya no volví a ver a aquel chico. La señora Wells me siguió explicando todo lo referente a la institución, al final le dije que hablaría con mi madre y que pronto regresaría, también aseguré que si no había problemas un día de estos llevaría algunos juguetes para los niños. Se mostró muy complacida con la idea, era muy amable y se veía que tanto ella como los demás estaban muy comprometidos con el trabajo que hacían. El cuidar a tantos niños de diferentes edades y ayudarlos a sentirse queridos era un trabajo difícil y sin duda una gran responsabilidad.

Al llegar a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba un poco aburrida y Alice aún no llegaba. Me acosté en la cama y tomé mi iPod de la mesita de noche, estaba tan concentrada en las canciones que mis dedos se pusieron a tamborilear lentamente en la cama. Al terminar una de las relajantes melodías de Chopin comenzó a sonar _Green eyes_ de Coldplay y no pude evitar pensar en el chico que había visto esta tarde. Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes, de mirada transparente y profunda… Tal vez él trabajaba en ese lugar, lo más seguro era que sí…

_Pero_ ¿por qué estaba pensando en un chico que ni siquiera conocía? No debería de darle tanta importancia. Sí, era guapísimo,_ pero_ no era para tanto. _Aunque_ cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos él me sostuvo la mirada al igual que yo a él. Aunque claro, después él tuvo que voltear porque la niña exigió su atención,_ pero_ cuando nos miramos, sentí algo extraño… Buscarle explicación a cosas que no tenían sentido me iban a volver loca.

¡Era una tonta! Ya estaba malinterpretando todo. Eso "extraño" que sentí seguro que solo era vergüenza pura, aunque, honestamente se sentía diferente a la sensación que uno tiene cuando algo le da vergüenza. Hmm… otra vez ya me puse a malinterpretar las cosas, qué patética. Seguramente solo era que pasé a una nueva etapa de "vergüenza", sí, porque el quedarse mirando a un chico así de guapo por no sé cuánto tiempo, como boba, lo vale.

Sí, sí, solo pasé a un nuevo nivel de "vergüenza". Realmente patética.

Este era el resultado de no tener nada que hacer un domingo como hoy. Conforme iniciaban y terminaban las canciones, me iba sumiendo en un profundo sueño al que no me pude resistir.

'.

Horas después me desperté, tomé mi celular y me fijé en la hora; ya era noche y aún tenía sueño pero antes de volver a la cama me puse mi pijama y salí a ver si Alice ya había regresado. En la sala no estaba así que me acerqué a la puerta de su cuarto y toqué.

―Pasa, está abierto.

La encontré.

Entré a su habitación y me quedé con la boca abierta. Su clóset estaba lleno de ropa colgada en ganchos, era mucha, demasiada ropa, y en su cama había un par de conjuntos más.

―Alice, ¿acaso trajiste todo esto de Chicago? ―La sorpresa estaba impresa en mi voz.

Ella solo me sonrió, mientras regresaba a su clóset en busca de algo.

―Claro, Bella, todo esto es necesario. ¿Acaso tú no has escuchado ese dicho que dice: «Como te ven, te tratan»?

―Eh, no, creo que no lo había escuchado, pero no creo que eso sea verdad.

Alice volteó hacia mí y me tendió una blusa de manga larga color azul marino, con rayas horizontales en un tono azul más bajito.

―Toma, estuve buscando algo que te pudiera gustar y encontré esta blusa. Si no te gusta, puedes escoger algo que te agrade más.

No entendía.

―Hmm, muchas gracias, Alice, es muy bonita, me gusta, pero no entiendo por qué. Yo ya tengo ropa.

Seguro que después de haber visto mi ropa se asustó, y por eso, aparte de querer llevarme de compras, ahora también me la regalaba.

―Bella, mañana es nuestro primer día en la universidad y tenemos que dar una buena impresión ―dijo, mientras aplaudía―. Así que nada de peros, usarás esa blusa mañana, ¡te veras increíble!

―Pero es que no es necesario que me regales ropa.

―Isabella ―dijo, y colocó las manos en su cintura, fingiendo estar enfadada ¿Lo estaba?―, ¿siempre eres así de testaruda?

―Algo.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Por favor, Bella, solo es una blusa. ―Empezó a hacer cara de cachorrito mojado.

Suspiré derrotada. Era solo una blusa, no me podía negar.

―Está bien, Alice, me la pondré mañana.

―¡Sííí! ―soltó una carcajada―. Sabía que aceptarías.

Rodé los ojos, esta chica me iba a volver loca.

―Y qué tal te fue con Jasper ―lancé la pregunta, antes de que se atreviera a darme alguna otra cosa.

― ¡Fue genial! Fuimos al cine y después me llevó a comer. Él es taaan atento.

Al momento de decir eso los ojos se le iluminaron y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande; se veía que quería mucho a su novio.

― ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? ―preguntó, situando algunos conjuntos en la cama.

―Pues… ―no terminé, o mejor dicho, no empecé, porque su celular sonó.

―Espera ―me dijo, mientras tomaba el aparato e identificaba el número en la pantalla.

― ¡Hola, Eddie! ―rio a carcajadas―. Sí, sí, ya sé. Sí, estoy bien, ¿Cuando vienes?... hmm, qué mal, pero trata de desocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, viendo la blusa que me había regalado mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas. Debían de estarle contando algo muy gracioso, no pude evitar sonreír, la risa de Alice era contagiosa.

―Síp, ya tengo compañera de departamento. ―Me dio una mirada, sonriendo abiertamente―. ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que vamos a ir de compras!, ¿cómo adivinaste? ―Volvió a reír―. Me conoces muy bien, hermanito.

Alice me había estado hablando antes de su hermano, se notaba que se llevaban muy bien y que él la conocía a la perfección. Decidí irme a mi cuarto para darle más privacidad y que pudiera hablar.

Dejé la blusa en la cama y me puse a rebuscar unos jeans para tener mi atuendo listo para el día siguiente, ya que, según "la señorita moda", tenía que dar una buena impresión, pero eso nunca me había preocupado tanto y no lo iba a empezar a hacer ahora.

Estaba en busca de mis jeans cuando me acordé de algo. ¡Era domingo!... aún no le había llamado a mis padres para avisarles que estaba bien. Rápidamente tomé mi celular y llamé a mi antigua casa.

El teléfono timbró dos veces, pronto alguien contestó.

― ¿Diga?

Esa era la voz de Renée.

―Hola, mamá.

― ¡Cariño! ¿Ya es domingo y hasta ahora te dignas a llamar? ―intentó darle un tono enfadado a su voz, pero yo la conocía bastante bien como para no darme cuenta.

―Lo siento, desde que llegué he estado haciendo algunas cosas. ―Me mordí el labio nerviosamente, no quería decirle que en realidad se me había olvidado.

―Qué rápido te olvidaste de nosotros, Bella…

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención.

―Es broma. ―Pude escuchar su suave risa a través del teléfono―. Charlie estaba un poco preocupado de que no nos hubieras llamado aún, pero lo tranquilicé, yo sé que seguro tenías cosas que hacer.

Mi madre siempre era tan comprensiva, por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.

―Mamá, adivina qué ―intenté cambiar un poquito de tema.

― ¡CONOCISTE A UN CHICO!

Mi madre soltó un grito que hizo que me despegara la bocina de la oreja.

― ¡NOO!

Bueno, sí, pero no le iba a decir. Además, no tenía importancia, porque ella dijo "conocer", y no, no lo "conocí". De hecho, no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. No sabía ni quién era.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó desilusionada.

Le empecé a contar todos los detalles sobre la casa hogar a la que había ido, excepto uno que incluía a un dios griego. Renée se puso contenta y también se apuntó a la buena causa, dijo que me mandaría dinero extra para que yo comprara las cosas que la señora Wells me había dicho que les hacían falta. También le platiqué sobre Alice y la idea de "mi nuevo guardarropa", a lo cual ella respondió con una fuerte carcajada. Mi madre era un tanto alocada como Alice y se alegró de que tuviera una amiga que se "preocupara" por mí, aunque yo diría más bien por mi ropa. Le pedí que saludara a Charlie de mi parte y que le dijera que se tranquilizara, que yo estaba bien.

Al terminar la llamada tomé los primeros pantalones que encontré, mi blusa y también una chaqueta de mezclilla, los puse en un pequeño sofá que estaba en una esquina del cuarto, apagué la luz y nuevamente me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Nunca me imaginé que el inicio de semana sería tan memorable… y no solo por el hecho de que entraba a la universidad.

**-.**

* * *

**Gracias a mi beta Ariana por ayudarme a mejor este capitulo :)**

**Y por supuesto gracias, gracias, gracias, por sus Reviews, alertas y por ponerme en su lista de favoritos, no sé como agradecérselos, yo que pensé que ni siquiera un review iba a encontrar, jajaja, en serio que no lo podía creer cuando vi los 12, fue un buen comienzo.**

**Desde hoy les digo que no se por qué rayos comencé la historia de esta manera, me imagino que el "encuentro" no era precisamente como ustedes lo esperaban, pero prometo que en el siguiente Cap. la "acción" comienza, no van a poder ver separados a Edward & Bella, en lo que resta del fic, jajaja, los van a ver hasta en la sopa ;)**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Encuentros gratos e ingratos

**Disclaimer: O**bviamente solo me pertenece la trama, yo solo juego con los personajes que S Meyer creó para nosotros.

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York; su nuevo hogar_:_ la amistad sincera y el amor verdadero. Lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. ―Él es _increíble,_ Alice. ―Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: ― ¡Oh, _mister Increíble_! ―Ella es _maravillosa_ ―pensó Edward en voz alta. Sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba, no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. ― ¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!".

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 3: Encuentros gratos, e ingratos.**

.

_«Solo hay tres voces dignas de romper el silencio: la de la poesía, la de la música y la del amor»_

_._

― ¡Bella, Bella, Bella!

― ¿Qué pasa, Alice? ―gruñí, todavía medio dormida y llevándome la almohada a la cabeza mientras ella saltaba en mi cama. ¿Acaso nunca se le acababa la pila?

―¡Despierta, anda! ¡Vamos, arriba, arriba! ―decía aún brincando. Gracias a sus movimientos, de pronto sentí cómo aterrizaba en el piso.

―¡OUCH! ―grité, ahora sí ya despierta.

―Oops, lo siento ―empecé a escuchar risitas mientras me levantaba―. Arréglate, que vamos a llegar tarde. Y ya te hablé sobre la primera impresión, ¿verdad?

―Sí, Alice, ya lo hiciste ―dije, llevándome una mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo―. Pero ¿no se suponía que tu discurso sobre la «buena impresión» tenía que ver con la ropa?

―Bella, también hay otro dicho aparte del que ya te había mencionado, y dice que: «Nunca hay una segunda oportunidad para dar una primera buena impresión» ―espetó, moviendo su dedo índice.

Rodé los ojos.

―En serio, Alice, debes dejar de leer tantas revistas de modas, y en su lugar deberías de empezar a leer buenos libros.

―Ya, cálmate. ―Sentí cómo sus brazos me empujaban en dirección al baño―. Anda, aséate, iré a arreglarme. Y cuando yo esté lista, quiero que tú también lo estés.

―Sí, sí, está bien.

Ella salió de mi cuarto, y no me quedó de otra que empezar a arreglarme. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, tomé mi chaqueta de mezclilla y me la puse, para después cargar mi mochila en uno de mis hombros. Miré la hora en mi celular y aún teníamos buen tiempo, así que me fui directo a la cocina por algo de desayunar.

Al terminar mi cereal, me puse a lavar el tazón. Al poco tiempo, Alice apareció, ya lista, agarró una manzana y la guardó en su bolsa. Sin más preámbulos bajamos directo a su Porsche, para irnos a nuestro primer día de clases.

Desde que me había enterado que Alice asistiría a la misma escuela que yo, sentía un gran alivio y ya no me sentía tan nerviosa como antes. Gracias al Porsche Turbo de mi nueva amiga, llegamos en un santiamén; Alice no podía esconder su gran sonrisa. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir por nuestros horarios a la dirección.

―A ver, Bella, déjame ver ―dijo, observando mi horario por un costado―. Hmmm, yo tengo una clase más que tú ―puso cara triste―, creo que me vas a tener que esperar, porque no me gustaría que te fueras caminando. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para salir antes.

―Alice, no te preocupes. Además, existen los taxis, y saliendo tenía pensado ir a alguna librería. En serio, no te preocupes.

No quería que se sintiera presionada, ya era suficiente con traerme, y tampoco quería abusar.

― ¿En serio? ¿Vas a estar bien? ―preguntó, ahora preocupada.

―Sí, Alice. Anda, ya, vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Cada una nos fuimos por nuestro lado, hacia nuestra primera clase.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, así como todas las demás. Todos los profesores se presentaron y, por supuesto que no podía faltar alguno que fuera demasiado estricto. Todos simplemente poníamos atención, y entre clase y clase algunos se ponían a platicar, aunque el gusto no les duraba mucho, ya que en cuanto terminaba la hora un nuevo profesor se presentaba. Ya decía yo que de ahora en adelante todo sería trabajo y más trabajo. Sin embargo, Alice parecía muy feliz, seguro que aún no sabía lo que le esperaba. Sonreí ante la idea, después me burlaría de ella. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de un duende sociable? Apostaría a que para estas horas ya había hecho nuevas amistades. Aunque, bueno, era el primer día, tampoco debía anticipar cómo es que nos iba a ir de ahora en adelante. Tal vez Alice tenía razón y no había de qué preocuparse. Al menos hoy no había sido un día tan pesado.

Al terminar mi última clase, me dirigí a la puerta del salón. Mientras guardaba en mi bolsa el cuaderno que había estado ocupando, iba un poco distraída cuando sentí que alguien me empujó.

―¡Oye!, ¿qué te pasa?

Era un chico rubio, que de pronto tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Eso me molestó.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―dijo, con las manos hacia arriba a modo de rendición―. Qué suerte tengo de tropezarme con una chica tan guapa. ―Me guiñó un ojo. Pero ¿qué le pasaba a este tipo?

―Idiota ―gruñí apretando los dientes.

Primero casi me tira, y ahora se ponía a coquetear, ahora veía que los chicos insistentes no podían faltar, era muy bueno para ser verdad.

―Hey, cálmate, ya me disculpé. Soy Mike Newton, mucho gusto. Tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?

Sí, definitivamente este era de los tipos acosadores que nunca podían faltar, solo esperaba poder quitármelo de encima.

―Y tú, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ―pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Estos truquitos de «Ay, me tropecé contigo sin querer», ya me los sabía. Ni siquiera era bueno disimulando.

―Ya sabes, tengo mis contactos.

¿Así o más desvergonzado? Era mi primer día, y si no quería que alguien saliera herido, lo mejor era que me fuera de una vez. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que estar perdiendo mí tiempo.

―Ah, ok. Bueno, adiós, tengo cosas que hacer ―dije, caminando lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían.

―¡Hey, espérate! ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café? ¡O si quieres te puedo invitar a comer!

Miré sobre mi hombro, para ver al tarado que dejaba atrás.

―¡Sí, ajá, algún día!

Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar el sarcasmo. Ni loca saldría con un chico como ese, los chicos así de insistentes o, mejor dicho, enfadosos, nunca me habían gustado. Siempre sacaban mi lado agresivo.

Alice ya sabía de mis planes, así que tomé un taxi que me llevó a Times Square, donde sabía que encontraría las mejores librerías, e incluso toda clase de tiendas.

El lugar sí que era sorprendente, muy llamativo. Había grandes anuncios publicitarios, e inmensas pantallas de televisión intentando captar el interés de la gente; y sí que lo lograban. Caminé por la banqueta buscando alguna librería.

Al final decidí entrar a una tienda en la que al parecer no solo tenían una gran variedad de libros, sino que también de música. El dueño debía de ser un genio: _libros y música_, era como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Comprar algunos discos que necesitaba, no era mala idea.

Me dispuse a entrar a Bleecker Records, en busca de mis nuevas adquisiciones. El lugar era grande y estaba dividido; en la parte derecha se encontraban los estantes repletos de libros, y en la izquierda una gran cantidad de discos. En la zona de arriba había varias pantallas de plasma en las que mostraban videos musicales, pero estos perdían el volumen gracias a la música que sonaba de fondo y llenaba el lugar. En un dos por tres la música cambió, de algo movido a algo más tranquilo.

Fui primero hacia el área de los libros, ya que era el motivo de mi visita. Recorrí los estantes con la mirada, pronto encontré _Cumbres borrascosas_, era uno de mis libros favoritos; tanto, que hasta ya me sabía los diálogos. Mi antiguo libro ya estaba bastante maltratado y, tanto este, como mis discos, los había dejado en la casa de mis padres en Phoenix.

No había sido bueno dejar todo allá, ahora tendría que volver a comprar las cosas que extrañaba… Y es que yo no podía vivir sin música y libros.

**Edward POV.**

Lunes. Otro día más.

Me encontraba en Bleecker Records, el lugar en el que trabajaba. La verdad es que no me quejaba de tener este empleo, me pagaban bastante bien, ya que el lugar se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de Nueva York, sin contar con que amaba la música, y sin duda el ambiente que se respiraba era bueno. Era una de esas tiendas en las que la música y los libros iban de la mano.

Por las mañanas asistía a la Facultad de Medicina, y por las tardes trabajaba; aunque más que nada, el trabajo era más como un pasatiempo, no me sentía presionado ni nada. Ahora yo estaba de encargado, por lo que tenía que supervisar que todo estuviera en completo orden.

Seth, uno de mis amigos, se encontraba cobrándole un par de libros a una chica, aunque no solo «cobrándole» diría yo. El hombre era un completo mujeriego y se ponía a ligar con cuanta chica le pasaba por las narices. Vi cómo al momento de meter los libros en una bolsa, también metía un pedazo de papel. Sonreí, el siempre hacía eso, estaba seguro de que al menos la mitad de la población femenina de NY, ya tenía su número. La chica, caminando hacia la entrada, le dedicó una sonrisa, y él le guiñó un ojo. Seth, con una sonrisa desvergonzada, recorrió el camino hacia el mostrador en el que yo estaba.

―Amigo, ¿viste eso? ¿Viste a esa chica?

―Claro que lo vi, siempre haces lo mismo. Deberías cambiar tus tácticas de ligue ―dije, riéndome y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―Ajá, mira quién lo dice. Edward, tú, amigo mío, no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero podrías tener a la chica que quisieras. Tu problema es solo que no las aprovechas, por lo tanto, tus tácticas están taaan pasadas de moda ―enfatizó el «_tan»_ de modo dramático―. Pero aun así haces que las chicas estén a tus pies, cosa que aún no entiendo.

―Seth, amigo mío, hasta el momento, las chicas que he conocido y que, según tú, tengo a mis pies, son de las que tienen en su cerebro de maní, noventa y nueve por ciento de aire caliente y uno por ciento de… ni siquiera lo puedo decir. Esme trabajó mucho para convertirme en el caballero que soy ―espeté, haciendo el inventario de los discos que hacían falta, ya que cada mes realizábamos la lista para los proveedores―. En serio, me gustaría conocer una chica de verdad, a la que le funcionen todas sus neuronas, si es que las hay. Porque pareciera que ese tipo de chicas no existen.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tranquilízate, Romeo, que el que salgas con una que otra chica plástica no te hará mal. Además, están como quieren, no te puedes quejar.

― ¡Dios! En serio, no sé cómo las aguantas. Estarán «como quieren», pero eso es lo único que tienen, y a base de cirugía; porque, primero, no saben escuchar, y segundo, sus conversaciones son tan poco interesantes, me desesperan tanto… ―dije, negando con la cabeza―. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que le hice el favor a Emmett de salir en una cita con él, ya que su tan famosa Tanya le rogó para que me convenciera de que saliera con una de sus amigas? ―se echó a reír―. En serio, hombre, ¡fue horrible! A los cinco minutos de su grandiosa conversación, y digo, «su conversación», porque yo nunca hablé ―empezó a carcajearse más aún―, me excusé para ir al baño, te llamé y te dije que me regresaras la llamada, así que cuando ya me encontraba de vuelta en la mesa y lo hiciste, le di la excusa de que me acababan de avisar que mi perro se había muerto y que tenía que irme ―solté una carcajada. Aquella cita había sido de las peores, pero ahora me parecía de lo más divertido―. ¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan los perros! ―declaré, aún ahogándome de la risa.

―Si no hubiera sido porque yo mismo en esos momentos estaba en una de mis citas, habría sido el que le hiciera el favorcito a Emmett ―dijo, ya con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír―. ¡Ah!, pero la amiguita de Tanya te quería a ti ―me dio un codazo.

―Sí, pero me enteré de eso después, porque primero el muy idiota, me dijo que Tanya no saldría con él si no llevaba a su amiga, y que lo tenía que ayudar porque no quería ser_ molestado_. Y yo, siendo el gran amigo que soy, sabiendo que se moría por la chica, pues tuve que sacrificarme.

―Ay, sí, ¿no? Y tú muy sacrificado.

―No me quedó de otra, Emmett ya me tenía cansado con lo mismo. Tanto que, hasta creo que ya lo veía en sueños. Pero tenías que haber visto la cara de la chica, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ―comenzamos a reír otra vez.

―Creo que esa cita fue la que te traumó ―deliberó, con una mano en mi hombro y con la otra agarrándose el abdomen, intentando calmarse―. Pero, de verdad, Edward, creo que tendrás que quedarte sentado esperando a tu «chica de verdad». ―Escuchamos cómo la puerta se abría, y volteamos a ver en esa dirección―. ¡Oh, mira eso! Ahora vuelvo, voy a atenderla, seguro me necesita.

―Seguro, Seth, seguro.

―Oye, es mi trabajo atender a los clientes. Tú, que se supone eres mi «jefe» ―enfatizó, con fingida indignación y haciendo comillas en el aire―, deberías saberlo.

―Sí, pero atender no es sinónimo de flirtear ―medio le grité, haciendo que se girara solo para guiñarme.

―Checa y aprende.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, rumbo a la chica que acababa de entrar. Nunca iba a cambiar, literalmente. En su frente tenía un gran letrero que decía: _«Mujeriego a la vista»,_ o _«100 % mujeriego»._ O cualquiera que llevara la palabra _mujeriego_. Me reí por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza de solo imaginarlo.

Seguí trabajando en el inventario; hoy el día estaba medio flojo, poca gente había venido de la que normalmente lo hacía, seguro porque las vacaciones habían terminado y todos regresaban a sus rutinas de siempre.

Yo, entre escuela, trabajo, y ahora el servicio social que estaba haciendo en una casa hogar, estaba bastante entretenido, sobre todo con esto último. Nos habían dado a escoger en dónde queríamos hacer nuestro servicio, yo quise hacerlo en una casa hogar, porque muchas veces es donde necesitaban de ayuda médica. Claro, aún no era oficialmente un doctor, pero sabía de sobra todo lo necesario. Digo, tenía un padre médico y yo estaba estudiando Medicina, así que como que algo tenía que saber, ¿no?

Sabía que podía ayudar, y aparte los niños eran muy divertidos, tanto, que hacían que el tiempo se me pasara rápido, o al menos que fuera llevadero. Últimamente me sentía con problemas existenciales. _Sentía _que algo me faltaba, y aún no descubría qué era.

Escuché cómo la puerta se abría, al segundo en el que la música empezó a sonar. Seguí sumido en lo que estaba haciendo, pero unos minutos después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la música cambió por algo más tranquilo de The Cranberries. Steven y Samantha eran los que estaban a cargo de la música en estos momentos, ¿qué acaso no se podían poner de acuerdo por una vez en la vida, de la música que ponían? Nunca dejaban terminar una canción como Dios manda, siempre se estaban peleando, a veces hacían cambios tan abruptos, que terminaban irritándome.

Salí de mis cavilaciones, para darles una mirada de advertencia, pero cuando mis ojos emprendieron el recorrido por la habitación, se detuvieron en la zona de los libros, en donde justo había una chica que se me hizo extrañamente familiar. Era_ hermosa_. Su cabello, de un color marrón, caía por sus hombros en leves ondas; era de tez blanca, pero sus mejillas se teñían de una adorable tonalidad rosada. Sus delicados labios reposaban levemente rojos; muy lindos, por cierto. Y sus ojos… de un chocolate puro, cristalino, tan tiernos e hipnóticos… ¡Claro! Esos ojos, eran los mismos que yo había visto ayer en la casa hogar. Unos ojos como esos jamás se olvidan, tan profundos y sinceros…

Ella miraba atentamente los grandes estantes de libros, y pronto se apoderó de _Cumbres borrascosas_. Seguí observándola por un rato más, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba recargado en el mostrador. Después de haber tomado un par de libros, fue directo hacia la zona de discos. Comenzó a buscar entre ellos, sus gráciles manos se adueñaron de uno de Coldplay; miró el reverso, sonrió y a los pocos segundos sentí cómo yo también lo hacía. De un momento a otro, mi cara se llenó de escepticismo cuando la vi ahora en la sección de música independiente. No era muy común que digamos, ver a chicas visitando esa sección; normalmente los que lo hacían eran hombres. Nuevamente comenzó a rebuscar entre los discos, daba la impresión de que buscaba algo en especial, pero por ese gesto de morderse el labio pude darme cuenta de que no lo encontraba.

No sé qué fuerza de la naturaleza me invadió, lo siguiente que supe es que ya me encontraba caminando en dirección a esa chica. Era como si un imán me jalara, algo en ella me invitaba a acercarme.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca, vi por sobre su hombro el disco que miraba de manera tan absorta.

―Sorprendente ―murmuré, sumido en mis pensamientos.

La hermosa chica dio un respingo, y rápidamente se giró, ocasionando que las puntas de su cabello rozaran mi cara. Olía delicioso, como a fresias y fresa.

―Oh, lo siento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―pregunté, aún mirando el disco que llevaba en sus manos.

― ¿Qué e-es sorprendente? ―dijo, con una nota de timidez en la voz, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

―Es sorprendente ver a una chica en la sección de música independiente ―contesté, señalando el pequeño letrero que indicaba el nombre del género―. No es muy usual que digamos, ver a una chica por aquí.

―Hmm, pues entonces me alegro de no ser como todas las chicas ―sonrió de forma tierna, y tímida a la vez, regresando a ver el disco que traía en las manos.

― ¿Dashboard confessional?,son muy buenos. M_e gusta _tu _buen gusto_.

―Gracias, sí, son buenos. ―Como su sonrisa era tan encantadora, mis labios también se contagiaron―. Por cierto, estaba buscando el de_Dusk and Summer_, pero creo que no lo tienen.

―Ese álbum es el mejor que han hecho ―empecé a decir, buscando entre disco y disco―. Oh, mira, aquí está ―se lo entregué, y cuando, sin querer, su mano y la mía se tocaron, sentí como si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica. Era una sensación extraña, que jamás había experimentado, pero nada desagradable, todo lo contrario; muy placentera. El roce solo duró unos breves segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me acostumbrara. Pronto sentí un hormigueo en donde mi piel tocó la suya.

―E-este… muchas gracias, tienen una canción muy buena ―se limitó a decir, pero la interrumpí.

―_«_Stolen_» _―remarcamos al mismo tiempo, y nos echamos a reír. Era una canción muy sencilla, pero para las personas enamoradas podría llegar a ser muy significativa. Quizá ella estaba enamorada, y por eso le gustaba. De pronto me sentí desilusionado.

―También está la de «Vindicated_»_. Esa es una de mis favoritas ―intentaba que no dejara de hablar, quería seguir escuchando su voz.

―Sí, esa también me encanta. También es de mis favoritas…

Nos observamos por un largo segundo.

―Tú eres el chico que estaba en la casa hogar «El niño feliz» ayer, ¿verdad? ―sonreí, se acordaba de mí.

―Sí, el mismo, y también te vi.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, había un exquisito brillo especial en los suyos, algo que no pude descifrar, hasta que escuché que una voz me llamaba.

― ¡Hey, Edward! ¿Podrías venir, por favor? ―el inoportuno de Seth, que ya se encontraba a mi lado, rompió el encanto.

―E-eh… sí, claro. ―De vuelta a la realidad―. Ahora vuelvo ―me disculpé con la chica.

―Oh, no te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme. ―Movió el disco entre sus manos. Sonreí.

Seth me jaló de regreso al mostrador.

― ¡Wow! Creo que después de todo sí me pusiste atención y ya estás aprendiendo. No cabe duda que soy un buen maestro.

Con su puño se dio un leve golpe en el mentón. Me hubiese gustado ser yo el que se lo diera. Puse los ojos en blanco.

―A ver, dime, ¿qué quieres, Seth? ¿Qué es tan importante?

―Ya, siento mucho haber interrumpido, pero yo solo no puedo atender a todo el mundo. Samantha está atendiendo a esos de allá ―señaló a una pareja―, y Steven fue por unos discos a la bodega. Yo estoy en la caja, y tú te quedaste atendiendo demasiado a esa chica que, por cierto, eh, tienes muy-buen-gusto ―volteó a verla, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo―. Tienes suerte de haberla visto primero, si no, ya la estuviera invitando a salir. Respeto a tus conquistas, Edward ―finalizó su monologo palmoteándome en la espalda.

―Solo estaba ayudándole a buscar un disco que no encontraba, no es ninguna conquista.

Cuando quería, Seth podía ser tan irritante.

―Si tú lo dices.

Me puse a cobrarle a un chico, y él hizo lo mismo con otros. De un momento a otro parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera dejado venir. Gracias a eso, no pude prestarle más atención a la chica, de la cual aún no sabía su nombre y tenía que averiguarlo.

Momentos después, cuando terminaba de atender a un señor, ella, sí, ella, la que había estado robando mis pensamientos, apareció.

―Hola de nuevo.

―Hola… ―me regaló una de sus sonrisas tímidas―. De nuevo.

Nunca en mi vida había visto una sonrisa tan encantadora. Puso algunos CD en el mostrador, junto con un par de libros.

―También te gustan los clásicos, ¿eh? ―señalé, apuntando con la cabeza hacia los libros de _Cumbres borrascosas y Orgullo y prejuicio._

―Sí, me gusta mucho leer ―dijo, con emoción reprimida.

―Entonces ya somos dos, a mí también me gusta; es como una salida para distraerte en los mundos de las historias que te ofrecen los libros.

―Síp, sin duda es el mejor escape.

―¡Oye, Edward! El señor Banner está al teléfono y dice que necesita hablar contigo

Otra vez esa voz entrometida.

Como de costumbre, Seth ya se encontraba a mi lado.

―Ahora voy, Seth, nada más termino de atender.

―Lo siento, jefe, pero el _jefe mayor_ dice que es urgente.

Exhalé, el mundo estaba en mi contra.

―Está bien, ve, muchas gracias por todo… Edward, ¿verdad? ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Nunca mi nombre me había gustado tanto; sonaba tan bien en sus labios. Al instante me sentí contrariado; ella sabía mi nombre, obviamente, gracias a las intervenciones de Seth, y yo aún no sabía el suyo. Este era el momento perfecto para averiguarlo.

―Sí, Edward, ¿y tú eres…?

―Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

_Bella_… Tenía un nombre perfecto que caracterizaba su belleza. ¿Sería posible que su segundo nombre fuera_ hermosa_?

―Edward, el teléfono te espera.

Nota mental: comprarle a Seth un bozal.

―Mucho gusto, Bella, ahora me tengo que ir ―sonreí débilmente―. Nos vemos luego.

―Hasta pronto, Edward ―lo deseé con ansias. Me regaló una última sonrisa antes de irme.

Me di la vuelta y fui hacia el teléfono. No sé si iba a volver a ver a Bella, pero si el destino lo quería, así sería.

Vaya, la influencia de mi hermana ya estaba dando frutos. Cuando ella conoció a mi amigo Jasper ―ahora su novio―, no paraba de hablar del destino. Ella le dijo a él que siempre lo estuvo esperando, y él le dijo a ella que lo perdonara por hacerla esperar; los dos eran un par de locos, pero aun así los quería. Agradecía que Jasper estuviera con ella, qué mejor que él para ser novio de mi hermana; lo conocía muy bien y sabía que por nada del mundo la lastimaría.

Estuve hablando con el señor Banner, me dijo que saldría de viaje, por lo tanto tendría que seguir a cargo, aunque eso ya no era novedad, lo venía haciendo desde hace ya un tiempo. Él solo venía a checar de vez en cuando, era un hombre muy ocupado y de negocios, pero muy buena persona.

Al finalizar con el asunto de la llamada, obviamente Bella ya se había ido. En el fondo, una pequeña esperanza brillaba, queriendo que ella aún siguiera ahí.

Todo el día estuvo normal. Cuando ya por fin llegó la hora de ir a casa, me alegré. Seth y yo vivíamos en el mismo edificio, al igual que Jasper y Emmett. Él rápidamente se fue, como era su costumbre, tal vez hoy le tocaba salir con Julia, Ana, Regina o con Sara, o Paola; ya había tenido _novias_ con nombres de todas las letras del abecedario. Creo que ya iba por la segunda ronda, ya ni Emmett era así, aunque tampoco se quedaba atrás; bueno, al menos a las de él sí podía referirme como novias, las de Seth ni eso llegaban a ser.

Cuando ya estuve en mi departamento, la noche se dejó caer. Decidí tomar un baño, al terminar me puse mi pijama y fui a la cocina por algo para cenar.

Estaba en un dilema.

―Sándwich o Cap'n Crunch ―musité en voz baja para mí mismo.

Cap'n Crunch era mi cereal favorito, aunque Alice se riera de mí. No era mi culpa que «el Capitán hojuelas» supiera bien. Estaba por tomar un tazón y servirme, pero los golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron. Estaba llegando a creer que hoy era el día de _interrumpan a Edward_. Gruñí y fui a abrir la puerta.

―Hey, Edward ―Emmett y Jasper entraron como Juan por su casa.

―Hola, Edward, ¿qué tal? Hola, Emmett, hola, Jasper. Yo bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes? ¿También? Oh, me alegro. ¿Podemos pasar? Sí, claro, pasen... ―imité sus voces cerrando la puerta, para después seguirlos a la cocina.

―Qué melodramático eres ―decía Emmett, poniendo en la encimera las dos cajas de pizza y las latas de cerveza que habían traído. Jasper simplemente se reía―. Apenas son las diez treinta de la noche, ¿y ya estás en pijama?

―Es lunes, Emmett, mañana tengo cosas que hacer ―dije, sentándome en uno de los taburetes.

Jasper abrió una cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo, Emmett abrió las cajas de pizza y descaradamente me ofreció.

― ¿Quieres?

Se sentó al otro lado de la encimera.

―Claro, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, después de haber irrumpido así en mi departamento: traerme pizza y cerveza.

Tomé un pedazo y comencé a comer; por hoy, el Cap'n Crunch no sería tocado.

―Ya, Emmett, sé que te mueres por saberlo, pregúntale ―Jasper por fin habló, soltando unas risitas. Él, a diferencia de Emmett, era más tranquilo y menos hablador.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunté despreocupadamente, antes de morder un trozo de mi pizza.

―Pues, un pajarito nos dijo que cierto chico, del cual su nombre comienza con «_E_» y termina con «_dward_», conoció hoy a cierta chica guapa. Que, según me contaron, mientras platicaban, ella se ponía como esfera de arbolito navideño y él necesitaba un balde, porque parecía que derramaba mucha baba. ¿Quieres agua? Te veo deshidratado…

Sentí cómo algo de pizza se atoraba en mi garganta, me puse a toser. Seth me las iba a pagar.

Jasper me ofreció un vaso de agua, y me dio palmadas en la espalda. Podía ver que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse, al contrario de Emmett, que reía estruendosamente. Para cuando me hube recobrado, Jasper se le unió.

―Idiotas ―murmuré.

Agarré otra porción de pizza, una cerveza, y caminé hacia la sala, dejando atrás a ese par de tontos que aún seguían riendo.

Me senté en el sofá y subí mis pies en la mesita de centro, al tiempo que me llevaba la pizza a la boca. Las risas fueron disminuyendo, eso significaba una cosa: Emmett y Jasper ya venían en camino, en busca de más información.

Y como ya había predicho, el interrogatorio comenzó.

―Eddie… ―comenzó _ese_ que la haría en grande en los programas de chismes.

―Emmett, yo soy Edward, E-D-W-A-R-D… ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

Tenía que explicarle como a un niño de kínder; odiaba que me dijeran así. Con estos amigos, para qué quiero enemigos.

―Sí, sí, está bien. Ahora, danos los detalles, por favor.

―Pues, mira, no recuerdo bien por qué Esme dijo que me puso ese nombre, pero…

Mi «chiste» hizo que Emmett se desesperara, porque no me dejó terminar. Comencé a reír por los resultados obtenidos, al tiempo que él levantaba los brazos a modo de frustración.

―Eres increíble…

Ya podía ver cómo el enfado emanaba de su ser.

―Sí, ya lo sé, gracias ―sonreí, muy pagado de mí mismo.

―Edward, por Dios, sabes a qué me refiero. ―Jasper lo único que hacía era reírse del show―. Nos vas a contar, ¿o no?

―No sé de qué hablas.

―Claro que lo sabes, si te atragantaste cuando te lo dije… Eso significa que sí hay algo que contar. ¿Cómo está esa chica? ¿Es morena?, ¿rubia? ¿Alta? ¿Delgada?, etc. Detalles, por favor. Da medidas…

Silencio.

―Edward, Emmett está a punto del colapso ―intervino Jasper, más tranquilo.

― ¿Qué? ―refunfuñé, dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza. No conocía a gente más insistente que ellos. ¡Ah!, sí, solo por una cierta excepción: Alice.

Emmett bufó exasperado.

― ¡Emmett, solo estaba atendiéndola! ¿Acaso el que atienda a chicas, significa que ya estoy saliendo con ellas? ―pregunté, con la poca paciencia que ya me quedaba.

―Ok, si no quieres hablar, no importa. De todas formas, lo vamos a averiguar ―sonrió malicioso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Como quieras.

Por el momento, el tema no se tocó más. No era necesario que les contara sobre Bella, lo único que sabía de ella era eso: su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía si la iba a volver a ver.

Cuando la pizza se terminó, Emmett y Jasper decidieron que era hora de irse y dejar de torturarme; lo agradecí en el alma, ya era tarde y tenía que dormir, mañana tendría un día muy ajetreado. Después de la universidad me esperaba la casa hogar; tocaba hacerles un chequeo a los niños, y tenía que ayudarle al doctor Rumsfeld. Por último: mi trabajo en el local de música.

**-.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a las 56 personas que han leído hasta el cap. 2. Gracias, al menos se que están ahí y leen, espero alguna vez se animen a dejar review y darme su opinión, porque por más que yo quisiera, no puedo leer mentes.**

**Gracias a mi beta Ariana Mendoza por ayudarme a mejorar este capitulo. ;)**


	4. ¿Esto es casualidad?

**Disclaimer: O**bviamente solo me pertenece la trama, yo solo juego con los personajes que S Meyer creó para nosotros.

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York; su nuevo hogar_:_ la amistad sincera y el amor verdadero. Lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. ―Él es _increíble,_ Alice. ―Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: ― ¡Oh, _mister Increíble_! ―Ella es _maravillosa_ ―pensó Edward en voz alta. Sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba, no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. ― ¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!".

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 4: ¿Esto es casualidad?... ¡NO!, esto se llama destino.**

_._

_«No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino»_

_._

―Edward, me alegro que hallas venido ―decía la señora Wells cuando ya estábamos en su oficina.

―Es mi deber, además hoy toca hacerles un chequeo a los niños, ―el Doctor Rumsfeld me pidió que lo ayudara.

―De verdad, nos alegramos mucho de que nos estés apoyando, son contadas las personas que hacen esto.

―En serio no es nada, lo hago con mucho gusto, me gusta invertir mi tiempo en cosas que valgan la pena y con los niños me divierto mucho.

Era fácil de olvidar que estaba aquí porque estaba haciendo una labor social, no lo consideraba para nada un trabajo, me gustaba hacer esto, debía agradecerle a mi padre, porque gracias a él, había aprendido muchas cosas. Cosas como estas ayudan a uno a sentirse bien consigo mismo, a ser más humano, a ver casos diferentes que muchas veces creemos que no existen, en esta vida nada es fácil, y seguro todos estos niños que estaban aquí lo sabían muy bien, que difícil debía ser para ellos no contar con la protección y el cariño de una familia, por esa misma razón ahora y siempre eh valorado a la mía, no soportaría perder a mi amorosa madre, a mi noble padre o a mi solidaria hermana, los amaba demasiado.

―Ya hace semanas que vienes aquí y he visto que Lizzy en especial te ha tomado cariño.

―Lizzy es una niña muy tierna, confieso que también me he encariñado con ella, me recuerda a mi hermana cuando era más chica, solo que Lizzy no es tan chantajista como ella ―me reí ante el recuerdo de Alice cuando era más pequeña, siempre me amenazaba con decirle a Esme que yo había sido el que varias veces rompió alguna de sus ventanas, y todo porque habíamos estado jugando beisbol en el jardín.

La señora Wells se unió a mis risas. Unos segundos después su semblante se suavizó.

―Lizzy perdió a su familia en un accidente cuando apenas tenía un año, ―dijo, un poco más seria― según sé, ella era muy apegada a su hermano, que desafortunadamente también murió, supongo que eso es lo que ve en ti, un cariño fraternal.

―A pesar de que era muy pequeña cuando los perdió, no debe ser fácil que de un día para otro te encuentres solo ―de pronto me sentí triste.

―Ella es pequeña pero aun así es muy inteligente, no es fácil mentirle, solía llorar todas las noches cuando llegó aquí ―la señora Wells pareció navegar en esos recuerdos― le hemos dicho que su familia está en un lugar mejor, con el tiempo eso pareció apaciguarla, nosotros intentamos darle a ella y a los demás niños ese cariño que les hace falta, pero hasta yo sé que no es lo mismo… ―hizo una pausa y suspiro― ya está bien ―sustituyó la tristeza por una sonrisa― será mejor que vayas a verlos, Rumsfeld te debe estar esperando.

―Si ―me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi mochila―. Muchas gracias por la confianza señora Wells.

―Hay algo especial en ti Edward, no sé que es… comprendo mucho a Lizzy, es imposible no tomarte afecto.

―Gracias, bueno ahora si me voy, no quiero hacer esperar al Doctor. ―extendí mi mano y ella la tomó.

―Nos vemos en un rato Edward, te acompañaría ahora mismo pero tengo unas llamadas que hacer.

―Oh, No se preocupe.

Después de eso fui hacia la enfermería que tenían, el Doctor Rumsfeld ya estaba ahí. Era alto, de cabello negro y como de unos cuarenta y tantos. Saqué de mi mochila la bata que había traído conmigo y me la puse, hace dos años cuando aún vivía en Chicago solía ayudarle a Carlisle en la clínica, y cada vez que estaba aquí un _Déjà vu _se hacía presente.

Susi una de las chicas que aquí trabajaba trajo al primer pequeño paciente.

― ¡Edward! ―Corrió hacia mí y yo lo cargué.

―Creo que alguien ha estado consumiendo muchos azucares ―informó el Dr. Rumsfeld.

―Hola Ariel, ¿como estas eh? ―Ariel era uno de los pequeños más hiperactivos, tenía unos cuatro años, su cabello castaño y despeinado me recordaba mucho a alguien pero no recordaba a quien.

―Bien, ¿a qué hora vamos a ir a jugar? ―El rostro se le iluminó ante la idea, después se percató de la presencia del Dr.― Hola Dr. _Rufel ―_Ariel no podía decir Rumsfeld por lo que siempre inventaba un apellido nuevo para el doctor, este último ya estaba acostumbrado, no hizo más que regalarle una sonrisa socarrona.

―Hola Ariel ―dijo, haciendo un gesto de saludo en el aire.

―Ariel, Edward vino a ayudar al Doctor Rumsfeld, no a jugar ―intervino Susi.

―Oh, no te preocupes Susi ―dije, poniendo al chico en la cama de exploración― cuando termine podemos jugar un rato Ariel.

― ¡Síii! ―exclamó con una gran sonrisa― cuando termines le voy a ir a decir a Alex que vas a jugar con nosotros ―hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia el Dr. Rumsfeld― ¿no me va a inyectar verdad? ―sonreímos, sentí como al instante Ariel se tensaba.

―No, no te voy a inyectar ―el Dr. sacó su estetoscopio y comenzó con la revisión.

Hasta el momento y como de costumbre, la mayoría le preguntaba si los iba a inyectar, podía ver como sus caritas se llenaban de miedo, pero se relajaban cuando desechábamos esa idea de sus mentes, solo algunos tenían cosas típicas como gripe o tos, todo gracias a los constantes cambios de clima, nada del otro mundo. Todos los pequeños salían contentos con su caramelo y por no haber recibido ningún piquete de aguja.

―Edward, ¿me harías el favor de hacer una lista de los medicamentos que nos hacen falta?

―Seguro Doc.

Tocaron a la puerta, así que me imaginé que ya traían a cierta personita que por lo regular siempre era de las primeras en pasar.

―Seguro que ya traen a Lizzy.

―Apuesto a que sí, es la única que falta ―dijo, echando una ojeada a su reloj― Adelante ―alzó un poco la voz para avisarle a Susi que podía entrar.

Yo estaba de espaldas recargado en la cama de exploración, concentrado haciendo la lista de los medicamentos que me pidió el Doctor. Llevé el lápiz a mi boca, pensando en los nombres de los antibióticos faltantes.

Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que estaba haciendo que solo escuché cuando la puerta se abrió y unos pasos hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

―Aquí esta Lizzy… ―al final el volumen de la voz sonó más bajito, esa voz, esa voz… yo la conocía, la ultima vez la guardé tan profundo en mi memoria lo mejor que pude.

Me giré y allí estaba ella.

**Bella Pov.**

De alguna manera tenía que dejar de sonreír, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, mi cerebro y mis mejillas me estaban haciendo una mala jugada, ¿qué estaría pensando él de mi?, con esa bata blanca que traía puesta me la ponía más difícil aún, nunca pensé que un hombre se pudiera ver tan arrebatadoramente sexy.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo encontré en la tienda de música, Edward era muy guapo, tenía una voz tan aterciopelada y hermosa que al igual que su sonrisa, hacía que se me cortara la respiración.

― ¿Bella? ―Pareció tan sorprendido como yo.

―Hola Edward ―me sorprendió lo firme que sonaba mi voz― así que también trabajas aquí eh.

―Más bien estoy haciendo labor social ―sonrió de la manera que a mí me gustaba, secretamente― y tú qué haces por aquí.

Me encogí de hombros.

―No tenía nada que hacer así que se me ocurrió venir a darme una vuelta, así me distraigo un poco.

Alice dijo que saldría a hacer una tarea con una de sus compañeras, -Rosalie, creo que me dijo que se llamaba- por lo tanto yo estaba aburrida en el departamento y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que venir.

― ¡Oh lo siento!, que descortés de mi parte –regresó a ver al que supuse era el Doctor, que mantenía una sonrisa genuina y nos miraba a Edward y a mí curioso― Bella él es el Dr. Rumsfeld, Doc. Ella es Bella.

―No te preocupes Edward ―señaló, mostrando su agradable sonrisa―, mucho gusto Bella ―no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero vi como el Dr. Rumsfeld se volvió hacia él guiñándole discretamente un ojo.

―El gusto es mío Dr. Rumsfeld ―estrechamos las manos en saludo.

― ¡Edward! ―Lizzy, la niña que cargaba en mis brazos llamó la atención de Edward.

Era la misma niña con la que lo había visto cuando lo conocí. Una pequeña muy linda, tenía una carita angelical en forma de corazón, sus ojitos eran de un color azul, era de tés blanca casi a la par de Alice o Edward pero con la excepción de sus mejillas que estaban pintadas de un sonrojo semejante al de alguien que no voy a mencionar, -por cuestiones de dignidad- su cabello era castaño claro y lacio que le llegaba hasta el mentón, su fleco que caía perfectamente en su frente le daba un toque tierno.

Edward le sonrió de una forma que hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Respira Bella, respira.

―Hola Lizzy, ven acá.

Le pidió los brazos y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se fue con él. Creo que ya no tardaba en derretirme ante esa escena. Igual que como ocurrió la vez pasada, -cuando me dio el disco y nuestras manos se tocaron- otra vez sus cálidas manos tocaron las mías haciendo que la electricidad saltara entre nosotros.

―Bella, como puedes ver aquí, Edward es el que tiene éxito con los niños, creo que todos piensan que yo los voy a inyectar y por eso se van con él, estoy llegando a creer que a mí me tienen miedo ―el Dr. Rumsfeld me confesó sonriendo.

Solté una risita, al igual que Edward que regresaba a ver a Lizzy.

― ¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorita? ―Le preguntó cuando ya la sentó en la cama de exploración para revisarla.

― ¡Bien! ―Le sonrió angelicalmente.

―Vamos a ver si es cierto, ¿puedo Dr. Rumsfeld? ―pidió permiso para ser él quien atendiera a la pequeña.

―Por supuesto Edward ―asintió antes de quitarse el estetoscopio para entregárselo―, ¿vez lo que te digo Bella?

―No es para tanto ―dijo, restándole importancia e iniciando con la revisión.

Sonreí. Si que era para tanto, él me sorprendía.

El hombre era guapo, tierno, sencillo, dulce, caballeroso, sexy, encantador… y apostaría a que muchísimas cosas más ¿que acaso no decían que el hombre perfecto no existía?, sinceramente ya lo estaba empezando a dudar.

El Dr. Rumsfeld y yo, lo observábamos atentamente hacer su trabajo, era un chico increíble, de esos que ya no abundan, venia y ayudaba y por lo que podía ver le gustaba.

Me alegraba de haber venido aquí, nunca pensé en volvérmelo a encontrar, verlo a él era una buena distracción y atracción.

―Bella, ¿me podrías pasar esa mochila por favor?

Su voz suave como el satén me trajo de vuelta a la superficie.

― ¿Qué?... perdón, es que estaba distraída… ―¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

― ¿Me puedes pasar esa mochila por favor? ―¿Por qué tenía que sonreír de esa manera? Mi corazón comenzó con su loca carrera.

―Sí, claro ―agarré su mochila de la silla que estaba en una de las esquinas cerca de mí y se la entregué.

―Gracias ―sus verdes y brillantes ojos fueron el tiro de gracia para que estuviera a punto de hiperventilar, así que antes de avergonzarme más desvié la mirada.

El Dr. Rumsfeld, lo único que hacía era mirarnos entrecerrando los ojos algo suspicaz.

Abrió la mochila y buscó algo entre sus cosas, a los pocos segundos saco una paleta.

―Lizzy, ¿quieres una paleta?

―Sip ―dijo, con su voz cantarina.

Edward le quitó la envoltura a la paleta y se la entregó a su paciente.

―Muy bien, es todo por hoy. ―estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que todo se me hizo muy rápido― Lizzy fue la última y está más que perfecta, ¿la puedes sostener un momento?, mientras guardo mis cosas ―me preguntó, comenzando a quitarse la bata que llevaba puesta, yo con mucho gusto hice lo que me pidió.

―Claro ―fui hacia la pequeña Lizzy y la tomé en mis brazos.

―Serás un gran doctor Edward el ―Dr. Rumsfeld lo miraba con satisfacción.

Era lógico darse cuenta que Edward estaba estudiando medicina.

―Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo. Doc. ¿Quiere que lo ayude en otra cosa, o ya me puedo ir?

―Veo que tienes prisa ―dijo un poco burlón― no, ya es suficiente por hoy, muchas gracias por haber venido.

Edward siguió hablando con el doctor mientras guardaba sus cosas, le decía algo sobre medicamentos que les hacían falta, no me entere bien pues yo no podía dejar de mirarlo como si hubiera estado ciega y acabara de descubrir el sol.

No sabía si ya irme, tal vez estaba esperando a que me corrieran, pero es que algo impedía que mis pies se movieran, ok, era yo que aún no me quería alejar de él, pero era mejor hacerlo antes de avergonzarme. Así que me volví hacia la puerta, el Dr. Rumsfeld me miró confuso, le devolví una sonrisa despidiéndome, Edward estaba a punto de voltear -o eso es lo que pensé- no llegué a darme cuenta si lo hizo, pues Lizzy y yo salimos de la enfermería.

Suspiré.

Detestaba cuando mi cobardía me invadía. Edward era solo un chico -arrebatadoramente guapo y atractivo- que hacía que me pusiera nerviosa, me sudaran las manos y echara a volar mi imaginación, buscando por ejemplo palabras que pudieran describirlo. Entrecerré los ojos enojada por mis pensamientos, ¿cómo era posible que apenas lo acababa de conocer y el ya comenzaba a tener ese efecto sobre mí?

― ¿Por qué Edward no viene con nosotras? ―Lizzy me sacó de mi debate interno manifestando carita de suplica.

Estaba por contestarle su pregunta cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

― ¡Bella, espera!

Me volví. Edward venia corriendo hacia nosotras. Sentí esa misma sensación que tengo cada vez que el está cerca de mí, entrar por mi nariz e invadir mi cuerpo.

―Pensé, que, me… esperarían ―intentó normalizar su agitada respiración.

―Lo siento ―me encogí de hombros― creí que ya nos querías fuera ―dije entre broma y verdad. Sonreí.

―Como crees, al contrario discúlpame por tardar, ¿te molesta si me les uno? ―Tal vez adivinó mis pensamientos, y si fue a si se lo agradecía.

―Oh claro, no hay problema, soy nueva por estos rumbos, no me haría mal la compañía de alguien que ya conoce el territorio.

―Vamos a sentarnos a alguna parte, ven.

Sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía, ese contacto fue tan exquisito que me dejé guiar sin poner resistencia alguna. El gusto pronto se me acabó pues llegamos a un frondoso árbol y nos sentamos en el pasto -uno enfrente del otro- Edward envolvió sus rodillas con los brazos y yo crucé mis piernas sentando en ellas a Lizzy.

―Así que… ¿cada cuanto bienes? ―Comenzó, clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los míos― no te había visto antes por aquí.

―Umm… es la segunda vez que vengo, quizás y habría venido desde hace mucho pero apenas me acabo de mudar ―mi tonta sonrisa presente.

―Entonces, ¿no eres de aquí? ―Dijo, mientras jugaba con la manita de Lizzy, ella lo tomaba a él del dedo.

―No, en realidad soy de Phoenix, solo que me vine para estudiar la universidad.

―Ya veo ―comentó en tono pensativo yo hice lo mismo.

―¿También vas a la universidad?

―Sí, este es mi segundo año ya.

―Supongo que estas estudiando medicina ¿verdad?

―Si ―sus labios formaron una encantadora sonrisa torcida― mi papá es doctor, siempre me había parecido interesante lo que él hace, ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas, por lo que decidí estudiar medicina sin pensarlo dos veces, lo admiro mucho, siempre he querido ser como él, aun que el siempre me dice que no intente serlo ya que eso significaría que también aprendería de sus errores, que solo tome lo bueno, y que me convierta en lo que con esfuerzo y trabajo estoy luchando ser. El es un hombre intachable.

Edward hablaba de su padre con mucho respeto, sus palabras impregnadas de una gran admiración.

―Por lo que sé, es una carrera algo pesada.

―Siempre y cuando estés en ella por gusto no es así, es algo que amo, que me apasiona, quizás y tenga ciertos sacrificios, pero al final todo vale la pena.

―Si, en eso tienes toda la razón. Me habías dicho que venias aquí porque estás haciendo tu servicio social ¿no?, si yo fuera tú, creo que no lo sentiría como algo que me estuvieran obligando a ser, al contrario.

―Estas en lo cierto, la verdad es que disfruto pasar el tiempo aquí, estar rodeado de niños me quita el estrés que la escuela, el trabajo y hasta mis amigos me ocasionan –comenzó a reír levemente y yo me le uní.

―Uff creo que te entiendo, apenas llegué y conocí a la chica con la que comparto depa y ya nos hicimos buenas amigas, es una chica genial, muy entusiasta, pero a veces da miedo.

―Pues que te cuento de mis amigos, mi hermana también es un pequeño monstruo, su novio esta igual de loco que ella, aun que es mucho más tranquilo, ¡Uh! mi amigo Emmett es un bromista de lo peor, traumado con el tema del sexo ―soltamos una carcajada y hasta Lizzy se nos unió aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitas, sin entender de lo que Edward y yo hablábamos― y por ultimo Seth…

― ¿Tu compañero del local de música?

―Ajá ese mismo, es un mujeriego en toda la extensión de la palabra, es un caso perdido.

Comenzamos a reír a espaldas de nuestros amigos.

―Menos mal que no se fijó en mí ―bromeé― al contrario se portó muy amable cuando te fuiste y lo dejaste atendiéndome, me cayó muy bien.

Edward tenía una expresión rara en la cara, como si se estuviera acordando de algo.

―Sí, el es buen amigo, mm… bueno dentro de lo que cabe ―dijo, aun sumido en sus pensamientos― algún día deberíamos de salir todos juntos, te puedo apostar que tu y mi hermana se llevarían muy bien.

―Aun no tengo amigos aquí, me caería muy bien conocer a más gente y así yo también te podría presentar a mi amiga. ―Estoy segura que si Alice conociera a Edward pegaría el grito en el cielo y no porque le desagradara, si no porque se asombraría de lo increíble que él es.

― ¿Cómo de que no tienes amigos aquí? –Preguntó con fingida seriedad- ¿y yo que soy? –volvió a preguntar, ahora fingiendo estar ofendido, pero en sus ojos había un atisbo de algo que no pude identificar.

Creo que nunca había sonreído tanto como lo estaba haciendo hoy y todo gracias a cierto chico dueño de unos maravillosos ojos esmeralda.

―Gracias ―fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Sus labios formaron mi sonrisa torcida favorita, esa que empezaba a amar en secreto.

Estaba sorprendida de mi misma. Yo siempre había sido una persona completamente desconfiada, nunca, _pero nunca, _confiaba en las personas al poco tiempo de conocerlas, quizás era porque siempre estaba conmigo el miedo a que la gente me desilusionara, yo no era de las que tenía amigos nada más porque si, cuando los tenia era porque les entregaba mi más sincera amistad si ellos también lo hacían libres de hipocresía.

Con Edward la cosa era diferente, apenas lo acababa de conocer pero me resultaba bastante fácil el conversar con él, me inspiraba a darle mi confianza, parecía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, era un chico diferente y me alegraba de haberlo conocido, después de todo a la única que conocía hasta el momento era a Alice, y claro a una que otra gente más de la universidad que no tenía importancia, como el tal Newton. Decidí alejar al chico insistente de mi cabeza pues no quería que se me arruinara el momento.

―Bella es muy bonita, ¿verdad Edward? ―soltó Lizzy de repente.

Lizzy era malvada, era como Alice en miniatura. No era justo que Alice tuviera una doble, ya era suficiente con que el mundo la tuviera a ella.

Sentí como toda la sangre subía y se concentraba en un mismo punto de mis mejillas, regresé a ver a Edward que también tenía un leve matiz rojizo en sus pómulos, y para mi desgracia o fortuna -no lo sé- aun seguía sonriendo, así que como la gran evasiva que estaba comenzando a ser ante sus miradas, desvié la mía.

Él cambió su postura, cruzó las piernas entre si y unió las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

―Sí, Bella es… muy bonita ―sus ojos me comían viva, sentía como me traspasaban y también como yo me volvía un tomate, me dieron ganas de tapar mi cara con mis manos, pero sería un comportamiento demasiado infantil.

Creo que notó mi incomodidad, a si que mejor regresó a ver a la pequeña duende.

―Tú también eres muy bonita.

― ¿Las dos somos muy bonitas? ―Preguntó ella de vuelta con su carita iluminada.

―Sí, las dos son muy bonitas ―dijo, regresándome a ver rápidamente para después posar otra vez la mirada en ella.

―Tú también eres muy bonito ―canturreo la pequeña.

Esas palabras hicieron que se me olvidara mi propia vergüenza, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no largarme a reír.

―Este…gracias… ―comentó, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza― supongo ―Edward se veía de lo más adorable, que una niña de tres años le hiciera un cumplido no debía ser muy común que digamos.

No pude mas ante su expresión, me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo, Edward y Lizzy se me quedaron viendo extrañados, después él dándose cuenta de lo chistoso del asunto coreo mis carcajadas.

Edward y yo estuvimos un buen rato platicando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Alex y Ariel -unos niños bastante interactivos- vinieron y prácticamente se lo llevaron arrastrando para que jugara futbol con ellos, Lizzy y yo nos quedamos sentadas mirándolos mientras ambas aplaudíamos cada vez que alguno anotaba algún gol.

Tiempo después Edward volvió con nosotras.

Me reí de él pues le costó mucho trabajo convencer a los niños para ya no seguir jugando.

Parecen torbellinos decía cuando pasaba una de sus manos por su despeinado cabello, sentí la necesidad de querer filtrar mi mano por él, era brillante y parecía muy suave, quería comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero me contuve, no quería que pensara que estaba loca.

―Creo que aún les queda pila ―dije aún riendo― deberías seguir jugando con ellos.

―Uh, si sigo jugando con ellos soy capaz de ya no ir a trabajar, tendría que ir a mi departamento a darme una ducha y a ponerme ropa limpia, y quizás también a dormir.

―No creo que a tu amigo Seth le importe.

―También lo creo, pero si llego tarde o no voy puede que el negocio quiebre.

Dejé escapar una risita.

―Hmm, hablando de eso, ya es un poco tarde, creo que ya me tendría que ir, aun soy nueva viviendo aquí y no me gustaría que me agarrara la noche.

Con un ágil movimiento él se levantó y se inclinó cargando a Lizzy en sus brazos, me dedicó su ya famosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar, fue tan veloz que lo único a lo que me dio tiempo fue a parpadear. Mi respiración volvió a fallar, la sensación de volver a tocarlo era algo que no podía ni quería desaprovechar, le di mi mano y con un suave apretón tiró de mí para levantarme.

―Yo también ya me tengo que ir, si quieres te llevo ―me ofreció.

La idea de pasar un rato mas con él me pareció bastante agradable, incluso más de lo que debería, pero me daba pena desviarlo de su camino. Ya estaba por darle mi respuesta pero cierta pequeñita se me adelantó.

Lizzy rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus pequeños bracitos suplicando que no se fuera, al parecer ya éramos dos sus admiradoras, él la regreso a ver algo confuso. Sonreí por lo tiernos que se veían.

― ¿Que pasa Lizzy? ―preguntó con su voz de terciopelo, acariciándole el cabello dulcemente.

―No te vayas, ni Bella tampoco ―sus ojitos cristalinos.

―Lizzy, corazón, te prometo que vamos a regresar pronto para que juguemos contigo, ¿verdad Edward? ―Comencé a acariciar su pequeño bracito de arriba abajo y le di una mirada a Edward, esperando su respuesta. Sus penetrantes ojos no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

―Si Lizzy, Bella y yo volveremos pronto ―ella levantó su mirada hacia él, Edward llevó la mano a su sonrosada mejilla para acariciarla y le regaló una sonrisa confiable- te lo prometemos.

―Está bien ―musitó con un poco de tristeza reflejada en la voz y un adorable puchero― Bella, no se tarden. Adois.

Era imposible que esta pequeñita no me robara el corazón, era la ternura personificada, ya sentía que la quería, era tan inocente, apenas me acababa de conocer y creo que ya me estaba empezando a ganar su confianza, y todo empezó por que cuando llegué la señora Wells me pidió que llevara a Lizzy a la enfermería porque hoy el Doctor les haría un chequeo a los niños y a ella le había tocado ser la última por ser una dormilona.

―Adois Lizzy ―se despidió Edward, repitiendo el "adiós" de la niña.

― ¡No Edward! Adois no, Adois ―debatió ella.

Negué con la cabeza mirando al ojiverde con unas enormes ganas de reír, su expresión era divertida.

―Estaremos aquí tan rápido como podamos ―algo me decía que así iba a ser.

Después de despedirnos con un sonoroso beso en la mejilla a cada uno, Edward y yo fuimos a entregarla, la señora Wells estaba ocupada, no quisimos interrumpir así que se la entregamos a Susi.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el cielo estaba nublado, el tiempo se me había ido volando.

Cuando ya estuvimos fuera caminamos por el asfalto en un cómodo silencio, supuse que nos dirigíamos hacia su coche y que él aun pensaba en llevarme a mi casa, pero no quería molestarlo, el tenia cosas que hacer como para estar haciéndose cargo de mí, me paré en seco y el al notarlo hizo lo mismo mostrándose confuso.

― ¿Que pasa? ―preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

―Te agradezco mucho que hayas ofrecido llevarme a mi casa, pero en serio no es necesario.

―Bella, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, lo hago con mucho gusto.

―No quiero darte molestias, tú vas a tu trabajo y no quiero retrasarte.

―No te preocupes por eso no hay problema con la hora, a menos que creas que voy a secuestrarte ―sonrió con un matiz burlón.

Entrecerré los ojos, regresándole la sonrisa. Si él quisiera secuestrarme yo no me opondría.

―Claro que se que no vas a secuestrarme, pero créeme, vas a tu trabajo y te aseguro que por mí no vas a llegar tarde. Pero te agradezco lo que haces por mí.

Le agradecía sus atenciones, no todos los días se conocen a chicos guapos y caballerosos, por lo regular o son guapos y patanes o feos y caballerosos, aun que había más feos sin modales, en estos tiempos los caballeros ya se estaban extinguiendo. Y entre todos sus encantos Sin duda Edward tenia esos dos elementos, era guapo y caballeroso. Un punto más para Edward.

― ¿Siempre eres así de terca? ―preguntó derrotado.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Eso me han dicho ―sonreí triunfal.

Suspiró y puso una mano en mi hombro. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo nerviosa que me ponía?

―Ok, espera aquí.

Caminó unos pasos fuera de la banqueta y empezó a llamar un taxi. Después cuando este se detuvo, Edward vino y se paró frente a mí.

―Listo, ya está.

Sin darme tiempo a nada sujetó mi mano y me encaminó hacia el taxi, abrió la puerta trasera, pero antes de entrar, en un movimiento apresurado me giré hacia él. No me había dado cuenta antes de lo cerca que él estaba, nos encontramos frente a frente, con su perfecto rostro cerca del mío, no me había percatado previamente de su embriagador aroma, olía delicioso, su esencia era suave y diferente, me hubiese encantado inhalar cerca de su cuello y disfrutar del exquisito efluvio, a si como de su suave piel…

Pero su hechizante mirada me sacó de mis divagaciones, si no es que me sumió más, sus acogedores y profundos ojos verdes, me traspasaron, era como si intentara buscar algo en los míos, pero no logró más que deslumbrarme, me encontré a mi misma respirando agitadamente, solo esperaba que él no lo notase.

―M-muchas gracias… ―murmuré, intentando despistar mí agitada respiración.

Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios y sin más ni más me subí al taxi y cerré la puerta rápidamente.

En todo el trayecto me la pasé pensando en el grandioso día que había tenido, en lo bien que me la había pasado en compañía de Edward y sobre todo en lo que él me provocaba.

Sobre todo en eso. En las sensaciones que él me provocaba.

-.

* * *

**Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el Cap 4?, espero que les este gustando la historia.**

**Desde el segundo capítulo pudimos observar que hubo una atracción entre Edward & Bella, digamos que sus feromonas encajaron a la ¡perfección! y por consiguiente se gustan, ahora empezaremos a ver el enamoramiento, me he dado cuenta que hay muchas personas, lo confunden y bueno, cuando hay enamoramiento no significa que la persona ya siente "amor", mas bien, es la "etapa" de idealizar a la persona, cuando vez a tu pareja perfecta y hermoso, yo se que Edward lo es jajaja pero veremos cómo manejaran esto él y Bella. No todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**El siguiente Cap, me gusta mucho, pero hablaremos de el más adelante.**

**Cambiando de tema, muchas gracias x sus Reviews, he descubierto que son como el oxigeno, me emociono mucho cuando los veo, enserio que hasta me siento más inspirada, espero me sigan apoyando y no les de miedo dejarme uno aun que sea pequeñito, yo sabré recompensarlo.**

**Y como siempre gracias a Ariana por el beteo. :)**


	5. La apuesta

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar_: la Amistad Sincera_ y _el Amor Verdadero_, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es _increíble_ Alice –Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: – ¡Oh _mister Increíble_!. –Ella es _Maravillosa_ –pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. -¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!"

**O**bviamente solo me pertenece la trama, yo solo juego con los personajes que , creó para nosotros.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 5: La apuesta. ¿Quién dijo que perder era malo?**

_«__Las apuestas y los pactos se hacen con los ángeles. O con los demonios__»_

Cuando llegué a casa Alice estaba en su habitación, su cama parecía un escritorio.

-Hey Alice, que haces –fui y me senté a su lado en el mullido colchón.

-Estoy haciendo tarea, desde que llegué e estado haciendo lo mismo -parecía un poco decepcionada –tú donde andabas.

-Encontré una casa hogar y me pareció bueno ir -me encogí de hombros- de hecho es la segunda vez que voy.

Parecía un poco extrañada, no le había contado sobre esto porque no se había dado la oportunidad.

-¿La segunda vez?, pensé que nunca habías estado aquí en la ciudad antes.

-Y no lo e hecho, pero ese día que fuimos al súper vi una casa hogar que me llamó mucho la atención y el domingo que saliste con Jasper fui a conocerla, en Phoenix mi madre siempre nos involucraba en alguna, a si que para no perder la costumbre… -me encogí de hombros.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

Le sonreí.

-Sabes, hubo una niña en particular que se ganó mi corazón, se llama Lizzy y me recordó mucho a ti, creo que hasta se parecen –hice una imagen mental de ambas.

-Tengo que conocerla, sobre todo si nos parecemos, seguro es tan inteligente como yo.

-Sumamente inteligente diría yo, las dos son unas malvadas –recordé lo que Lizzy le había preguntado a Edward y me había hecho morir de la vergüenza, literalmente.

-¿Pues qué te hizo esa pequeña genio? –preguntó curiosa.

-Nada en especial –no le di importancia- pero se parece a ti, por eso te digo que es malvada.

-Un día tienes que llevarme, podríamos ir de compras y llevarles ropa y muchos juguetes –su cara que hace unos minutos era de alguien sumamente cansado pasó a ser de alguien verdaderamente emocionado.

-Sí, de hecho eso es lo que tengo planeado.

-Pero hay un inconveniente –dijo, volviendo a su anterior estado de ánimo.

-¿Cuál, Alice? –pregunté.

-Es que últimamente los maestros no han tenido piedad de nosotros, todo es trabajo y más trabajo, ¿tienes una idea de cuánto extraño ir de compras? –de verdad se veía afligida- Bella, como buenas amigas que ya somos… ¿esperarías para ir de compras juntas?, te aseguro que un día de estos lo tengo libre, dame un poco de tiempo, espérame por favor y no vallas de compras sin mi –parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar. Otra vez ahí estaba su expresión de corderito mojado.

-Está bien Alice, te prometo no ir de compras sin ti -dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco- de todas formas sabes que no es algo que amo hacer y necesito a alguien a si de efusiva como tú para no aburrirme.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar en un dos por tres, ¿tenía algún trastorno de personalidad o qué? Ahora esa sonrisa de payaso que tanto la caracterizaba se hacía presente.

-Genial Bells –se incorporó de la cama hincándose en ella y sentándose después- además recuerda lo de tu guardarropa –y volvía con lo mismo.

El ver a Alice haciendo sus cosas me recordó que yo también tenía que hacer mis deberes, así que me encontraba en mi habitación terminándolos, debo admitir que con muy poca concentración ya que la mayor parte del tiempo me hallaba divagando en los recuerdos del chico que últimamente se metía sin permiso a mis pensamientos.

_Edward…_

El solo recordar su nombre hacia que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi columna. Rememorar como sus centelleantes ojos verdes me miraban, su suave voz al dirigirse a mí, su delicado y cálido tacto que me tomaba por sorpresa, su encantadora sonrisa, la manera en la que se comportaba… no había conocido hombre más caballeroso que él, me hacía sentir alagada…

Suspiré.

No me había dado cuenta de mis actos, las ensoñaciones me llevaban lejos, ahora estaba recargada en el pequeño escritorio con el mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados y también en mi inconsciencia suspiraba y no precisamente por liberar el exceso de oxigeno, más bien era por esa sensación placentera que sentía cada vez que el aparecía en mi mente.

Instintivamente las esquinas de mis labios se levantaron formando eso a lo que llaman sonrisa.

Y me estaba comportando como una adolescente de catorce años -sacudí mi cabeza intentando pisar tierra firme- opté mejor por distraerme un rato.

Encendí mi laptop y esperé unos minutos para empezar con mi distracción, abrí mi correo y entré a la bandeja de entrada. Lo que me imaginaba, tenía un correo nuevo de mi madre.

_**Hola Bells, ¿qué dice la Universidad?, tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti, aun que debo admitir que te echamos mucho de menos, la casa se siente muy sola, pero estamos felices si tú lo estas, te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo, te amamos, no lo olvides, por cierto extraño salir de compras contigo. Últimamente me e reencontrado con viejas amigas y hemos estado saliendo para recordar los días en la preparatoria, espero que tu y Alice se lleven muy bien, por lo que me contaste es una buena chica, cuando vallan de compras no te opongas ni te quejes porque soy capaz de llamarla y decirle que te lleve a rastras. En fin, me despido, no olvides contestarme cuando puedas.**_

_**Te quiere, **__**Reneé.**_

_**Pd, me encantó la idea que tuviste de la casa hogar, ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos juntas acá en Phoenix?, Dani y Cathy preguntan por ti, dicen que si vas a venir a jugar con ellos, te extrañan. **_

_**Pd 2, ¿ya conociste a algún chico guapo? ¿Es deportista? ¿Qué tal besa?**_

Me reí de las ocurrencias de mi madre, si que la extrañaba, ella y Alice juntas se encargarían de volverme loca. Sabiendo como era de desesperada me apresuré a contestarle.

_**Hola mamá, yo también los extraño. Todo va bien en la escuela, la que está un poco decepcionada es justamente Alice, dice que está cansada de tanta tarea y eso que apenas vamos iniciando, nos llevamos muy bien, está planeando llevarme de compras y solo por esta vez no me quejaré ya que también compraremos cosas para llevar a la casa hogar, no te preocupes, no es necesario que la llames para que me lleve arrastrando, créeme que aun sin tu llamada lo haría. Me alegra que estés saliendo con tus amigas, diviértete, dile a Charlie que también lo quiero, que no se preocupe por mi y saludos a Cathy y a Dani, también los extraño, después te llamo para contarte con mas detalles como me va.**_

_**Te quiere, Bella.**_

_**Pd, ¿Cuál es tu definición de chico guapo?**_

Ya me podía imaginar la cara que pondría mi madre con esto último, empezaría el interrogatorio, pero no iba a recibir mucha información de mi parte. Le di a la opción _enviar._

Dejé escapar un gemido cuando vi que una de las ventanas se instalaba en mi barra de estado parpadeando y haciendo tintinear la alerta de mi MSN, "Edward".

Se suponía que estaba intentando distraerme, pero sin duda mi mejor distracción había aparecido.

Prácticamente salté de la silla y fui corriendo a la cama, tomé una de mis almohadas, la abracé apretándola fuertemente en mi cara y solté un grito, dudaba mucho que Alice pudiera oírme, ella estaba absorta haciendo su tarea en su habitación y con la puerta cerrada igual que yo. Pero por si las dudas tranquilicé mi euforia, no quería desconcentrarla.

Si, definitivamente yo estaba retrocediendo a mis primeros años de adolescencia.

Me sentía estúpida y no me importaba.

Volví hacia el escritorio, tomé la computadora y regresé a la cama poniéndola en ella y acostándome boca abajo. Había olvidado que esta tarde Edward me había pedido mi correo, pero jamás me pasó por la cabeza encontrármelo, se suponía que estaba intentando sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

Abrí la ventanilla.

**Edward, dice: **_Hola Bells, ¿llegaste bien a casa?_

Sonreí.

**Bells, dice:** _Holap Edward, si aquí estoy ¡sana y salva!, ¿ya me llamas Bells?_

No tardó en contestar.

**Edward, dice:** _Lo siento, no creí que te molestara, es solo que lo vi en tu nick…_

Nuevamente mis dedos se apoderaron del teclado.

**Bells, dice:** _Nhaa, es broma, claro que no me molesta, dijiste que éramos amigos ¿no?, todos mis amigos me llaman a sí. ¿Ó no somos amigos?_

La verdad que me gustaría ser más que tu amiga. Pensé.

Esperé un poquito impaciente por su respuesta, tenía que intentar dejar de comportarme de esta forma, respiré hondo para intentar relajar mi estado efusivo, pero mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho pues solté todo el aire de golpe cuando por fin me contestó.

**Edward, dice:** _Ah, bueno… la verdad es que a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos siento como si te conociera de toda la vida…_

Eso mismo sentía yo.

**Bells, dice:** _Eso mismo me pasa a mí ;)_

**Edward, dice:** _¿No recuerdas haberme visto en tú otra vida?_

**Bells, dice:** _Mmm, déjame pensar… ¡rayos! no me acuerdo, jajajajaja._

**Edward, dice: **Que mala memoria tienes, yo si me acuerdo de ti jajajaja…

**Bells, dice:** _¿A, si?_

**Edward, dice:** _Sip, ya decía yo que en alguna parte había visto tus bonitos ojos chocolate._

A pesar de que no lo tenía enfrente, sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban levemente.

**Bells, dice:** _¿bonitos?, ¿de dónde sacas que son bonito? Son comunes y corrientes… en todos lados puedes ver personas con ojos color café._

**Edward, dice:** Claro que _son bonitos, además yo nunca dije que eran cafés, dije que eran chocolates, hay mucha diferencia en ello._

**Bells, dice:** _¿diferencia? Haber cual… El chocolate es café._

Mientras esperaba su respuesta chequé si tenía conectado a alguno de mis amigos de Phoenix, pero mis ojos viajaron a mi nuevo contacto favorito, ese que estaba escuchando música.

Su ventana parpadeaba, a si que nuevamente la abrí.

**Edward, dice:** _Tus ojos chocolate son diferentes a unos cafés por que los tuyos son de un "chocolate" profundo, intenso, pero a la vez suave, aparte tienen una chispa, un brillo especial… y unos ojos cafés son OPACOS, DESLUCIDOS, DESCOLORIDOS… como tú dijiste "COMUNES Y CORRIENTES" y lo que le quieras agregar. ;)_

Mereí de su explicación. No había conocido a alguien que me hiciera reír tanto como lo había hecho hoy.

**Bells, dice**_: Ok ok, jajajajaja… no se me ocurre que mas agregarle. ¿Te gusta linkin park?_

**Edward, dice: **_Claro, ¿a quién no?_

**Bells, dice:**_ ¡Me fascinan! _

**Edward, dice: **_¿De verdad?, otra cosa en común._

**Bells, dice:**_¡Genial, si!_

Miré la hora, ya era tiempo de ponerme la pijama e ir a la cocina por algo para cenar, no había comido nada esta tarde, mi estomago ya empezaba a quejarse. Pero si me iba y tardaba tal vez el se iría… Edward estaba escribiendo algo, pero me apresuré y le gané.

**Bells, dice: **_Edward, iré a darme un baño rápido, ponerme mi pijama y por cereal a la cocina, no he comido nada en toda la tarde, mi estomago ya empezó a gruñir, supongo que cuando regrese tú ya te habrás ido, a si que de una vez me despido._

En mal momento se le había antojado a mi estomago comer.

**Edward, dice: **_Buena idea, haré lo mismo que tú, tampoco he comido en toda la tarde. Estaré como "Ausente". Veremos quien llega primero ;)_

**Bells, dice: **_Te apuesto a que te gano. También estaré como "Ausente"._

**Edward, dice: **_A que no, ¿qué apuestas?, si yo gano… tú haces lo que yo te pida y si tu ganas yo hago lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?_

Lo pensé por un momento. Si yo ganaba él podría hacer lo que yo quisiera… pero, ¿cómo qué? No tenía ni idea, pero la perspectiva de seguirlo viendo me gustaba.

**Bells, dice:** _Pero antes, ¿tienes webcam? ¿Te parece si te mando una invitación?_

**Edward, dice:** _Ok, invítame y yo acepto lo que quieras ;)_

Inconscientemente llevé las manos a mi cabello y empecé a alisarlo torpemente. Di clic y mandé una invitación activando la webcam. A los pocos segundos ya estaba viendo al guapísimo hombre que estaba en la pantalla, su cabello despeinado seguía igual que como esta tarde, e incluso parecía como si hubiese querido ser peinado pero no había resultado por que seguía tan alborotadamente sexy como lo recordaba. Él me hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y yo lo imité, ambos sin dejar de sonreír.

Seguí con nuestra apuesta.

**Bells, dice: **_De acuerdo, son las… 10:15, en cuanto sean las 10:20 mandamos un zumbido, vamos y nos duchamos, nos ponemos la pijama y vamos por cereal a la cocina. Veremos quien llega primero, y ¡nada de trampas! ¿Me das tu palabra de Boyscout que a si será?_

Lo miré expectante.

El asintió –con su imborrable sonrisa que me mataba- llevándose una mano al corazón y la otra la puso en alto, a la altura de su cabeza, después bajo la mirada mientras tocaba las teclas con sus expertos dedos largos para escribirme algo.

Esto sería muy divertido.

**Edward, dice: **_Palabra de Boy_scout_, me gustó eso que dijiste de "nos duchamos" jajajajaja, ¡chiste!, ya son las 10:17. Buena suerte, la vas a necesita ¡ja!_

Claramente el se estaba carcajeando por la connotación de la palabra.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía y escribía.

**Bells, dice: **_Que chistoso, creo que es otro el que va a necesitar de suerte ;)_

Agarré la computadora de la cama y me levanté para llevarla al pequeño escritorio en el que había estado antes, jalé la silla e intenté ponerme cómoda.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo, a pesar de que lo veía a través de una pantalla sus hermosos ojos verdes eran profundos y expresivos. Me puse a tamborilear mis dedos en las teclas esperando la dichosa hora acordada, apenas y había pasado otro minuto. Tomé el reloj que a veces usaba como despertador y se lo mostré haciéndole de señas con los dedos de que faltaban solo dos minutos, el me regaló su sonrisa torcida, me guiñó un ojo y levanto su pulgar.

Cuando ya solo faltaba un minuto llevé el cursos hacia la opción de los zumbidos, me sentía cohibida pues él me seguía mirando atentamente, los segundos pasaron y dieron las 10:20, no puse atención a lo que él hizo, solo sé que di clic y salí como bala hacia mi cama para agarrar mi pijama, pero claro no sin antes tropezarme, solté una maldición y fui directo al baño, me desvestí tan rápido como pude y abrí la regadera, di un brinco pues el agua estaba muy fría, cuando ya hube terminado con la ducha me sequé rápidamente, aun que no del todo bien pues mi cabello aun seguía goteando. con manos veloces me dispuse a vestirme, rápidamente me puse mis pantalones de pijama brincando por todo el baño, estuve a punto de resbalar, pero una pared me ayudó a detenerme -bendita sea- me hubiese llevado un buen golpe, ahora no había tiempo para mi torpeza, me abroché mi _Bra_ azul turquesa como pude y pasé mi playera de mangas cortas ágilmente por mis brazos y cabeza antes de salir corriendo del baño, aun llevaba la toalla en la mano, me deshice de ella antes de dirigirme a la puerta, una vez ya estuve en la cocina agarré un tazón y saqué de la nevera la leche, me estaba sirviendo cuando escuché que alguien se estaba riendo, levanté la mirada y ahí recargada en la encimera estaba Alice tapándose la boca mientras reía.

-¡Bella!, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –preguntó, con una sonrisa intentando no carcajearse.

Tomé el cereal y me serví, este quedaba en la superficie pues primero me había servido la leche, no tenía tiempo como para ponerme a pensar que iba primero.

-E-este, no nada –no pensaba contarle el por qué de mi aceleramiento, se burlaría de mí y no lo olvidaría por semanas.

Regresé la leche al refrigerador y con un vertiginoso movimiento agarré una cuchara, por supuesto para Alice no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Nada?, yo creo que si hay algo, ¡ah, ya se! tienes ganas de ir al baño… -comencé a moverme de lado a lado con el tazón en las manos, ahorita no podía darme el lujo de ponerme a platicar largo y tendido con ella.

-Eh… ¡sí, eso!, quiero ir al baño, solo vine rápido por cereal después me dormiré -imité un bostezo- tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana Alice.

-Hasta mañana Bells, ah por cierto, tú sí que tienes… estilo –dijo, enarcando una ceja- bonita blusa.

-Gracias –y con eso último salí volando hacia mi habitación.

Mis pies se movían rápidos pero cuidadosos pues llevaba mi merienda y no quería tropezar, ya estaba en mi habitación cuando algo intentaba asomarse en mi cabeza.

Y entonces recordé lo que había dicho Alice:

"_si que tienes… estilo, bonita blusa"_

Esto era raro, Alice, diciéndome a mí, Isabella Swan la chica que nunca va de acuerdo a la moda… ¿Que tenia estilo?

Ella ya me había visto antes con mi pijama y ahora me decía que tenía… ¿estilo?, rarísimo… fue entonces cuando me miré y lo entendí todo, hasta el motivo de su risa. Claro, como no se iba a reír si llevaba la camiseta al revés, mi cara debía de estar expresando muchas cosas en este momento.

No tenía tiempo para esto. Precipitadamente dejé mi cereal en el escritorio y con destreza me quité la camiseta, con manos trémulas la voltee y nuevamente me la puse.

Finalmente me acerqué al escritorio y me senté en la silla, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi unos ojos verdes bien abiertos mirándome.

_¡Oh por todo lo divino y poderoso que existe en el cielo que no me haya visto, que no me haya visto!_

_¡Demonios, si me había visto! _

Como se me pudo haber olvidado que él ya podría estar ahí, si yo tardé gracias a que Alice me entretuvo al igual que mi torpeza, era lógico que el llegara primero.

Edward tenía una cuchara en la boca, -de lo que supuse era su cereal- y su rostro aun denotaba sorpresa, estaba inmóvil. creo que ni siquiera las veces que habíamos estado tan cerca, cuando me tocaba, o simplemente cuando lo tenía realmente enfrente, me había puesto a si de roja, nada le hacía justicia a esto, ni a mi rostro que parecía tomate ni a mi vergüenza pura.

Su cabello se veía un poco obscuro gracias al agua de la ducha, me dieron ganas de revolvérselo con mis manos, pero esta vez nos separaba una pantalla.

Mis temblorosos dedos decidieron que era hora de actuar.

**Bells, dice:** _Este… por favor dime que no viste nada._

¡Tra-ga-me tierra! Pensé. Llevé las manos a mi cabello e intente peinarlo, pero ya todo me daba igual, digo, que él me viera despeinada no era nada en comparación a lo que ya había visto.

Él parpadeó un par de veces pero después su cara se relajó, dejó la cuchara en el tazón y sus dedos acariciaron las teclas, si, acariciaron, porque por experiencia propia recordaba que su tacto era como una caricia, suave y delicada.

**Edward, dice:** _No te preocupes, todo fue muy rápido, además, ni que no llevaras nada abajo y los caballeros no tenemos memoria. ¿Si sabes que te gané, no?_

Esta vez él me sonreía con ternura, cosa que hizo que se me quitara un gran peso de encima, obviamente sí me había visto, pero sus palabras me relajaron un poco. Tampoco era que no llevara nada debajo de la camiseta y yo sabía que él era un caballero, no había de que preocuparme.

**Bells, dice:** _Gracias, y si, créeme que si me quedó bien claro que tu llegaste primero, me ganaste… y entonces, ¿cuál será mi condena?_

**Edward, dice:** _Ok, obviamente por nada del mundo te puedes negar, recuerda que aceptaste los términos de nuestra apuesta, yo gané y harás lo que yo te pida._

Estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Qué me pediría?, tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que afectara mi integridad, más valía que no se pasara de listo.

**Bells, dice:** _Si, está bien, solo dime que es… y no te pases de listo._

Lo miré con el seño fruncido, el se veía algo nervioso pero sonreía burlón, comenzó a escribir algo pero por momentos se quedaba quieto y a los pocos segundos continuaba. Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

**Edward, dice:** _Bueno, pues… ¿aceptarías salir a tomar algo conmigo? No se… un café, lo que tú quieras._

Dejé escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. ¿Era sólo eso?, ¿el me estaba pidiendo que saliéramos? Y me lo estaba preguntando, no era como si tuviera que aceptar a fuerzas por la apuesta. Sentí como una tonta sonrisa se instalaba en mis labios.

**Bells, dice:** _No lo sé… déjame pensarlo…_

**Edward, dice:** _De ante mano ya has aceptado, pero si no quieres, no hay problema._

Lo miré a través de la pantalla y él solo se encogió de hombros. Llevé un dedo a mi boca y observé al unisonó haciendo como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, obviamente mi respuesta ya la tenía.

Se veía expectante, había dejado de sonreír y mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se removió un poco en su asiento.

Decidí divertirme un poquito, era mi turno de jugarle una broma, además a un sentía vergüenza por lo de antes.

**Bells, dice:** _Mmm… eh, mira como te tengo… jajajajaja…_

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, por mi parte no aguantaba la risa.

**Edward, dice:** _Limítate a responder mi pregunta._

Lo miré haciéndole un mohín.

**Bells, dice:** _SI._

**Edward, dice:** _¿Si, aceptas?_

**Bells, dice:** _Sip, si acepto._

**Edward, dice:** _Ya sabía solo quería que lo volvieras a repetir, jajajaja. No, ya en serio, gracias._

Me Regaló su sonrisa torcida que amaba en secreto.

Estuvimos un rato mas conversando, poniéndonos de acuerdo en nuestra salida del día siguiente, quedamos en que nos veríamos en su trabajo, él insistió en pasar por mí, pero yo no acepté porque era más fácil que nos encontráramos allá, pues iríamos a algún lugar que se encontraba cerca.

No lo admitiría a nadie ni siquiera a mí misma, pero me sentía muy ansiosa por volver a verlo.

Después de terminar mi ya antes olvidado cereal –nada crujiente- fui a cepillarme los dientes para después meterme a la cama un poco soñolienta y aun pensando en él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward ya se estaba volviendo parte de mi vida, estar con él me era fácil, natural y lo disfrutaría lo mejor posible.

Con esos pensamientos me perdí en la inconsciencia de mis sueños… sueños, que ya tenían dueño.

**-.**

**

* * *

**

Hola personas del planeta tierra que ya se está destruyendo, después de saber la noticia del terremoto en Chile y que posiblemente se puede generar un tsunami aquí en México como en otros países del centro, pues vine a intentar distraerme un poco subiendo un nuevo capítulo, de verdad que ahora si tengo miedo, el mundo está de cabeza... soy muy joven para morir, aun no conozco a mi Edward Cullen¡¡

Si no sobrevivo al próximo fin de semana al menos quiero decir mis últimas palabras:

1-Edward Cullen Te Amo, aun que no existas :(

2-Si no sobrevivo al fin de semana es porque de verdad mi destino era quedarme en mis eternos 17 como Edward y no pasar a mis ya próximos-ala vuelta de la esquina-18 años.

3-Dios¡ qué pasó con mi Edward Cullen¡¡¡¡!!!

4- (Esto es solo un capricho mío, otro jajaja) Robert & Kristen bésense en público y cállenle la boca a toda la gente por favor¡¡¡

Ok, después de mi desquicio, volvamos con el fic, en lo personal me gusto mucho este capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que para ustedes también sea de su agrado, todo es por ustedes, solo para ustedes, sigo sin saber como agradecer todo su apoyo... su opinión significan mucho para mí.

Los próximos capítulos que se vienen son muy importantes, espero tener vida para subirlos U_U compréndanme vivo en una zona completamente propensa a los tsunamis.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

R&R.


	6. Tus efectos sobre mí

**Summary y disclaimer** en laos capítulos anteriores.

**

* * *

**

**Âmes sœurs**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6: Tus efectos sobre mí.**

_Inspiración: Amor primero-Reik._

.

_«__El amor auténtico se encuentra siempre hecho. En este amor un ser queda adscrito de una vez para siempre y del todo a otro ser. Es el amor que empieza con el amor__»_

.

_¡Vamos Bella, úsame! ¡Te veras genial conmigo en ti!_

Fijé mi mirada en el sencillo y casual vestido negro que se veía indefenso y solitario en mi armario, parecía como si me pidiera que lo usara –o tal vez esto era solo el resultado de mis nervios-, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, no sabía si la ocasión lo ameritaba, ni siquiera sabía si se le podía llamar _cita_ a eso, además iríamos solo a tomar algo, no me gustaría parecer fuera de lugar.

Ignorando el vestido, elegí unos jeans negros y una blusa casual de un tono verde obscuro, sí, eso estaba bien, nada de vestidos por el momento. Después de vestirme, cepillé y sequé mi cabello meticulosamente, deseando hacer un buen trabajo con él, pero las mismas ondas de siempre aparecieron cayendo como cascada sobre mis hombros, me puse brillo labial como toque final pues no era precisamente una gran aficionada del maquillaje.

Cuando terminé tomé mi bolso y eché una ojeada al reloj antes de salir de mi habitación. Eran las 8:10, si no quería hacer esperar a Edward tenía que apurarme, Alice había salido con Jasper, el cual aun no conocía y lo habría hecho si cuando vino por ella yo no hubiese estado disfrutando de la ducha. Alice no estaba enterada de mi salida, confiaba en ella, pero últimamente parecía como si se le fuera a terminar el tiempo, andaba muy acelerada y ni que decir de lo emocionada que estaba hoy por salir a distraerse un rato con su novio, ya que según ella la escuela no la dejaba ni respirar, yo lo último que quería era atosigarla con mis cosas.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la tienda de discos y una figura humana tal como un Dios griego se acercó para abrirme la puerta, antes de bajar le pagué al conductor para después ir al encuentro de Edward que me tendió su mano y me ayudó a salir. Ya podía sentir ese extraño cosquilleo.

Al verme me sonrió.

-Gracias –dije, empezando a sonreír como una tonta y observando lo apuesto que se veía, llevaba un _hoodie_ azul marino encima de un suéter gris, que por lo que podía ver se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo remarcando su bien trabajado torso y su musculoso pecho, su cabello tenía ese despeinado casual que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Gracias a Dios mirar era gratis, de no ser así mi cuenta sería realmente cara.

El cielo ya estaba obscuro, y estaba corriendo un poco de aire.

-De nada, por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido –dijo, mostrándose un poco serio- me alegra de que no haya sido así.

-Claro que no, yo siempre pago mis apuestas -dejé de hablar al darme cuenta de un detalle- no me imagino cuanto tiempo has estado aquí afuera -dije, extrañada de que no estuviera dentro del local- perdón por acerté esperar -ahora me sentía un poco apenada.

Comenzamos a caminar por la acera, con un pequeño espacio entre nosotros que quise que no existiera, y por el cual sentía que saltaban chispas.

-No te preocupes, de hecho venia saliendo cuando tu llegaste –intentó restarle importancia, pasando su mano por su desordenado cabello- concluí que era hora de salir si no quería que el "señor perceptivo" –se burló, imitando comillas en el aire- empezara a hacer sus conjeturas, el es, mmm… -intentó buscar la palabra correcta- comunicativo, mi teoría dice que aún que no te haya visto irá a decirles a Emmett y a Jazz un montón de cosas.

Recordé que antes ya me había dicho que ellos formaban parte de su grupo de amigos, a si como también el otro chico que trabajaba con él.

-¿Hablas del otro chico que también trabaja aquí?, eh, Seth, ¿no es a si? -Me reí, era chistoso la manera en la que hablaba de ellos, se veía que se llevaban muy bien.

-Ese mismo –afirmó derrotado después de liberar una gran cantidad de aire.

-Bueno y a donde vamos -pregunté curiosa.

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece el _Starbucks_?, hay uno aquí cerca… ¿O te gustaría ir a algún lado en especial? -su expresión era como de alguien dispuesto a ir a donde le dijese.

Me encogí de hombros.

-El _Starbucks_ entonces… me gusta -sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Perfecto, prometo que la próxima vez será algo más creativo.

Mi corazón se regocijó de emoción. Lo miré a los ojos, a ese par de gemas que me empezaban a volver _loca_, que me hacían sumergirme en la inconsciencia haciendo que me olvidara de todo, hasta de que el oxigeno es vital para mis pulmones.

-¿Próxima… vez?

-Claro, porque soy yo el que siempre va a ganar en las apuestas -sonrió orgulloso.

Le di un manotazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Fanfarrón -el repiqueteo de su risa era maravilloso, se estaba convirtiendo en mi melodía favorita- te hubiera ganado si no fuera por ciertos inconvenientes que tuve y que no pienso decir en voz alta.

Lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, Edward llevó su brazo a mis hombros, atrayéndome lo más cerca que se podía hacia él, desee tanto rodear con mis brazos su cintura, lástima que estaba inmóvil por la sorpresa, tanto que sentí como mi corazón, poco a poco y en cada palpitar, se iba deteniendo.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte -su murmullo era tan frágil y liviano como el aire. Para entonces el cosquilleo que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo era inexplicable pero para nada desagradable, por supuesto como era ya mi costumbre me sonrojé furiosamente.

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, de veras que quería, pero no se me venía nada a la cabeza. Deshizo su abrazo entorno a mí y la sensación acogedora se esfumo de golpe. Lo vi alejarse para abrirme la puerta del lugar -pues ya habíamos llegado- y dejarme entrar primero. Yo aun seguía atónita.

Nos acercamos al mostrador para hacer nuestros pedidos.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos, que van a ordenar -nos atendió una chica.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Que se te antoja Bella.

-Humm… un frappe de moka y caramelo está bien –respondí, saliendo de mí transe.

-Muy bien, entonces que sean un frappe de moka y caramelo y un café expreso por favor -ordenó.

Tuvimos un pequeño debate a la hora de pagar, y yo que pensaba que aquí la única terca era yo, pero la vida es cruel y me presentó a la horma de mi zapato, claro está que Edward se opuso rotundamente a que yo gastara un solo peso. Fuimos en busca de un sitio para sentarnos, encontramos uno perfecto que estaba al fondo, en el área de no fumar, y en el cual extrañamente no había mucha gente.

Me dije a mi misma que tenía que relajarme, no podía comportarme a si cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

-¿De verdad te gusta eso? ¿No prefieres algo con un poco mas de azúcar? -intenté comenzar la conversación para relajarme un poco.

El sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-De hecho el café me gusta en todas sus presentaciones, hubiera pedido uno de esos -señalo lo que yo estaba tomando- pero creo que últimamente me e vuelto aficionado del café negro y con muy poca azúcar gracias a las noches de desvelo.

-Ya lo creo.

Dio un gran suspiro y se removió en su asiento para después recargar sus brazos en la mesa.

-Oye, muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación –inquirió, un poco más serio pero aun con una chispa de humor en los ojos.

-De nada -sonreí- me agrada tu compañía...

_¡Demonios, no debí de haber dicho eso!_

-A mí también me agrada la tuya -sus labios se curvaron, tiernos- por cierto, yo ya te conté sobre mí, te toca hablarme un poco mas de ti -pidió.

-¿Mas? -chillé, ¿acaso había algo interesante que contar sobre mi?

Asintió, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

-Sí, estoy llegando a pensar que hablo mucho y no dejo que tú lo hagas.

-No, como crees -me defendí- además _te apuesto_ que tu vida es más interesante que la mía -cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho solté un pequeñísimo jadeo llevándome rápidamente una de mis manos a la boca.

-Con que apostando otra vez ¿eh? -Edward me regaló su sonrisa mas picara y me miró maliciosamente.

-Eh, no… a lo que me refiero es que, en serio yo tengo una vida muy simple, no te quiero aburrir -y eso no era más que la verdad.

-Yo diría que es todo lo contrario.

Negué con la cabeza. Yo podría quedarme horas escuchándolo hablar sobre lo que el quisiese y nunca me aburriría, pero el seguro que no tardaría ni dos segundos despierto si me escuchara a mí.

Me miró pensativo.

-Tengo una idea, juguemos a las veinte preguntas –sus ojos brillantes de emoción, creo.

-Muy bien, quien empieza –pregunté antes de que mis labios se apoderaran de mi bebida. Nunca anhelé conocer a alguien tanto como a él.

-Las damas primero por supuesto.

-Ok, veamos…-había tantas cosas que quería saber de él, que no sabía por dónde empezar- ¿cuáles han sido tus vacaciones favoritas? -¡rayos Bella!, ¿no podrías haber preguntado algo mejor, si tenía novia o algo a si?, No, el no podría tener novia, en todo caso no me hubiera invitado a salir.

_¿Y a quién se le ocurre preguntar cosas como esas de que cuales han sido sus vacaciones favoritas?_

_A mí, ¡ja!_

Quería saber cosas más profundas de él, todo lo que le interesaba, gustaba y lo hacía feliz, no cosas que cualquier chica le podía preguntar. Yo no quería ser cualquier chica.

-Las ultimas que pasé en Italia junto a toda mi familia -sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Wow! -exclamé- Italia debe ser hermoso, yo lo más sorprendente que conozco es un pueblo llamado Forks que está en Washington -me miró divertido- y eso por que llueve los 365 días del año, nunca sale el sol, aun no entiendo porque a mi padre le fascina tanto ese lugar, aunque bueno, supongo que tiene que ver en algo el hecho de que haya nacido allí.

-Sería el lugar perfecto para los vampiros -dijo con humor.

-Oh sí, los vampiros serian lo único interesante del pueblo. -aclaré, imaginando a un hermoso y deslumbrante vampiro con cara de… ¿Edward? Este chico sí que me estaba volviendo _loca_… _¿Qué demontre acaba de pensar mi retorcida mente? ¿Qué me está volviendo loca?_ Definitivamente ya estoy grave, me afectó ver esa película de _Dracula_- Bueno siento decir que es tu turno de preguntar -lo incité a seguir con nuestro juego antes de que me pusiera a delirar de nuevo.

Me preparé para responder cualquier pregunta difícil.

-Humm… -pensó seriamente su pregunta- empezare por lo más mínimo pero no por eso menos importante. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -inquirió, atento a lo que fuera a decir.

-El verde -conteste rápidamente mirándolo directamente a sus profundos ojos.

Si, si, era una pregunta fácil, pero como yo solía hacer siempre algunas cosas mal, esta no fue la excepción. Esta demás decir que ahora me arrepentía de haber escogido aquella como mi primera pregunta, apenas nos estábamos conociendo… en mi defensa puedo argumentar que no era mi culpa el sentir que lo conocía de siempre.

-¿El verde? -cuestionó sorprendido y con una media sonrisa.

-En realidad es el azul, pero últimamente el verde también se está convirtiendo en uno de mis favoritos -en esos momentos me dieron ganas de azotar mi cabeza contra la mesa, no sabía qué rayos me pasaba cuando estaba con Edward, me daban unos ataques de honestidad que no podía evitar.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos para posarla en la dura madera que corregiría a mi mente perturbada, pero lo que vieron mis ojos fue mucho mejor, ya que en mi vista ahora solo podían aparecer las blancas manos junto -obviamente- a los selectos y esbeltos dedos de Edward.

-Bien, te toca -su suave voz me instó para seguir.

-Tus manos… -escudriñe aun dándoles un rápido vistazo- ¿no has pensado en tomar clases de piano? -Parpadeó un par de veces- tienes unos dedos muy estilizados, estoy completamente segura de que serias un experto.

Fue tan adorable ver como de pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color grana. Aún recargado en la meza, distraídamente pasó una de sus manos por su cabello cobrizo, se veía avergonzado por algo, cosa que me hizo sentir mal, pues yo había sido la que lo había provocado. Instintivamente lleve mis manos hacia las suyas, -cosa de la cual seguro más tarde me arrepentiría ya que mi sonrojo siempre me delataba-, en cuanto las toqué sentí como si una pila de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago.

Nos miramos a los ojos tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Nada -sonrió- solo que tocar el piano es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, gracias por el cumplido -terminó su explicación soltando una pequeña risita.

Sus manos tomaron el control sobre las mías acariciándolas delicadamente.

_Dios ¿cuándo empezaste a crear a los hombres perfectos?, ¿o es que solo decidiste crear a Edward para hacer de mi vida algo más interesante?, si es así ¡gracias!_

-Eso es genial –dije, cuando lo vi hacer girar una de mis manos para empezar a acariciar la palma de esta. Las mariposas de mi estomago se estaban volviendo locas- como ya he dicho, debes de ser un experto.

-No, no es para tanto. –repuso, quitándole importancia- Tienes unas manos muy bonitas y suaves -su roce era delicado, me tocaba como si me fuera a romper, como si tocara porcelana- cuando quieras te puedo dar unas clases.

-G-gracias -titubeé, percatándome del leve calor que empezaba a emanar en mis mejillas- pero paso, preferiría mejor escucharte.

_Suspiré internamente_ -si es que eso se podía.

-Prometido –su sonrisa solemne lo respaldó- ¿Extrañas Phoenix? –prosiguió con una nueva pregunta. Me sentí aliviada.

-Sí, sobre todo a mi familia, a mi madre que es como mi mejor amiga –me sentí triste.

-Yo extraño la comida de mi madre y a ella por supuesto –sonrió de forma tierna- y ni que decir de mi papá.

Me llegué a sentir en uno de esos test en los cuales los psicólogos te lanzan preguntas y tienes que contestar con lo primero que se te venga a la mente. Conforme iba adquiriendo experiencia me di cuenta de que era mejor pensar bien en mis respuestas, no quería que mi cara tuviera un rojo escarlata permanente a causa de ellas, podía ver como él disfrutaba verme sonrojándome, pero a pesar de su diversión, terminaba apiadándose de mí y cambiaba su pregunta por otra más sencilla.

Nos emocionamos bastante con el juego, hubo un momento en el que los libros abarcaron gran parte de la conversación, y es que ambos habíamos leído casi los mismos, intercambiamos puntos de vista y me recomendó algunas obras que me aseguró me iban a encantar. Discutimos sobre cosas triviales, como cuales eran las películas que más nos gustaban o las que odiábamos. El juego traspaso las famosas 20 preguntas, pues no parábamos de hablar.

Ya nos dirigíamos hacia el pequeño estacionamiento que pertenecía a _Bleecker Records_ cuando nuestros actores favoritos salieron a relucir.

-¿Leonardo DiCaprio?, ¿qué le ven las chicas a Leonardo DiCaprio? -se quejó.

Hasta hace poco Leonardo había sido uno de mis actores favoritos, hasta creo que estaba enamorada de él, pero después de conocer a Edward, Leonardo y el resto de toda la población masculina pasaron a segundo y último plano.

-Pues que va a ser, es un gran actor –lo defendí.

-Ajá y supongo que su aspecto físico no tiene nada que ver –se carcajeó.

-A sí tuviera una enorme joroba el no dejaría de ser un gran actor –me imaginé a mi actor favorito cargando una enorme joroba en su espalda y me estremecí al ver como su cuerpo varonil se desvanecía. Las comisuras de mis labios que hasta hace un rato esbozaban una sonrisa decayeron.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible.

-Está bien, está bien, lo acepto… es guapísimo… -no tanto como tú, no hay nadie como tú, desvarié- Pero es un gran actor –insistí.

Y entonces se largó a reír, de esa forma tan encantadora, tan maravillosa, tan musical.

-¡WOW! ¿Ese es tu auto? –pregunté, ignorando sus musicales risotadas. En medio de la oscuridad se encontraba un flamante volvo plateado, con personalidad imponente, aire de velocidad y deportividad.

-Sí, ¿te gusta? –lo miró orgulloso.

-Claro, Es el nuevo modelo que lanzó Volvo al mercado ¿no? -Pregunté una vez que ya estuvimos cerca de él.

-Sí, un Volvo XC 60 -inquirió sorprendido- ¿sabes de coches?

-No del todo -confesé- pero coches como este jamás se olvidan, a mi papá le fascinan los deportivos, cuando vio este en un programa de TV no dejó de hablar de el por semanas. Ahora entiendo su gran admiración hacia el auto.

-Tu si sabes, y tu papá también -su gran sonrisa mostro sus relucientes dientes- a mi papá, hermana y a mí nos gusta la velocidad, por lo que todos tenemos autos _veloces_, aun que mamá a veces es la que nos reprende por conducir deprisa.

-Mamá es un tanto alocada, y para ella la velocidad es algo divertido, aun que claro, ella siempre nos dice que tenemos que ser precavidos, por mi no hay problema, no es como si al estar al volante me sintiera en una pista de carreras –Reneé seguro quedaría encantada con Edward y Charlie con el auto ¡oh si!

Insistió en llevarme a casa y no me resistí, apenas estaba conociendo la ciudad y no quería sufrir ningún percance. Además no me hacia mal estar con él otro ratito, tenía un esplendido sentido del humor, no paré de reír en todo el camino y por supuesto las preguntas no paraban.

¡Ah! Y si me preguntan qué tal conduce, yo diría que como un loco, ¿qué rayos hacia el cromosoma "Y" en los hombres que los volvía amantes de la velocidad?

-¿Tus flores favoritas? –preguntó una vez estuvimos estacionados frente a mi departamento. Al menos no me podía quejar, me preguntaba cosas fáciles de responder, o al menos eso creía.

-Humm… -lo pensé un instante, creo que ni siquiera yo lo sabía- no lo sé -me encogí de hombros- supongo que aparte de las clásicas rosas también me gustan los tulipanes.

Aún en la penumbra nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tímidas pero no vacilantes… fijas y expresivas… ellas lo decían todo en medio del silencio que ahora nos abrazaba.

La noche nos cubría con su manto, las únicas luces que relumbraban eran las del tablero del coche, la falta de luz no hacía que las chispas entre nosotros dejaran de brincar, aun que con la oscuridad estas se intensificaban…

Luminosidad, encubridora de sentimientos y acciones, amiga de la ternura: pasión en reposo.

Oscuridad, pasión desenfrenada… compañera íntima de los amantes, energía intensa y desquiciante, detonante perfecto de conductas y comportamientos limitados…

Corazones de sangre hirvientes… abundantes de alarmantes emociones.

_-Bella… _

Susurro implicado en la conspiración de las sombras.

**-.**

* * *

Hey Que tal! !estoy viva¡ y es mi cumple, hahaha, sean buens y regálenme un pequeño review (carita de cachorrito mojado de Alice), que mal, dejo de cumplir mis "eternos 17 de Edward" para pasar a cumplir mis "eternos 18 de Bella".

Ok, una aclaración, yo se que han de pensar que la historia va lenta, y en cierto modo así es, pero lo que pasa es que para que ocurra el conflicto y todo ese rollo que siempre existe, primero tengo que hacer que E&B se tengan un poco mas de confianza y pues ya saben siguen en la etapa del "enamoramiento", prometo que habrá algo diferente en el prox cap, y algo sumamente diferente en el que le sigue, no adelantare nada.

Se supone que no debería subir cap hoy porque es mí cumple y tengo cosas que hacer, pero para que vean que no les fallo aquí estoy.

Nos leemos pronto, Saludos.


	7. Cuando te veo sonreir

**Summary y Disclaimer **en los capítulos anteriores.

Espero recuerden la conversación que tuvieron Edward & Seth en el Cap, tres, es importante.

* * *

**Cap. 7: Cuando te veo sonreír.**

_Inspiración: __When I see you smile-Bad English._

.

_«__Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor; si perdonas, perdonarás con amor__»_

.

La voz me llamó sonando como un canturreo, armonioso y dulce, pero faltante de palabras; con aterciopelada inflexión intentaba expresar algo más allá de mi nombre.

_-¿Si?_ -a diferencia de su dicción, la mía no parecía nada un canturreo, sonó mas como algo bajo, muy bajo, sin voz.

Había llegado a pensar que cuando decían distancia se referían a un tramo excesivamente amplio, pero estaba equivocada, en estos momentos la distancia se mostraba corta, pero el movimiento para sucumbirla era lento, tan lento como los segundos de un reloj, y desesperante como cuando ansías que algún momento especial llegue. Justo como el que yo estaba esperando, loca e insoportablemente.

El momento era perfecto, tiempo y espacio justo para cometer una locura, de esas de las cuales uno nunca se arrepiente, adentrarse a eso que era desconocido y que tanto deseaba conocer. Probar esos labios seria como tocar el cielo, la luna, con la punta de mis dedos, seria experimentar un sabor que estaba segura era único y exquisito, degustaría hasta el último centímetro, cada rincón, cada espacio, de esa boca con aliento dulce y al mismo tiempo inexplicable a causa de que el dueño era un ser casi perfecto –aun que mi _yo interno_ me decía que era perfecto- único.

Pero se detuvo, a tan solo unos centímetros, unos pequeños e insignificantes centímetros, _¡estúpidos centímetros!_

El ambiente, tenso, a causa de una corriente eléctrica que de pronto había cobrado vida propia amenazaba en convertir la electricidad en fuego. Nunca me había gustado sentir dolor, ¿a quién?, a mi ni siquiera un pequeño toquecito eléctrico, nada de eso, recordaba que varias veces Charlie me quiso jugar una broma haciéndome tocar un objeto que hacia falso circuito y que provocaba que las moléculas soltaran un leve toque eléctrico, indefenso, pero a pesar de serlo yo prefería no sentirlo. Qué ironía, ahora sentía una excitante y desenfrenada corriente eléctrica que no solo se sopesaba en el ambiente, sino que también recorría velozmente mi espina dorsal, pero lenta y sinuosamente el órgano que una vez el famoso _Hipócrates_** (1)** asoció con las emociones. El corazón. Mi corazón. Y esto, para nada dolía.

Su pálida mano se encaminó en mi dirección de una forma pausada y con una gracia infinita, -a si como todos los movimientos que él realizaba- _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto hasta en eso?_

_«__ZZzmm__»_

Es lo que escuché cuando la suave y deliciosa piel de sus dedos tocó mi mejilla. Acarició, despacio, de arriba a abajo por todo mi ardiente pómulo.

Gracias a nuestro choque eléctrico a causa de la fricción de su piel sobre la mía, las mariposas de mi estomago sufrieron una fuerte descarga, _¡Oh, Dios, ayúdalas, mis inocentes mariposas se están electrocutando! ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa!, ellas solo me avisaban de la presencia del chico que ahora lamentablemente podía afirmar y gritar a los cuatro vientos_ –solo a los cuatro vientos, a él no- _que me gustaba, gustaba, ¡fascinaba!_ –mi fuero interno gritoneaba histéricamente.

Tenía un amplio margen de opciones de lo que podría sufrir en estos momentos. _Taquicardia _-que ya la comenzaba a sentir-_, paro cardiaco, combustión espontanea, hipertermia…_

_Aunque las aguantaría todas y cada una con tal de estar en esos fuertes brazos... _

Delirios, eran los que ya presentaba.

-Gracias -acunó mi mejilla con la palma de su mano y yo recargué su peso en esta- por aceptar salir conmigo.

El verde de sus ojos era profundo, brillante… la negrura de la noche no me impedía admirarlos. Nuestras miradas aun permanecían flechadas, me sentía hundir en ese par de esmeraldas que me apreciaban tiernamente.

-Gracias a ti –empecé- me la pasé muy bien -y también daba gracias de que mi voz no sonara tan débil y titubeante.

Le expresé una sonrisa agradecida y completamente sincera.

Me sonrió angelicalmente, para después acercarse más a mí –si es que se podía- Instintivamente mis labios se separaron, esperando por fin, deseosos de ser besados por aquellos que les parecían tan irresistibles. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos en espera. _¡Vamos, bésame! ¡Bésame de una buena vez, no me importa que sea la primera cita!_ –gritaba por dentro.

Sus manos estaban firmemente en cada lado de mi rostro, y entonces pude respirar su aliento, suave, dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tan masculino.

E inspiré todo ese delicioso aroma que mis labios ansiaban desesperadamente probar. Y sentí como ese aliento que antes había chocado con mi boca se desplazaba hacia arriba, hacia mi frente.

Abrí los ojos, vi su mentón. Mis labios estaban decepcionados por no recibir la presión suave de esa boca que tanto anhelaban, pero en respuesta, sus labios, sus suaves labios que por ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de saborear, de degustar, de explorar y acariciar con los míos, besaron mi frente de una forma tan tierna que mi corazón se fundió hinchándose, como soltando su último suspiro, para después dar un brinco y palpitar profundo, era tan audible que estaba segura de que la ciudad entera lo escuchaba.

-Y además creo que es la tercera vez que me das las gracias –mi murmullo reapareció en el silencio- y no hay nada de que agradecer cuando soy yo la que se ha encargado de dar molestias.

-¿Molestias?, si me hizo completamente feliz que perdieras en nuestra apuesta –dijo, ahora besando mis cabellos y aun sosteniendo mi rostro con sus perfectas manos- estoy ansioso de que vuelva a suceder.

Nada me daba vergüenza después de haber escuchado esas palabras, al menos no en estos momentos en los que mi sonrojo no me delataba.

-Y yo nunca me había sentido tan contenta de haber perdido una apuesta –una risita nerviosa se dejó escuchar desde mi garganta- estoy ansiosa por volver a perder.

Nuevamente volvió a dejar un casto beso en mi frente, para después alejarse un poco y deslizar una de sus manos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cabello, y agarrar un mechón que se había salido de su lugar para posarlo cariñosamente tras mi oreja.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto, me gustaría no dejarte ir, pero estoy seguro de que tu amiga se preocuparía si no entras -sus ojos chispeaban de diversión a si como su sonrisa.

Lo único que esperaba era que Alice no hubiese llegado aún, pues estaba segura que en cuanto Edward se fuera mi cara de idiota saltaría más a la vista.

-Te mataría –dije- y a mí también por no avisarle –dejé escapar un suspiro audible- tengo que irme.

Me dio una mirada comprensiva y bajé del coche, mientras caminaba a la entrada del edificio sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, cuando estaba por entrar me voltee, ambos nos sonreímos.

Su sonrisa, más bella que la luna.

Ya tenía material con el cual soñaría esta noche, si es que podía claro, ya que ahora podría pasar horas, horas y más horas despierta pensando en la misma persona, aun que bueno, ahora ya estaba aprendiendo a soñar despierta. _¡Oh maldición, Bella, te vuelves más cursi cuando te gusta alguien!_

_¡Calla, consciencia! ¡Venga la inconsciencia! Llévame y hazme perderme en los recuerdos._

**EDWARD POV.**

La felicidad no es algo que tengamos asegurada, llega incidentalmente, y así también puede desaparecer. La _felicidad_ aparece por momentos, por tiempos, y yo estaba viviendo uno de esos. ¿Podría acaso algo salir mal?

_¡Oh maldición! Yo y mi bocota._ Mi momento feliz amenazaba con esfumarse.

Conocía perfectamente ese porsche amarillo. Seguro que cuando la dueña me viera, me diría hasta de lo que me iba a morir, y después me haría hacer que la acompañara a todas las tiendas de la ciudad para que cargara con todas sus bolsas de compras.

Aun que quizás ahora que ella tenía a Jasper el podría encargarse de todas esas cosas que antes me obligaba a hacer a mí. Y claro, seguro ella venia a verlo a él, pero conociéndola se daría una vuelta por mi departamento y me torturaría.

Ya estaba en la puerta de este, busqué abajo del tapete de la entrada, lo levanté pero la llave que muchas veces solía dejar ahí no estaba y ahora mismo no traía otra conmigo.

Lo poquito que quedaba de mi momento feliz se encogió. Ahora estaba afuera de mi departamento, sin llaves y al acecho de mi hermana, que estaba seguro en cualquier momento se le ocurriría pasar a verme para echarme su discurso de por qué a un no la he ido yo a ver.

Y tenía razones muy poderosas de por qué aun no lo había hecho. Primero, porque tengo una escuela a la que asistir, y por ende, deberes, muchos deberes que hacer, segundo, por que tenia obligaciones que cumplir en una casa hogar –claro, no iba todos los días, pero aun a si era algo que me mantenía ocupado- tercero, tenía un trabajo, en el cual se suponía me habían dejado de encargado, y por ultimo y razón más importante, porque había conocido a la chica más linda que mis ojos hayan visto jamás –a si suene a _cliché_- y ahora estaba planeando pasar el tiempo que me quedaba libre con ella. Porque si de una cosa estaba seguro, es de que chicas como ella no hay, ella era única y tenía todas las intenciones de conocerla mejor.

Entrecerré los ojos. Seguro que cualquiera de los tres que se hacían llamar mis mejores amigos tenían algo que ver con esto. Lo creí mas de Emmett y Seth que de Jasper, pues era obvio que él estaba con mi hermana, además el no era de los que invadían lugares que no le correspondían, a diferencia de los otros dos.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, resignado. Me puse a tocar mi propia puerta, mis conclusiones no habían fallado pues a los pocos segundos apareció Emmett desfachatadamente.

-¿Disculpe, se encuentra Edward? –pregunté irónicamente, levantando mis cejas.

Como Emmett era bien _Emmett_ soltó una ráfaga de carcajadas.

-No, no está, -comentó entre risas- te contare un secreto –dijo en tono más bajo, según él intentando parecer _discreto_, acercándose a mi- creo y estoy seguro de que salió con una chica.

_¡Demonios, Seth, esta si me la pagas!_

Hice a un lado a Emmett y entré con el siguiéndome los talones.

-¿Seth, quieren dejar tu y Emmett de comportarse como si fueran mis padres? -el tono de mi voz sonó un poco alto, más de lo que yo esperaba, pero no lo podía evitar, de verdad me estaba cansando de su juego- ¡Emmett yo se que si te maquillas y te pones ropa y peluca de mujer parecerías un travesti! y claro, ¡tú, Seth! -Lo miré inquisitivamente- te verías muy bonita también, oh, no, ¡perdón!, tu quedarías mejor como su pareja, ya que les gusta jugar a la mamá y al papá, oh me estoy equivocando y tú Emmett eres el "papá" y el, o más bien ella –señalé a Seth- la "mamá", ¡dejen de preocuparse de si salgo con alguien o no!, ¿Y cómo rayos entraron aquí?

Los dos tenían una expresión de shock en la cara que no tenia precio, sabía que me estaba pasando un poco pues ya los conocía y con no hacerles caso era suficiente, pero si era necesario darles un escarmiento para que se ocuparan de sus vidas entonces seguiría con mi plan.

-¡Ustedes tienen una vida, -continúe- ocúpense de ella y dejen de meterse en la mía!

-Este… Edward… disculpa, pero, no sé de qué hablas, bueno, si, si es sobre que entramos sin permiso, lo sentimos, ¿verdad Emmett? –El aludido asintió frenéticamente- es que no es un secreto el que a veces dejes la llave bajo el tapete y pues estábamos aburridos y tu no estabas… -se justificó- Y, sobre lo otro, yo no sé nada.

Miró a Emmett con una expresión rara en la cara que no pude describir.

-¿Y ustedes me creen tan idiota como para creerles?

Emmett se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

-Tranquilo, yo solo dije eso de que seguro saliste con una chica por que al parecer habías llegado de buen humor –una sonrisa maligna apareció en sus labios- pensé que tal vez venias a si por qué sacaste todo tu _stress_ con ella, tu sabes -insinuó- pero por lo que veo no fue así.

Y ahí va de nuevo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmarme para ignorar al señor ninfomaníaco.

-Bien, como sea, me da igual, de todas formas nunca van a cambiar.

-Edward, por favor discúlpanos, no creímos que te pusieras a si -prosiguió Emmett, la verdad es que no les creía nada, el era un experto en bromas y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Ambos me miraron con sus falsas expresiones inocentes.

-Como si de verdad fueran sinceros, ya, está bien, nunca les creí pero los perdono de todos modos, para que vean que yo si soy un buen amigo –dije, dándoles palmadas en los hombros a ambos. Los tres nos reímos de sus falsedades.

-¿Cómo de que no somos sinceros? Mira, si quieres hasta me pongo de rodillas para que me perdones –dramáticamente Emmett se hincó y me abrazo de las rodillas- ¡perdóname! –intentó parecer como si estuviera llorando- ¡perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer!

Y entonces el otro payaso también se hincó y agarró una de mis rodillas dejando a Emmett con solo una. Debería llamar a sus madres y pedirles que los regresaran al kínder.

-¡Si, perdónanos! ¡Perdónanos, no lo volvemos a hacer! –chilló Seth.

-¡Ya por favor, dejen de aullar, ya saben que odio a los perros! -exclamé, luchando por liberarme de su agarre- ¡Si, si, está bien, los perdono, como si sirviera de algo, ya quítense!

-¡Gracias, por eso te amamos! –dijo Seth acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo.

-¡Eh! mejor dáselo a Emmett, el lo disfrutará mas.

Seth abrazó a Emmett y este último le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar carcajearme de sus estupideces.

-Ahora vuelvo _chicas _–indiqué antes de ir en dirección a mi habitación- Por cierto, pidan algo para cenar, se me antoja algo de mi restaurant Italiano favorito, quizás algo de pasta a la bolognesa, ¡Ah!, y lasaña por favor, me lo deben.

-¡Como tu digas Eddie! –respondieron haciendo voces raras.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Por vigésima vez, soy Edward! –no descansaría hasta que respetaran mi nombre.

-¡Si, Eddie!

Bien, quizás más tarde.

Una vez en mi habitación me senté en la cama, a veces era difícil lidiar con ese par, pero por mucho que a si fuera, eran mis mejores amigos -incluyendo a Jasper claro-, que siempre estaban en las buenas y en las malas, si, y por su puesto mi hermana, que por lo regular se les unía para organizar cosas y obviamente no me quedaba de otra que seguirles el juego.

Y hablando de la _reina_ de Roma, seguro que esta noche no me salvaba de su tortura, será mejor irme preparando psicológicamente para el gran ataque, y que mejor que con un poco de música, siempre me ayudaba.

Agarré mi Ipod de la mesita de noche y me recosté en la cama, llevé uno de mis brazos hacia atrás de mi cabeza para estar más cómodo y con la otra me puse a buscar en mi _playlist_ algo bueno que escuchar, me topé con algo de _Bad english, "When I see you smile"_, ni recuerdo cuando es que metí eso, pero por alguna razón, ahora ya lo estaba escuchando y da la casualidad de que la canción era muy buena.

Instantáneamente el hermoso rostro de una chica apareció en mi mente.

_Bella…_

Como el titulo bien lo decía, _cuando te veo sonreír… _Cuando la veía sonreír era como si me quitaran una gran carga de enzima, me sentía liviano, se me olvidaba todo, hasta los molestos clientes que a veces tenía en la tienda -como la chica pelirroja que se presentó hoy-. El tiempo se me iba rápido cuando estaba con ella, su sonrisa era tan linda, tan encantadora, sus labios tan perfectos, únicos, y tenían ese color sonrosado natural que me incitaban a querer besarlos, tenerlos contra los míos… _Cuando ella sonreía_ era como si me proporcionara de oxigeno, necesitaba verla sonreír, porque en un momento de esta noche, descubrí, que por alguna razón, eso me ponía feliz, me hacía sentir bien, y _si ella sonreía_ yo también lo hacía. Era un acto reflejo.

_Por que cuando ella sonreía_ me sentía lleno de paz, podía respirar tranquilamente sin ningún miedo o preocupación que me embargara, y tocarla, había sido tan genial, abrazarla, sentirla cerca, me provocaba querer protegerla de todo y todos, cuando lo hice la verdad es que ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, lo hice y ya, y aun que fue algo muy rápido, lo disfrute muchísimo, porque experimenté más de cerca la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, de acariciar su piel, maravillarme de su exquisito y embriagador aroma, la seda en sus manos, o lo increíblemente adorable que se veía cuando se sonrojaba –con esto último no había necesidad de solo abrazarla, (pero era lo que yo prefería)-, ruborizarse al parecer era algo característico de ella.

Y _cuando ella sonreía,_ sus hermosos ojos chocolate se llenaban de un sentimiento extraño, brillaban de una forma especial y profunda que hacían que me perdiera en ellos, esta era otra de las cosas que solo me pasaba con ella, pues nunca antes en toda mi existencia había sentido nada de esto y que solo _ella_ me provocaba, por eso mismo, _ella,_ era _mi chica especial,_ porque era la única que podía lograr tener todos y cada uno de esos efectos en mi. _La única._

_Su sonrisa y todo de ella me fascinaba, y punto._

Ya me estaba empezando a sentir adormilado, a si que antes de quedarme realmente dormido me senté en la cama, la canción había terminado y mejor opté por ir a ver si la cena ya había llegado si no quería que Emmett se lo comiera todo, la comida era otro de sus pasatiempos.

Entreabrí la puerta, estaba a punto de salir pero una voz fue la que hizo que prefiriera no hacerlo. Alice. Al parecer apenas acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola, Emmett, Seth! ¿Cómo están chicos? –chilló efusiva.

Podría jurar que los estaba abrazando hasta dejarlos sin aire, o por lo menos a Seth, ya que Emmett le estaría dando uno de sus abrazos de oso a ella.

-Ya me contó Jasper su plan, ¿Qué tal salió? ¿Cuántas citas le han planeado a Edward? ¿Cuántas chicas van?, dudo mucho que el haya aceptado salir con alguna, no confío en los gustos de ninguno de ustedes dos chicos, Jazz me contó que la ultima fue con la amiga de tu ex Emmett y que hoy lo volvieron a intentar mandándole a su trabajo a una nueva chica, ¿salió con ella?, ya saben que yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso que están haciendo, pero allá ustedes, cuando él se entere les va a ir muy pero muy mal, por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Y entonces todo se quedó en silencio.

Ahora lo entendía todo, la insistencia de Emmett para que saliera con él y sus amiguitas, y como, últimamente, de la nada surgían muchas chicas en la tienda de discos que intentaban algo conmigo, pero como no estaba interesado Seth era el que supuestamente siempre me sacaba de apuros y al final él era el que salía con ellas, claro está que para él no era ningún sacrificio.

¿Y que hoy lo volvieron a intentar?, ahora me daba cuenta de que esa pelirroja insistente era parte de su plan.

Esto definitivamente era el colmo.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala, Emmett, Seth, Jasper y Alice me miraron shokeados, el par de idiotas aun tenían sus dedos en los labios como prueba de que intentaron silenciar a mi hermana, quien a su vez era sostenida por Jasper, que estaba detrás de ella cubriéndole la boca. Demasiado tarde.

-¡De manera que ustedes son los responsables de que hoy esa chica tan insoportable se me apareciera!, -no era una preguntas, era la constatación de un hecho- ¿ustedes tienen una idea de lo desesperante que fue?, ¡tardó cerca de tres horas acosándome sin descanso, y todo porque era parte de su maldito plan!, ¡ustedes tres –dije señalándolos con el índice- son unos imbéciles!, ¿Qué les dije sobre buscarse una vida y dejar de meterse en la de los demás? ¡Dejen de ser tan infantiles! –esto era tan exasperante y ridículo- ¡ustedes son los que deberían de buscarse una novia!, ¡tú, Seth –lo agarré del cuello de la camisa- deja de jugar con cuanta mujer se te pase por enfrente, ellas no tienen la culpa de tu estúpida inestabilidad!, ¡y tú Emmett! –me volví hacia el e hice lo mismo que a Seth, a pesar de su gran cuerpo- ¡Eres un ninfomaníaco, estas traumado con el sexo, deja de comportarte como un irresponsable! -levanté los brazos al aire, frustrado- ¡Dejen de comportarse como unos idiotas descerebrados!, Jasper, nunca lo creí de ti, pensé que eras el más sensato –me miró apenado, quitando su mano de la boca de Alice y parándose a un lado de ella- ¡Ahora, no quiero verlos por lo que resta de la noche, y no sé hasta cuando quiera hacerlo! –caminé a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y la sostuve abierta- ¡Fuera de mi vista, ahora!

-Pero Edward –empezó a decir Seth, estaba tan enojado que no lo dejé terminar.

-Fuera –mascullé con los dientes apretados.

-Pero tenemos comida china y tú no te la puedes comer solo, te va a dar indigestión -advirtió el grandísimo tonto de Emmett.

-¡No me importa, fuera!

-Aunque sea deja que nos llevemos algo -insistió- me muero de hambre.

-¡No! ¡Fuera, ahora!, ¡Ya!

-¡En un rato te veo Jazz! -le avisó Alice que estaba detrás de mí a su novio.

El primero en salir fue un Seth desconcertado, seguido por un Emmett con ganas de seguir hablando y un Jasper apenado. Cuando ya estuvieron a fuera los miré furiosamente.

-Te digo que necesitas una chica para sacar todo ese _stress_ -me _sugirió _Emmett.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el azote de la puerta.

Inhalé profundo, volviéndome para ver a Alice.

Desde que había llegado a Nueva York no la había visto y no se merecía este recibimiento de mi parte, lo mejor era relajarme.

-¿Se te antoja la comida Italiana? –pregunté con un tono impregnado de disculpa.

-¿China o Italiana?

-Mmm, cierto, se suponía que sería Italiana, pero ya conoces a los tres inteligentes que acaban de salir –nótese el sarcasmo.

-No importa, aun que ya sabes que no soy muy buena con los palitos, vamos, yo comeré por los tres tontos de allá afuera.

-Perfecto –me reí- pero te advierto que solo lo que se come Emmett es como para seis.

-¡Bah! No hay problema –sonrió.

Me ayudó a ir por platos y cubiertos –pues dijo que no tenía ganas de pelear con los palitos- nos sentamos en la alfombra para estar a la altura de la mesita de centro y poder comer a gusto.

-¡Esto está bueno! –exclamó- un día de estos le llamaré a Esme para decirle lo deliciosa que es la comida china.

-Si quieres que te mate está bien.

-Sí, ya sé que no es precisamente su favorita –dijo, antes de llevarse un rollito a la boca- Y supongo que sabes a que vine.

Y aquí vamos. Solo espero que no intente llevarme a ningún centro comercial.

-¿Será porque tenias ganas de ver a tu guapísimo hermano? –bromee.

-Engreído -me reí de la expresión que hizo- ¿Cómo es que desde que llegué a _NY_, no has ido a ver ni una sola vez a tu maravillosa e inteligente hermana?

-Es que mi maravillosa e inteligente hermana comprenderá que he estado muy ocupado últimamente, he tenido exámenes y no es que sean difíciles –me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro- bueno, ahora que experimentes que es la universidad entenderás a lo que me refiero.

-Ni lo digas –dijo, llevándose una de sus manos a la cara- desde que entré me han tenido trabajando como esclava.

-A sí es al principio, después agarras el ritmo y te acostumbras –inquirí, prestándole atención al arroz.

-Eso espero. Está bien, te perdono, pero cuando puedas tendrán que ir tú y los chicos a visitarme, además te quiero presentar a una amiga. -sonrió pensativa- Oye, por cierto, tienes que saber que Jasper es el que menos tiene que ver en el plan de los otros dos, no es porque sea mi novio o algo por el estilo, pero tú mejor que nadie lo conoces y sabes que él no es de los que andan gastando bromas a la gente –le sonreí suspicaz- bueno quizás un poquito, pero estamos de acuerdo en que no como Emmett y Seth -se apresuró a señalar- además, Jasper y yo nos la pasamos hablando por teléfono y salimos de vez en cuando, –suspiró- lo que te quiero dar a entender es que él si tiene vida, me consta Edward –espetó burlona- ¡ya!, perdónalo.

Llevé una de mis manos a su cabeza y le despeiné el cabello cariñosamente.

-Alice, deja de preocuparte. Si, acepto que me molestó lo que hicieron, pero tampoco es para que no les vuelva a hablar nunca, solo pienso darles un pequeño escarmiento, no te inquietes que yo se que Jazz es el que menos tiene que ver en los retorcidos planes de Emmett y Seth. Lo que me sorprende es ver la manera en la que lo defiendes, ¿lo quieres mucho verdad?

Pude ver como de repente sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color rojizo.

-Sí, muchísimo, nunca había sentido nada como esto antes, -confesó- ni siquiera sé explicarte cómo se siente, pero cuando quieres a alguien, cuando te interesa _alguien,_ lo sabes por el simple hecho de tener un sentimiento hacia esa persona, obviamente en todos es diferente, puede que haya quienes experimenten ese sentimiento muy profundo ya sea con ternura, pasión, incluso dolor, y eso es admirable. la madre Teresa de Calcuta **(2)** decía, que _si quieres tanto que hasta te duele, es buena señal_, -citó- y yo estoy de acuerdo, porque eso ya no es cariño, si no amor, y el amor es lo más puro que se puede crear gracias a la unión de todas esas emociones que irradias por una persona.

-Jasper es muy afortunado de tenerte -le dije sinceramente- ya quisiéramos todos que alguien nos quisiera a sí.

-Ya verás que tú pronto encontraras a alguien que te quiera de una forma tan inexplicable como lo es el amor, estoy muy segura, porque te mereces a alguien tan genial como lo eres tú.

Llevé la palma de mi mano hacia su frente.

-Alice, creo que ya estas delirando -delibere, examinando su temperatura- creo que ya estas enferma.

Solté una pequeña carcajada, me miró como queriendo acecinarme, pero después se unió a mis risas.

-Deja de examinarme Doc. -me dijo, abrazándome y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho- Te quiero hermano, -yo llevé mis brazos a su alrededor- aun que a veces seas un egocéntrico, bipolar y narcisista.

-¡Ah, valla, gracias por el cumplido! -volvió a reír- hablando en serio, gracias por tus palabras, ¿sabes?, algún día me gustaría tener una relación como la de nuestros padres, espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame y yo ame de verdad, a si como lo de Carlisle y Esme, porque créeme que yo le corresponderé de la misma manera o más, y siéndote sincero, creo que el día en que yo me enamore de alguien, me convertiré en un ser romántico y cursi -nos reímos- así que disfrútame ahorita que estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

-¿Mas? -se burló.

-¿Mas qué? ¿Qué sea un romántico y cursi o que vas a disfrutar a tu sexy hermano ahorita que está en sus cinco sentidos?

-Que seas un romántico y cursi y que también voy a disfrutar a mi ególatra hermano.

-Sexy, Alice, Sexy -corregí divertido, después de ver cómo me hacia un gesto infantil sacando la lengua- Te quiero duende.

Después de un rato más de risas se marchó, aún tenía que ir a despedirse de Jasper para después irse a casa. Alice era algo así como mi mejor amiga. Muchas veces dicen que los hermanos se llevan mal, y si así era, nosotros hacíamos la excepción.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras.

Mis amigos, literalmente decían, que yo era un idiota por creer tanto en el amor, por eso ya no les contaba mucho de eso; yo necesitaba a una chica que se comprometiera en una relación, necesitaba a alguien que fuera mi ancla y yo la suya, una relación en la que ambos procuráramos el bien estar del otro expresándole ese amor que todo ser humano necesita en algún momento de la vida… Y ellos no lo podían entender.

Mi hermana se caracterizaba por ser muy intuitiva, pues siempre se ponía a predecir cosas. ¿Será verdad lo que había dicho? ¿Será que pronto encontraría a alguien tan especial como Jasper lo era para ella? ¿O será más bien que ya la había encontrado?

Quizás con un poco más de tiempo lo averiguaría.

**-.**

* * *

**Hipócrates (1): **Fue un médico de la Antigua Grecia. Es considerado una de las figuras más destacadas de la historia de la medicina.

**Madre Teresa de Calcuta (2):** Fue una religiosa católica albanesa célebre por su labor humanitaria en la India.

* * *

**¡Aviso importante! :** Hola, gracias x leerme, bueno pues, ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, no precisamente tengo una vista de águila, e abusado mucho de ella, por lo tanto tengo que despejarme un poco, esto conlleva a que deje un rato la PC. El asunto es, que, como ustedes son tan geniales y me siento agradecida por que nunca me imagine que mi fic pudiera tener el número de "audiencia" que tiene, les quiero dar a ustedes la oportunidad de elegir. Yo pensaba tomarme un par de semanas de descanso, a partir de este capítulo, pero el Cap. 8 ya lo tengo hecho, por lo tanto quiero que ustedes sean los que tomen la decisión de si subo el prox fin de semana ese cap, y a partir de ese me tomo mis días de descanso o que sea a partir de este. Ustedes pensaran "para que lo preguntas, súbelo y ya", pero si lo llego a subir y me tomo mis mini vacaciones puede ser contraproducente para ustedes, yo sé de el por qué lo digo ;)

Así que ustedes dirán, ¿Le dejo aquí y subo el Cap.8 que ya tengo hecho hasta que regrese?, o ¿lo subo el siguiente finde y a partir de ahí me tomo un respiro?

Tampoco es como si me fuera a tomar mucho tiempo, solo serán un par de semanas, mientras desaparecen los dolores de cabeza.

Espero sus respuestas, a falta de tiempo solo me paso por aquí los fines de semana, el próximo domingo de acuerdo a lo que ustedes hayan dicho es cómo voy a actuar.

Espero les haya gustado este Cap., creo que aparte de E&B, Alice también está enamorada, jajajaja, este Cap, no me gusta cómo me quedó, siento que me pase con el monologo interno de Edward mientras escuchaba _When i see you smile_, yo hago lo que ustedes digan, así que también díganme si les pareció bien o mal como quedo, así para poder mejorarlo en futuros capítulos.

Nos leemos pronto, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. (intentare ya no dejar cartas como estas jeje).


	8. Utopía

Capítulo dedicado a, AnniePattz376, Rach, Marchu, Vale y Saudy.

N/A: El atuendo que usa Bella en este capitulo pueden verlo en el link que dejé en mi perfil.

**

* * *

**

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 8: Utopía.**

_Inspiración:__ Sabes-Reik._

.

_«__Comprendo que la mentira es engaño y la verdad no. Pero a mí me han engañado las dos__»_

.

**Bella POV.**

El tiempo se había ido volando, ya casi habíamos llegado al mes y ni siquiera lo había sentido, ahora era como si viviera solo el presente, como si no pensara en el futuro, y todo gracias a las dos personas que se habían metido sin previo aviso en mi vida, sería muy difícil intentar desprenderme de ellos, no quería ni imaginar que eso fuera posible. Disfrutaba cada momento al máximo, Edward y Alice se encargaban de eso. Tenía que presentarlos un día de estos.

Las cosas en la escuela iban muy bien, tanto para mí como para Alice, que era la que más se quejaba, poco a poco fuimos agarrando el ritmo y ahora teníamos bien organizado nuestro tiempo para no sufrir de stress extremo como ella lo llamaba.

A causa de esto, Alice, me había estado recordando las dos salidas que _teníamos_ planeadas. Una que para mí, francamente era innecesaria pero que ella insistía en que lo necesitaba, y la otra que era para comprar las cosas para la casa hogar, esa sí que era mi prioridad.

No sabía que ganaba Alice con querer llevarme al centro comercial y comprarme ropa que simplemente ella sabia no necesitaba. Pero claro, tenía que ser la chica experta en moda la que intentara sonsacarme para adquirir un nuevo guardarropa.

Estaba segura de que me obligaría a comprar cosas que ni siquiera me gustan, como minifaldas, blusas con demasiado escote, o vestidos extravagantes, al fin de cuentas ni me los pondría.

Pero Alice, era Alice, y a ella no le podía negar nada, mucho menos con la cara de corderito mojado que siempre ponía cuando quería algo. Era una chantajista, pero eso no importaba porque ya la empezaba a querer como a la mejor amiga que nunca tuve.

Por otra parte, el asunto con Edward iba de maravilla, él se estaba convirtiendo en alguien realmente especial para mí; su personalidad era única, pues parecía como si viniera de la época en la que existían los caballeros, era atento y siempre me hacía sentir bien, estando con el siempre traía conmigo una sonrisa pintada en la cara, constantemente se las ingeniaba para hacerme reír, nos la pasábamos asiéndonos bromas, el me hacia mis días más felices.

Cuando estábamos juntos era como si el tiempo se detuviese, podíamos pasarnos horas hablando de todo y nada a la vez y nunca nos cansábamos.

Ahora era de gran ayuda en el albergue, la última semana que había asistido la señora Wells me había dado las gracias, le recordé que los agradecimientos eran para mi madre quien era mi referencia para seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas.

Por lo regular, Edward y yo nos veíamos en la casa hogar, nos sentábamos en la sombra de alguno de los árboles para platicar, en las ocasiones en las que él tenía algo que hacer en la enfermería me pedía ayuda y yo gustosa se la daba, -muchas veces nos divertíamos jugando con los niños; siendo un poco egoísta, admito que me había encariñado enorme y esencialmente con la pequeña Lizzy, su encanto y dulzura hicieron que mi lado materno despertara del más allá- entendía perfecto que para llegar a ser algo más, teníamos que conocernos bien, y aunque para mí eso no era un problema -pues sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida- no quería apresurarme a nada, sabía que todo sucedería en su tiempo.

El problema en mí era, que cada vez que lo veía, que lo tenía cerca, quería echármele encima y estampar mis labios en los suyos, moría por hacer eso, por enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos, por abrazarlo, estrecharlo fuertemente en mis brazos y no dejarlo ir, sentirlo cerca con sus brazos a mí alrededor, inhalar de su aroma, tomarlo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos cuando caminábamos juntos… quería todo de él.

Aparte de ser patética ahora también pertenecía al grupo de los psicópatas.

Mi sentido común me decía que me estaba comportando de una forma obsesiva e irracional, pero no lo podía evitar, con él cerca no lo podía evitar, Edward me gustaba demasiado como para no tomarle importancia, y él con su forma de ser cada vez me cautivaba más.

Sentía tantas cosas _extrañas_ por él que no encontraba las palabras correctas ni exactas para describirlas, todo lo que me estaba sucediendo era nuevo y me alegraba de que él fuera el único y gran responsable.

Y que mejor muestra de que nuestro contacto era constante que la cena que tenía esta noche con él. Después de que Alice me sorprendiera con las manos en la masa, no tuve otra opción mas que pedirle ayuda en la ciencia de la moda; desafortunadamente muchas veces las cosas no son como siempre uno quiere y no me quedó de otra que contarle parte de la historia.

Aún estaba pensando en las cosas que le contaría a Alice al regresar a casa mientras mi mente recordaba lo sucedido esta tarde…

Terminaba de salir de la ducha y me encontraba con mi cuerpo envuelto en una toalla buscando como loca algo que ponerme, llevaba al menos dos horas haciendo lo mismo, pero después de barios intentos fallidos había optado por mejor ir a bañarme pensando que tal vez refrescando un poco mi cerebro mis neuronas se oxigenarían y así encontraría algo adecuado para ponerme.

Esta noche quería verme muy linda -por así decirlo- por lo que realmente estaba dando todo de mí y poniendo un gran esfuerzo, mi esmero por hacer alguna combinación decente era notable, pero todo indicaba que esto era más complicado de lo que se veía.

Ahora entendía la importancia que obtenía el sentido de la moda, y vine a recibir esta lección hoy que deseaba verme bonita ante los ojos de alguien, _alguien _que me gustaba mucho y que me había invitado a cenar esta noche, necesitaba verme muy bien para él.

Lancé una prenda a alguna parte de mi habitación, la poca ropa que Alice había dejado que me quedara era simple pero cómoda, ya había vaciado mi armario, en el ya no quedaba nada, ahora todo se encontraba regado en la cama y en el piso. Aun no había encontrado nada con lo que pudiera impresionar a alguien. Me sentía frustrada, ¿Por qué esto era tan difícil?

Escuché que la puerta se abría.

-¿Por fin decidiste desacerté de toda tu ropa?

Solté un gemido, dándome la vuelta para ver a Alice recargada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Alice, me asustaste –le dije haciendo involuntariamente un mohín.

Se acercó a mí recogiendo en el camino una blusa que descansaba en el piso.

-Que pasa Bells, desde hace algunos días que te noto rara.

-No es nada Alice –no quería molestarla con mis cosas.

-Bella, sé que hay algo, pero si no me quieres contar no hay problema –me miró sincera antes de darme un abrazo- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, no importa lo que sea –dijo, ahora mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias -dejé escapar un suspiro audible, tal vez si le contaba Alice me podría ayudar, después de todo ella era la experta- bueno, pues, es que… ¡hay, no sé ni por dónde empezar! -¿ya he dicho lo patética que resultaba en algunas ocasiones?

-Tranquila –puso sus manos en mis hombros y me llevó a sentarme al borde de la cama- empieza por el principio.

-Bien, conocí a alguien desde hace un par de semanas –la cara de Alice era de sorpresa, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara- y me invitó a cenar esta noche, y no sé que ponerme, no sé qué hacer, de verdad quiero verme bien –farfullé escuchándome algo desesperada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Esto es genial, ¿Cómo es él? ¿Tiene un buen torso? ¿Besa bien? ¿A dónde te llevará? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-¡Alice! Me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy –gimoteé.

-¡Oh lo siento Bells, pero es que esto es maravilloso!

-Te prometo que después te doy todas las respuestas que quieras, pero ahora ¡Ayúdame! -pedí- tu eres la experta, no sé que ponerme y solo tengo una hora para arreglarme.

Se levantó ágilmente de la cama.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, ahora estás en mis manos, tengo todo lo necesario para ayudarte, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí.

¿Adónde creía que me iría con solo una toalla cubriéndome?

Dio un brinco y chilló emocionada.

-¡DIOS, NO LO PUEDO CREER, QUE EMOCION! –Gritó corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡PODRIAMOS SALIR LOS CUATRO JUNTOS, EN PAREJAS!

Ya me estaba comenzando a dar un poco de pánico el haberle pedido ayuda, sabia lo enérgica que era Alice cuando se trataba de compras, ropa, maquillaje y todo lo que tuviera que ver con hacer algún cambio, y más si se trataba de alguien de carne y hueso, en este caso yo ya estaba en sus manos.

Después de no más de cuatro minutos regresó con un maletín de metal en una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía algunas fundas que colgaban de ganchos.

Me pregunto que traerá en ese maletín… ¿algún arma?, no, Alice no se veía ser de ese tipo de personas, además no tendría sentido que trajera una consigo en estos momentos, a menos que quisiera torturarme sometiéndome a un intenso interrogatorio sobre el chico que me había invitado a cenar y para el cual yo le había pedido desesperadamente de su ayuda para verme fantástica…

-¿Alice, que es eso? –pregunté estupefacta, ella puso las cosas sobre la cama, para después dirigirse a mí.

-Esto –señaló sus herramientas- es tu salvación –se puso de rodillas ante la cama y llevó las manos hacia los seguros del portafolio de una forma dramática -¿Estás listas? –me preguntó, yo asentí atónita, quitó los seguros al mismo tiempo, como si de un concurso se tratara y un kit completo de maquillaje se dejó ver; había de todo de lo que una mujer aficionada a eso pudiera desear, yo indiscutiblemente no me encontraba en esa categoría. Había tantas cosas que ni siquiera supe identificar el uso que tenia cada uno -esto, mi pequeña saltamontes, es el arma secreta de toda mujer- me indicó.

-Pues creo que yo soy la excepción, casi no me gusta usar maquillaje -renegué.

-Bella, arruinas la diversión, ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿entendido?, ahora mira esto -señaló, tomando las fundas de los atuendos- escoge el que más te guste y no acepto ni quejas, lloriqueos o pretextos para no usar alguno –dijo firmemente, me había metido en aguas peligrosas.

Deslizó los cierres de la primera funda y sacó un bonito pero atrevido vestido color rojo, corto y de finos tirantes.

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, suspiró y sacó lo que se encontraba dentro de la siguiente cubierta.

Ahora, un vestido de un verde obscuro, aun más corto que el anterior y con un gran escote al frente se abrió paso.

La cabeza me estaba empezando a dar vueltas, Alice quería cavar mi propia tumba.

Al ver mi expresión tomó la tercera bolsa y de ella sacó un bonito y elegante vestido de corte strapless en tono negro y con detalles blancos, un listón se ceñía bajo el pecho formando un lindo detalle, un delicado accesorio para el cuello le hacia juego.

El problema se presentaba en que el vestido no era de mi talla si no la de mi amiga, el atuendo dejaría al descubierto un poco de carne y se ajustaría perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Definitivamente había sido mala idea pedir refuerzos.

-¡Alice! –comencé a quejarme, pero me interrumpió.

-Isabella, ¿Qué dije sobre pretextos, quejas y lloriqueos? ¿Quieres verte bien para impresionar a ese chico, no?

-Si –admití.

-Bien, entonces ponte este, se que te quedara genial –dijo como visualizándome deslumbrada- anda, cámbiate que no queremos hacer esperar a tu chico- la miré extraño. Tomé el vestido numero tres y comencé a vestirme.

Después de unos arduos minutos, _"miss moda"_ ya había secado y peinado mi cabello, creando algunas ondas en las puntas que caían sobre mis hombros, ahora estaba dando -según ella- los últimos toques que estaban a cargo del maquillaje.

Solo esperaba no tener ningún accidente con los tacones –para mi gusto- altos, que Alice me había obligado a usar, aun que tengo que aceptar que me habían encantado, iban acorde con el color de mí -ahora- vestido.

Me incorporé y fui hacia el espejo de mi tocador a mirarme, con ella tras de mí.

-¿Vez? No usé casi nada de maquillaje, tienes un cutis muy fino, tu belleza es natural, el maquillaje es solo para acentuarla.

La observé con ironía.

-Dramatizas Alice –dije, aun examinándome en el espejo.

-No estoy exagerando ni un poquito Bella, obviamente no te vez a ti misma con claridad.

-Gracias, al menos sé que me veo bien.

Me contemplé en el espejo unos segundos más, Alice era buena en lo que hacía, me había dejado irreconocible.

-De nada, disfruté mucho haciendo esto –sonrió satisfecha- Ahora sí, creo que ya hemos terminado, anda, ya vete si no quieres hacerlo esperar.

Traducción a sus palabras: ¡Ya vete, que en cuanto mas rápido te vayas más rápido llegas y me lo cuentas todo!

Me reí por lo bajo, me volví para verla y le di un abrazo en agradecimiento.

Caminamos fuera de mi habitación, hacia la sala, y no pude evitar llevar las manos hacia el borde del vestido, era muy corto para mi propia seguridad.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan deja ese vestido en paz, suéltalo, que el que intentes estirarlo no va à ser que te llegue a las rodillas! ¡Te vez de infarto, no sé de qué te quejas!

Le fruncí el ceño.

Como la primera vez que había salido con Edward, nos volvimos a encontrar en su trabajo, ya que así era más fácil el ir a cualquier lugar, pues este se hallaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, en un restaurant de comida Italiana llamado "La bella Italia". Durante el trayecto le había estado preguntando a donde es que iríamos, y por mucho que insistí en que me lo dijera, no logre averiguar casi nada, más bien nada, solo un _"ya lo veraz"_.

Y si que lo vi. Era un lugar muy bonito, elegante pero con un toque moderno, la comida era simplemente exquisita. Me preocupaba cuanto se gastaría en todo esto.

El ambiente era muy íntimo, el lugar estaba con poca clientela, solo habitado por algunas parejas. Las mesas eran redondas, todo decorado con mantelería dorada, las sillas muy cómodas con mullidos cojines le hacían juego, esta noche las velas y candelabros hacían acto de presencia, reemplazando a la luz artificial –aunque no del todo, pero en gran medida- en cada mesa relumbraba el bello fuego cautivador, todo se me hizo tan romántico que pensé que estaba envuelta en un hermoso sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

-La comida está deliciosa –dije, degustando la pasta, para después darle un sorbo a la copa de vino- y ni que decir del vino.

Si, Edward había pedido una botella del mejor vino tinto que tenían, yo, al ver lo que había hecho, me opuse diciéndole que no era necesario, pero obviamente no escuchó mis ruegos, prefirió salirse por la tangente diciendo _"ir más allá de los límites es mi trabajo"._

Llevó una de sus manos hacia las mías, acariciándolas suavemente. Las mariposas de mi estomago revoloteaban histéricas.

-¿Vez? te dije que el vino le vendría perfecto a tu paladar –dijo, de una forma que podría convencer a cualquiera.

-Sí, pero no era necesario –insistí- ya me imagino lo caro que saldrá todo esto.

Rodó los ojos.

-Bella, mi familia y yo venimos muy a menudo, ya sabes, siempre que vienen a visitarme, ya somos clientes –rio con entusiasmo y prudencia a la vez.

-Pero no me gusta que nadie gaste en mi –repliqué- sin razón alguna.

Su expresión se volvió seria, pero sus ojos mostraban sinceridad infinita.

-¿Y, si te dijera que si hay razón?

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre agitadamente a todo mi cuerpo, ya podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

-No existe razón importante ni pretextos para que alguien gaste en mí, no es necesario –me observó con diversión pintada en el rostro, podía escuchar los engranes trabajando en su cabeza, a punto de contraatacar, pero me le adelanté.

-Me habías dicho que tú y tu familia han visitado varias veces Italia –comencé- estoy segura que la comida es aun mas deliciosa allá que la comida que hacen aquí, y mira que esto esta riquísimo.

Entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de mis intentos por cambiar el tema, en sus labios rebosaba esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba.

-No intentes cambiarme el tema –advirtió.

-Lo siento –hice el tono más inocente que pude- pero ya te lo cambié.

-Eso es discutible.

-Sí, pero no quiero que lo discutamos ahora, anda, háblame sobre tus viajes _Odiseo_** (1)**, cuéntame. –pedí con diversión.

-Bien, tú ganas, -suspiró- pues sí, la comida en Italia es maravillosa, y este restaurant es mi favorito por qué es lo que más se le acerca.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste Italia? –pregunté curiosa.

Lo pensó por un instante, su expresión serena me pareció de lo más tierna, parecía un ángel, tanto que hasta irradiaba paz.

-El verano pasado –admitió- fuimos a visitar a unos familiares.

¿Cómo? Y yo que pensaba que solo había ido de vacaciones.

-¿Familiares? –pregunté atónita.

-Sí -se encogió de hombros- mi tío Aro renovó sus votos nupciales.

-¿Tus padres son originarios de Italia?

-Mi padre nació en Londres Inglaterra, mis abuelos eran de Italia al igual que sus hijos, a excepción de mi papá; antes de que mi padre naciera mis abuelos se mudaron a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo, papá es el menor de sus hermanos. Por otra parte, mi madre es de chicago, es hija única. Ambos estaban estudiando aquí en NY, se conocieron y se enamoraron, se casaron jóvenes, e hicieron sus vidas en chicago que es donde se encuentran ahora, un año después de que terminaron sus estudios nací yo, y poco tiempo después mi hermana.

¡Wow!

-Increíble, tú ya conociste Italia, Inglaterra y quien sabe que más, y yo apenas y por el este nunca e ido más allá de Alburquerque –como la mujer madura que yo era le hice un puchero.

Se echó a reír jovialmente, aumenté mi gesto infantil y el repique de su risa me contagió.

-Eres tan divertida, me gustan las chicas con sentido del humor –sentenció.

Mis mejillas traicioneras se tiñeron de rojo.

-No es ningún chiste. Y yo no creo ser tan divertida como tú, siempre me estás haciendo reír, por eso me gusta estar contigo.

¡Oh, yo y mi estúpida e involuntaria honestidad! ¡Por que tenía que decir tantas tonterías, todo eso estaba bien guardado en mi cabeza, no tenia porque transformarlo en palabras!

Me miró a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus ojos eran abrazadores, ¿También era un hipnotizador? Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

-No tanto como a mí me gusta estar contigo.

Mi corazón dio un gran suspiro provocando que me dolieran las costillas.

Después de terminar nuestra cena y charlar un rato, me excusé para ir al tocador, con Edward el tiempo se iba rápido, cuando regresé, me di cuenta de que otra pareja que se encontraba cerca de nuestra mesa, y nosotros, éramos los únicos que quedábamos. Eran un par de adolescentes que parecían estar muy enamorados, pues ese beso que se daban lo expresaba todo y los hacía sumergirse en su burbuja, en ese lugar en el que no se admitía a nadie que intentara perturbar su felicidad.

Pronto me vi metida en mi mundo, imaginándome que en lugar de ellos, éramos Edward y yo los que nos acariciábamos sin manos. Con los labios. Besándonos de esa manera que había estado soñando y que aun no había ocurrido, deseaba tanto sentir la presión de su boca sobre la mía, quería comprobar su suavidad y dulzura.

Regresé a ver a Edward que miraba lo que yo había estado observando antes, se veía pensativo, justo como yo debí de haberme visto hace unos minutos, salvo por que el parecía un Dios griego, pasivo y con su piel blanca resplandeciente ante la tenue luz de las velas.

Anhelaba tocarlo, deslizar mis manos por toda su perfecta cara, por sus pómulos, por la curva de sus labios, quería tocarlo y deleitarme con su fina seda que mostraba ser su piel.

Mis dedos temblaban ante el pensamiento, solo sería un roce, lo haría rápido pero disfrutaría la placentera sensación de su piel sobre la mía.

Suspiré saliendo de mi ensimismamiento. Tenía que controlar este estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

-Edward, creo que será mejor que pidamos la cuenta –dije, antes de cometer una locura.

-_¿Ugh? _–musitó saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo que es tiempo de que pidamos la cuenta, prácticamente creo que somos los únicos –sonreí regresando a ver la romántica escena del beso.

Después de mirarme con algo extraño en los ojos, me regaló una tierna sonrisa, se levantó y caminó hacia mi lugar, colocándose detrás de mí para mover mi silla y ayudarme a levantar.

Lo miré arqueando una ceja, su rostro divertido afirmaba lo que había hecho y lo cual no quise creer.

-¿No habrás pagado ya la cuenta aprovechándote de mi ausencia, verdad? –pregunté inquisitivamente, levantándome y mirándolo de frente.

-Mmm –miró el techo evitando mirarme- ¿tú qué crees?

-¡Edward! –Refunfuñé- dime cuanto fue, quiero ayudar –exigí con mi bolso ya en mano.

-De ninguna manera, yo te invité, yo pago, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si no lo hiciera a sí?

-Uno muy bueno, inteligente y sensato que deja que una chica le ayude a pagar.

Sus manos se ciñeron a mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre mí. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, derritieron, quebraron e hicieron añicos mi concentración.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada.

-Deja de protestar Bells, anda vámonos –acomodó uno de sus brazos a través de mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, escuché como disimulaba su risa y como los latidos de mi pobre corazón se intensificaban.

Caminamos hacia la salida, la anfitriona y un mesero nos desearon buena noche, una vez que ya estuvimos afuera comenzamos a caminar por la acera en dirección al lugar en el que habíamos dejado el Volvo.

Edward aun iba junto a mí con su brazo rodeando mi cintura, me sentía cómoda y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, el sentirlo tan cerca estimulaba a mi cabeza inyectando algo que me hacia olvidar todo, solo pensaba en su presencia, en nosotros. Nosotros, esa palabra me gustaba más de lo que debería.

Una vez llegamos a la entrada de mi edificio, Edward me abrió la puerta del coche para después ofrecerme su mano y ayudarme a salir. Era la segunda vez que venía hasta aquí.

Hacía una noche hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna resplandecía vanidosamente, el aire que corría era frio y en cada espiración pasaba rozando mi cara y mi cabello. Sin querer me estremecí por el crudo viento.

-¿Tienes frio? –preguntó Edward cerca de mí.

En mala hora se me había olvidado no traer un abrigo, de lo nerviosa que estaba pude hasta ponerme unos zapatos impares y yo nunca lo hubiese notado.

-Solo un poco –el leve castañear de mis dientes al hablar me delató- no es nada.

Desenvolvió su brazo de mí –el cual unos momentos antes había ajustado a mi cintura- y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta negra de cuero, esa que lo hacía ver aun más sexy, una vez que ya se hubo desprendido de ella, me ayudó a ponérmela.

-Mucho mejor –comentó, mirándome de una forma seductora. Me imaginé que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pues él era un seductor natural, atractivo por excelencia.

Como ya había hecho antes en el restaurant, volvió a pasar sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome lo más cerca que se podía hacia él, me tomó por sorpresa, pero la idea de estar entre sus brazos no me molestaba para nada, podía sentir como mi cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -cuestioné con mi voz y respiración agitada, estaba segura que ahora el frio no tenía nada que ver.

-Usando mi calor corporal para calentarte. –explicó con su suave voz de miel- Si la sangre de tus brazos y piernas se va a tu corazón muy rápido, puedes sufrir un infarto.

-Exageras, pero… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –debatí sorprendida.

-¿Olvidas que estudio Medicina? –Deliberó con semblante divertido- ¿Aun tienes frio? ¿Te sientes mejor? –repuso, mostrándose preocupado.

Sí, yo sabía que el estudiaba medicina, pero con el solo hecho de escuchar su voz y tenerlo así de cerca, mi mente dejaba de razonar y daba paso a todas las incoherencias que ahora estaba diciendo.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –una tonta sonrisilla apareció en mis labios.

Y sí que me sentía mucho mejor al estar de esta forma.

Mi piel apreció la suave tela de su camisa y mi cuerpo entero sintió el calor que el emanaba, en su abrazo me sentí protegida, como si nada me fuese a suceder, desee tanto quedarme así, era como si todo el exterior desapareciera, como si todo se detuviera y solo existiéramos él y yo.

El escuchar su respiración lenta y pausada, hizo que el frio abandonara mi cuerpo que ahora se regocijaba por estar cerca de uno más cálido.

Nos miramos a los ojos intentando buscar algo en los del otro, en mi caso quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ya que me estaba mirando de una forma extraña, pero que me hacía sentir bien.

Estaba cómoda en su abrazo y con sus ojos puestos en los míos, eso me animó a hacer una de las cosas que más quería. Vacilé al levantar mis brazos que antes estaban sobre su firme pecho y los deslicé hacia sus hombros para después rodear su cuello.

Enterré mi cara en la hendidura de su cuello, él me estrecho aun más fuerte y recargó su cabeza en la mía. Inhalé hondo esperando que no fuera audible, me deleité de su embriagador elixir, suave y masculino, lo guardé con ardiente fuego en mi memoria para no olvidarlo jamás, estaba segura que después de hoy no iba a poder vivir sin esto, me estaba convirtiendo en una adicta sin remedio, y Edward era mi droga.

Unos minutos después, en contra de mi voluntad, levanté mi rostro de la comodidad de su hombro, pero sin deshacer mi abrazo de su cuello, el me miró dudoso.

-Creo que es mejor que entre –murmuré nada convincente.

-Sí, perdón, seguro tienes sueño dormilona –las extremidades de sus labios se contrajeron y sus ojos manifestaron ternura- te llamo.

-Me parece bien. ¡Ah! y la próxima vez yo pago –porfié decidida, deslizando seductoramente-no sé de donde me salió eso-mis manos de la parte de sus hombros hasta el cuello de la camisa, agarré cada extremo y acerqué mi rostro un poco más al suyo- gracias por todo.

Su fisonomía angelical era excepcional; trasladó una de sus manos a mi cabello -pero sin dejar de estrecharme con la otra- y llevó hacia atrás algunos de los mechones que reposaban en uno de mis hombros. Se acercó a mí y posó muy suavemente los labios en mi mejilla, su beso me dejó un agradable hormigueo. Mis labios sentían envidia.

-Ni lo sueñes –su advertencia me pareció un dulce canturreo. Deshizo su abrazo en torno a mí y rápidamente entró a su coche; escuché el ronroneo de este, y al arrancar, mi sexy chico de cabellos desordenados me guiñó un ojo. Lo vi alejarse en medio de la calle, dejándome aturdida. Llevé mi mano hasta el lugar donde sus labios me acariciaron y solté un gran suspiro.

Entré al departamento y mandé a volar los altos tacones que me estaban matando, aun con mi sonrisa estúpida me desplomé por la puerta para quedar sentada en el piso.

Alice estaba enfrente de mí, de espaldas, ablando por teléfono con alguien, se volvió y me miró con malicia. Ya sabía lo que se venía.

Continuó hablando, me levanté y me fui a sentar al sofá, no había dado por hecho que aun tenia conmigo la chaqueta de Edward, tomé el cuello interno de esta y absorbí su aroma, aun era muy nítido, cosa que me alegró.

-¡Hey cuéntamelo todo! –una eufórica Alice apareció ante mi vista.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo es que terminaste la llamada? –no había prestado mucha atención a lo que ella hacía, tenia cosas importantes que hacer, como, aspirar el olor de una chaqueta, si, eso.

-¡Bella, a que no sabes las nuevas!, Bueno eso no importa ahora, anda, dime como te fue, cuéntame todo, ¿Cómo estuvo? Todo, todo, todo, cuando digo que todo me refiero a ¡TODO! –amenazó con el dedo índice a la vez que se acomodaba con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de mi en el sofá.

-Que quieres saber Alice –mis palabras salieron impregnadas de miedo.

-Primero, mmm… –lo pensó por un instante, inspeccionándome- ¡OH DIOS, TE DIO SU CHAQUETA, ESE SI ES UN CABALLERO! –chilló llevando sus manos a la cara.

-Sí, yo tenía frio, me dio su chaqueta y…

-¿Y? –me animó a seguir.

-Y después me abrazó según él para protegerme del frio, y yo por supuesto le correspondí.

Dejó escapar un ¡Aaaay! Dejándose caer hacia atrás, con un brazo en la frente imitando un desmayo.

-¡Que más! ¡A donde fueron!

-Me llevó a un restaurant muy bonito y elegante, "La bella Italia".

-Sí, lo conozco, ese es uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad Bella, esto si va en serio –sus ojos parecían salirse de orbita.

-Cuando me vino a dejar… -proseguí.

-¡¿Te vino a dejar y no me di cuenta?! –exclamó con cara de horror- Estuve viendo la tv mientras tu llegabas, no es por andar espiando ni nada pero cada cinco minutos me levantaba y me asomaba por la ventana para ver si podía conocerlo, después recibí una llamada de mis padres y en ese descuido me perdí de toda la acción, ¡esto no es justo! –se cruzó de brazos.

-Respira Alice –la alenté, ya que parecía que había agotado todo el recurso que era su oxigeno.

-¡Ya Bella sigue! ¡Yo respiro y tú hablas!

Rebolee los ojos.

-Me dio un beso en la mejilla –recordé, llevando inconscientemente la yema de mis dedos a la mejilla, todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios cálidos- yo hubiera deseado que fuera en otra parte, pero todo a su tiempo, al menos vamos avanzando.

Alice suspiró de forma teatral, tanto que me hizo soltar una risita.

-Que tierno es, va lento pero cada paso que da lo da firme, si fuera un chico que no quiere nada serio contigo, entonces desde la primera cita te hubiera besado y seria mas aventado, en cambio este, me parece que quiere hacer las cosas bien, ¡Waahoo!, pensé que los buenos chicos ya no existían.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé –me abrasé a mí misma, o más bien a la chaqueta de Edward, recordando cómo sus fuertes brazos me estrecharon.

-Y mira tu cara, se ve que te fascina –chirrió con su voz de soprano, dio brinquitos aun sentada en el sofá, mientras que sus manos aplaudían histéricas- ¿Y, cómo es él? –preguntó deteniendo su alboroto.

-_Fantástico_ –sonó como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer- es tan guapo y atractivo, su cabello es tan sexy, su boca es… tan perfecta, sonríe de una manera tan seductora y tierna a la vez que hace que se me corte la respiración, sus ojos, ¡Alice, sus ojos son tan _increíbles_, tan profundos y transparentes, tan sinceros! ¡Él es _increíble_!, tan caballeroso, considerado y encantador, ¿Ya mencione que es sexy de pies a cabeza y tannn _increíble_? –nunca había delirado tanto por un chico, esto debía de ser vergonzoso pero, ¡que mas daba, a si era yo!

Soltó una exuberante carcajada gracias a las incoherencias que salían por mi boca. ¿Qué había dicho sobre dejar de formar esa información -que estaba bien guardada y protegida en mi cabeza- en palabras audibles?

-¡Oh, _mister increíble! _–se burló- Bells, estoy muy contenta por ti –me abrazó con sus finos brazos, a pesar de que nuestras personalidades eran muy opuestas, la quería mucho, nunca había tenido una tan buena mejor amiga como lo era ya ella.

-Gracias Alice, te quiero mucho sabes, como a la hermana que nunca desee tener –me reí entre dientes.

-¡Ah! Valla, yo también te quiero Bells, pero yo si como a la hermana que siempre quise tener, con mi hermano nunca pude entrar a Victoria secrets, eso es muy frustrante, pero ya no importa ahora te tengo a ti –sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

Después de un rato mas, cada quien se fue a descansar. Cabe mencionar que esa noche dormí abrazada de la chaqueta que aun tenía ese aroma tan increíble y natural de Edward.

'.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, desperté gracias a la melodía de mensajes de mi móvil. Aun medio adormilada y con la mitad de mi cara enterrada en la almohada, perezosamente levanté mi brazo hacia la mesita de noche en donde busqué a tientas mi celular, una vez lo tuve en mi poder observé el motivo de mi despertar, solo eso me bastó para que el sueño desapareciera.

_Buenos días bella durmiente, o más bien tardes, tengo la sensación de que aun sigues durmiendo. Te llamé pero no hubo respuesta, ¿nos podemos ver hoy? Tengo algo que decirte. Al parecer estaré todo el día en la casa hogar. Me gustaría verte. Dulces sueños._

_**E.**_

Inmediatamente le respondí.

_Hey! Seguía durmiendo antes de que tu mensaje me despertara, ¡bien hecho señor despertador de gente! Estaré contigo en un rato._

_**B.**_

Miré la hora, eran las 12:45, valla, si que tenía el sueño pesado, rápidamente me levanté de la cama y me estiré con una tonta sonrisa en los labios; moría por ver a Edward así que comencé a arreglarme lo antes posible.

Cuando terminé, me vi unas cuantas veces en el espejo, no era algo muy propio de mi pero por alguna obvia razón quería verme linda, después de ver que mi cabello no tenía remedio tomé un listón del mismo color y lo pasé por encima de este dejándolo suelto para que callera libre por mis hombros.

Una vez salí de mi habitación esperaba encontrarme a Alice, pero lo único que encontré fue una nota suya en donde me avisaba que había salido con sus padres -pues habían venido a la ciudad- y que llegaría más tarde, no me molesté en ir a la cocina por algo para comer, mejor encábese mi excursión a la casa hogar en donde alguien me esperaba.

Hacia un muy bonito día, el sol brillaba en todo su resplandor y la sonrisa de mi rostro no cesaba. No tardé mucho en llegar al albergue, me sentía algo curiosa por saber que era lo que Edward quería decirme, preferí no armar conjeturas, no quería ilusionarme, aun que bueno, siendo honesta, una tonta idea de lo que era ya rondaba en mi mente.

Como era de esperarse Edward debía de estar en la enfermería, así que fue primero a donde me dirigí cuando llegué, toqué la puerta y esperé.

-Hola Bella –me saludó el Dr. Rumsfeld con alegría genuina.

-Hola Doc. Disculpe, ¿está Edward por aquí? –pregunté, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Estaba. Estuvo toda la mañana ayudándome a sí que le di un rato libre, debe estar con Lizzy y los demás niños jugando.

Me derretía el corazón el solo pensar en Edward y Lizzy, era algo realmente tierno verlos juntos, parecía como si de verdad fueran hermanos; el me había contado la triste historia que la pequeña había sufrido con su familia y la razón por la que ella lo veía con amor fraternal.

-Oh, iré a buscarlos entonces –espeté- gracias.

-Seguro los encuentras en el jardín trasero, en el área de juegos –dijo el doctor antes de irme.

Recorrí el pequeño camino de piedras que daba al jardín trasero, pasando por los frondosos árboles y los niños que reían mientras corrían, era un jardín muy grande y bonito, todo estaba cubierto de verde, sin duda este era un buen día, todo el mundo andaba de buen humor hoy.

Pero el mío cambió sin previo aviso.

Al doblar una esquina y fijar mi mirada en lo que se me presentó de golpe, el tiempo se paralizó, al igual que yo que detuve mi andar bruscamente, mi corazón o lo que sea que tenia dentro -que ahora se sentía encoger-, sufrió un escalofrió que hizo que mi cuerpo entero se inmovilizara.

Pestañeé un par de veces esperando que la imagen que tenía enfrente desapareciera, esperaba que fuera un espejismo, pero el ver a Edward, _mi Edward,_ besándose con alguien que no era yo, no era más que una escena del mundo real, pues por más que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y los volvía a abrir, sus labios correspondían el llamado de otros. O al menos eso es lo que yo veía… o tal vez era la sugestión de la que ya era presa.

El sostenía a Lizzy, y a su espalda una chica rubia lo sostenía por la cara haciéndolo mirar –cosa que no hacía porque a kilómetros se veía que estaba bien concentrado- hacia ella mientras lo besaba. Se besaban.

Me estaba volviendo loca si creía que esto era un espejismo, no era presa de ninguna sugestión ni mucho menos, y eso me quedó claro cuando una de sus manos viajó a la mejilla de la chica.

La cobardía me invadió, y como si esta fuera un mecanismo de defensa, mi cuerpo giró automáticamente a la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba el peligro. Oleadas de un sentimiento extraño me dominaron y barrieron mi mente hundiéndome con lozanía.

Lo último que recuerdo es que corrí con todas mis fuerzas intentando escapar de la realidad.

**-.**

* * *

**_Odiseo_**_(1_): es el nombre de uno de los héroes legendarios griegos, del cual deriva el nombre del libro que le ha hecho célebre, "La Odisea", de Homero.

* * *

¡Tómala Bella!, eso es por haber hecho sufrir a Edward en eclipse! Muahaha, a no verdad, ups! No es cierto, pobre Bella, hasta a mi me costó escribir esa parte. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, desde el jueves quería actualizar, pero fanfiction no me dejaba, ni idea de por qué.

Este Cap. está dedicado a las personitas que mencioné arriba, ellas son a las que yo obligaba a leer -jaja bueno, hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo-, gracias por darme ideas, su punto de vista y ayudarme con el bendito vestuario, gracias por aguantarme ;)

No es por ser chantajista tipo Alice, ni nada por el estilo, pero el siguiente capitulo me esta costando, no tienen una idea de cuánto, y no lo subiré hasta que me gusté como me quede, por eso ayúdenme a inspirarme con sus reviews, no les cuesta nada, solo un movimiento de dedos y ya está,

Espero nos leamos pronto.


	9. Distracciones para el dolor

**Summary y disclaimer** en laos capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 9: Distracciones para el dolor.**

.

_«__Vale más un amigo para consolar un pequeño dolor, que un ejército para defender un imperio__»_

_._

Acostada en el sofá de la sala, mirando el blanco techo, intentaba eliminar el recuerdo que se había formado hace unas horas en mi cabeza.

Era blanco y completamente… liso… que interesante. Cambié de objetivo buscando algo que pudiera distraerme, mis ojos visualizaron la pared de enfrente, la cual también era blanca y… lisa. Con lo observadora y detallista que era Alice, aun no me cavia en la cabeza como es que todavía no decoraba esa parte de la habitación –aun que tampoco era como si nuestro departamento hubiera sido remodelado por unos de esos programas de Mtv, pues solo trajimos cosas personales para nuestra estadía- tendríamos que comprar al menos algún cuadro abstracto, o que se yo, para que pudiera distraerme buscándole formas, eso sí que sería entretenido.

El ocio no me estaba ayudando.

Nuevamente me aburrí al no encontrar algo distractorío. Giré mi cabeza con lentitud hacia el mueble en donde estaba la TV, era sábado, dudaba que hubiera algo interesante que ver, y no tenía ganas de algún documental de _Discovery channel_. En uno de los compartimentos del estante, se encontraba una gran cantidad de DVD´s, la mayoría eran de Alice, yo solo había traído un par de mi colección que tenía en Phoenix, ahora me arrepentía de no haber escogido mejor.

"_Romeo & Julieta" o "Titanic"_, no figuraban en estos momentos en la lista de cosas que me ayudaran a matar el tiempo sin hacerme recordar… cosas.

Pero había una gran variedad de películas, el repertorio de mi amiga era grande, sin duda podría encontrar cualquier cinta del género que yo quisiera.

Solté un gran suspiro, resignada, era mi única opción distractora, buscaría algo adecuado que mirar y mi problema estaría resuelto. Lentamente me incorporé de mi lugar y con pasos cansados anduve hasta posarme en lo que sería mi salvación. Observé la gran compilación de izquierda a derecha, moví mi mano al azar y tomé un DVD cualquiera. La caratula mostraba la parte superior de un cuerpo con la piel bastante desmejorada, la ropa desgarrada y sucia, la expresión de lo que parecía ser la cara deformada de un zombi denotaba horror, en la parte inferior con letras artísticamente distorsionadas se leía, _"El despertar de los zombis"_. Sin duda esto sería genial.

Era lo que estaba buscando.

Una vez el DVD estuvo dentro del reproductor, en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer los créditos introductorios, decidí que antes de irme a "acampar" nuevamente al sofá, primero tenía que hacer una visita a la cocina.

Busqué en el refrigerador algo que complementara mi intento de cine en casa, escudriñe en la parte de arriba y encontré un bote de helado, de galletas con chispas de chocolate, mi día se estaba poniendo bien. Con cuchara en mano regrese a la sala para iniciar con la diversión.

Me apropié del control remoto que estaba encima de la mesita de centro y me acomode en el cómodo sillón marrón, sacándome antes mis converses. Comencé a comer de mi helado con la vista fija y atenta en la pantalla.

Media película y ¾ de helado después había llegado el momento de las confesiones. Eh de reconocer que no soy muy aficionada de las películas de este tipo, pues desde siempre terminaban estresándome, pero eso era lo que yo necesitaba ahora, desde hoy las películas de terror se convertirían en mis favoritas.

Eh de admitir también que a las cuatro de la tarde a nadie le asustaría una película como esta. A plena luz del día no había porque aterrorizarse, en la noche era cuando una buena película de horror si podía hacer de las suyas. No me quedó de otra que comenzar a criticar mentalmente los malos efectos especiales, la trama y a los actores.

Escuché como el ruido de unas llaves repiqueteaba contra una superficie de madera, no me inmuté cuando la puerta se abrió, seguí en lo mío, mi helado de galletas estaba delicioso, siempre había sido uno de mis favoritos, ya casi me lo terminaba, tendría que volver a comprar uno de estos la próxima vez que fuéramos al súper.

Inesperadamente la pantalla de la televisión se volvió negra, y justo cuando el zombi desmembrenaba al chico que no creía en que los muertos venían del mas allá por venganza. Una chica delgada y con cabello alocado tal como azabache se paró justo enfrente de mí con las manos en las caderas y tapándome el panorama hacia la televisión.

-¡Bella! –espetó moviendo una mano cerca de mi cara- tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… hazte a un lado quiero seguir viendo mi película –se que soné un poco grosera, pero cualquier distracción podría arruinar la barrera que me había costado trabajo construir- discúlpame por no saludar, estaba muy concentrada –intenté justificarme pero creo que no logré que me creyera.

Ella me miró extraño, frunciendo el ceño. Había dejado el control remoto en la mesita, así que rápidamente lo tomé e intenté prender la TV, pero fue inútil, Alice aun seguía tapándome el paso.

-Alice, por favor, déjame ver la película.

-Algo te sucede… -agarró la caja del DVD e inspeccionó la portada- si mal no recuerdo, la semana pasada que intentábamos elegir una película, yo quería ver una de terror y tú prácticamente me rogaste para que no la pusiera… a ti no te gustan este tipo de películas.

-Cambie de opinión –maniobré para poder prender la tele desde mi lugar- ahora son… mis… favoritas, déjame seguir viéndola.

Ella rodeo la mesita que obstaculizaba su paso se acerco a mí y me arrebató el control, mis intentos por quitárselo fueron en vano, ella era bajita y delgada, pero muy ágil; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió a su habitación con el control en mano y regreso en dos segundos, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en cual había sido su propósito hasta que regresó con las manos vacías.

Me crucé de brazos como una niña caprichosa e hice cara de enojada, cosa que no me costó mucho, la duende se sentó a un lado de mí en el sofá, acomodándose para poder visualizarme de frente y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para que la regresara a ver, pero no lo hice.

-Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… -bajó las manos a su regazo, bien, le había ganado- ayer estabas totalmente feliz y hoy estas diferente… ¿Qué ha pasado?...

¿Qué ha pasado?, eso mismo quería saber yo, había entregado mi confianza ciegamente a alguien que lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mí, me había ilusionado. Me sentía pisoteada y humillada.

Era estúpido que me sintiera de esta manera, pero de pronto me invadieron unas ganas inmensas de echarme a llorar. La barrera que había construido comenzaba a flaquear.

El solo había jugado conmigo… yo creí que podíamos llegar a ser algo más que amigos… que idiota era, ni siquiera eso habíamos sido.

Alice debió de haber notado mi reciente estado de ánimo, mis ojos cristalinos y mi boca ligeramente apretada intentando tragarme el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, pues me atrajo hacia ella y me rodeo con sus brazos, no me quedo de otra que deshacer los míos y abrazarla también.

-No sé qué te ocurre… -la consternación en su voz y sus manos deslizándose de arriba abajo de mi espalda intentando consolarme- quizás si me cuentas te sientas mejor.

Negué sobre su hombro, estaba luchando contra la fuerza de la naturaleza para no soltarme a llorar, el nudo en mi garganta solo necesitaba de un aliciente para deshacerse, en el momento en que eso ocurriera me vendría completamente abajo, me derrumbaría totalmente y no quería eso.

-Bells, desahogarte te vendrá bien… ¿se trata de Reneé o Charlie?, mira quizás… -trató de adivinar pero no la dejé terminar.

-Lo vi besándose con otra… -mi murmullo sonó contenido y poco entendible gracias a que la tela de su blusa le impedía el paso a mis palabras.

-¿Qué? –la pregunta del millón.

Deshice nuestro abrazo y me incorpore lentamente, subí los pies al sofá, abrase mis piernas y recargué el mentón en las rodillas. Mis ojos batallaban por no derramar ninguna gota salina, al igual que mi garganta lo hacía con el fuerte nudo.

-Lo… vi… b-besándose c-con otra –balbucee anémicamente.

Por un minuto el silencio reinó a nuestro alrededor, comprendí que a pesar de mi bajo tono de voz, me había escuchado a la perfección y sabía a quien me estaba refiriendo. Yo aun seguía con la vista fija en algún punto perdido de enfrente.

-Quedamos de vernos hoy… -proseguí con voz débil- dijo que tenía algo que decirme, y ahora lo comprendo todo… -todo tenia lógica- tal vez lo único que quería era presentarme a su novia -una risa amarga acompaño a esto último. Giré la cabeza con mi mejilla ahora recostada en las rodillas y la miré, su cara estaba llena de diferentes emociones, estaba claro que no sabía que decirme. Y no había nada que decir. Pero aun así lo intentó.

-Bella, tú no puedes saber eso a menos que le hallas pedido una explicación… ¿se la pediste?

-Alice, ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, no soy nadie para hacerlo, no éramos nada –deshice mi postura anterior y apoyé mi nuca en el respaldo del sillón, con la mirada hacia arriba pretendiendo que las traicioneras lagrimas volvieran a entrar por mis conductos lagrimales, ya tenía la vista completamente nublada, pero aun nada se había derramado.

-Yo creo que tienes que hablar con él, algo debió de haber pasado, por lo que tú me habías contado el trato que él tenia contigo no precisamente era el de un amigo… te invitó a salir, te trata cariñosamente…

-Tú misma tienes la respuesta, ¡se burló de mi Alice!, ¡le entregué mi confianza, me ilusioné como una imbécil! -me llevé las manos a la cara con desesperación- ¿sabes qué es eso? –el temblor en mi cuerpo se hizo presente- ¿Sabes cuantas veces yo he hecho eso? -pregunté casi gritando- ¡muy pocas veces!, ¿y sabes por qué? –para ese entonces ya estaba de pie frente a ella que seguía sentada en el sofá y en shock, escuchando como me desquiciaba; sin querer había subido el tono de mi voz y las lagrimas me abnegaban completamente- ¡Porque ese siempre había sido mi más grande temor! –sin poder evitarlo gimotee- ¡confiar en las personas, porque siempre he tenido miedo de que me lastimen, de que me defrauden!… -pequeños pero profundos sollozos aparecieron desde mi garganta- sin embargo, c-creí que él era s-sincero, y ahora… aquí están los resultados. –mis pies, torpes, se movían de un lado a otro, pronto un gran agujero se abriría bajo ellos- ¡Yo se que tú piensas que estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua –lamenté- que estoy exagerando!, pero hubiera preferido que me dijera que ya estaba con alguien, y poder ser… amigos –limpié con el dorso de la mano una de mis mejillas bañadas en agua y continué- y así yo no me hubiera ilusionado tanto… ¡me mintió!

-Bella, pero el…

-¡No quiero volver a hablar de él! –el dolor en mi pecho palpitó, si estaba consciente de mi existencia en este instante era por el simple acto de sentir ese dolor latente.

Su rostro expresaba desconcierto.

-Si te duele tanto es por algo, es una señal… -susurró de una forma que creí que esas palabras habían sido producto de mi imaginación.

Si hubiera tenido ganas de seguir, me hubiera carcajeado y habría replicado lanzándole algún comentario sarcástico como que dejara de leer el libro que me pidieron leyera en la universidad y que hace unos días había dejado en el cuarto de lavado -mientras esperaba a que la ropa secara- sobre la madre teresa de Calcuta, que extrañamente había desaparecido.

Sentía como si hubiera explotado, mi cara estaba completamente roja y el pecho me dolía, fui hacia el sofá, agotada, y me senté a un costado de mi amiga; por segunda vez ella llevó las manos a mis hombros y sin mucho esfuerzo acostó mi cabeza en su regazo, no puse resistencia, me ovillé como un feto. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras yo seguía llorando en silencio. Esa era su forma de consolarme, de apoyarme y decirme que todo saldría "bien".

¿Qué era "bien"?, tuve ganas de saber su significado.

'.

Me dolía la cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida, sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera el tempo me había hecho olvidar la razón de mi actual estado. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que la realidad chocara de golpe en mi cara.

Pero tenía que dejarme de niñerías, esta había sido la última vez que me ocurría una cosa como estas, tenía que dejar de ser tan ingenua.

Sentía mucho cansancio en los ojos, seguro estarían rojos e hinchados, lentamente los abrí y mi vista se volvió borrosa, los serré apretándolos fuertemente, unos segundos después con un gran suspiro y levantando los parpados desperté oficialmente.

No me había percatado de que una frazada me arropaba y mi cabeza se mantenía apoyada en una almohada. Por un momento creí que me encontraba sola, de no sé por qué escuché el pequeño ruido que hizo un objeto de metal al golpear en una superficie de vidrio, mis ojos buscaron el estimulo y fue cuando encontré a Alice.

Me observaba algo preocupada, debía pensar que volvería a perder los estribos. Estaba ubicada tras la mesita de centro, sentada en la alfombra.

-Buenos días Alice –le regalé una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Estas mejor? –su pregunta era cautelosa.

-Sip –me senté en mi intento de cama- ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 10:35. Ayer te quedaste dormida y no quise despertarte, espero no tengas dolores de espalda –me sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

-De verdad, estoy bien –procuré convencerla de que tanto mi espalda como mi estado emocional se encontraban "bien".

-Ok, preparé el desayuno, ven aquí y siéntate.

Hice lo que me pidió y me coloqué en el piso frente a ella. En la mesita había todo un desayuno completo, desde huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja, hasta pan tostado con mermelada, coctel de frutas, leche y café. Me estaba muriendo de hambre, lo único que le había echado a mi estomago el día de ayer había sido el helado de galletas, pues extrañamente no tenía hambre.

-Gracias por lo de ayer –dije, picando distraídamente un cuadrito de piña.

-Es lo que hacen las mejores amigas.

-Eres más que mi mejor amiga –me sinceré- eres como mi hermana.

Esta vez la alegría iluminó toda su fina cara, se puso de rodillas y gateando traspasó el corto espacio que nos separaba, me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Eres mi hermana –afirmó antes de volver a su anterior postura.

De algo si estaba segura. Alice era de las pocas personas en las que de verdad podía confiar.

Sabía que por lo que había pasado ayer ella estaba cautelosa conmigo, se veía muy pensativa jugando con el tenedor en el plato, estaba consciente de que algo mas le preocupaba.

-All… no es solamente lo que pasó ayer con respecto… a mí, lo que te tiene así de inquieta ¿verdad? –me daba pena el haberme comportado de la manera en que lo hice frente a ella, no quería que se sintiera mal por mi- hay algo mas… por cierto ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?, perdóname por ser una egoísta y no haberte preguntado antes.

Levantó la mirada de su plato de frutas y me miró con cierta preocupación.

-¿Le pasó algo a tus padres? –pregunté alarmada y enojada conmigo misma por ser tan desconsiderada y abrumarla con mis cosas.

-¡No! –se apresuró a decir- no, tranquila Bella, y por favor no digas que eres una egoísta, no lo eres ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiré aliviada ante la idea de que sus padres estuvieran bien y por saber que no estaba enojada conmigo, pero entonces recordé a dos personas más.

-¿Algo le pasó a tu hermano o a Jasper? –si no era alguno de los dos entonces no tenía ni idea de la razón que la desconcertaba.

-¡No, no, no! Eddie y Jazz están bien… lo que pasa es que mis padres están pensando en venirse a vivir a Nueva York –ahora si me sentía perdida.

-¿Y ese es el motivo que te tiene así?, yo estaría feliz de tener a mis padres cerca.

-No es eso, la idea me fascina, de verdad que estoy muy contenta –esta vez su sonrisa fue natural- de hecho ayer a eso fue a lo que vinieron, desde hace tiempo que están planeando esto, me pregunto cómo es que no me di cuenta de nada antes… –se preguntó mas para ella que para mí- ya están en tramites finales de comprar una casa, mamá es restauradora ya te había comentado algo sobre eso –asentí, recuerdo que me dijo que a ella le había sacado su amor por la decoración- cuando la propiedad sea oficialmente suya empezará con la redecoración, ayer la fuimos a ver, es un poco grande, por lo que llevará algo de tiempo el terminarla, pero con mi ayuda y la de todo el equipo de trabajo de mamá eso será rápido.

-Eso es genial, estoy segura que la casa quedara estupenda, si tú tienes un excelente gusto para todo ya me imagino tu madre.

-¡Esme es la mejor!, la tienes que conocer, le caerás muy bien y ella a ti.

-Seguro que si –sonreí- pero no entiendo Alice, ¿si el que tus padres se muden aquí y estén bien al igual que tu hermano y tu novio, entonces que es eso que tanto te preocupa? –reformulé mi pregunta de hace un rato.

-Es que pronto será la mudanza, Esme quiere que termine de empacar todas las cosas que dejé en Chicago, en cualquier momento mandará todo en un vehículo de mudanza, quiere que todo esté preparado para no andar a las carreras… -dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire- la verdad Bella no me gustaría dejarte sola, el plan era salir este miércoles, pero no importa puedo esperar unos días.

-Alice ¿es solo eso?, estoy bien, de verdad –ni siquiera yo misma estaba convencida de eso, pero ella si tenía que estarlo- tu quédate tranquila, tampoco es para que me tire del decimo piso de un edificio.

No podía hacer que ella dejara de hacer sus cosas solo por mí, no debí de haber permitido que ella me viera tan vulnerable.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no lo harás? –intentó bromear para hacerme reír, cosa que consiguió.

-Si duende, estaré bien.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Otra persona a la lista que me dice duende –levantó sus cejas, sugerentes, pero sin dejar de sonreír- ahora tu penitencia será salir de compras conmigo… ¡hoy! –sus ojos abiertos de excitación.

-¡No por favor! –hice una mueca, algo me decía que ya no podía aplazar mas ese momento, Alice llevaba semanas planeándolo.

-¡Claro que sí!, será como una despedida, ¡oye, no veré a mi hermanita y mejor amiga por una semana!, no me prives de que tengamos un día de chicas, además podemos invitar a Rosalie –exclamó emocionada.

-¿Y quién es Rosalie?

-Es una compañera de la escuela, es una buena persona y ama ir de compras tanto como yo –ahora no estaba excitada, estaba "sobrexcitada"- lo mejor de todo es que vive en este mismo edificio.

-Pues entonces vamos –de un brinco se levantó, impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Era mejor salir que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y pensar en cosas que no valían la pena, necesitaba una verdadera distracción y no algo como una película de zombis.

Alice, con temor a que yo cambiara de opinión me llevó arrastrando hasta la puerta, si no la hubiera hecho entrar en razón sobre el hecho de que aun seguía usando la misma ropa del día anterior y que necesitaba estar presentable, ya estuviéramos de camino al centro comercial.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla bajo mis brazos, antes de entrar había alistado la ropa que usaría, si no quería que Alice me sacara arrastrando semidesnuda tenía que apresurarme, ya que estuve vestida intenté arreglar un poco mi cabello, del cual solo hice una pequeña coleta a la que le di unos cuantos jirones haciendo que barios mechones salieran por todos lados. Un peinado nada elaborado.

Solo esperaba que _"miss moda"_ no hiciera una rabieta por mi actual aspecto, no pensaba pasarme todo el día de compras con algo que me hiciera sentir incomoda, y el aumentarle que estaría con dos chicas traumadas entrando a todas esas tiendas me comenzaba a aterrar de sobremanera.

Una vez que mi amiga y yo salimos de nuestro departamento, me guió hacia el de Rosalie, a quien ya había llamado cuando yo me encargaba de mi aspecto personal. La chica vivía un piso antes que el de nosotras, me pregunto cómo es que nunca la había visto.

Alice tocó a la puerta y no tardó en aparecer tras ella una chica de cabello rubio que caía en cascada, unos ojos azules como el cristal y un cuerpo de modelo. Mi autoestima se arrastró por los suelos como un gusano al que solo le faltaba de un incentivo para dejar de existir. Si no fuera porque en ese instante no tenia al alcance galletas de animalitos empapadas en leche ya me hubiera cortado las venas.

Me vi tentada a preguntarle si el mes pasado no salió en la portada de la revista Cosmopolitan.

Alice "soy la mujer más sociable del mundo" Cullen, la atrapó en un gran y amistoso abrazo, la rubia la recibió de la misma manera. Comenzaba a respirar el miedo.

-Alice, gracias por invitarme –dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-De nada Rose, mira, ella es Bella, Bells ella es Rosalie –nos presentó, ambas estrechamos las manos, la chica parecía simpática.

-Encantada –su reluciente sonrisa presente.

-Lo mismo digo.

Como Alice era una persona poco –o mejor dicho nada- tolerante a la paciencia, nos arrastró a las dos hacia su porsche. Durante el trayecto Rosalie nos contó un poco más sobre ella, al menos a mí, pues Alice la consocia más que yo. Normalmente la gente suele tener ciertos prejuicios acerca de las chicas con portes de modelo, pero Rosalie no parecía ser del tipo de chica "yo soy la más hermosa, mírame, ámeme y muérete de envidia".

Al llegar al centro comercial, inhalé profundamente tratando de equilibrar mis emociones, no merecía la pena sentirme triste, tenía dos chicas a mi lado intentando distraerme a como diera lugar; aun que no le había contado nada a Rosalie, sabía por la manera en la que me miraba, que se había dado cuenta de que algo me ocurría.

Ambas chicas parecían unas locas obsesivas compulsivas, cada tienda que veían era cada tienda que se deleitaba con su presencia, lo malo del asunto es que yo era la perjudicada, pues era a la que prácticamente llevaban a rastras.

Juro por el cielo que puse de todo mi esfuerzo por seguirles el ritmo y más aun, puse todo de mi para no quejarme tanto y hacer todo lo que ellas me decían, ellas ya llevaban seis bolsas cada una, y yo… yo estaba aterrorizada con las once que Rose había ido a dejar al auto –junto con las suyas y las de Alice- para que según ellas no nos estorbaran.

Agradecía mucho sus intenciones de ayudarme a distraerme, era mejor traer en la cabeza, la cantidad de ropa que cada vez se aumentaba más y más a mi guardarropa, que las memorias que me hacían enojar y recordar la gran burla por la que había pasado.

-Está también Bella, ¡ah, y no te olvides de esta! ¡Se te vera genial! –exclamó toda exultada poniendo tres prendas más en la gran montaña de conjuntos que traía ya en mis brazos- entra a ese probador y muéstranos qué tal te veras en ellos, que obvio te veras súper de infarto, Rose y yo los escogimos y tu no necesitas de mucho para verte hermosa.

Rodé los ojos, Alice tendía a exagerar.

El probador se había convertido en algo así como mi segundo hogar, ya estaba sumamente cansada, todo el día nos la habíamos pasado de tienda en tienda, ya habíamos recorrido todo el centro comercial, seguramente mi tarjeta acabaría en ceros, una vez llegamos Alice me la pidió, y la verdad no hice muchos esfuerzos en debatir, estaba decidida a perder el interés en todo y solo actuar como un ser mecánico sin cerebro, el cual solo se encarga de obedecer órdenes.

Salí del cubículo toda desganada para mostrarles a mis instructoras el pedazo de tela numero… no lo sé –ya perdí la cuenta- que me había puesto encima.

-¡Wow! Eso se te ve genial Bells –Alice siempre dándome ánimos.

Ya ni siquiera traía mis converses puestos, no creo que eso hiciera aumentar mi "genialidad".

-Alice, no sé por qué quieres que compre esto, ¡mira! –lloriqueé, abarcando mis piernas desnudas con un ademan de las manos- esto no me cubre nada, cualquier descuido y mi trasero queda a la vista.

-Bella, tienes unas piernas que ¡oh mi Dios! apuesto a que cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies, Alice sabe muy bien lo que te hace lucirlas, aprovecha tus encantos querida.

Ante el comentario de Rosalie la expresión de Alice se transformo en preocupación, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido. Intenté que esas palabras no me afectaran. A pesar de la punzada que sentí en el estomago, no le iba a arruinar su día de compras a mi amiga, ella intentaba ayudarme, tenía que comportarme.

-Gracias Rose –sonreí sin muchos ánimos, desee que fuera una mejor sonrisa, pero no me salió como yo hubiese querido.

Entré nuevamente al probador y seguí con mi tarea de probarme pedazos de tela; después de un makeover al cual me había opuesto rotundamente y al que por supuesto nadie me había hecho caso, rogué para que dieran por terminada la cesión de compras y todo lo que me hiciera sufrir, de acuerdo, solo se me cumplió la mitad de eso, la otra mitad no podía desaparecer por más que lo intentaba, cualquier cosas que veía me recordada algún suceso de las últimas semanas, como por ejemplo cuando entramos a una tienda de ropa para niños, me enamoré perdidamente de un vestidito que sabia le quedaría perfecto a la pequeña Lizzy, pero entonces mi mente me traicionó…

"_Bella es muy bonita, ¿verdad Edward? –había soltado la pequeña de repente._

_-Sí, Bella es… muy bonita…"_

No pude evitar reírme tristemente, ese día mi cara parecía un tomate, había estado completamente roja.

Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Esta vez admito que a pesar de mi sentir -incluyendo mi cansancio-, no solo Alice y Rosalie se emocionaron, también yo lo hice. Ya que estábamos en un centro comercial aprovechamos y compramos un sinfín de atuendos infantiles. En toda mi vida nunca había conocido esa parte de mi a la que le gustaba entretenerse mirando ropita de bebé, una vez estuvo en mi campo de visión, no me podía despegar de ahí, todo era tan chiquito y tierno… estaba sorprendida de mi misma, yo no era precisamente la persona más cariñosa y tierna del mundo, no tenía ni idea de cuando había cambiado esto, estaba descubriéndome a mí misma.

Mi cuerpo reacio a seguir con la expedición exigió probar algo de comida, me estaba muriendo de hambre, en todo el día que habíamos estado comprando no habíamos probado ni un solo bocado, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar y mi estado emocional no ayudaba mucho.

Para colmo, a las chicas se les había antojado la comida italiana, yo no dije nada, no tenia por que oponerme a sus deseos solo por tonterías, pero no pude evitar que en mi interior saliera a relucir la indolencia, veía como mis compañeras comían como si se les fuera la vida en ello, yo solo había pedido lo primero que había visto en el menú, pues el hambre se me había ido de pronto, picotee sin ganas un poco de lo que había en mi plato dejando que las imágenes volaran en mi cabeza…

Recordé cuando fuimos al restaurant italiano, como me había abrazado esa noche, sus labios en mi mejilla, yo rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en él para poder inhalar de su aroma…

Recordé las veces que nos desvelamos solo por estar mandándonos mensajes de textos, hablando de cualquier tontería… ambos sentíamos como si nos conociésemos de siempre…

A pesar de todo, eso era lo que en realidad nos sucedía.

Y entonces recordé lo que él me había dicho esa vez sentados bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol mientras conversábamos animadamente…

"_algún día deberíamos de salir todos juntos, te puedo apostar que tu y mi hermana se llevarían muy bien._

_-Aun no tengo amigos aquí, me caería muy bien conocer a más gente y así yo también te podría presentar a mi amiga. –estuve segura de que si Alice conociese a Edward hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo y no porque le desagradara, si no porque se asombraría de lo increíble que él era._

_-¿Cómo de que no tienes amigos aquí? –había preguntado aparentando seriedad- ¿y yo que soy? –había vuelto a preguntar, ahora fingiendo estar ofendido, pero en sus ojos había un atisbo de algo que no pude identifica"._

Dejé caer el cubierto en la mesa y me levanté de golpe antes de salir corriendo, escuché como unas voces a mi espalda me llamaban pero no les hice caso, de reojo pude ver algunas caras mirándome desconcertadamente mientras yo corría.

La verdad siempre había estado ahí, reprimida para no causarme más tristeza, yo la había reprimido, no queriendo ver más allá de lo que me mostraban mis ojos, siendo egoísta y solo pensando en mi.

Ni siquiera era algo coherente el que me sintiera de la forma en la que lo hacía, no tenía derecho. Ahora me sentía confundida, bueno ni tanto, ahora sabía que la única estúpida había sido yo, la única ciega había sido yo.

Ahora la culpa en la única en la que recaía era en mí… pero también era egoísta porque para engañar a alguien se requiere de dos. El resentimiento aun existía en mi interior, solo que ahora en menor cantidad, la culpa era ahora la que me invadía.

Como yo no tenía derecho a nada ni siquiera a llorar, me tragué como pude el nudo que comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, me sentía impotente y no sabía qué hacer.

Lentamente abrí la puerta del departamento, lo único que había hecho bien era haberme guardado las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón, al entrar me fui directamente al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, me recargué en el lavamanos mirando mi semblante en el espejo, debajo de mis cansados ojos se mostraban unas ligeras ojeras, producto de mi impulsivo comportamiento de ayer.

Lavé mi cara con el agua fría, las gotas resbalaban por mi rostro mientras yo respiraba hondo, me lamenté, no era suficiente. Me desvestí y me metí a la regadera, el chorro de agua empapó rápidamente todo mi cuerpo.

Las gotas resbalaban por cada una de mis extremidades apoderándose de toda mi piel, varias veces respiré hondo, necesitaba tranquilizarme a como diera lugar, no tenía derecho a llorar, no lo iba a ser. Traté de hacerme esa idea recargada en la fría pared de azulejos.

Cada vez que inhalaba aire profundamente, sentía como este se revolvía dentro de mí en un espacio en el que no había nada, en un lugar en el que solo había un gran hueco, un gran vacío.

Cuando finalmente sentí que ya no me doblegaría salí de la regadera y comencé a secarme. Envolví mi cuerpo en una de las toallas e hice lo mismo con otra pero ahora en mi cabello.

Iba en busca de algo cómodo a mi armario cuando una melodía en particular comenzó a sonar, conocía perfectamente ese sonido, era el de mi móvil. Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía uno y menos recordaba donde lo había dejado, seguí el sonido y por fin llegué a su encuentro.

Lo saqué de la sesta de ropa sucia que estaba cerca del baño, recordaba el por qué lo había dejado ahí, por andar corriendo desesperada para ir al encuentro de… bueno, eso ya no importa.

Miré la pantalla para identificar el numero y antes de contestar me dije mentalmente que todo estaba bien.

-¿Si?

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?, saliste corriendo, no sé qué pasó, ya vamos de camino ¿ok?, ¿en donde estas?, no te muevas, dime donde estas, vamos por ti, no agás ninguna locura de acuer…

-¡Alice, estoy bien si! –al menos mi voz había salido clara- estoy en casa, no te preocupes por nada, solo necesitaba… pensar.

-Perdóname por favor, ni siquiera pensé en que sería mala idea el ir a ese restaurant Italiano, discúlpame…

-All, todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?, te quiero.

Y colgué.

Dejé el celular en la cama y seguí con lo que había dejado inconcluso, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, cepillé mi cabello que aun seguía un poco húmedo y me acosté en la cama.

Palmeé la almohada para que estuviera un poco más cómoda y al momento en el que la levanté algo en especial captó mi atención.

Me incorporé apoyándome en uno de mis codos y lentamente mi mano tocó la prenda de color negro.

Me volví a recostar quedando boca arriba, me llevé la chaqueta a la cara, aun conservaba esa fragancia que, para que mentir, me fascinaba, su aroma seguía presente y los recuerdos también…

"_¿Tienes frio? –preguntó cerca de mí._

_-Solo un poco –el leve castañear de mis dientes al hablar me delató- no es nada._

_Desenvolvió su brazo de mí y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta negra de cuero, esa que lo hacía ver aun más sexy, una vez que ya se hubo desprendido de ella, me ayudó a ponérmela._

_-Mucho mejor –comentó mirándome de una forma seductora. Me imaginé que lo hacía sin darse cuenta pues él era un seductor natural, atractivo por excelencia._

_Volvió a pasar sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome lo más cerca que se podía hacia él, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero la idea de estar entre sus brazos no me molestó para nada._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_-Usando mi calor corporal para calentarte –explicó con su suave voz de miel- si la sangre de tus brazos y piernas se va a tu corazón muy rápido, puedes sufrir un infarto._

_-Exageras, pero… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –mi voz impregnada de sorpresa._

_-¿Olvidas que estudio Medicina? –Deliberó con semblante divertido- ¿Aun tienes frio? ¿Te sientes mejor? –repuso mostrándose preocupado._

_-Mucho mejor, gracias –una tonta sonrisilla apareció en mis labios._

_Recordé la manera en la que nos habíamos mirados a los ojos intentando buscar algo en los del otro, en mi caso quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ya que me había estado mirando de una forma extraña, pero que me hacía sentir bien._

_Estaba cómoda en su abrazo y con sus ojos puestos en los míos, eso me había animado a hacer una de las cosas que más quería. Vacilé al levantar mis brazos que antes estaban sobre su firme pecho y los deslice hacia sus hombros para después rodear su cuello._

_Enterré mi cara en la hendidura de su cuello, él me estrecho aun más fuerte y recargó su cabeza en la mía. Inhalé hondo esperando que no fuera audible, me deleite de su embriagador elixir, suave y masculino, lo guardé con ardiente fuego en mi memoria para no olvidarlo jamás, estaba segura que después de hoy no iba a poder vivir sin esto, me estaba convirtiendo en una adicta sin remedio, y Edward era mi droga"._

Y ahora esa adicta se había quedado sin su droga…

Mi lado masoquista comenzó a flotar a la superficie, abracé la chaqueta fuertemente, mi consuelo ahora era que al menos tenía un poquito de él en mis brazos, o mejor dicho, podía imaginar como si yo estuviera en los suyos.

Inhalé hondo, llevando conmigo desde mis fosas nasales hasta mi cerebro la corriente de oxigeno con su masculino y a la vez suave olor, giré mi cuerpo para quedar de costado en la cama cuando sentí un objeto en particular haciendo presión contra mis costillas.

Bajé mi mano hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el objeto, era mi móvil. Mis ojos viajaron hacia la pantalla que ahora permanecía encendida, una punzada recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

Tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de… Edward.

**-.**

* * *

¿Y que tal quedó el capitulo?, no se imaginan lo difícil que fue para mí escribir esto, por eso tardé más de lo esperado y aparte esta semana se me junto todo, no tuve tiempo para nada, bueno como les decía, esto fue extremadamente difícil por que me cuesta trabajo escribir sentimientos que simplemente yo nunca he experimentado, borraba cosas, escribía otras y así me le llevé las semanas pasadas y hasta hace unos minutos, de verdad espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cren que quedó bien? ¿las hice sentir algo, aun que sea pena?

Principalmente en este Cap. quería mostrar la forma en la que se siente Bella después de haber visto a Edward con esa chica rubia (que no era yo, snif), también la manera en la que la amistad de A & B se hace más fuerte, esa noticia que le dio Alice sobre que sus padres se mudaran a NY (eso es importante en Caps., futuros) y que Rosalie se incluye a la banda jaja.

Otra cosa, eso del centro comercial fue un pretexto para que digamos... Bella se distrajera, interactuara también un poco con Rosalie y después saliera corriendo jajaja, en lo personal no me gusta escribir capítulos enteros en donde Alice, Bella y Rosalie se van de compras y describes cada prenda que se ponen y bla bla bla, eso me aburre y no se me da bien haha.

En el prox Cap. de boca de Edward sabremos qué fue lo que sucedió con esa chica.

Chicas, les juro que soy una vampira vegetariana, no las voy a morder si me dejan Review, se los prometo, denme la oportunidad. No les cuesta nada. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias ;)


	10. Relatividad

**Summary y disclaimer** en laos capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 10: Relatividad.**

.

_«__Hay dos cosas que el hombre no puede ocultar: Que está borracho y que está enamorado__»_

.

**Edward Pov.**

¿Qué había dicho una vez sobre la felicidad?, que era algo que no teníamos asegurado y que así como llegaba cuando menos nos lo esperábamos así también desaparecía.

Pues bien, yo estaba en lo cierto, mi teoría debería de ser postulada.

En mis últimas experiencias existenciales la felicidad, suerte o como sea que se llame, se había desplomado como la bolsa de valores del jueves negro en 1929.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido un cobarde, ni siquiera sabía si esa era la palabra correcta que me definía.

Sea como sea, el último mes había sido increíble, Bella era una chica hermosa, divertida e inteligente, exactamente lo que siempre había estado buscando en una mujer. Sé que tal vez parecía un obsesivo por la manera en que me comportaba cuando estaba con ella, pero esa mujer despertaba toda clase de sentimientos positivos en mi interior.

Ella se había convertido en alguien de suma importancia para mí.

Hasta ahora esa era una verdad absoluta. El pensamiento más claro que alumbraba en mi cabeza.

Pero percibía que algo raro estaba sucediendo, los últimos días me habían llovido sobre mojado. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mi mala fortuna había comenzado ese día en la casa hogar.

_«_Toda la mañana transcurrió muy tranquila, por lo que el Dr. Rumsfeld no se molestó a la hora de decirme que saliera un rato de la enfermería para des aburrirme un poco.

Caminé tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras divagaba por los grandes jardines del albergue.

Cada vez que miraba a todos esos niños, me auto-recordaba el por qué me sentía afortunado de tener a la familia que tenia.

En mis pensamientos apareció la causa por la cual había estado intentado llamar a Bella y por la cual habíamos quedado de vernos en un rato.

Mis padres se iban a mudar a Nueva York, mi padre había pedido su traslado y como director general se lo habían otorgado rápidamente.

Mamá estaba más que feliz, -exultada igual que Alice-, trasladaría la sede de su empresa a NY y eso haría que su negocio –el cual de por sí ya era productivo- incrementara, si es que eso era posible; gracias al amor y empeño que ella siempre ponía en su trabajo, el negocio siempre había sido muy prospero.

Mi madre nos había pedido a mi hermana y a mí que viajáramos a chicago a empacar nuestras cosas personales; entre los cuatro habíamos decidido que la casa no iba a ser vendida, pues nos traía muchos recuerdos, buenos y no tan buenos, pero que al fin de cuentas nos hicieron unirnos más como familia.

Regresaríamos a ella cada año en vacaciones, la casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de grandes árboles y abundante vegetación, vivir ahí siempre había sido de lo mas relajante.

Como olvidar cada etapa de mi vida en esa casa, había tenido una vida que no cambiaría por nada.

A pesar de que ya tenía la edad suficiente como para vivir solo y todo lo que conlleva el ser mayor, aun así el vivir en una ciudad diferente a la de tus padres, alejado de ellos, era un poco difícil, mi familia era muy apegada, por lo que el volver a tenerlos cerca era algo que me llenaba de alegría.

Quería compartir esta noticia con Bella, pues desde que la había conocido y justamente anoche que salimos a cenar, descubrí que quería compartir con ella cada segundo de mi vida. Claro, si ella estaba de acuerdo.

Mi chica de ojos chocolates era justo lo que había estado esperando, cada vez que estaba junto a ella me sentía completo. Muchas veces mi auto control intentó flaquear y quiso mandar todo al demonio. Su sola presencia me incitaba a querer abrazarla y besarla, pero no me atrevía.

Aquí era donde entraba el concepto que me definía. Cobarde.

El haber pasado por noviazgos que no ciertamente terminaban en nada bueno y que durante el tiempo –que ocasionalmente solía ser corto- que duraba la relación no llegaban a tener ningún sentido, -para mi calificado como pérdida de tiempo- todo siempre era tan superficial… no tenía ni idea de por qué siempre terminaba relacionándome con chicas digamos –por cortesía- poco inteligentes. Sabía que esto era diferente, Bella era diferente; yo quería tener algo serio con ella, por lo tanto pretendía hacer las cosas bien, ella se merecía lo mejor y yo no quería echarlo todo a perder.

Siempre presa del miedo.

A veces al estar junto a ella me sentía como un satélite que giraba en torno a su planeta, yo quería que ella fuera mi planeta oficialmente, ella despertaba una clase de sentimiento protector en mi, para mí era como una muñeca de porcelana a la cual de ahora en adelante tenía que cuidar y hacer feliz.

Conforme pasaban los días, ella se iba metiendo poco a poco en cada uno de mis sentidos, ella me gustaba, me fascinaba.

En mi vida había tenido este tipo de pensamientos por una mujer, seguro que si Emmett y Seth pudieran ver a través de mi mente, se burlarían de mi acusándome de ser una niñita emo.

Para lo que me importaba la opinión de ese par; la última vez se comportaron como dos idiotas, hasta el día en que asumieran su responsabilidad como los dos adultos que eran no volvería a contarles nada sobre mi vida que ellos pudieran utilizar como fuente de morbosidad y objetivo de burlas.

A pesar de que aun era joven, sentía la necesidad de encontrar la estabilidad. Los tiempos de adolescente reventado se estaban quedando a tras, aun que no niego que arrastrado por mis amigos, frecuentemente salía a distraerme a algún pub, pero ya nada como antes, ahora era todo más tranquilo y actuaba con mayor sensatez, cosa que a ellos por lo visto les hacía falta.

Entorné mis ojos para observar mejor la escena que se presentó a continuación en mi campo de visión.

Un grupo de niños se encontraba jugando futbol, Ian, uno de ellos, dio una fuerte patada al balón, el cual con tal velocidad e ímpetu fue directo a colisionar contra Lizzy, que distraídamente pasaba cerca de ellos con su andar despreocupado y saltarín.

Al momento en que el balón impactó sobre ella, calló al pasto con su carita aterrada por lo que acababa de suceder, por el dolor, que estaba seguro para alguien tan pequeña como ella sería fuerte.

Salí disparado como bala hacia ella, los niños que se le habían acercado se hicieron a un lado cuando pasé entre ellos, tomé rápidamente a Lizzy en brazos.

La pequeña lloraba descontroladamente, su carita estaba completamente roja y su cabello todo despeinado.

-Lo siento, no la vi –dijo Ian, acercándose a mí.

Su rostro se veía preocupado, mortificado por lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes Ian, sé que no fue a propósito –intenté tranquilizarlo- sigan jugando, Lizzy estará bien.

Rápidamente se dispersaron.

-¿Te duele algo? –le pregunté con desasosiego, inspeccionándola.

-¡M-me du-duele aquí-i…! -pudo decir en medio de su llanto, señalándome su hombro izquierdo el cual se veía de un rojo que resaltaba en su blanca piel.

La pequeña siguió llorando, aferrada a mí, su carita enterrada en mi camisa y sus bracitos rodeando mi cuello.

-Tranquila Lizzy, te llevare con el Doc. Rumsfelt para que te ponga alguna pomada y no se te hinche, con eso dejará de dolerte –quise consolarla.

-¡Nooo Edward, no quiero! –respondió con ríos de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Entonces vamos con Lucy –Lucy era la chica que se hacía cargo de los niños más pequeños, entre ellos Lizzy.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, normalmente los niños pequeños siempre tenían que estar bajo la atención de alguno de los miembros del personal, seguro que Lucy ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Lizzy se le había escapado.

-¡N-nooo, no quiero ir con Lucy, no m-me lleves! –sollozó profundamente.

-¿Lizzy estas bien?, ¿por qué te saliste así corriendo, porque lloras? –preguntó una voz aguda a mi espalda.

Me volví para verla mejor.

-Lucy, Lizzy recibió accidentalmente un balonazo, pero está bien, no te preocupes –le dije, pareció un poco alarmada, al fin de cuentas la niña estaba a su cargo, si le pasaba algo ella era la que tenía que dar cuentas.

-Siento las molestias Edward, Lizzy no quería comer y en un descuido se me escapó. –la miró con algo de enfado- Ven conmigo.

Pidió sus brazos, pero Lizzy muy renuente se estrujo más contra mí.

-¡No quiero!, ¡Quiero quedarme con Edward! –exclamó aun lagrimeando.

-¡Pero Lizzy, tienes que comer! –insistió la chica.

-¡No, esa cosa verde sabe feooo!, ¡Edward, no quiero ir con ella, que no me lleve!

-Elizabeth por favor… -la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lucy, deja que Lizzy esté un rato conmigo, en cuanto se calme te prometo que la llevare de vuelta para que coma –intervine.

-Pero es que… -protestó.

-Por favor, mira como esta… -insistí.

La miró unos segundos, pensando en la posibilidad, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Lizzy seguía gimoteando, el balón le había dado en el hombro, si hubiese sido en el estomago o en la cara hubiera sido mucho peor.

-Shhh… tranquila –la conforté, pasando la mano por su pequeña espaldita, su diminuto cuerpo seguía temblando.

Caminé con ella en brazos hacia el gran y frondoso árbol que se encontraba a un costado del jardín, me senté en el pasto recargándome sobre el gran tronco a mis espaldas.

-L-lucy es-s m-mala, yo n-no quiero co-comer la cosa verdee… -comenzó entre hipados- no m-me gusta s-sabe feo… Lilí, dijo q-que ella n-no se la iba a co-comer y la tiro deba-bajo d-de la mesa para e-esconderla, Lucy se enojó y l-la regañó… –gimoteó acurrucándose más entre mis brazos.

-Lucy no es mala –intenté explicarle, aun que a decir verdad se veía que la chica tenía un carácter de los mil demonios- solo intenta hacer su trabajo, y darles de comer es parte de su trabajo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, verla así me hizo sentir mal, la pureza y ternura que emanaban de ella podría derretir al corazón más frio y duro que pudiera existir.

-N-no q-quiero ir c-con ella, q-quiero a mi m-mamá… -balbuceó, nuevas lagrimas escapándose de sus lindos ojitos cristalinos. El cristal se había roto en ellos.

Sus palabras me partieron completamente.

¿Qué podía decirle yo?, su familia había muerto en un trágico accidente.

Sin más rodeos, la única y cruel verdad que existía era que ella estaba sola en este mundo, el hecho de que estuviera en un albergue no significaba que tuviera una familia, porque aun que hubiese gente que la cuidara y la quisiera, como la señora Wells, había otras que la trataban mal no solo a ella si no a los demás niños también. La falta de recursos en este lugar hacia que su estancia empeorara notablemente.

Me sentí una basura, por disfrutar de mi familia cuando había pequeños que no tenían a nadie.

La estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos y ella siguió llorando, mi camisa ya estaba toda empapada, pero eso era lo de menos.

El nudo que se formó en mi garganta amenazaba con deshacerse.

Tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, porque necesitaba de alguien que la reconfortara en esos momentos.

Porque era una pequeña que necesitaba sentirse querida, protegida.

Un pequeño ser que no había hecho nada malo para merecer la vida que llevaba.

Una víctima de las circunstancias.

Me sentí impotente, a veces la vida solía ser tan injusta con quienes menos se lo merecían…

-Tu… mamá, está en el cielo –recordé lo que la señora Wells mencionó tiempo a tras- ella está con Dios, y desde allá arriba te está cuidando.

Aun con sus manitas aferradas en mi camisa y ella acurrucada lo más cerca de mí, la acomodé mejor en mi regazo pero sin apartarla completamente, para fijar mí mirada directo en la suya.

Quería que mis palabras sonaran lo más sinceras posibles, porque eran las más sinceras que ahora me nacía decirle.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? –traté de que mi tono de voz saliera suave para infundirle un poco de calma y confianza.

-¿Un secreto? ¿Qué es un secreto? –preguntó ella de vuelta con voz débil pero con un atisbo de curiosidad.

-Bueno, un secreto es cuando por ejemplo le cuentas algo a alguien y esa persona no le puede contar nada a nadie, -creo que ni yo mismo me entendí, busqué algo más sencillo para que me entendiera mejor- es como si guardaras algo un una cajita y no quieres que nadie lo veo.

-¿Es como cuando Lilí quiso esconder la cosa verde debajo de la mesa y no quería que Lucy la viera? –sonreí por su rápida apreciación.

¿Ya e mencionado que la pequeña era muy inteligente?

-Exactamente, ese hubiera sido un secreto de no ser porque Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que intentó hacer Lili. Pero este secreto es diferente, es especial.

Su boquita formaba una perfecta "o".

-¿Entonces me vas a contar un secreto especial?

-Sip –sonreí al percatarme de su recién entusiasmo- ¿Vez como en cada noche las estrellas aparecen en el cielo?

Ella asintió, aun sin comprender adonde quería llegar.

-Bien, pues cada estrella que está en el cielo, es un ángel que esta con Dios, -continué- antes de que te vayas a dormir, mira por la ventana y la estrella más bella y brillante es tu mamá –sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ilusionados- cada resplandor que da es cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, que palpita porque está feliz de que tu estés bien –con una de mis manos tomé una de las suyas y abrí el puño dejando su palma en el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón- ¿sientes eso? –asintió con emoción- si lo sientes entonces puedes sentirla a ella.

-¡Hace tum tum tum…! –musitó sorprendida.

-Eso quiere decir que ella siempre está contigo –pude sentir como su corazón latía agitadamente, como un colibrí batiendo las alas, me sentí satisfecho por haber provocado que se sintiera mejor, y por inyectarle una nueva esperanza- ¿sientes como late rápidamente? -Volví a preguntar- eso significa que ella ahora está muy feliz de que tu ya no estás triste, pase lo que pase ella siempre estará contigo.

-¿De verdad? –la alegría que subió como el termómetro desde su sonrisa hasta sus ojos fue eminente.

-De verdad –reiteré- si tu estas triste, ella deja de brillar y sus latidos disminuyen por que también se pone triste –nuevamente llevé mis pulgares a la comisura de sus ojos y limpie suavemente las lagrimas que aun estaban frescas.

En un movimiento repentino, ella colocó su oreja en la parte izquierda de mi pecho y se mantuvo quieta.

-El tuyo también hace tum tum tum –me miró a los ojos con la sorpresa bailando en su rostro- eso quiere decir que tu mami también está contigo siempre para cuidarte.

Cuando Esme estuviera en NY definitivamente tenía que traerla para que conociera a Lizzy, ya me podía imaginar lo encantada que quedaría con la pequeña.

-Exacto, tenemos que estar siempre felices porque si no nuestras madres se pondrán tristes, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? –negó con la cabeza frenéticamente- bien, pues ahora quiero ver una gran y linda sonrisa… -con la punta de los dedos estire cada extremo de sus finos y pequeños labios, dejando al descubierto un par de hileras con dientes de leche. Ambos nos echamos a reír descontroladamente.

Lizzy se aventó a mi cuello regalándome un gran abrazo de oso, antes de que se me resbalara, rodee su pequeño cuerpo.

Un jalón hacia mi cara me hizo sentir perdido. Un par de manos dieron media vuelta violentamente a mi cabeza, pobre de mí cuello, con eso seguro me daba una tortícolis; no sé lo que ocurrió, todo había sucedido tan repentinamente que me sentía fuera de combate.

Sentí una brusca presión sobre mi boca, estuve a punto de irme de espaldas y llevarme conmigo a Lizzy; con una mano la sostuve fuerte, mientras que con la otra palpe cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance para poder deshacerme de eso que intentaba asfixiarme.

Apreté los labios fuertemente, no permitiéndole el paso a nada y manteniendo en mis pulmones el poco aire que había ingerido antes de que todo sucediera, por instinto apretujé mis ojos, obstaculizando mis sentidos, sentía que me ahogaba. Pocas veces había vivido cosas tan desagradables.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi un par de parpados cerrados, con mi mano aun en la mejilla de la chica y olvidándome de que era un caballero la empujé para que me soltara.

Ella trastabilló y yo me puse de pie en dos segundos, llevando a Lizzy conmigo.

-¡Pero qué rayos…! –Pregunté exaltado- ¿Quién diablos eres tú y porque me besas?

-¿Eddie no te acuerdas de mí? –rebatió con su voz nasal.

¿Qué tenía la gente con decirme así?

Tanto trabajo que mis padres debieron de haber pasado para buscarme un nombre de su agrado, como para que venga la mitad de la población y lo reduzca a un diminutivo.

Dejé pasar ese desagradable y vergonzoso sobrenombre.

Por segundos los engranes de mi cabeza trabajaron a mil por hora, buscando la información necesaria.

Y entonces escuché como el interruptor en mi cerebro hizo ¡click!

-Soy la amiga de Thanya, la que en ese tiempo era novia de Emmett, -supongo que por mi cara de póquer inició con su relato- acuérdate que salimos en una cita los cuatro juntos, ¡no es posible que no te acuerdes de m! –bufó, las manos en las caderas- después de esa cita esperé alguna llamada tuya, ¿Cómo está tu perro?

Su discurso me tenía aturdido. ¿Acaso esta chica no entendía indirectas?

Esa vez que habíamos salido supuestamente en una "cita", había sido por que Emmett me había estado insistiendo, su excusa para llevarme se limitaba a que tenía que ir ya que solo así su hasta ese momento novia Thanya aceptaría salir con el –pues habían discutido- y quería estar un momento a solar con ella, por lo tanto yo tenía que distraer a su amiguita, de la cual hasta la fecha no recordaba su nombre.

Recordé que esa noche cuando mi desesperación se hizo presente, llamé a Seth para que me regresara la llamada mientras yo estaba con la chica, le había inventado que acababan de avisarme que mi perro había muerto, cosa que era completamente falsa.

_¡Como si eso fuese posible, yo odiaba a los perros, ni siquiera tenía uno!_

Mi lema de esa noche había sido, _"más vale que digan, aquí corrió que aquí quedó"._

Tiempo después descubrí que todo había sido un plan perfectamente trazado por mis queridos y buenos amigos. _«Sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo»._

Comenzaron a buscarme citas por que según ellos, yo necesitaba salir con chicas para _«_divertirme y sacar el _stress_ o frustración sexual que siempre traía conmigo_»_, palabras textuales de Emmett y Seth, Jasper juró por su Xbox que él solo se mantenía al margen. Si como no.

Y ahora aquí estaba el resultado de su _«_grandiosa idea_»_

Una chica como todas en las que él par ponía el ojo.

Completamente plástica, -sin ofender, pues insisto, mi madre me enseñó a ser un caballero- y por experiencia propia podría decir que, o estaba chiflada o hueca.

_¡Por Dios, nadie puede ir por la vida besando gente así como así, si eso fuese posible yo ya hubiese probado los labios de Bella!_

-Lo siento… -mis palabras quedaron flotando en el aire a falta de información.

-Lauren Eddie, soy Lauren –chilló con esa voz tan… tan… así dejémoslo.

-Bien, Lauren –enfaticé- lo siento pero no puedes ir por la vida besando gente, te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer, -traté de razonar con ella- no me gustaría ser descortés contigo.

-Eddie, apuesto a que te encantó el beso, me lo debías –si claro, ni que estuviera loco- Nos la pasamos tan bien esa vez, deberíamos de repetir.

_«!__Traigan un psiquiatra¡__»_

Hasta Lizzy se había aburrido de presenciar semejante espectáculo, pues ahora estaba de lo más calmada, recargando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello; por el rabillo del ojo observé como dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo. Antes de que se durmiera tenía que llevarla para que comiera algo.

-Este… _-¿Cómo se le decía a una chica, cortésmente, que no hacia brincar mis feromonas, que simple y sencillamente no me gustaba, no despertaba nada en mí, no nada de nada?_- ¿Sabes qué?, me tengo que ir, nos están esperando –inquirí, asiendo alusión a Lizzy, di unos pasos y retrocedí- hasta luego –_luego… luego… los __«__luegos__» son impredecibles, sin espacio ni tiempo, si, tal vez nos veríamos «__luego__»._

-¡Pero Eddie!

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de decirme a sí? –las palabras salieron entre dientes, entorné los ojos, de verdad no podía soportar más. Sin más, me fui de ahí, llevándome conmigo a la pequeña que ya casi se quedaba dormida, y dejando a tras a una chica que gritaba cosas como, _«__!no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca¡__»,_ cosa que si pude hacer, o _«__!esto no se va a quedar así__», _y sí, así se quedó porque yo prácticamente corrí para alejarme de ell_a__»_

A mi memoria llegaron las imágenes de lo que sucedió después de ese "incidente", mientras le daba a Lizzy de comer en la boca, pues ella se había negado rotundamente a comer si yo me iba, prestaba atención a mi celular, el cual había dejado sobre la mesa, checando por si llegaba algún mensaje o llamada de Bella.

Toda esa tarde estuve preocupado, quedamos en vernos y sin embargo ella nunca apareció, temía que le hubiese pasado algo. No quería ser tan psicótico, pero la paranoia le ganó a la razón y había terminado por llamarla tres veces, de las cuales, en ninguna ocasión me contesto, siempre terminaba entrando el buzón de voz.

Y ni hablar de los dos mensajes que al igual que las llamadas le envié.

Si, claramente ese día había comenzado mi mala fortuna o como sea que se llamase a esto.

Llevaba ya cinco días, cinco lentos y extraños días en Chicago, comportándome como un patético hombre perdido, el cual no sabía qué rayos le pasaba.

No solo era el hecho de que Bella no contestara el teléfono, si no el por qué ella no llegó esa tarde, ¿Acaso algo le sucedió? ¿Por qué no contestaba mis mensajes y llamadas?, ¿se le habría perdido el celular?, ¿Estaba molesta conmigo? ¿Por qué razón lo estaría?

_¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo!_

Con un sonido sordo dejé caer los brazos sobre las teclas del piano, pasé las manos por mi cara, con desesperación y molestia.

Mi cabeza era un caos.

Tenía más de cinco infelices días que no sabía nada de ella, sin saber que era lo que había sucedido, decir que estaba preocupado sería poco, estaba mortificado, necesitaba por lo menos saber que se encontraba bien.

Era extraña la manera en la que ella se había metido en mi vida, revolucionándome todo, empezando por mis emociones y lo que ellos conllevan, se notaba que me estaba comportando como el hombre más estúpidamente cursi.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Terminando con mí sesión de piano a las tantas horas de la media noche, ya con mí vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad, deambulé por la sala hasta llegar a uno de los grandes ventanales de vidrio que daban acceso al gran jardín trasero.

Salí a la fría noche, la cual me recibía con todo bañado en un mismo color, la luna apiadándose de mi soledad, reapareció de entre las nubes para hacerme compañía.

Hacía un poco de aire fresco pero no importaba, me senté en las gradas que bajaban hacia el pasto, posando mis tenis en este, recargué los brazos en las rodillas y contemplé el firmamento.

La blancura de la luna me recordó a su piel nívea y suave, sus perfectas curvas que definían pulcramente los atributos de su cuerpo… mis pensamientos rápidamente volaron a aquella vez en la que la vi solo en brasier, -de un azul turquesa- el cual combinaba deliciosamente con su cremosa piel y se amoldaba delicadamente a sus bien formados pechos, regalándoles calor y estabilidad…

Sus hombros descubiertos que se adjuntaban afablemente a su fino cuello, incitaban a mis labios a querer besarlo, acariciarlo y saborearlos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca… pero nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo.

Si mis manos tuvieran vida propia, sin pensarlo y sin importarles nada, harían un recorrido lento y tortuoso por su abdomen plano, mis brazos encajarían permanentemente como piezas de puzle en su estrecha cintura…

Mis manos sin hacer uso de la razón, seguirían con su trayecto llegando a sus redondeadas y firmes caderas, para después bajar seductoramente por sus hermosas, largas y estilizadas piernas, de las cuales podría asegurar que bajo mi tacto serian totalmente tersas… apetecibles…

Nuestros cuerpos unidos creando una sola energía calorífica, proporcionándose confort…

Llevé las manos a mis cabellos y comencé a darme pequeños tirones, miles de imágenes comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza, tenía que tranquilizarme si no quería ir a tomar una buena ducha de agua fría…

Era increíble como con una simple situación mi mente comenzaba a crear otras que eran nuevas y me transportaban mas allá de lo que me estaba permitido.

Con fastidio saqué mi celular de la bolsa del pantalón, mi yo obsesivo no se podía estar quieto, mis dedos teclearon dos simples palabras que en ese momento me carcomían profundamente.

_Te extraño._

No esperaba obtener respuesta, no esperaba siquiera que ella viera ese mensaje, no sabía siquiera si ella estaba bien, si había perdido el celular y por eso no me contestaba, o simplemente no quería hablar conmigo…

Ni siquiera sabía "nada".

Mandé el menaje por impulso, por sentirme completamente un ignorante de lo que estaba pasando con ella… ignorante, o tal vez, ignorado…

-¿Estás bien? –la suave voz de mi madre me sacó de mi monologo interno- no e logrado distinguir cuando termina un suspiro y cuando comienza un bufido.

Me volví para verla mejor, permanecía recargada en el ventanal de vidrio con sus brazos cruzados, una leve sonrisa jugaba en su rostro.

-Sí, estoy bien, no es nada –respondí tranquilamente.

Deshizo la postura en la que estaba y caminó hasta mí, sentándose a mi lado en las gradas.

-Escuché una linda melodía y vine a ver qué pasaba –explicó- no me alarmé porque sabía que eras tú.

-Lo siento, no tenia sueño, no creí que Alice o tu despertaran –mi hermana había llegado esta misma tarde de NY, por lo que era de esperarse que callera rendida a dormir, debí de haber sabido que sería diferente con mamá. La había despertado.

-De hecho no me despertaste, tampoco podía dormir; contigo y Alice en Nueva York y gracias a las guardias de tu padre en el hospital, ahora me la paso trabajando en el estudio también por las noches. –sonrió, sus ojos verdes me observaban atentamente- Sabes que salí embarazada de ti muy joven, por lo tanto casi parecemos hermanos, los hermanos son como amigos, y me puedes contar lo que sea que te preocupe.

Me eché a reír desganadamente.

Mi madre no se andaba con rodeos.

-¿Lo que sea que me preocupé? –pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

-Instinto de madre –corroboró con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa.

-¿Y qué te dice tu "instinto de madre"? –cuestioné haciendo comillas en el aire, sonreí burlón.

-No te burles Edward –su mirada era de advertencia, pero aun mantenía una chispa de diversión en ella- puede que sepa cosas que ni te imaginas.

-Ilumíname entonces, porque ahora mismo me imagino muchas cosas y en realidad no se que está sucediendo –dije, sin expresión alguna en mi voz.

-Se trata de una chica, ¿no es así?

-Si –confirmé.

-Desde que llegaste te e notado raro, diferente… juraría que para bien, pero algo mas ocurre que no te deja en paz… -su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre mi brazo.

-Ya veo a quien le sacó Alice su faceta de pitonisa.

-Y yo ya veo a quien le heredo Carlisle su no tan bueno sentido del humor –bromeó. Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza en el acto. Con Esme siempre era así, siempre bromeaba para tantear el terreno y hacer que los demás estuviéramos en donde ella nos quería tener. Su rostro maternal volvió a tornarse serio, la imité- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ese es uno de los problemas, no sé lo que está pasando… tal vez se aburrió de mi…

-Dudo que eso sea posible.

-Tienes más fe en mi de la que merezco –fijé mi mirada en la suya.

-No lo creo –musitó sinceramente.

-Ella me gusta… -proseguí- quiero tener con ella algo más que una amistad…

Los insectos cantaban armónicamente escondidos entre la vegetación, el aire mecía con parsimonia las ramas de los árboles, desplazando las sombras que proyectaban.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides?

-¿Por cobarde? –mis palabras que tenían que salir con convicción salieron como pregunta- creo que tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder, para colmo no sé nada de ella, e intentado comunicarme pero no responde, creo que se cansó de esperarme…

¿En realidad eso era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Bella terminó por cansarse del gran cobarde que soy?

Ahora no solo era un cobarde, también un imbécil.

-Lo echarás todo a perder si sigues callado como lo has venido haciendo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, decirle como te sientes, exprésale tu sentir, tus sentimientos y miedos… una relación se inicia entre dos personas, y para que sea duradera tiene que existir la confianza, no seas egoísta y te enfrasques en ti mismo, tal vez ella también tenga miedos, pero no lo sabes porque solo te estás preocupando por los tuyos…

Esme tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo, yo me había estado comportando como un vil egocéntrico egoísta, solo pensando en mi.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir en el momento justo? –interrogué burlón, ahora con una nueva perspectiva en mi cabeza.

-Instinto de madre –contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo mi pregunta y nos echamos a reír.

-Promete que cuando se dé la oportunidad me presentaras a mi futura nuera –pidió, señalándome con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Rodee los ojos.

-Esme…

-Edward…

Volví a reír al escuchar que usó el mismo tono que yo.

-Está bien, lo prometo –concluí, dando por terminada la embarazosa conversación.

Que tu madre te diera concejos sobre chicas era un tanto extraño.

-Bien, cariño, después de haber iluminado tu mente –alardeó en broma- es hora de que me vaya a dormir, cosa que tú también deberías de hacer, no quiero que mi bebé amanezca con ojeras.

-Mamá…

-Ya, ya, está bien, aun que te creas y seas un adulto sigues siendo mi bebé –de tanto rodar los ojos un día de estos ya me quedarían así- Te amo.

-Gracias –susurré.

Antes de levantarse besó mi mejilla cariñosamente, me deseó "buenas noches" y se fue mientras tapaba un bostezo con la mano.

Mis ánimos despuntaron un poco, en cuanto estuviera de regreso en Nueva York buscaría a Bella y hablaría con ella sobre todo esto.

Ella sabría todo lo que siento, se enteraría de lo que había comenzado a sentí por ella...

_**-.**_

* * *

¿Aun quieren matar a Edward?, ¿Matamos entre todas a Lauren?, ¿Qué les pareció la pequeña Lizzy?, ¿Qué tal la conversación con Esme?, La verdad no sé ni que decir con este Edward Pov, una amiga lo leyó y me dijo que los hombres así como describo como se siente Edward no existen, y pues yo se que los hombres no son tan emocionales, pero por lo mismo Edward es diferente a todos, ¿les gusta este Edward tal y como está o preferirían que lo haga más lógico?, sus deseos son ordenes.

Y por fin se descubrió lo que sucedió, agrr esa Lauren, me las va a pagar… jajajaja, pero Emmet, Seth y Jasper fueron los culpables, jajaja…

En el Cap llamado "Utopía", que fue Bella Pov, y ella ve a Edward besándose con Lauren, Bella reaccionó de una manera que cualquier mujer lo aria, muchas veces vemos cosas donde no las hay, por eso al leer ese Cap, da la impresión de que Edward estaba bien a gusto concentrado besando a aquella chica, Bella, por sus inseguridades y por aun no tener nada serio mas allá de una amistad con Ed, pues es obvio que ella echara a volar su imaginación.

Enserio, si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, reclamo, etc etc. no duden en preguntar, no se limiten :)

Y muchas gracias a las personas que aun que no tienen una cuenta me dejan reviews, a las que si tienen, a las que me han puesto en favs, alertas, etc, igualmente gracias… me inspiran enormemente, creo que cada vez que veo un review hago el baile de la victoria de Alice, hahaha así o más patética.

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos! R&R.

_**Facullen.**_


	11. Entre tus alas

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar_: la Amistad Sincera_ y _el Amor Verdadero_, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es _increíble_ Alice –Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: – ¡Oh _mister Increíble_!. –Ella es _Maravillosa_ –pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. -¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!"

**Disclaimer**: Todo me pertenece, principalmente Edward, es mío de pies a cabeza :)´… (Todo el mundo se sabe esto de memoria, ya deben de saber que es mío y que no jaja).

* * *

**Advertencia: **Lo que están a punto de leer tiene un alto contenido de "romanticismo" o como es lo mismo "cursilería", no me hago responsable del incremento de glucosa.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 11: Entre tus alas.**

_._

_«__Una sonrisa estrangulada cayó en tu rostro,  
me mata haberte herido de esta forma,  
la peor parte es que ni siquiera lo sabía.  
Ahora tienes un millón de razones para irte  
pero si puedes encontrar una razón para quedarte  
haré lo que sea necesario para remediarlo.  
Sé lo que está en juego.  
Sé que te he decepcionado  
y si me das una oportunidad  
créeme que puedo cambiar.  
Haré para mantenernos juntos,  
lo que sea necesario__»_

_._

**Bella Pov.**

Segundo día. La semana se había pasado lenta, estaba llegando a creer que hasta el tiempo estaba en mi contra, podía sentir como cada minuto pasaba burlándose de mí, haciendo más pesada mi existencia.

Hoy era el segundo día que me encontraba sola. Alice se había marchado a Chicago el día anterior. Fue difícil convencerla de que se fuera, insistió mucho en que podía posponer su viaje. Seria egoísta de mi parte el haber aceptado eso, no podía arruinarle sus planes por cosas que no tenían ni la más mínima importancia. Cabe destacar que antes de irse le pidió a Rosalie que me hiciera compañía mientras ella estaba fuera, la rubia muy amablemente accedió y afirmó que nos la pasaríamos genial.

El _«__Tink__» _del horno de microondas me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Las palomitas de maíz ya estaban listas, al sacarlas del horno, de la bolsa en la que venían conservadas y vaciarlas en un gran plató, el olor a mantequilla se hizo aun más fuerte.

Con mi vecina y ahora amiga, habíamos quedado en pasar un buen rato viendo alguna serie de TV, no quería que Alice tuviera quejas de mi cuando regresara. Yo intentaba pasármela bien para que ambas chicas no dudaran de mi buena salud mental.

Una vez en la sala encendí la TV buscando algo interesante, como de costumbre nada captó mi atención, me acomode en el sofá, esperando la llegada de Rosalie. Las palomitas olían tan bien que no pude evitar la tentación de llevarme algunas a la boca, si me las terminaba antes de tiempo podíamos hacer otras. Al momento de ir por la segunda ronda, el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Esto era justicia divina.

Un mensaje de Rosalie avisándome que había ido a la tienda por refrescos y preguntándome que sabor me gustaba.

Me dispuse a contestarle. Estaba agradecida y apenada con ella por estarle dando tantas contrariedades, ayer se la había pasado toda la tarde conmigo haciéndome compañía, hicimos nuestros deberes juntas y también preparamos un pequeño aperitivo para calmar nuestra hambre. Estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Alice de no dejarme sola y no sé cuantas cosas más le habría pedido. No es muy difícil darse cuenta de que Alice duende tiende a exagerar.

El emoticón de una carta apareció mostrando que el mensaje se estaba enviando, al desaparecer me dejó en la opción de "bandeja de entrada", en un segundo entré y visualicé la lista de los mensajes que me habían llegado anteriormente.

Soltando un suspiro cansado abrí uno de ellos.

_Bella, ¿pasó algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te estuve esperando y no llegaste._

_**E.**_

Segundo mensaje de su parte recibido al día siguiente.

_Estoy muy preocupado por ti, ayer quedamos en vernos y no fuiste, te quería avisar que saldría fuera unos días. Te estuve llamando pero me manda al buzón. Me gustaría saber si te encuentras bien… Hablamos cuando regrese._

_**E.**_

Por supuesto, el día posterior al que nos quedamos de ver había encontrado las tres llamadas perdidas y los dos mensajes. Esta demás decir que no le regresé ninguno de ellos, mucho menos el ultimo recibido esta semana.

Ese que me hizo sentir un gran y profundo latido de mi corazón.

_Te extraño._

_**E.**_

Yo también. Pensé.

Unos golpes en la puerta pidieron mi atención. Esa debía ser Rosalie. Fui en seguida en su búsqueda.

-¡Bella! –me saludó animadamente entrando y dejando las bolsas en el piso, para después darme un abrazo amigable- traje refrescos y algo de comida chatarra -su sonrisa malévola.

-Perfecto Rose, gracias, tendré listas las pastillas para el dolor de estomago de mañana.

Unas carcajadas salieron inundando la habitación.

Ella era una buena chica, intentaría hacer que no se aburriera con mi presencia.

Fuimos hasta la cocina y preparamos comida chatarra como papas y nachos con queso en dos recipientes, al igual que la soda en dos vasos.

Nos acomodamos en el mullido sofá de la sala y nuestro maratón de series comenzó.

La quinta temporada de Dr. House abrió la noche. Las risas a causa del sarcasmo ácido del protagonista no se hicieron esperar, así como también algunos halagos por parte de Rosalie en los que expresaba el gran atractivo que el actor poseía.

Dijo que Alice le avisó que esa era una de mis series favoritas. Las dos chicas se estaban confabulando en mi contra para que obtuviera unos días entretenidos.

Y casi lo habían logrado. De no ser porque mis hormonas inestables hacían su fiesta cada veintiocho días para notificarme que seguían presentes. Muchas veces en estos días –típicos de nosotras las mujeres- mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, podía cambiar en un santiamén y desafortunadamente mí ya de por si vulnerabilidad no ayudaba mucho, con cualquier cosa cedía. Y si contábamos también el hecho de que al parecer la madre naturaleza al parecer me estaba dando la espalda, mi estado emocional se encontraba por los cielos, así como la lluvia que últimamente había estado presente en la ciudad, los constantes cambios climáticos gracias al calentamiento global estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Los días me sirvieron para pensar mejor las cosas. No voy a negar que aun me sentía deplorable. ¿Pero, que acaso no decían que lo que no mata te hacía fuerte?

-Bella… -la voz de Rosalie me trajo a la realidad por como tercera vez en la noche.

-¿_Ugh_... qué pasa? –dije, regresándola a ver. Me di cuenta que la tele permanecía apagada- ¿Ya terminó?

Era obvio. Prometí comportarme para que no se preocupara por mí y no pude lograrlo. Mi mente ni siquiera había permanecido en vigilia la última hora.

Automáticamente agaché la mirada, frustrada por volver a caer en lo que no quería.

-Discúlpame –musité avergonzada.

Sentí como se movía en el sofá y se acercaba mas a mí, su mano hizo a un lado los mechones que caían sueltos en mi cara.

-Se que apenas nos estamos conociendo –comenzó- pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo –permaneció en silencio unos segundos, escogiendo bien sus palabras- Ese día en el centro comercial, a pesar de que intentaste seguirnos el ritmo y todo, pude notar que algo te ocurría.

-¿Tan obvia soy? –pregunté alzando la vista.

-Hay cosas que no podemos evitar ni ocultar –dijo de forma conciliadora y continuó- me preocupé un poco cuando saliste corriendo del restaurante y ni que decir de Alice, ella sobre todo estaba completamente alarmada, yo no sabía que estaba pasando –los recuerdos navegaron por mi mente- me pidió que saliéramos del lugar y así lo hicimos, le pregunté qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te contó? –no me enojaría el que lo hubiera hecho, Rosalie se portado bien conmigo, al menos una explicación razonable tenía que saber para que me comprendiera. Eso creo.

-No quiero que pienses que Alice te traicionó ¿de acuerdo?, solo me dijo que tuviste "problemas de confianza"… con un chico, eso es todo.

-Fue por una mentira –mi voz ecuánime- pero ya he comprendido que yo tuve la mayor de la culpa, por confiada, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Bella, si queremos que las personas confíen en nosotros, tenemos que aprender y comenzar a confiar en nosotros mismos, y en ellas –el juego de palabras que usó me confundió, su rostro mostraba comprensión y paciencia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –no comprendía que era lo que quería decir.

Dio un largo y hondo suspiro, removiéndose un poco en su asiento.

-Hace un par de años, me enamore perdidamente de un chico –comenzó de forma lenta. Podía darme cuenta que para ella hablar sobre esto era difícil, por lo que preste mucha atención- comenzamos a salir y nos tratábamos como novios, yo creí que lo éramos, en ese entonces yo era muy ingenua… -una sonrisa triste le apareció en los labios- él lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo porque yo era la más "popular" de la escuela –hizo comillas en el aire enfatizando la palabra con semblante divertido- en pocas palabras lo consiguió, yo me entregué a el por qué creí amarlo, fue mi primera vez… al día siguiente me ignoró, por más que le pedí que me explicara qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo no me decía nada, me dejaba con la palabra en la boca y se iba, me sentía horrible, rechazada y utilizada, -sus ojos parecían lejanos, perdidos en los recuerdos del pasado- hubo un momento en el que creo que ya no pudo mas, fue una de esas veces en las que yo le pedí una explicación, estábamos en el gimnasio de la escuela, el formaba parte del equipo de futbol y yo era la capitana de las porristas, el explotó, enfrente de todos sus amigos me dijo que ya no le serbia por que ya había conseguido lo que quería de mi, que lo dejara en paz… salí corriendo del lugar destrozada y completamente humilladla.

No podía creer que alguien le pudiera haber hecho eso a la hermosa chica que tenía ante mí. Ella prosiguió con su relato.

-Desde ese entonces dejé de confiar en todo el mundo, la chica social y extrovertida desapareció… -de pronto su rostro mostro madures- con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo sola me estaba dejando caer en el fango, ya no salía con mis amigas e incluso me salí del equipo de porristas. El tiempo me ayudó a comprender que no podía dejarme vencer solo porque un hombre que no valía la pena no supo valorarme. Bella, no podemos inducir que lo que nos haya pasado con una persona nos pasará con todas, no toda la gente nos va a causar daño.

Ese fue el momento en el que comprendí. Ella tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Pero aun así me sentía confundida.

-No puedo creer que alguien haya hecho algo así contigo –comenté, abrazándome las piernas.

-Durante nuestra vida tenemos que pasar por ciertas circunstancias que nos ayudaran a madurar en un futuro. Si lo que ocurrió fue el precio para que madurara y hoy tuviera claro lo que quiero de la vida, entonces no me arrepiento de nada.

-En comparación con lo tuyo lo mío no es nada –yo andaba lloriqueando por los rincones por algo simple y lo que le había ocurrido a ella había sido mucho peor- tu confiaste en mi, y es justo que yo haga lo mismo contigo –estuvo a punto de rebatir mi punto pero proseguí- conocí a un chico, desde el primer día nos caímos bien, conforme pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos acercando, todo se fue dando fácilmente, siempre he sentido que lo conozco de toda la vida, es caballeroso, divertido, considerado… -me detuve y respiré hondo, en mi mente apareció su rostro, su sonrisa torcida, las orbes verdes que poseía, ese cabello alborotado que nunca se dejaba domar… La chica que tenía enfrente me regalaba una mirada reconfortante que me animaba a seguir- me cautivó con su forma de ser, salimos un par de veces, yo creí que podíamos llegar a tener algo más que una amistad… -lo ultimo salió en un susurro- hasta que lo vi besándose con otra… -las imágenes de él besando a aquella chica llegaron de golpe, sus manos acariciándole la mejilla, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios moviéndose sobre otros… _¡basta!,_ Tenía que parar y dejar de ser tan masoquista- Eso que nosotros teníamos fue algo que yo sola me imaginé, lo confundí todo, caí rendida, el siempre me respetó, me ve solo como una amiga…

-Lo quieres –afirmó la ojiazul.

Soltando un suspiro exasperado le contesté.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no.

Si, lo quería, por eso me dolía todo esto, no era un simple capricho de adolescente, era más que eso, algo que se dio de forma natural, algo que me estaba sobrepasando.

-Asumo que le pediste una explicación.

Le repetí lo mismo que a Alice.

-No. No pude ni puedo pedirle una explicación, no éramos nada... –un leve escozor empapó mis pupilas.

-Bella, todos merecemos una explicación, hasta aquel chico que jugó conmigo me la dio, y aun que al principio sentí que todo se derrumbaba, su explicación me ayudó a quitarme la venda de los ojos. Por lo que he podido entender, ustedes por sobre todo son amigos, el tiene que saber cómo te sientes, tal vez todo es una confusión, si él te quiere como una amiga, o como algo mas, no tendría por qué engañarte de esa manera, no tendría porque ilusionarte nada más porque si, no tiene sentido.

-No sé Rose, estoy muy confundía –llevé las manos a la cara y comencé a tallarlas en ella con cansancio- todo es tan complicado.

-Si no lo fuera, la vida seria aburrida… Bella, no permitas que un pequeño problema estropee una gran amistad… o algo mas –esas palabras retumbaron fuertemente en mi consciencia- Ya es tarde, creo que es hora de que me valla, tienes que descansar –se levantó- piensa en todo lo que hablamos.

Se inclinó hacia mí que aun permanecía en el sofá, y me dio un abrazo cariñoso.

-Gracias Rose.

Sonrió y se fue.

Me levanté de mi lugar, con pasos cortos fui hacia el ventanal y me senté en el piso, recargándome con uno de mis costados en una de las paredes, mis piernas volvieron a ser abrazadas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, suave y despreocupada, su repiqueteo ayudó a que iniciara con mi reflexión, mis ojos fijos en esa obra natural.

Todas las palabras que se habían dicho esta noche comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no quería sacar conclusiones que al final me volverían a lastimar, no quería ilusionarme de nuevo.

Solo una cosa si me quedó claro y de eso era de lo que de ahora en adelante me iba a sostener, aun que fuera contra la corriente y me doliera.

'.

La mañana entera me la había pasando aseando el departamento, después de lo de anoche merecía una buena limpieza, palomitas por aquí y por allá disfrutaban de la comodidad de la alfombra, al igual que uno que otro nacho lleno de queso.

Cuando quedó reluciente, me di una ducha y me cambié con algo que no fuera mi pijama, hoy tenía ganas de salir y despejarme. Sequé mi cabello mirándome en el pequeño tocador, el espejo proyectó las bolsas que tenía justo detrás.

Fui hacia ellas y de una extraje lo primero que mi mano tocó, lo extendí y aprecié el lindo vestido azul. Lo compré para Lizzy el día que había ido de compras con Alice y Rosalie, el hecho es que habíamos comprado muchas cosas.

No podía posponer el momento, tenía que ir al albergue y dejar todo. Quería respirar aire puro, pues que mejor que eso, estar rodeada de todos esos niños me ayudaría a despejarme un rato.

Y no tenía por qué preocuparme de si él aparecía por ahí, en uno de los mensajes aseguró que saldría de viaje.

¿A dónde habrá ido?...

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

El nunca me dio motivos para que yo creyera que éramos algo mas, de lo contrario, en las veces que habíamos salido me lo hubiese dicho, el solo me quería como una amiga, y para mí su amistad era muy importante. Él para mí era muy importante.

Ya que estuve en la casa hogar lo primero que hice fue ir directo con la señora Wells, quien se mostro muy contenta y agradecida, me dio las gracias y me pidió que por favor hiciera los mismo con Alice de su parte, le comenté sobre el conjunto que había comprado especialmente para Lizzy, se que era muy mezquino de mi parte solo pensar en ella y todo eso, pero esa niña sabía muy bien como ganarse a la gente.

La señora Lisa me acompaño a ver a la pequeña, la cual me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa, cuando le mostré lo que había traído para ella, se sorprendió enormemente.

-¿Es para mí? –exclamó asombrada.

-Sip –sonreí- ¿te gusta?

-Sipi, es muy bonito, nunca he tenido un vestido y unos zapatos tan lindos como estos, gracias.

Cada vez que la escuchaba hablar se me olvidaba que esta pequeñita tan solo tenía tres años, se expresaba de una manera sorprendente, muy madura para alguien de su edad, y como no, con todo por lo que ha pasado, la vida la obligó a crecer rápidamente.

La alegría de su rostro me contagiaba, fue una buena elección el haber decidido venir.

A pesar de que me informaron que Lizzy muchas veces se resistía a meterse al agua, esta vez fue ella quien pidió que la ayudaran a asearse, la chica que se encontraba junto a nosotras en el dormitorio y yo nos reímos cálidamente por su entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto salí hacia el jardín, traía uno de mis libros y quería leer un poco, este lugar se convirtió en algo relajante para mí, escuchar reír a todos esos niños por diversión y con inocencia era algo purificante.

Últimamente llovía sin falta, hoy las nubes cubrían al siempre incandescente sol, estaba nublado, no era de sorprenderse que en algún momento de la tarde una tormenta apareciera.

Me quité el suéter que traía conmigo y lo puse sobre el pasto que aun estaba un poco húmedo, me senté y me recargué sobre el frondoso árbol que se había convertido en _nuestro _favorito.

Suspiré y comencé con la lectura.

Estaba tan concentrada que fácilmente perdí la noción del tiempo, los sonidos a mi alrededor dejaron de captar mis sentidos, mis ojos paseaban por las líneas impresas.

Un cosquilleó en mi mejilla hizo que regresara a la realidad.

Lentamente levante la vista, a centímetros de mi se encontraba Lizzy, agachada para poder estar más a mi altura, se veía preciosa enfundada en el vestido azul celeste y con sus zapatitos negros de charol, su cabello lacio perfectamente peinado, y un brillo alegre que resplandecía celestialmente en sus ojitos.

-¡Para ti! –canturreó, extendió una de sus manitas para entregarme un lindo tulipán de un rojo geranio, mis ojos fijos en el- Edward dice que es… mmm… ¿Holanés?...

La respiración se me cortó de golpe, la imagen de sus labios probando otros fueron a dar de lleno a mi cerebro.

-Holandés, Lizzy.

Su suave voz se hizo presente, yo aún permanecía con la mirada fija en Lizzy, sabía que él se encontraba aquí, pero tenía miedo de verlo y comportarme como la gran estúpida que era, tenía miedo de que involuntariamente mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas; no pensé con anticipación en la reacción que tendría al volver a verlo.

Bajé el rostro, observándome solo las manos que estaban en mi regazo y que sostenían el hermoso tulipán, tulipán que obviamente era producto de él… de Edward.

-Gracias –sin querer mi voz se escuchó bajito, fue más como un susurro, anímico y roto.

Sin darme cuenta ya me estaba comportando estúpidamente, _¡vaya!_, Tal vez después de todo, esa ya era mi naturaleza, simplemente fantástico, esto solo me podía pasar a mí.

Necesitaba dejar de hacer esto, no tenia por que tomar esta actitud, en primer lugar, yo no debía desear pedir explicaciones, y en segundo, el no tenia porque otorgármelas, nosotros no éramos nada, salvo amigos.

_Amigos._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta manera?_

_¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a alguien que me quisiera de verdad?, Alguien que de verdad quisiera estar conmigo…_

_¿Por qué solo podíamos ser amigos?_

Una vocecilla en mi cabeza me dijo que por qué no era lo suficientemente bonita.

Tragué saliva.

Estaba respirando con dificultad, los dientes apretados y mis ojos a punto de estallar en un maremoto.

Y entonces su olor varonil y suave arrulló mi sentido del olfato. Sentí su presencia cerca, muy cerca de mí. Se sentó a mi lado.

Mis ojos admiraban los aterciopelados pétalos rojos en forma de corazón al revés -que ironía- de la flor, mis yemas daban vueltas al tallo delicadamente. Mi consciencia estaba en el filo de la navaja, no sabía si ahora estaba inconsciente o consciente, todo parecía tan extraño.

Nunca creí que el momento en el que lo volvería a ver llegaría tan rápido.

Sin avisos ni invitaciones sus labios me acariciaron, posándose por un largo segundo sobre mi mejilla.

Mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida propia.

Solté un pequeño jadeo, comencé a respirar agitadamente, alcé la vista, mis ojos chocaron con su verde y, dolorosa mirada.

Sin poder contenerme y creo que él tampoco, ambos nos lanzamos a los brazos del otro.

Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, recargué la cabeza bajo su cuello, mis manos se agarraron de los bordes de su camisa, con un brazo rodeaba fuertemente toda la extensión de mi cuerpo que le era permitida, mientras que con la mano acariciaba cariñosamente mis cabellos.

Descubrí que hace un minuto había sufrido un colapso.

Y justo ahora me daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

No me arrepentía.

¿Se puede ser más masoquista de lo que ya era?, no lo creo, pero conmigo todo puede pasar, yo no era normal.

Pero esto era como darle una buena señal para que creyera que no pasaba nada.

Porque NO pasaba nada.

-Te extrañé tanto Bella…

Esas palabras lo único que lograron fue hacerme desistir con mis intenciones de que me notara "normal".

Suspiré aun acurrucada entre sus brazos, la paz me invadió, era como estar en casa, podría quedarme así eternamente y no me quejaría, o podría ir con un psicólogo para que me ayudara a darme cuenta de la realidad y no ser tan masoquista.

-También te extrañé… –murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa.

_¡Idiota! _–me auto-recriminé mentalmente.

Se separó unos centímetros de mi, solo unos cuantos centímetros… llevó una de las manos a mi mejilla y pasó tiernamente sus nudillos por mi pómulo; en lo profundo de sus pupilas se encontraba un remolino de emociones que formaban una mezcla de un extraño sentimiento, algo como entre preocupación, dolor, y algo más que no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Tuve miedo. Nunca antes en mi vida alguien me miró de esa manera.

-¿Por qué no llegaste?, estaba tan preocupado por ti, intente comunicarme pero nunca respondías…

-Shhh… -posé una mano sobre sus prohibidos labios, acallándolo. Sabia de lo que estaba hablando, no quería que me descolocara y me confundiera más.

-Eh, yo… lo siento, no he estado muy bien que digamos en los últimos días y no he prestado atención a mi celular desde entonces –fue lo que se me ocurrió improvisadamente, una pequeña mentira, mentira que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes? –su expresión fue de ansiedad- Tenemos que hablar, tengo algo muy importante que decirte –instantáneamente al decir lo último, la alegría que apareció en su sonrisa subió hacia sus verdes ojos.

Nunca antes sus orbes esmeraldas fueron tan transparentemente verdes.

Mi estomago se revolvió de anticipación. La vocecilla en mi interior reapareció diciéndome con su sabio pesimismo de siempre que seguro sería una mala noticia, al menos para mí.

Entrecerré los ojos.

Por si fuera poco, algo más me gritaba que todo fue una alucinación mía y que Edward de verdad quería estar conmigo.

Volví a pasar saliva. Era una completa desquiciada.

Lo mejor era no hacer caso a la segunda vocecilla que habitaba en mi cabeza, si era un grillo como el de pinocho, me lo imaginé con un gran yunque a punto de aplastarlo.

_¿Que se creía ese insecto para venir e intentar que yo volviera a caer en las manos de la señorita ilusión?_

La opción que me daba la primera vocecilla era más factible que la segunda.

Es oficial, me estoy volviendo loca.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar –me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Rosalie me aconsejó que expresara como me sentía; aun que Edward no me quisiera de la misma forma que yo a él, tenía que confesarle lo que me pasaba, y aun que yo no me atreviera a pedirle una explicación, yo, por mi salud mental y emocional –las cuales ya eran más que irracionales- necesitaba desahogarme.

¿Por qué?, porque no podría soportar seguir viéndolo como un amigo sin que él estuviera al tanto de mis sentimientos, y mucho menos si estaba con alguien más.

No me importaba lo que pasara después, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-También tengo algo importante que decirte –era difícil hablar y tenerlo tan cerca de mí, al parecer no planeaba deshacer nuestro abrazo, y siendo honesta yo tampoco, pero era necesario, me revolví un poco de mi posición junto a él y me separé, mostró desconcierto, pero no dijo nada. Extrañé su calidez- Bien, ¿Quién primero? –pregunté, tamborileando ansiosa los dedos sobre mi muslo.

-Tú -inquirió con un gesto de la mano, dándome la palabra.

Esto requeriría de mucha concentración de mi parte para poder soltar el patético discurso, por lo que aun no estaba preparada, los nervios me abnegaban completamente.

-No, por favor, seguro que lo tuyo es más importante, te escucho.

Me examinó deliberadamente, podría asegurar que vio mi gran nerviosismo, Edward como siempre seguía siendo un caballero y supe que no permitiría que me sintiera incomoda, me di cuenta también que no insistiría en hacerme hablar primero, pues su ansiedad era mayor que mi estado de perturbación.

Comenzaba a sentir una gran curiosidad, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería decirme?

-Bueno, yo… -instintivamente llevó una de las manos a su ya de por si despeinado cabello, jalándolo ligeramente- Yo, quería… bueno, -dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire- estoy interesado en alguien.

Escuché el sonido de algo rompiéndose en mi interior.

Si antes mi corazón ya estaba agrietada ahora si era una perdida total.

-La quiero –prosiguió con mi tortura- ella es tan increíble, tan bella… me hace sentir raro… seguro de mi mismo, pero al mismo tiempo… aterrorizado, fuerte y al mismo tiempo débil… la verdad es que no sé cómo me siento, solo sé que al estar cerca de ella me doy cuenta de la clase de hombre que quiero ser… -envidié la forma en que su voz acariciaba cada palabra que salía de su boca al adular a esa chica, como una sonrisa encantadora le apareció en los labios, como sus ojos se volvían diamantes líquidos… Me enfurecía que esa chica provocara esas reacciones en el aun sin estar presente, me sentí intimidada por aquella que era dueña de sus pensamientos, me humillaba sin conocerme, bajé mi rostro, perdiéndolo de mi campo de visión, no podía con esto- ella es tan particular, amo cuando sonríe, cuando su cabello roza mi cara, me encanta su olor a fresias, me enloquece su piel… cada vez que la toco es como si me dieran toques eléctricos, se siente una gran adrenalina –su voz llena de emoción- me pierdo en su musical risa… –susurró esto último con una nota de tristeza, situó su mano bajo mi mentón para después levantar mi cara hacia la suya, sus abrazadores ojos tenían un atisbo de adoración, _¡Estúpida tipa que provocaba eso en el! ¡Mil veces estúpida!_- ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ella? –no tenía intenciones de responder eso, solo quería que se callara y que dejara de destrozarme- Sus ojos… es tan alucinante como con una sola mirada suya me pierdo en una dimensión en la que solo existimos los dos, son tan hechizantes… -cada frase que exponía salía impregnada de terciopelo y convicción- Dios, la quiero tanto, no sé como lo hace, me ha vuelto un vil lunático, nunca me ha pasado esto con nadie Bella… -se inclinó un poco sobre mí, comencé a sudar frio- pero algo le pasa, y no sé que es, presiento que hice algo que le molestó…

_¿A mí que me importaba que estuvieran enojados?_

Tenía ganas de echarle en cara el que disfrutara contándome estas cosas.

_¡Él no tenía derecho a hacerme sentir así!_

_¡No tenía derecho!_

Me solté de su agarre, Edward bajó su mano de mi mentón, observe la confusión brotando de él.

-¿Sabes qué? –increpé, mi voz temblorosa- Yo también estoy interesada en alguien –reproché sin pensar- y no tienes una idea de cuánto lo quiero, no tienes una milésima idea de lo que he sufrido por él en estos últimos días -mi cuerpo temblaba, la voz me salía débil y lastimera- no te imaginas lo que es saber que él quiere a alguien más, me duele el saber que mientras yo pienso en él, el piensa en alguien más, me duele el saber que es otra la que besa sus labios -sorbí mi nariz- me duele tanto quererlo, pero lo quiero y no creo que ni nada ni nadie pueda cambiar eso… -lo vi entre nubes, si él podía echarme en cara que quería a alguien, yo también podía hacer lo mismo, y no me importaba que fuera el mismo de quien le estuviera hablando.

Noté una chispa de furia y tristeza en su mirar.

Sorpresivamente me rodeó con los brazos, incluso mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, y se lo agradecí, porque descubrí que ese lugar era al que pertenecía, aun que él no fuera para mí.

-Debe ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente… –murmuró en mi oído- Sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti –musitó ahora entre mis cabellos- somos… somos amigos, ¿no es así? –su tono era inestable, quebradizo.

Sollocé sin poder controlarme, su camisa terminaría estropeada.

Que el dijera eso me partía en mil pedazos.

Pero el estar en sus brazos increíblemente me reconfortaba.

_¿Qué se puede hacer si la única persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?_

Amigos… él en verdad me quería como una amiga, irónicamente me lo estaba demostrando en estos momentos.

Asentí a su pasada pregunta.

Me di lastima yo misma.

Yo podía ser fuerte, no me importaba ocultar mis sentimientos, como dije antes, nadaría contra la corriente, sería difícil pero lo intentaría, el no me quería de la misma manera que yo, y yo no podía ser tan egoísta como para desear lo contrario

Mala suerte la mía, fui impuntual en su vida y llegue demasiado tarde.

Respetaría sus sentimientos, no podía obligarlo a quererme.

Además no todo estaba perdido, el me quería como amiga, eso debería de ser más que suficiente.

Ese sería mi consuelo, de no tener nada, prefería por lo menos tener eso.

Y lo tenía que cuidar, por que como decía Rosalie, no podía permitir que un pequeño problema estropeara una amistad tan pura como la nuestra.

Me aparte de él y limpie las traicioneras lágrimas.

Los pulgares de Edward se encargaron de secar los restos, pasando delicadamente por la comisura de mis ojos.

Prefería tener su toque a no tener nada.

Prefería tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo como nada.

Prefería quererlo secretamente y no ser correspondida, a alejarme de él y no tener siquiera su cariño.

-Espero que lo tuyo con esa chica se solucione –musité con sinceridad.

-Creo que es más complicado de lo que parece… -exhaló abatido- ella ya tiene a otra persona, bueno, no exactamente, pero sus pensamientos ya tienen dueño, y no puedo contra eso, no la obligare a nada, porque la quiero es porque respeto sus decisiones.

_¡Desgraciada, encima anda con otro!_

_¡Bruja!_, si alguna vez la llegaba a conocer le presentaría a mi puño.

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien –palmee su hombro ahora siendo yo la que lo consolaba.

-¿Algún concejo? -interrogó con diversión.

-Pues, no se… sigue demostrándole lo mucho que te importa, has que te sienta cuando estés a su lado, que se dé cuenta de cuánto la valoras, de que te interesa más de lo que cualquier otro podría interesarse en ella.

_Aplausos para la Doctora corazón._

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar, _¡pero al diablo con todo!, esto saldría bien por que saldría bien._

-Somos un par de inadaptados no correspondidos ¿eh? –bromeo, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

-Definitivamente –reí.

Mis empíricas predicciones fueron ciertas, el nublado cielo dejo caer por medio de sus cargadas nubes las gotas de agua con suaves golpes sordos sobre la hierba.

Nuestra burbuja se rompió, contemplé el panorama a mi ahora existente alrededor, solo quedaban algunos niños y una que otra chica del personal, todos corrían para protegerse. Mis pensamientos fueron hacia Lizzy, antes de nuestra conversación, Edward la llevó de regreso, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella.

La lluvia trajo consigo nuevos pensamientos -no tan negativos- a mi cabeza.

Edward limpió las gotitas que caían por la piel de mis mejillas. Su piel cálida me inmunizaba del frio viento.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.

-¡Vamos! -me incorporé y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Me sonrió torcidamente y la apresó.

Su volvo estaba en la agencia por un problema que su amigo Emmett le ocasionó mientras él permanecía fuera, -no soporte la manera en la que me lo contaba y reí sin poder contenerme- por lo que al igual que yo tendría que regresar a su casa en taxi.

Caminábamos por el asfalto ya completamente empapados, la lluvia era constante.

-¿Te importaría mojarte más de lo que ya estas mojado? –pregunté sonriendo.

Por hoy dejaría todas las penas de lado, no me importaba nada, por ahora solo disfrutaría de su compañía.

-Nah, ¿Que propones?

-¡Correr como locos por las calles! -emocionada di pequeños brincos, así como los de Alice- ¡Anda, vamos! -entrelacé nuestros dedos y lo jalé, dejó escapar una gran carcajada.

Corrimos por las calles, bromeando, riendo como dos desquiciados, la lluvia se encargó de bañar a la ciudad entera, no nos importó brincar por charcos, salpicarnos agua con los zapatos y todas esas cosas locas que se nos ocurrían.

Llegué a tropezar varias veces, pero Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado para no dejarme caer.

Entre risas pasamos por un pequeño parque infantil.

Nos regresamos a ver, ambos asentimos.

Corrimos tomados de la mano rumbo a él.

El suelo de arena humedecida chasqueaba por las pisadas, me puse a dar vueltas con los brazos estirados dejando que la lluvia callera sobre mí.

Visualizamos unos solitarios columpios y no nos detuvimos hasta ir a ellos.

Nuestro cabello chorreaba por el agua absorbida y nuestras ropas se nos pegaban al cuerpo. No me importó que mi blusa se transparentara, no era como si él no me hubiese visto solo en sujetador antes.

Al contrario, yo tenía mucho que decir sobre él. Su camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos, dejaba apreciar el atlético cuerpo que tanto me fascinaba, ese torso tan bien esculpido y esos firmes brazos, me dieron ganas de pasar las manos por los planos de su ancha espalda.

Sacudí enérgicamente la cabeza. No necesitaba elevar mi desquicio y saltarle encima.

Subimos a los columpios y nos impulsamos con fuerza para ver quien llegaba más alto, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No prestábamos atención al frio, ni nos importaba ganarnos un resfriado ni nada, solo importaba el aquí y ahora.

Aparte del golpeteo de las gotas al caer, nuestras incontrolables risas eran lo único que se escuchaba.

Todos podrían estar calientitos y secos en sus casas, nosotros hacíamos la excepción.

-¡Bella! -llamó Edward alzando la voz para que lo escuchara al momento de ir impulsado hacia atrás y yo hacia adelante.

-¡¿Qué? –pregunte.

-¡Te quiero! –el éxtasis se apodero de mis venas.

-¡Yo también te quiero Edward! –grite de vuelta.

Avistó mis intenciones de saltar y se impulso para hacer lo mismo.

Por unos segundos sentí que volaba, hasta que el suelo con tierra vuelta lodo me recibió de golpe, Edward no tuvo un final mejor, pues cayó de lleno junto a mí. En lugar de quejarnos por el dolor soltamos un torbellino de risotadas.

Se acomodó de costado, yo hice lo mismo, nos miramos fijamente, no hubo necesidad de palabras, al parecer habíamos desarrollado un idioma que no las necesitaba.

Sin rastro de miedo puedo decir, que esa fue la primera vez que vi mi reflejo y mi alma en los ardientes ojos de Edward.

**-.**

* * *

!Dios¡, soy tan terriblemente empalagosa, soy mujer tengo que sacarle jugo a lo que eso conlleva, no voy a ser cursi de a gratis. jajaja. Pues aquí un nuevo chapter, había soñado tanto con esta parte... ustedes juzguen como me quedó, se los agradeceré infinitamente. ¿Saben porque me encanta esta situación de Ed y Bells?, pues por que ahora se "enamoraran" sin "enamoramiento" hahaha me encanta el juego de palabras. Aun no tengo claro como plasmar el siguiente Cap, pero sé que todo fluirá como hasta ahora.

Y una gran disculpa por haber tardado, obviamente no es algo que me propuse, simplemente estoy en un momento de mi vida en el que necesito preocuparme más por mí, no están para entenderme, en fin, mis exámenes se aproximan por lo que les traeré un chap nuevo en cuanto me desocupe, no se preocupen que no soy de las que deja una historia olvidada, de hecho odio eso :(

Reviews por favor, por el amor a Edward Cullen ;)

**_Facullen._**


	12. Primeros síntomas de algo desconocido

**Summary: **"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar_: la Amistad Sincera_ y _el Amor Verdadero_, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es _increíble_ Alice –Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: – ¡Oh _mister Increíble_!. –Ella es _Maravillosa_ –pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. -¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: 'Todo me pertenece', principalmente Edward, si no me creen demándenme, nos vemos en el juzgado ;)

**Advertencia: **Nuevamente lo que están a punto de leer tiene un alto contenido de "romanticismo" o como es lo mismo "cursilería", no me hago responsable del incremento de glucosa.

**

* * *

**

**Âmes sœurs**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 12: Primeros síntomas de algo desconocido.**

_._

"_Él es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, mi confidente y el que me traiciona, el que me apoya y el que de mí depende; y lo más espantoso de todo: es mi igual"_

_._

Por fin estaba comenzando a superar el que él nunca seria para mi, empezaba a aceptar que nunca estaríamos juntos de la manera en la que a mí me gustaría, que sus pensamientos son para otra… pero el ahora me estaba sonriendo, de esa manera que hacía que mi respiración parara, y ahora todo se había ido al infierno.

Llevé una de mis manos hacia su mejilla mojada, comencé a acariciarla delicadamente con la punta de mis dedos, el cerró los ojos como disfrutando de mi tacto.

Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron un poco en una pequeña y angelical sonrisa, el podría considerarse un ángel, tan tranquilo, despreocupado, y completamente empapado.

Esto era una locura, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era digna de ver, los dos en un parque, completamente solos, sin ningún alma rondando alrededor, acostados, recibiendo la avasalladora llovizna...

Y totalmente felices. Dentro de lo que cabe.

Solté una risotada. _¿Qué más podía pedir_?, si, sabía claramente que era lo que me gustaría pedir y tener, _pero, ¡vamos_!, ahora no era el momento, hoy por lo que restaba de la tarde, la vida me estaba sonriendo y me estaba dejando disfrutar del hombre al que quería.

-Cuéntame el chiste –pronuncio con suma diversión, abriendo lentamente sus picaros ojos.

-Lo curioso de la situación –acuné su mejilla- estamos aquí, bajo la lluvia, mientras que la gente cuerda esta en sus casas, calientitos, y seguro que tomando un delicioso chocolate.

-¿Y quien dijo que estábamos cuerdos?, creo que los enfermos mentales disfrutan más de la vida al permanecer en su propio mundo al no tener que preocuparse por nada.

Su mano descansaba en mi cintura, un cosquilleo se extendió por toda mi espina dorsal.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, no quiero que por mi culpa agarres una pulmonía –dije antes de sentarme.

A la hora de levantarme apoyé mal mi pie derecho y caí hincada nuevamente al suelo. Hice una mueca dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo.

Edward se incorporó rápidamente, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –exclamó con ansiedad.

-Sí, no pasa nada, solo pisé mal –con cuidado me ayudó a ponerme en pie, moví un poco mi tobillo en círculos, no había sufrido ninguna fractura, me dolía un poco pero no era nada grave- ¿vez?, estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura? –sonreí, su rostro estaba todo preocupado, se veía de lo más tierno; gracias al frio sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas así como también su perfecta nariz.

-Sí, Edward, estoy bien –dije rodando los ojos- de hecho estoy más que bien –comencé a dar brinquitos nuevamente, el pequeño dolor en el tobillo era soportable, nada iba a impedir que siguiera disfrutando de este día- ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?, esta a unas cuantas cuadras, tal vez podrías secarte, podría preparar un chocolate caliente y esperarías a que la lluvia se calme.

No me venía para nada mal el pasar un rato más a su lado.

-No quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu amiga.

-Ella no está, anda vamos –jalé de su mano e intente correr pero me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Edward! -un gritito de asombro salió desde mi garganta, ahora me encontraba arriba de su espalda.

-Se que te duele el tobillo, no voy a permitir que camines hasta tu departamento así solo lograras hacerte más daño, además esta es mi recompensa por ese rico chocolate que vas a preparar.

Resoplé.

-Eres increíble.

-Sí, ya lo sé –su arrogante sonrisa presente.

Le propiné un golpe juguetón en el hombro, el solo se carcajeo y salió corriendo sin avisarme, me agarré fuerte para no caer, mis brazos rodeando su cuello y mis piernas abrazando su cintura y siendo tocadas por sus grandes manos.

_Tranquilas hormonas, el solo intenta sujetarme para no dejar que terminemos con un golpe en el trasero._

-¡Edward, estás loco, deja de correr! –grité, simulando estar enojada pero fallando en el intento, no podía dejar de reír.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! -su respiración entrecortada, volvió la cara hacia la mía, quedamos a centímetros de distancia, nuestras narices casi se tocaban, ambos nos sonreíamos fervientemente.

-¿Sabes qué?, tengo una gran idea, no se te ocurra soltarme.

Frunció el entrecejo y esperó a lo que sea que fuera a hacer.

Antes había amarrado las mangas de mi suéter alrededor de mi cintura, esperaba que hubiese sido de ayuda para proteger a mi celular del agua..

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo inspeccioné de forma breve, haciendo involuntariamente una mueca con la boca.

-Creo que aun no ha muerto –con mi dedo limpié el pequeño lente de la cámara y retrocedí a mi anterior posición con Edward.

Con uno de mis brazos rodee su cuello, mientras que con el otro sujetaba el celular, adivinando mis intenciones y en un rápido movimiento, Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para estar más cerca de mí, mientras que yo me apreté mas contra él y posé instintivamente mis labios en su mejilla… o al menos esas habían sido mis intenciones, pues mis labios terminaron justo en la comisura de su boca.

Eso es lo más cerca que he estado de besarlo.

-Sonríe –canturreé.

No le di importancia y el tampoco, los dos seguíamos en la misma posición, sonriendo como dos estúpidos.

-¡Listo! –dije, abrazándolo y recargándome en su hombro, respirando de su aroma y el de la naturaleza.

Seguimos bromeando al tiempo que caminábamos por la acera, corrección, Edward era el que caminaba, yo la hacía de carga; por más que me quejaba pidiéndole que me bajara se negaba rotundamente, amenazándome con comenzar a correr conmigo encima, tenía miedo de que resbalara y cayéramos, así que mejor guardé mis quejidos para otra ocasión. El cielo seguía encapotado, sin intenciones de dejar de llorar.

El cielo podía seguir llorando, yo seguiría feliz.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, a Edward no le quedó de otra que bajarme de su espalda, estábamos tan empapados y temblando por el frio que para no ensuciar, antes de entrar nos sacamos nuestro respectivo calzado.

A pesar de que ya estábamos a salvo de la tormenta, nuestros cuerpos permanecían tensos y un tanto temblorosos por el agua y frio.

Fui directo a mi habitación por una toalla para secarnos, al regresar al living le entregué una a él y comenzamos con esa tarea.

Juro que no sabía si proponerle a Edward que tomara una ducha, -en el buen sentido de la palabra- no quería parecer una mala anfitriona, tampoco quería que se enfermara solo por cumplir mis caprichos infantiles de querer que se mojara conmigo bajo la lluvia.

Además la lluvia no cesaba, no se me antojaba que se fuera a casa mojándose y no permitiría que mientras estuviera aquí pasara por incomodidades, el ya hacía mucho con estar a mi lado y regalarme un poquito de su cariño, algo tan grande como eso debía de ser recompensado.

-Creo que sería bueno que tomaras una ducha –musité dubitativa- puedes darme tu ropa mientras, para meterla a la lavadora y secarla.

-Preferiría que seas tú primero quien tome una ducha y se ponga ropa seca –dijo, secándose aun el cabello, el cual se veía húmedo rebelde y… sexy- no quiero que te enfermes.

Rodee los ojos.

-No me voy a enfermar, es más probable que tu lo agás, yo tengo ropa seca y tu no, en cuanto tu termines me duchare, anda vamos –pareció meditar las opciones.

No permití que creara un criterio propio, agarré su mano y lo encaminé a mi habitación; no sé porque pero me sentía muy nerviosa, la situación era de lo más extraña y chistosa, a mi mente vino la imagen de Charlie, papá era un tanto celoso, me hizo gracia el imaginarme lo que el diría si se enteraba de que un chico estuvo conmigo a solas en un pequeño cuarto.

Borré las imágenes mentales de mi padre, no necesitaba de su cara de enojado en estos momentos, el era muy bueno, no muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, pero era el típico papá sobreprotector.

Agradecía el que mi habitación estuviera ordenada, no perfectamente, pero al menos se veía decente ante los ojos humanos.

-Eh, aquí está el cuarto de baño –señalé con una mano mientras que con la otra me alisaba el cabello mojado haciendo que varias gotas cayeran al piso- en el estante de la esquina encontraras toallas limpias.

Se acercó a mí, quitó los mechones que se pegaban en el lado izquierdo de mi cara y me regaló una tierna sonrisa. Con esa simple acción sentí como si mis rodillas se debilitaran.

Para terminar de rematar, afianzó mi cara entre sus grandes frías y suaves manos y besó mi frente por lo que pareció un prolongado instante.

Cada cosa que él hacía era un estimulo para mi, una pequeña sonrisa, una simple mirada, un casual roce... todo en el me invitaba a gravitar a su alrededor.

En las circunstancias en las que me encontraba no me gustaba sentir cosas como estas, el tenia todo el poder en mi y sin siquiera saberlo, en un caso diferente estaría brincando de felicidad dejándome llevar por cada una de las sensaciones que él me provocaba. Sin embargo esta no era la ocasión, yo tenía que ir al lado contrario que mis sentimientos.

Había meditado bien y ahora me daba cuenta que por muy cliché que se escuchase, mi corazón aun no se había roto, solo estaba agrietado, no permitiría que se partiera definitivamente.

Me di la vuelta disimulando arreglar un poco los libros que descansaban desordenados por el pequeño escritorio, ahora tenía que esperar a que él se quitara la ropa y la dejara fuera de la puerta para que yo la llevara a secar.

A los pocos minutos escuché como el agua de la regadera caía rebosante, esa era la señal que esperaba, llené mi boca de aire y lo dejé salir sonoramente.

La ropa permanecía al pie de la puerta, y aun que estaba completamente mojada Edward se había encargado de doblarla, la cargué y salí de mi habitación.

Fui directo hacia el cuarto de lavado, encendí el artefacto metiendo la ropa dentro y activando la opción de lavado y secado.

De un brinco me subí al aparato; mientras mecía mis pies sentí el continuo e intrascendente temblor que proporcionaba la maquina. Una sonrisa involuntaria se instaló en mis labios, esta pronto se esfumó al percatarme de un escalofrió que me invadió por la humedad que desprendía el pequeño lugar. Comencé a hacer fricción con las manos para poder proporcionarme un poco de calor.

El periodo de tiempo por el que pasarían las prendas seria corto, en cuanto estuvieran listas las llevaría de regreso a su dueño.

A lo lejos se escuchó como el teléfono comenzó a sonar, salí aprisa hacia la sala para poder cogerlo a tiempo. Contesté al tercer toque.

-Sí, ¿diga?

-Bella, soy Alice –dijo un poco desanimada.

-Alice, ¿sucede algo?, ¿estás bien? –me preocupé enseguida, con su maravilloso carácter cualquiera se sorprendería de notarla decaída.

-Si Bells, estoy bien, pensaba llegar hoy a Nueva York pero han cancelado los vuelos por la tormenta prevista, aquí también está haciendo un clima horrible, ¿tu estas bien? –mi amiga siempre al pendiente de mi, ella era una gran persona.

-Si, Al, estoy genial –el entusiasmo en mis palabras fue evidente, al igual que la enorme y tonta sonrisa de mis labios- no te preocupes por mí.

Escuché un suspiro de alivio a través de la línea.

-Por lo que veo Rose ha hecho un buen trabajo –se rio- veo que tu humor está mucho mejor.

_Ni te imaginas Alice. ¿Cómo no estarlo si Edward estaba aquí, conmigo?_

-A cumplido a la perfección tu encargo –comuniqué solemnemente- es de admirar su valentía por aceptar "cuidarme".

-La premiaré por eso –bromeó- bueno, tengo que colgar, si todo está más tranquilo puede que llegue mañana por la noche.

Nos despedimos y finalizamos la llamada.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono, ¿qué pensaría Alice si supiera que Edward, el chico por el que me había puesto toda mal estaba aquí en su departamento, y que en lugar de que yo le pidiera una explicación el me había contado sobre su "relación" con esa con la que lo vi besándose?

Solo de imaginarme en decirle me daba miedo, seguro que se enojaría y pensaría que soy una grandísima tonta. Tarde o temprano tenía que contarle, ella, más que una amiga era como mi hermana, la quería mucho y era de las pocas personas en las que de verdad confiaba.

Salí de mi escrutinio para ir de vuelta al cuarto de lavado. La ropa ya estaba limpia y seca, la metí a un pequeño cesto y la trasladé a mi habitación para entregarla a quien correspondía. Yo bien metida en mi papel de ama de casa, ja.

Por inercia entré sin tocar antes la puerta, al momento me arrepentí, pues Edward podía haber salido del baño, gracias al cielo que no fue así.

Comencé a doblar y a apilar sus prendas sobre la cama, al terminar la llevé conmigo hacia la puerta del baño. Toqué tímidamente con mis nudillos, el agua de la regadera ya no se escuchaba caer.

Estaba por volver a tocar cuando la puerta se entre abrió. Bien, tal vez la palabra "entre abrió" no era la correcta.

Parpadee un par de veces.

Enfrente de mí se encontraba Edward en todo su esplendor, solo cubierto de la cintura por una pequeña toalla blanca, su nívea piel aun goteaba, su cuerpo entero parecía tallado en mármol, su trabajado abdomen me llamaba al pecado, la bien definida y sexy "v" que se formaba en su pelvis hizo que las arenas movedizas bajo mis pies quisieran hacerme caer de la exultación.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada parte de su anatomía, su pecho perfecto, sus brazos fuertes, su cuello varonil… dejé al ultimo su rostro y cabello porque sabía que perdería la capacidad de respirar.

Y no estaba equivocada, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos a la vista me incitaban a querer comprobar su temperatura con los míos, seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a sus ojos, al par de diamantes líquidos que me traspasaban, y efectivamente, comencé a respirar con dificultad.

Su cabello revuelto y con gotitas en las puntas me llamaba para sacar a mi yo salvaje.

Yo era una mujer, apenas saliendo de la famosa adolescencia, pero era una mujer, por lo tanto mis locas hormonas aun se alborotaban como cuando tenía quince, _¿era normal no?_, mas si tienes a semejante espécimen semidesnudo enfrente.

Hasta la piedra más dura terminaría fundida, hasta la superficie mas solida acabaría por desplomarse, hasta la lesbiana mas lesbiana terminaría por volverse heterosexual, y todo por el adonis que tenía enfrente.

_¡Dios!, ¡me lo estaba comiendo entero con la mirada, era una descarada! _

La temperatura en mi subió y se acumuló en un mismo punto en mis mejillas, volviéndolas completamente rojas.

Carraspee incomoda y desvié la mirada completamente apenada.

-E-este, yo, em… -musité perpleja, tuve ganas de que se abriera una enorme brecha bajo mis pies y que me hiciera desaparecer- lo siento –con nerviosismo mordí mi labio inferior –solo quería avisarte que tu ropa ya estaba lista.

En su mirada se apreciaba una chispa de diversión, en mi favor puedo argumentar que sus mejillas estaban un poco teñidas de un adorable carmín que resaltaba exquisitamente con toda la blancura de su piel.

Pero claro, el se estaba regocijando por mi incomodidad, el orgullo ante todo.

-No hay problema –su voz me pareció de lo más masculina en esos momentos.

Aun nerviosa le entregué su ropa y con torpeza salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Todavía con el aturdimiento invadiendo mis sentidos, me dispuse a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, mi cuerpo parecía inerte y mi mente seguía reavivando la imagen del chico que acababa de ver hace unos minutos.

Estaba sorprendida de no habérmele lanzado encima o desmayado ante su figura, el shock fue quien hizo gala de presencia.

Tan sumergida estaba en la tierra de edwardlandia que brinqué del susto cuando el dueño de mis pensamientos me abrazó por detrás. Parpadee un par de veces, todo esto era tan raro, se suponía que tenía que evitar a toda costa el que mis sentimientos no fueran dañados y Edward no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Aun anonadada y fría, tanto por la ropa mojada que aun llevaba puesta como por el escalofrió que me entró cuando me abrazó, él como si nada, con naturalidad beso mi mejilla.

-Edward, estoy mojada –intenté justificarme, me removí un poco de entre sus brazos pero no me dio tregua, lo único que me permitió fue darme la vuelta aun con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Estábamos frente a frente, nuestros cuerpos unidos, sentía una especia de su calor corporal invadir el mío.

-No me importa, la lluvia te sienta bien –sus ojos eran tiernos- te hace ver más bonita.

-Ajá, si, como no- el sarcasmo era mi único método para salirme por una vía más segura- estás seco, no querrás volver a esperar hasta que tu ropa vuelva a estar en condiciones de ser usada.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, nada más porque no quiero que te enfermes –hizo una mueca de inconformidad- por mi culpa has pasado mucho tiempo con esa ropa, es hora de que te cambies, anda, ve, el agua caliente te está esperando.

La preocupación y ternura con la que me trataba me desequilibraba, nunca nadie –a excepción de Charlie- se había portado de esa manera tan protectora conmigo, me hacía sentir bien, valorada y… querida.

Era normal, ambos nos habíamos dicho que nos queríamos, aun que no de igual forma, pero se podría decir que era correspondida en un cincuenta por ciento, por parte de Edward con eso me bastaba, no pedía más.

Le regalé una sonrisa agradecida, lo dejé encargado del chocolate y regresé a mi habitación.

Me desvestí y disfruté del agua caliente que resbalaba por cada centímetro de mi piel. Mi cuerpo se relajó de sobre manera, era como si últimamente llevara en mi espalda una gran carga y ahora increíblemente me sintiera más ligera, era extraño, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este día era extraño.

Una vez hube terminado enredé parte de mi cuerpo en una toalla y busqué algo cómodo que ponerme.

Me vestí, sequé y peiné mi cabello antes de ir con Edward.

Capté la concentración que el chico de cabello cobrizo le otorgaba a la Tv, sonreí involuntariamente ante la imagen.

Veía directamente la pantalla, con su entrecejo fruncido, sus labios se movían exclamando una que otra maldición silenciosa, su postura era como de estar a punto de saltarle a alguien a golpes, levemente inclinado hacia adelante con los antebrazos recargados en las rodillas y la mirada fija.

Tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cuál era el motivo de su gracioso comportamiento, esta era la primera vez que veía a Edward "ligeramente" enojado.

Me acerqué y me senté junto a él.

-Hey, que pasa –pregunté, deslizando una de mis manos por toda la extensión de su espalda para intentar relajarlo, mientras que con la otra me llevaba una de las tazas de chocolate-que permanecían en la mesita de centro-a los labios, con algo de desconcierto se giró hacia mí, no tardó mucho en suavizar la mirada.

Exhaló desechando la exasperación.

Su sonrisa ladeada mágicamente apareció, especialmente para mí.

_¿Acaso era bipolar?_

-Nada, solo que Inglaterra acaba de anotar un gol y el idiota del árbitro no lo hizo valido –entrecerró los ojos, acto que me causo gracia- como es posible… –siguió exclamando entre dientes.

Ni siquiera Edward se salvaba de la fiebre de la copa mundial de futbol.

Sonreí conmovida por el tierno puchero que se instaló en sus labios, parecía un niño pequeño enfurruñado por que le acababan de quitar su caramelo.

-Vamos mi niño bipolar –clamé, acariciando de forma cariñosa sus mejillas antes de posar un tierno beso en una de ellas- calma que ya casi te me sulfuras del enojo.

-Lo siento, pero Inglaterra viene siendo como mi segunda patria –inquirió con orgullo- papá se encargó muy bien de lavarme la cabeza desde pequeño.

Reímos con entusiasmo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que amabas el baseball –enarqué las cejas con escepticismo.

-El baseball es el pasatiempo americano y lo amo, pero como he dicho, Carlisle se encargó de lavarme el cerebro desde pequeño, -negó divertido con la cabeza- el balón pie es creación de Gran Bretaña y el está orgulloso de ello, como podrás darte cuenta salí manchado gracias a que soy su hijo.

_¿Carlisle? ¿De dónde lo escuché antes?_

Extrañamente me resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Ese era un nombre algo antiguo y muy inglés, si, Edward anteriormente mencionó que su padre era inglés.

No le di tanta importancia al nombre, seguro lo leí en algún libro clásico.

-Mucho amor a la camiseta –me burlé entre risas, por mi mente ya se formaban ideas sobre Edward con un sexy acento británico.

Me miró con malicia y adiviné sus intenciones, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas sin misericordia en las costillas.

Podrían hacerme todo –bueno no todo- pero no cosquillas, no soportaba eso, yo podría morir a causa de mis incontrolables ataques de risas.

Como era de esperarse ambos reíamos, yo por lo que causaban sus manos en mi estomago y el por la satisfacción de estarme torturando.

-_¡No! ¡Edward! ¡ya! ¡por favor! -_vociferé entre risas y con lágrimas en los ojos- _¡Piedad!, ya… ya…. No puedo… res… respi… rar_ -la ráfaga de carcajadas no me dejaba tomar aire.

Escuchó mis plegarias y disminuyó las cosquillas, poco a poco las risas se fueron suavizando.

En un descuido suyo me hinqué sobre el mullido sillón y me abalancé hacia él comenzando con mi ataque.

Yo era mucho más pequeña que él pero no por eso menos fuerte, ahora estaba a ahorcajadas como niña pequeña enterrando mis dedos sin piedad por todo su duro torso.

_¡Rayos!_

Las risas estaban a la orden del día, dejé de castigarlo por el cansancio que me invadió de pronto.

-Eres una pequeña tramposa –cuchicheó con la voz aun desencajada por la arremetida.

-Hey, ¿Acaso no dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio?

-…

Me dio la impresión de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, y no precisamente se trataba del estado del tiempo, pues la tormenta seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad que antes. Tampoco mi sarcástico comentario formaba parte del cambio, ni siquiera nos inmutó como lo planee.

Era algo entre él y yo, algo intenso que flotaba en el aire y que me jalaba hacia su cuerpo.

Estábamos serios, el recostado en el sillón con las manos en mis caderas, y yo a horcajadas sobre él y con las manos en su pecho.

Parpadee un par de veces y desistí de pensar.

Suspiré y me dejé caer lentamente sobre su cuerpo, Edward se movió un poco para alcanzar la manta que se encontraba en el respaldo y nos arropó antes de abrazarme con sus fuertes brazos.

Me acurruqué más cerquita y descansé mi rostro en su cuello. Por debajo de las mantas acariciaba con ternura mi espalda, y yo… yo disfrutaba de su cercanía.

-Creo que alguien que no soy yo huele a fresas –repuse con una risita unos minutos después.

-Lo siento, tuve que usar tu shampoo –su semblante lleno de inocencia- toca mi cabello, esta suave, de ahora en adelante tendré que comprarme uno de esos.

-Estas bien loco –la camaradería con la que nos llevábamos me gustaba.

-Anda, tócalo –insistió ladeando un poco la cabeza para que pudiera comprobarlo.

Con mi antebrazo izquierdo me impulsé un poco más hacia adelante, recargándome sobre su pecho, mi mano derecha se deleito al introducirse en las rebeldes hebras broncíneas que disparaban en todas direcciones.

Siempre desee hacer esto, varias veces soñé con introducir mis dedos en sus cabellos mientras nos besábamos.

_¡Bah!, yo y mis fantasías._

-Sí, esta brillante y sedoso –bromee, aun que la verdad a la vista siempre me pareció que así era, ya era natural.

Esto era tan adictivo que tuve que hacer el trabajo con las dos manos, quedando así solo recargada con mi estomago y pecho haciendo presión con el de Edward.

Mi cuello apreciaba su acompasada respiración, los cosquilleos en mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, solo él provocaba todo eso en mí.

Miré hacia abajo y contemplé la pasiva sonrisa que sus labios proyectaban, los parpados iniciaban a cerrársele a causa del relajante masaje que su cuero cabelludo recibía.

-¿Estás cómodo? –cuestioné con diversión- ¿Con que esto era plan con maña eh?

-No te imaginas cuanto –inhaló- no lo había planeado pero en verdad se siente bien –incrementó la presión en torno a mi cintura- hueles delicioso –elogio, depositando un beso en mi clavícula.

Esta demás decir que mi cuerpo entero se derritió.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo exagerado que eres? -retomé mi posición anterior pues comencé a sentir mucho frio, me acurruqué lo mejor que pude contra su cuerpo calientito.

Por instinto Edward me acobijó lo mejor que pudo con sus brazos y manta.

-¿Exagerado yo?, la exagerada eres tú por acusarme de exagerado, ¿me entendiste?, bien, olvídalo, yo tampoco. -negué sonriendo- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo –continuó- pero si ahorita la tormenta esta así de fuerte no me imagino cómo se pondrá en un rato, -susurró hablando contra mi cabello- puede que deje de llover hasta mañana.

El solo pensar en quedarme sola con mi vulnerabilidad me asustaba, el gran día por el que pasamos no podía terminar así. Yo quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía, no me importaba nada, solo estar cerca de él.

-Por favor, no te vayas -levanté mi rostro para verlo mejor- quédate, si te vuelves a mojar puede que te enfermes, no soportare la culpa –hice el puchero con el que Alice siempre lograba manipularme.

Hizo una mueca chistosa con la boca, como pensando en su respuesta.

-Está bien, pero… ¿no tendrás ningún problema con tu amiga?

-Nop –decreté feliz- ella no está y no tiene por qué enojarse, al contrario, se alegraría de que tenga a alguien para acompañarme.

Claro que también tenía a Rose, pero a ella molestias mías no le faltaban, además este era mi pretexto para estar más tiempo con Edward.

Si, era una masoquista.

-Bueno, siendo así, me quedo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –emocionada deposité besos por toda su cara, nunca tocando sus labios.

Reímos por mi efusividad.

-¿Sabes?, la próxima semana es mi cumpleaños –dijo, enredando un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo índice.

-Un año menos de vida.

-¡Valla!, gracias por los ánimos –me dio risa el movimiento que hizo con las cejas, me recordó a un dibujo animado.

Amaba escucharlo reír, desde el inicio mi propósito de la tarde era ese, escuchar su musical risa lo más que se pudiera.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –mi pregunta salió como un murmullo gracias a la cercanía con la piel de su cuello. Me comenzaba a sentir desganada.

-Nada -se encogió de hombros- no tengo ánimos de nada, no me apetece pasármela en un pub como cada año con los borrachos de mis amigos, y mucho menos recordarle esa fecha a la maniática de mi hermana, si lo recuerda intentara organizar una fiesta –se estremeció para dramatizar- y ahora no estoy con ganas de eso.

Tenía una leve idea de por qué su estado de ánimo estaba decaído, todo por culpa de alguien que no le correspondía, si yo fuera _ella_, intentaría hacer feliz a Edward a como diera lugar, ese sería mi gran objetivo.

-Entonces… ¿de qué tienes ganas? –pregunté somnolienta, si él tampoco me quería ver a mí en ese día, lo tenía que aceptar.

-De estar solo contigo…

Eso fue lo último que escuché cuando mis ojos se cerraron sin poder luchar contra el letargo.

**Edward Pov.**

_¿Acaso podría desear alguna otra cosa más, que tenerla ahora entre mis brazos?_

Sí, yo deseaba otra cosa.

Deseaba estar con ella no solo en plan de amigos, codiciaba que ella quisiera ser todo para mí, anhelaba poder abrazarla sin restricciones, poder besarla en todo momento…

Las cosas se me habían salido de las manos; al contarle sobre mi supuesto interés en alguien, jamás me imaginé el que ella creyese que se trataba de otra persona. De paso me enteré de los sentimientos que manifestaba por un chico que no era yo, y lo que más me molestaba es el saber que no era correspondida.

_Pero qué tipo tan idiota, yo sufriendo por ella y el dejándola ir._

No era mi intensión parecer un acosador, pero la misma Bella me había aconsejado demostrarle que me interesaba más de lo que cualquier otro podría interesarse en ella, sus palabras exactas aun desfilaban por mi mente como un mantra.

"_Sigue demostrándole lo mucho que te importa, has que te sienta cuando estés a su lado, que se dé cuenta de cuánto la valoras, de que te interesa más de lo que cualquier otro podría interesarse en ella…"_

Y era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Demostrándole lo mucho que me importaba y la gran necesidad que sentía de estar a su lado, solo esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, esperando por ella.

Bella no tardó en quedarse dormida, podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente al mío; era tan dulce que en lugar de lograr dejar de interesarme en ella, mi atracción crecía cada vez más.

Algo andaba fuera de sí, y es que aun a través de la ropa me daba cuenta de que su calor corporal emanaba un poco más intenso que lo habitual, la calidez que caracterizaba a su cuerpo y que tanto amaba no estaba presente. Llevé una mano a su tersa mejilla, me extrañó percatarme de lo caliente que estaba, palpé su frente y cuello, no me quedo duda de que por mi culpa terminó enfermándose.

Tenía fiebre; todo por permitir que permaneciera mojada tanto tiempo, _¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepté ducharme antes que ella?_, debí insistir en que se cambiara lo antes posible.

Que estúpido era, ahora Bella estaba enferma por mi negligencia.

Con cuidado me moví, dejándola recostada completamente en el sofá y procurando cubrirla bien con la manta -pues castañeo un poco los dientes.

Supuse que el botiquín lo tenían en algún estante del cuarto de baño, agradecía mis conocimientos médicos, sabía perfectamente que darle sin que le causara algún daño. Con pastillas en mano y un viaje rápido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, me dirigí a la sala.

Con uno de mis brazos apoyado en su espalda la ayudé a incorporarse un poco, los escalofríos invadieron su cuerpo y los estremecimientos no se hicieron esperar, intentó acurrucarse a mi cuerpo con los ojos levemente abiertos y con los labios temblorosos, la fiebre estaba subiendo notoriamente.

-_E-edw-a-ard_ –murmuró tremula- _t-ten-g-go m-much-cho f-frio…_

-Te prometo que vas a estar bien –coloqué una pastilla en su temblorosa boca- anda, tomate esto.

Sin rechistar hizo lo que le pedí, dejé el vaso de agua en la mesita de centro. Intenté recostarla pero se opuso, en lugar de eso me abrazó, su cuerpo vibraba entero, la estreché fuerte e hice fricción con mis manos en sus extremidades. Solo faltaba esperar a que el medicamento hiciera efecto.

Esto no estaba funcionando, pues tratándose de Bella mi paciencia no podía "esperar". Si, lo sé, soy un sobre protector, pero ella era mi prioridad ahora.

Me puse de pie y la cargué en brazos, el ambiente de la sala era un poco frio gracias a la tormenta, si quería que esto resultara habría que hacer las cosas bien.

Su cuarto era mucho más cálido y acogedor, una vez dentro la recosté sobre la cama antes de ir por compresas de agua fría a la cocina.

Todos mis sentidos parecían bloqueados, me movía con pasos apresurados, concentrándome en cada cosa que hacía, enojado conmigo mismo.

Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si hubiese sido un poco más responsable.

En otras circunstancias _ella_ en lugar de estar hirviendo por la fiebre, estaría jugándome alguna broma y reiríamos como siempre lo hacíamos.

Entré a la habitación y no pude evitar apreciar el cuerpo que yacía pacíficamente sobre la cama.

Bella tenía la clase de belleza que desafiaba a la gravedad. La clase de belleza que cegaba la mente, ella era preciosa aun enferma, su fragilidad le daba un toque encantador.

Ese pequeño short dejaba al descubierto parte de sus bien torneadas piernas, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado a causa de los escalofríos que aun la asaltaban, al llegar a sus mejillas y nariz coloreadas retornaron mis ganas de azotarme.

Dejé de ser imbécil; puse el recipiente con los cubitos de hielo sobre la mesita de noche y me apresuré a colocarle un paño húmedo y helado en la frente. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de su boca, me senté a un lado suyo en la cama para mover un poco las mantas y arroparla mejor.

Se escuchaba que afuera la tormenta aun seguía cayendo, si me hubiera ido no sabría como ella la estaría pasando, sin nadie que estuviera al pendiente, ahora le daba las gracias por haberme convencido para aceptar quedarme.

Todo transcurrió igual.

A entradas horas de la noche, gracias a las compresas de agua fría, por fin la fiebre fue bajando poco a poco. Hubo un momento en que mis parpados ya no podían más y me recosté en la cama a un costado suyo y lo más alejado para no molestarla, cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que como si de un imán se tratase, Bella se acerco a mi cuerpo y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

La alta temperatura de su cuerpo ya no estaba, había regresado a su calidez normal.

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello para infundirle un poco de tranquilidad, escuché como su melódica voz vociferaba en sueños.

-Duende, no quiero ir de compras…

Reí entre dientes, _¿Bella soñaba con duendes que iban de compras?_, que raro. Cuando se juntaba en una misma oración "duende" y "compras", automáticamente en mi cabeza aparecía "Alice". Cuando se la presentara lo primero que querría hacer mi hermana con mi chica de ojos chocolate seria eso: Ir de compras.

Suspiré, pobre de mi Bella.

-Deja de besarlo… -Murmuró removiéndose un poco entre mis brazos.

_¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿deja de besarlo?, ¿Quién estaba besando a quien?_

Por lo que podía intuir, ahora ella hablaba de un hombre.

-Ella no te quiere, yo si… -gimoteó, me estaba comenzando a preocupar, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla con el idiota ese que no le correspondía.

Sin querer gruñí bajito, _¿Es que acaso no la podía dejar en paz ni siquiera en sus sueños?_

Estaba por despertarla cuando nuevamente habló.

-Edward, no te vayas… -en medio de la oscuridad me estrechó con un intento vano de fuerza- por favor, no te vayas…

Contemple su perfecta fisonomía y con mi pulgar limpié el par de lagrimas que sus ojos cerrados derramaron.

-Estoy aquí contigo cariño, -dije, besando su frente- no me iré hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Y eso era verdad, yo sería quien Bella quisiera que fuese y estaría a su lado el tiempo que ella decidiera. Ella tomaría las decisiones y yo actuaria de acuerdo a su criterio. No importaba si eso no significaba algo bueno para mí. Lo que me importaba era su felicidad.

Mi órgano bombeador de sangre se hinchó al ver como una tenue sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios, suspiró y el sueño la venció llevándola a su etapa máxima de confort.

Esta era la primera noche que entraba en la lista de "las diez mejores noches de mi vida".

**Bella Pov.**

Me sentía como en mi paraíso personal, flotando en mi propia burbuja; aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero sabía perfectamente en la situación en la que justo ahora me encontraba.

Y también recordaba todo el maravilloso día de ayer, a excepción de parte de la noche. Fruncí el ceño y dejé de sonreír.

Comencé a hacer memoria. Lo último que recordaba con nitidez era Edward y yo acostados en el sofá de la sala, bromeando, después, de un momento a otro yo comencé a sentirme cansada y de pronto el sueño me venció.

Intenté recordar más cosas, pero lo único que cruzaba por mi mente entre laguna y laguna eran solo situaciones borrosas.

Yo temblando, intentando cubrirme del frio estrujándome en los brazos de Edward, ingiriendo un comprimido, el llevándome a mi habitación… laguna… recuerdo también que cada vez tenia mas y mas frio y al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo se sentía arder… laguna… alguien acariciando mi cabello y depositando durante cierto periodo de tiempo pañuelos húmedos sobre mi frente… laguna… lo siguiente era… unos brazos rodeándome y yo llegando a un estado máximo de sopor. No recordaba nada más.

Estornudé de golpe, cubrí mi nariz con la mano y entendí todo.

Me enferme, ese cansancio que sentía y lo desganada que estaba no eran más que los síntomas previos a la fiebre que después se desató. Edward se la pasó cuidándome toda la noche…

Lo miré con detenimiento; su cabello como siempre despeinado, solo que esta vez en lugar de parecer un "despeinado casual" tenía un toque de "me acabo de despertar" –literalmente-, bajo los parpados se le marcaban ligeramente las pruebas del delito.

Mi sonrisa involuntaria reapareció, los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados lo hacían lucir como un pequeño y adorable niño.

Y me sentía culpable. El desvelo le estaba pasando factura, me cuidó durante toda la noche, evitando que la fiebre regresara, cuidando mis sueños…

_¡Dios__!_, lo único que pedía es que mi gran bocota no haya hecho de las suyas soltando la lengua. Sí, yo hablo dormida, mi madre e incluso Alice me lo hicieron saber en su debido tiempo. Gran don ¿no?

Si, como no, eso podría llegar a ser verdaderamente embarazoso.

Pateando los vergonzosos pensamientos con mucho cuidado me estiré para depositar un pequeño besito en el mentón de Edward, posteriormente con suavidad levanté su brazo que permanecía alrededor de mi cintura y lo situé en su torso, él solo se removió un poco y siguió en el mundo de los sueños.

Después de lavarme la cara y los dientes, decidí que lo recompensaría por sus cuidados y por no haberlo dejado dormir, le prepararía el desayuno.

Ya en la cocina preparé de todo un poco. Alice era la culpable, pues ella siempre hacía desayunos extremos, 'inventaba' un montón de cosas, causando que para el almuerzo ya no tuviera ganas de comer nada.

Llevé la bandeja con pan tostado y mermelada, jugo de naranja, cereal del capitán hojuelas –si es infantil, pero era mi favorito- leche y fruta, a mi habitación.

La dejé descansar en el pequeño escritorio, me subí y gatee sobre la cama hasta quedar cerca de Edward que aun dormía.

El se tomó tantas molestias al cuidarme y ahora no sabía si debía despertarlo para que desayunara, hoy no era día de escuela, podría dejarlo descansar más tiempo.

Pero unas manos se encargaron de arruinarme el plan, manos que no tardaron en ubicarme sobre el guapo chico que reposaba en mi lecho.

_¡Wow, genial, tenía a Edward en mi cama!, si, a mi "amigo" Edward en mi cama…_

-Buenos días solecito… -canturreó con su imborrable sonrisa ladeada- ¿te encuentras bien?

Me reí.

-Deja de ver tanta tv, esos comerciales te están lavando el cerebro –bromee al recordar ese comercial en el que pronunciaban esas líneas con las que él me saludó al despertar- y sí, un poco resfriada pero estoy bien, gracias a ti –lo abracé un largo rato.

-Bien, si tomas el medicamento a la hora correcta mañana estarás más que mejor –la seriedad profesional presente.

-Ya, Doc, deja las formalidades –muy a mi pesar deshice nuestra unión física y bajé del lecho.

-Wow, eso es como para un batallón entero –se burló

-Síguele y no comerás nada –amenacé jugando.

-Está bien, está bien.

Nos sentamos al estilo indio y puse la bandeja con el desayuno en medio.

-¿Te gusta el _cap'n crunch_? –preguntó con los labios apretados para no reír.

Le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil, lo ignoré mientras reía.

-Por supuesto, todos dicen que es infantil pero no puedo hacer que no me guste, ya es la costumbre.

-Genial, porque a mí también me gusta, aun que mi hermana se divierta burlándose de mi –comentó llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

Había preparado ración doble de todo, para él y para mí.

-¿En serio te gusta?, -asintió con diversión- te acompaño en tu dolor, el pequeño monstruo con el que vivo también se burla de mi, por cierto –cambié de tema- gracias por lo de anoche, por mi culpa no dormiste, debes estar arrepentido de haberte quedado…

-Bella, arrepentido nunca, -tornó su semblante de seriedad y preocupación- y claro que dormí… -por unos segundos se quedó pensando- es mi culpa que te hayas enfermado, si hubiera insistido para que te pusieras algo seco en cuanto llegamos…

-No Edward, está bien, estoy viva ¿no?, no busquemos culpables.

Eran mis momentos felices con él y no necesitaba la presencia del pesimismo.

-De acuerdo –sentenció relajándose solo un poco.

Las arrugas que se formaban en su frente por su entrecejo plegado me dieron a entender que aun seguía sintiendo culpa.

-Gracias por estar conmigo –no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero en cuanto dije eso, sus ojos chispearon- significa mucho para mí.

_El no sabía cuánto…_

Sin pensarlo mucho y con cuidado de no derramar nada en las sabanas me puse de rodillas y lo abracé, suspirando en su cuello. Todo esto se sentía tan raro, se suponía que éramos amigos pero teníamos una especie de conexión que traspasaba los límites de la amistad… rebasaba los limites de todo, esto era más fuerte que todo, y no me asustaba, porque estaba con él y sabia que a su lado podría llover, tronas y relampaguear y yo _permanecería._

Si, _permanecería_, así fuera feliz o triste… yo, "permanecería", eso era lo importante.

Para mi decepción, esa mañana Edward no tardó en irse, sus exámenes comenzaban al día siguiente y tenía que estudiar para su monstruosa prueba –palabras textuales de él- no lo culpaba pues yo estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

'.

La semana pasó rápido, Alice llegó de Chicago con las pilas recargadas, lo primero que hizo fue examinarme para ver como estaba, el diagnostico al parecer fue bueno pues no me preguntó mas nada.

Estábamos en tiempos de exámenes por lo que entre estudio y estudio no parloteábamos como de costumbre, pero como Alice era Alice, tanto a Rose como a mí, nos informó de lo que su mente maquiavélica estaba maquinando en esos días.

El próximo sábado su hermano Eddie cumpliría años y ella muy amablemente –sarcasmo- se estaba encargando de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, la casa de sus padres ya estaba casi terminada y el cumpleaños de su hermano era la mejor ocasión para inaugurarla.

Según Alice, la fiesta sería la mejor del año, en serio, ella me daba miedo, comenzaba a sentir compasión por su hermano.

Por esa razón ahora paseábamos de tienda en tienda por el centro comercial. Tanto a Rose como a mí, Alice nos obligó a comprar vestidos, -no es como si la rubia se hubiese quejado-.

Mi querida amiga duende se mostró complacida al ver que mi amistad con Rosalie 'floreció' en su ausencia, las tres nos llevábamos de maravilla.

Con supervisión de mis dos locas-obsesivas amigas encontré el vestido perfecto, cabe aclarar que por alguna razón, Alice se estaba mostrando emocionada por presentarme a su hermano y a Jasper, pero más al primero, pues a su novio me lo 'presentó' apenas en una de sus dulces fotos, si, de esas que te tomas con tu novio mientras se besan. Se puede decir que conocí a Jasper solo por unos segundos, pues el tan solo mirar esa foto me hizo sentir incomoda, la _situación_ era tan intima que me hizo sentir chiquita y también con un poco de envidia, obviamente de la buena. _Que daría por estar de esa manera con Edward._

_¡Edward!_, creo que hasta brinqué de la emoción cuando recordé la foto que nos habíamos tomado ese día bajo la lluvia; hice una imagen mental de ella, aun que no éramos una pareja como Alice y Jasper, nuestra foto expresaba muchas cosas bonitas, cosas que me gustarían que fueran verdad.

Me levanté del pequeño asiento, Rose miró expectante ante mi reacción.

-Ahora vuelvo Rose, no tardo –comuniqué antes de salir de la tienda- necesito comprar unas cosas -procuraría no tardar para que Alice no se enojara cuando saliera del probador, pues la enana dejó en claro que quería nuestra opinión sobre cómo le quedaba ese vestido que la enamoró al primer vistazo.

Entré a la tienda de manualidades, aquella que vi unas horas antes mientras caminábamos por todo el centro comercial observando los aparadores de ropa.

Busqué en los estantes con artículos de madera lo que necesitaba. Un marco de tamaño normal, madera natural y con algunas incrustaciones en forma de notas musicales -del mismo material- llamó mi atención, era perfecto, una vez me adueñé de él busqué algunas pinturas y barnices que me ayudarían a decorarlo.

Gracias a Reneé por obligarme a entrar a ese curso de manualidades a los 12.

Me alegré, ese sería el regalo perfecto para Edward, lo haría yo, por lo tanto sería un regalo no tan material y si con significado emocional.

_Sí, soy una mujer cursi ¡y qué!_, todo gracias a los genes inquebrantables de Charlie y a los genes emocionales e impulsivos de mi madre,_ ¡maldición_!, Reneé hasta en eso era fuerte, y yo como hija suya por desgracia salí embarrada, por eso mi característico temperamento.

Me paré en seco y gemí al percatarme de la realidad de mis primeros pensamientos.

_¿Era eso posible?_

_¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?_

Daba la casualidad de que Eddie el hermano de Alice cumplía años el mismo día que Edward.

El problema era que yo quedé con Edward en pasar ese día juntos.

Y ahora me sentía como una traidora, el no pensaba salir con nadie para celebrar, ni con su familia, ni con sus amigos, mucho menos con cualquier otra personas, el dijo que quería estar solo conmigo…

Y después estaba Alice y su hermano, sin pensarlo le prometí que iría a la fiesta sorpresa, e incluso ya hasta el vestido había comprado.

No era como si su hermano y yo tuviésemos una estrecha relación, digo, ni siquiera lo conozco, apenas y he escuchado de él, pero Alice era mi amiga y no le podía quedar mal, me demostró su amistad sincera cuando mas necesité de la compañía y confianza de alguien.

Si no iba a la fiesta de su hermano, Alice me acecinaría, y si le decía a Edward que iría a celebrar el cumpleaños de otra persona seguro se enojaría conmigo…

O tal vez no, el no era así… _¡Oh, demonios!, ¿Por qué tuvieron que nacer el mismo día?_

_¡Hmpf!. Y ahora que iba a hacer…_

La única solución era, pasar parte del día con Edward, y asistir al festejo que estaba organizando mi amiga, en la tarde.

Buena idea, de todas maneras la fiesta iniciaría al oscurecer.

Con mi problema resuelto –según yo- regresé con mis amigas sonriendo.

Cuando llegara a casa pondría en práctica mis dotes manuales, solo esperaba que le gustara el detalle, pues esa foto de nosotros, significaba mucho para mí.

**-.**

* * *

**Piedad!** por favor, no me maten, mejor les recomiendo que cada vez que tarde de esta manera se den una vuelta por mi perfil, después de terminar esto las espero por allá ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora si vallamos con el cap. ¿Les gustaron las 30 páginas de Word?, es mi recompensa =) Lo siento si se aburrieron, de verdad yo se que han de pensar que la relación de este par va lenta, pero es curioso lo que pasa, es como si el fic tuviera vida propia, en serio yo solo escribo lo que se me va ocurriendo y aunque sean las cosas más insignificantes no sé cómo pero se hace cada vez más grande y así... Además una buena relación de pareja comienza por una buena amistad xD

En lugar de haberle puesto 'Ames Scewrs' al fic, se debió de haber llamado 'Una pareja de bobos' jajajaja, se que yo lo escribo pero por alguna razón la historia está tomando forma ella sola.

¿Se han dado cuenta de que tanto los pensamientos de Bella y viceversa (Edward) están tomando fuerza? Pues sí, ellos se están enamorando sin siquiera saberlo, ellos saben que se quieren, pero piensan que es solo eso, más adelante se darán cuenta de que hay más.

Por último, ¿Alguien tiene una idea de lo que ocurrirá en el sig, Chap.?, es una sorpresa, aun que supongo que es bastante obvia. No olviden hacer sus apuestas, se aceptan Reviews, ah por cierto, gracias por los del Cap. anterior, aun que no tengo una gran cantidad, tengo de gran calidad, y gracias a ustds por ello. Nos leemos pronto. (Pasen a mi perfil).


	13. Sorpresas de la vida

_**Summary: **_"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: la Amistad Sincera y el Amor Verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es increíble Alice –Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó: – ¡Oh mister Increíble!. –Ella es Maravillosa –pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse. -¡Eddie está enamorado de la mujer maravilla!"

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_Todo lo que reconozcan es de SM, lo demás es mío.

* * *

_**¡**__**Atención, Importante!**__**: **_Antes de que comiencen a leer les recomiendo que vayan a mi perfil y vean todos los links que dejé para este Cap. Encontraran desde los vestidos de B, A y R, hasta la casa de los Cullen.

Otra cosa que les recomiendo es que conforme lean, vallan escuchando respectivamente las canciones que 'salen' en este Cap. (youtube les proporcionara los videos jaja) es importante, es con el fin de que puedan adentrarse mejor en la lectura.

La primera canción es _**"**__**Gettin over you-David Guetta**__**feat Fergie**__**"**_, la segunda es _**"Nothing On You-BoB Ft. Bruno Mars", **_la tercera es **"Solo para ti-Camila",** y la última y de la cual aconsejo vean el video, es _**"Misery-Maroon5".**_

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 13: Sorpresas de la vida.**

_._

_«__En la vida, las dificultades y los problemas esconden sorpresas y grandes oportunidades para quienes cogen el timón y osan guiar su barco a través de la tempestad, en lugar de ir a la deriva y culpando a los demás__»_

_._

Terminé de atar el listón rojo sobre la caja que había forrado minutos antes. Miré el obsequio por un momento, a la vista parecía decente, con eso me conformaba, de todas maneras el contenido era lo importante, de ese si que me sentía orgullosa.

No es como si fuera una experta en este tipo de cosas, pero dejando de lado un poco la modestia tengo que admitir que hice un excelente trabajo pintando y decorando el cuadro de madera que sería mi regalo para Edward.

Y aun mejor quedó cuando coloqué nuestra foto en el.

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana, después de los lentos días de exámenes ya era hora de que disfrutara de su compañía, desde la vez que se quedo a dormir no nos habíamos visto, solo hablamos un par de veces por el poco tiempo que teníamos, hasta ayer mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso y estresado, por lo que moría de que llegara su cumpleaños para olvidarme de todo y solo concentrarme en nosotros dos.

Como amigos, claro.

Todos estos días me la pasé pensando en una excusa creíble para que Alice no me arrastrara a la nueva casa de sus padres y así poder comenzar con la organización de la "fiesta del año", la cual sería una sorpresa para el festejado, ósea no autorizada por su hermano.

Y, ¿Por qué una excusa?, simple, se suponía que pasaría el día con Edward, cosa de la cual no quería que mi amiga se enterara pues aun no me animaba a contarle sobre lo ocurrido mientras ella estaba en Chicago, imaginaba lo enojada que se pondría si se enteraba de que pasaría el día con ese chico que me hizo llorar por días y no con ella. Sospechaba que explotaría la tercera guerra mundial.

Para colmo, a los dos chicos se les ocurrió nacer precisamente el mismo día.

Increíble pero cierto.

La única solución que encontré fue darle la excusa de que tenía que quedarme ya que como regalo de cumpleaños a su hermano había decidido regalarle un pastel que yo misma cocinaría, ella se mostró encantada por el detalle; en ocasiones me alagaba por los postres que cocinaba, lo que conllevó a que inmediatamente dejara de insistirme en que fuera con ellas, prometieron estar de regreso una vez todo estuviera listo para así entre las tres arreglarnos para la tan esperada celebración, se despidió llevándose a una Rosalie muy animada, ellas eran tal para cual.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Por lógica, si pensaba estar con Edward no podría cocinar ningún pastel, pero por eso existían las benditas reposterías. Como la mala amiga que soy le diría una pequeña mentirita piadosa a la duende, ella creería que el pastel lo cociné yo y así todos estaríamos felices. Para hacer más creíble mi mentira un día antes me había encargado de comprar los ingredientes que necesitaría. En teoría. Todo era por una buena causa, aun que me daba un poco de pánico el que ella llegara a enterarse. Ya tendría tiempo después para los remordimientos.

Desde temprano me arreglé minuciosamente, especialmente hoy me sentía con muchos ánimos y bonita, me inspeccioné por última vez en el espejo y le sonreí a mi reflejo.

Últimamente Alice y Rose no paraban de aclamarme, debía de tener el autoestima muy baja como para que lo hicieran, de tantos elogios ya hasta me la estaba creyendo. Me veía bien y transpiraba seguridad por todos lados, mi lado atrevido presente.

Para mi salida con Edward opté por vestirme con una minifalda de mezclilla y una linda blusa blanca con capucha incluida, mis converse rojos haciendo juego. El no mencionó que haríamos pero quería estar lo más cómoda posible.

Retoqué mi maquillaje el cual se caracterizaba por ser ligero y natural, tomé el paquete y salí rumbo a mi tan esperado día.

Edward solo trabajaría en la mañana en el local de música, puesto que acordamos que ese sería el punto de encuentro.

.'

Admiré la fachada del lugar en el que entablé conversación por primera vez con él. Sonreí por los buenos recuerdos, aseguré bien el paquete que traía, empujé la puerta de cristal con uno de mis brazos y entré.

De fondo se escuchaba una suave melodía instrumental, aun en la entrada recorrí el lugar con la mirada, cada quien metido en lo suyo, unos ojeando algunos libros y otros revisando la contraportada de algún disco.

Fue como si al momento de encontrarlo los segundos se hicieran lentos y al comprender la situación un gran balde de agua fría cayera de llenó sobre mí, inmovilizándome y volviendo mi respiración inexistente.

Ahí enfrente de mí se encontraba Edward en compañía de un chico y con nada más ni menos que con la dueña de sus pensamientos, esa que antes lo rechazaba y lo hacía sufrir, _ella_, con la que lo vi besándose tiempo atrás.

Antes de siquiera pensar en darme la vuelta y salir del lugar nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, en los míos seguro tristeza.

Pretendí parecer segura de mi misma como horas a tras cuando veía todo de color rosa pálido, digo pálido porque desde que me entere de sus sentimientos hacia alguien más mi mundo color de rosa se esfumo, solo dejando a su paso un nítido rosa pálido, opaco, sombrío…

A pesar de las circunstancias no podía evitar sentirme como lo hacía con respecto a él, no es como si uno eligiera de quien sentirse… atraída y a quien querer.

Me armé de valor y con mi escudo de dignidad y orgullo avancé hasta su encuentro, ya estaba aquí y el me miraba, no podía permitir que cosas como estas me hicieran caer.

Yo sabía que esto podría pasar, pero justo ahora no pude impedir que mi estomago se revolviese por el enojo contenido.

-Eh, hola –sin proponérmelo mi voz salió un poco seca. Tenía que actuar mejor.

Ella, que permanecía a su lado, me miró despectivamente y se abrazó a una de sus extremidades. El que recordaba que era Seth se percató de esa acción y la observó con sospecha.

-Bella, pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde –esas palabras me derribaron.

Estaba claro que llegué en mal momento, vamos, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, mi mente permanecía totalmente en blanco, solo mi cuerpo sentía la gran tensión y el coraje que se arremolinaba en mi interior.

Después de ansiar tanto volver a verlo ahora que lo hacía no era como me lo había imaginado. Yo siempre supe que la suerte no era mi amiga.

-Disculpa por venir un poco más temprano, yo… -me detuve pensando en alguna cosa que decir- yo solo…

-¿No nos vas a presentar Edward?, ¿Quién es tu amiga? –interrumpió su acompañante enfatizando la última palabra.

Eso es lo que yo era para él, su amiga.

Eso fue como un golpe directo a la boca del estomago.

Edward la miró con una expresión que no supe identificar, se alejó un poco de ella desasiéndose de su agarre e hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

-Bella, ella es Lauren. Lauren, Bella. –su tono fue monótono.

-Hola, querida –se acercó a mí y besó hipócritamente mis mejillas- mucho gusto, veo que trajiste algo para Ed…

-Lauren por favor –Edward no la dejó terminar, ella solo le lanzó una mirada cancina, llena de falsedad, pues al momento transformó su semblante a uno más suave.

-Hey, Lauren, ¿podrías acompañarme?, tengo algo que enseñarte –la llamó el otro chico- por cierto, soy Seth, amigo de Edward, no nos habían presentado oficialmente –señaló antes de regalarme una cálida sonrisa y estrechar mi mano, parecía una persona agradable- un gusto conocerte Bella.

-Mucho gusto, Seth –respondí con una débil sonrisa.

-Muy bien querida Lauren, tu vienes conmigo –sentenció afianzando a la rubia hueca por los hombros.

-¡Me lastimas, suéltame!, ¡Edward, dile a este animal que me quite sus sucias manos de encima! -chilló cuando Seth la alejaba.

El rostro de Edward se veía apenado, se pasó la mano por su ya despeinado cabello, hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-Te pido disculpas por eso.

-No hay problema –sabía que era hora de hablar y de hacerle unos cambios a nuestro plan. El ambiente de lo más incomodo, nadie decía nada así que proseguí- yo solo venía para entregarte esto, y para decirte que se me presentó un pendiente y no podre ir contigo, lo siento.

Quería librarme de una buena vez por todas de esto, salir corriendo y olvidarme de todo.

Extendí el obsequio, nos miró a ambos, la confusión desfiló unos segundos por su cara.

Suspiró.

-No tenías que molestarte Bella –temblé al escucharlo, su tono frio, sin emoción tanto como el mío. Di un paso más hacia él y pegué el regalo en su abdomen para que instintivamente lo tomara- Gracias.

Y justo ahora me arrepentía de que mi obsequio ya estuviera en sus manos. Fui una estúpida al pensar que tal vez esa foto nuestra sería un buen regalo, lo que ella significa para mí no tiene por qué significar lo mismo para él. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-No es nada, espero que te guste –nerviosa jugué con mis manos, quería hacer algo de lo que seguro más tarde también me arrepentiría.

Aun con el ambiente incomodo, dubitativa avancé dos pasos más hasta quedar a pulgadas de su figura, también dudó un poco, pero supe que vio la decisión en mis ojos, en un movimiento fluido y rápido puso mi obsequio encima del mostrador que se encontraba cerca.

Nuestros cuerpos se envolvieron en un intenso abrazo. Mis brazos viajaron a su cintura, él estrechó toda la extensión de mi cuerpo que le era disponible, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y respiré de su aroma, inhalando y sonriendo, olvidándome de todo.

Es curioso como su sola presencia me pone nerviosa y como su toque me anestesia segándome de la realidad.

Mi adicción a él era grande, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme rápido y dejar de disfrutar de lo que no podía ser mío.

-Feliz cumpleaños… –susurré en su oído. Me alejé sintiendo un sorprendente vacio.

Por el tiempo pasado juntos aprendí a darme cuenta de cómo alguna emoción se manifestaba en su rostro. En sus ojos se notaba la tristeza, me sentí mal por eso, pero ya no podía más con esto, si tenía problemas con la tal Lauren no quería convertirme después en su confidente, o algo así, una vez ya lo escuché hablar maravillas de ella, otra vez ya no lo soportaría.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedes quedarte? –preguntó analizando mi rostro.

Me di cuenta de que me conocía tanto como yo a él y no quería ni permitiría que descubriera mi reciente estado, no tenia por que manifestar mi coraje en estos momentos, no frente a él.

Ni siquiera me permitía a mi misma manifestar por completo mis pensamientos por miedo a actuar simultáneamente gracias a ellos.

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer, no lo tenía previsto, discúlpame por no avisarte antes –era una verdad a medias, salvo por que yo había decidido dejarlo todo de lado solo para estar con él, pero eso ya no podía ser posible, mas por el bien de mi salud emocional, no podía ser posible, ya era hora de dejar de lastimarme tanto, y yo sola.

-No hay problema, lo entiendo –sonrió levemente.

-Bien –dudé- tengo que irme, nos vemos después, espero te guste el obsequio.

Suspiré y sin dejarlo decir alguna otra cosa salí rápidamente del lugar.

Me sentía furiosa sin motivo alguno, o tal vez lo que me molestaba era el hecho de sentirme tan tonta. Apreté fuerte los ojos, los cuales comenzaban a picarme. Todo se había ido por el mismísimo caño.

No podía seguirme engañando, esto tenía que terminar… Aun cuando nunca hubiese comenzado.

Inhalé profundo y me propuse ya no pensar en lo que paso minutos atrás. Tenía que llegar a casa pronto, habría un pastel que cocinar, después de todo no sería necesario inventarle nada a Alice.

Es sorprendente como la vida te regresa las malas jugadas.

**Edward Pov.**

Mi cabeza era un verdadero caos, no tenía ni idea de cuál era la forma en la que me sentía en este instante. De estar emocionado por pasar el día entero con Bella, pasé a estar… ¿confundido?, no lo sé, pero si un poco molesto, impotente, frustrado, furioso… triste. Un poco de todo.

Miles de pensamientos inundaban mi mente.

_¿Fue por él que Bella cambió nuestros planes?_

_¿Tanto quería a alguien que rechazaba sus sentimientos, como para dejar nuestra amistad de lado?_

Amistad… _¡patrañas!_

Estaba cansado de que solo tuviéramos una amistad, razón de mi frustración, y con esto ella solo me demostraba que yo posibilidades de cambiar las cosas, no tenia.

_Sí, soy un egoísta ¡y qué!_

-¡Eddie cariño!, ¿ya se fue tu amiguita?

Los brazos de Lauren me rodearon del cuello, sin pensármelo dos veces con un poco de brusquedad la alejé de mí, esto no era para nada cortes, pero el inmenso enojo que me asaltaba no me daba para delicadezas.

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez? –amenacé acercándome peligrosamente a ella, mi respiración agitada, afiancé mi mano a su brazo y con andar rápido y desesperado la encaminé a fuera.

Estaba cansado de todo, todo me salía mal, ganas no me faltaban de gritar y golpear algo. Del tamaño de mi pasividad era mi autocontrol, el cual justo ahora amenazaba con salirse de mis cávales.

-¡Suéltame, que te pasa! –vociferó la chica frente a mí.

-¿Preguntas que me pasa?, me pasa que estoy cansado de que me persigas, estoy harto de aguantar tu acoso –articulé intentando mantener la calma, cosa que no estaba funcionando, me rechinaban los dientes y mis manos temblaban por empuñarse a sí mismas- ¿No puedes entender que entre tú y yo nunca ha pasado ni pasará nada?

-¿Qué no ha pasado nada?, ¡Tuvimos una cita y nos besamos! –chilló de forma desagradable.

-A eso difícilmente se le puede llamar cita, si en esa ocasión 'salí' –hice comillas en el aire- contigo fue solo por hacerle un favor a Emmett para que pudiera salir con Thanya, y en cuanto a lo del beso, yo a ti jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te eh besado, fuiste tú la que lo hiciste yo nunca te correspondí.

-¿Estas saliendo con esa estúpida verdad?, ¡la tal Bella!

-No te permito que hables así de ella –mi voz sonó peligrosa y amenazante- y a ti no te importa si estoy o no saliendo con alguien.

-Esa imbécil me las va a pagar –masculló- tú eres mío y ella no se interpondrá entre nosotros.

-¡No hay un nosotros, entiéndelo!, y ¿sabes qué?, e intentado ser paciente contigo, pero se acabo, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue en gana.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a entrar nuevamente.

-¡Edward vuelve aquí!, ¡no hemos terminado! ¡Edw...

Cerré rápidamente la puerta, importándome poco si me seguía o si la gente me miraba raro me fui directo hacia la bodega.

Me senté en una de las cajas y pasé las manos por mi cara, frotándolas con frustración. Pocas veces he perdido la calma como hoy.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy –miré a Seth que acababa de llegar.

-Es ella verdad, Bella, ella te tiene así.

-Es todo, todo está mal –bufé exasperado.

-Edward, puede que pienses que soy un inmaduro y lo que tú quieras, pero antes que nada, soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí –no era muy usual el que Seth se pusiera tan serio- si quieres hablar te escucharé.

Acercó una de las cajas hasta dejarla frente a mí y sentarse en ella.

El asomo de honestidad en él me animaba. Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire, esperaba no arrepentirme de esto después.

-Entre Bella y yo existe lo que se podría denominar una extraña relación -comencé, inseguro de continuar, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente con respecto a este tema nunca fue formulado antes en palabras, aun la plática con Esme fue diferente- todo comenzó bien, tu sabes, la conocí aquí la primera vez que vino, nos vimos por casualidad un par de veces, comenzamos a salir, poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando, es como que algo intenso está entre los dos y… –vacilé revolviendo mi cabello, Seth me miraba con atención- cuando estuve por pedirle que fuéramos algo más me enteré de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, que para colmo no le corresponde, desde entonces como que las cosas entre nosotros suben o bajan, cuando pienso que todo va bien, algo cambia para mal y después vuelve a estar bien, y otra vez ocurre algo.. -terminé de mala gana gesticulando con las manos. De tan raro que era esto ni yo mismo lo sabía explicar.

-Y tú que sientes por ella Edward, ¿estamos hablando de sentimientos o de pura atracción? –cuestionó con detenimiento.

Lo sabía, sabía que no comprendería, dudaba que alguna vez haya sentido algo más que deseo por una chica.

Una exclamación salió de mi boca acompañada de una breve risa impregnada de desconcierto.

-¡Por supuesto que siento atracción por ella!, ¡vamos, soy hombre!, pero hay sentimientos de los cuales no me puedo desprender, sentimientos que ni yo mismo sé a qué nivel han llegado, que han traspasado el parámetro de todo -al escucharme fue como si por primera vez me diera cuenta de lo que en verdad me sucedía.

Aun que todavía rondaban cosas que no lograba asimilar.

-¿Estas seguro de que no es simple deseo?, porque si es así…

-¡Prácticamente te acabo de decir lo que siento y tú sigues con la idea de que solo me quiero a costar con ella! -no fue una pregunta, solo la constatación de un hecho. Me levanté irritado, no me encontraba en un error al pensar que contarle sobre esto fuera mala idea- no todos funcionamos como tu Seth, existimos también quienes no solo buscamos una aventura. ¿Es que acaso nunca te has enamorado de alguien?, ¿Nunca has sentido esa impotencia al descubrir que algo falta en tu vida?, ¿No has experimentado la gran frustración que te invade cuando por fin encuentras lo que te faltaba pero por desgracia no puedes tener?, ¿Nunca has sentido esa necesidad de querer _sentirte…_ completó? -caminé desesperado golpeando una que otra caja que se cruzaba por mi camino- ¡Claro, como puedo siquiera imaginar que alguna vez has amado…!

-No sabes lo que dices Edward –murmuró. Su tono fue contenido y sombrío.

-¿Qué no sé lo que digo?, si claro, ¿te das cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres con las que has salido desde que llegaste a Nueva York?, ¿De lo promiscuo que has lle…

-¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez! -gritó ahora frente a mí, su rostro rojo por la ira desbordante- ¡el que no tiene una idea de nada eres tú!

Se giró y pateo una caja con rudeza.

Escuché su respiración acelerada, volvió a sentarse. Ahora era él quien adoptaba mi anterior posición. Seguí paralizado en mi sitio.

-¿Quién eres tú para decir que yo nunca eh amado a alguien? –su pregunta retorica quedó volando en el airé tenso- tu eres el único que no sabe lo que es amar y sentir que ese amor te es arrebatado, no te imaginas lo que de verdad es perder a la mujer que te vuelve loco, con la que viviste tus primeras experiencias, con la que te comprometiste para vivir toda una vida…

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté contrariado aun de pie en m lugar.

-En Forks Washington, tuve una novia… Rebeca –musitó- crecimos juntos pero nunca hubo algún lazo de hermandad o algo así, entre nosotros persistía ese algo que nos mantenía unidos, lo sabíamos todo del otro, conforme fuimos creciendo las cosas fueron cambiando, nos hicimos novios... –suspiró con pesadez- con ella viví mis mejores experiencias, y aun que en ese entonces éramos muy chicos prometimos que una vez termináramos la universidad y tuviéramos un trabajo estable nos casaríamos… –su sonrisa fue triste, una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos- siempre supimos que estaríamos juntos, hasta que…

Se detuvo, su mirada fijada en el piso.

Caminé y volví a sentarme enfrente suyo, quería infundirle confianza para que sacara eso que llevaba guardando desde quien sabe cuándo.

-De igual manera que tú me escuchaste yo también quiero hacerlo. –coloqué una manó sobre su hombro brindándole mi apoyo, me daba cuenta que estaba por contarme algo que en verdad le afectaba.

-Cerca de Forks hay una reserva, la Push, -continuó- hay acantilados muy grandes, yo… ese día yo me quedé en casa ayudando a mi padre con unas cosas, ella había ido a divertirse con sus amigas, quedamos en vernos cuando llegara –se detuvo levantando la vista, aun que en sus ojos no aparecían las lagrimas, estos se encontraban rojos- por la tarde recibí una llamada, pensé que se trataba de ella, pero no fue así, era una de sus amigas que lloraba descontrolada, yo estaba desesperado, no entendía nada de lo que me quería decir, cuando se hubo calmado un poco me informo lo sucedido, ella… -apretó fuertemente los parpados- Rebeca saltó de un acantilado, pero con lo que no contó fue con que a su caída impactaría con unas filosas rocas que se encontraban ocultas bajo el mar, no se veían y ni ella ni sus amigas se imaginaron que algo así podría pasar, allá los deportes extremos como el salto de acantilado, surf, kitesurf, kayakismo, entre otros, son muy comunes, son las atracciones que ofrece el lugar, incluso yo practicaba alguno de ellos… –por un prolongado instante nadie dijo nada- Como loco subí al auto de mi padre y salí directo a la reserva, cuando llegué unos salvavidas la acababan de sacar del agua, le dieron primeros auxilios, todo, pero nada funcionó…

Por unos minutos permaneció callado. Estaba desconcertado, nunca imaginé que algo como esto le pudo haber ocurrido a Seth, al chico lleno de vida que siempre sacaba el lado bueno de las cosas…

-Si te cuesta seguir… -comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-No, estoy bien –disimuladamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos- Rebeca tuvo varias fracturas, el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza le hizo perder mucha sangre, ella… instantáneamente murió –sus palabras fueron entrecortadas.

Palmee su hombro de alguna manera haciéndole saber que estaba con él, que lo apoyaba y que podía contar conmigo para todo.

De entre Jasper, Emmett y yo, Seth era el menor. Aun que yo ya lo conocía de antes por la amistad de Carlisle con su padre, apenas este año fue que se mudó a Nueva York para así poder estudiar la universidad, rápidamente se adaptó y entre los cuatro nos volvimos los mejores amigos, inseparables; cuando llegó no mostró signos de que algo trágico venía tras su espalda, siempre se caracterizó por ser quien nos sacaba de fiesta, el que vivía la vida al máximo, el que veía la vida con humor.

Y ahora me daba cuenta del por qué de su conducta.

-Desde que llegué a Nueva York vine con la mentalidad de dejar todo a tras, olvidarme de todo, superar lo que pasó, comencé a salir con muchas chicas, a ir a fiestas, y solo para intentar no recordar esa última imagen de cuando la vi entre mis brazos, muerta… me he comportado como un inmaduro, del que se que ella no estaría orgullosa.

-Pero puedes cambiar, hazlo por ella, por lo que una vez hubo entre ustedes, por lo que sentiste, por lo que sintieron… -dije dándole ánimos- nos tienes a tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros, no te dejes caer solo hermano, déjanos ayudarte a levantarte.

Inhaló atrapando una gran bocanada de airé.

-Gracias por escucharme –sonrió débil- se suponía que yo tenía que escucharte a ti y fue al revés.

Reímos con ligereza.

-Creo que los dos necesitábamos ser escuchados, gracias por tener la confianza de hablar sobre esto conmigo –no sé de qué forma actuaria si algo como lo que le pasó a él me llegara a suceder a mí, apostaría a que me comportaría de la peor manera, y todo para olvidar. Ahora lo comprendía.

El perder al ser amado debe de ser una de las experiencias más devastadoras que pueden existir.

-Edward, por que se como es amar a alguien y perderlo, te aconsejo que no la dejes ir tan fácilmente, lucha por Bella. Si dices que siente algo por alguien que no la aprecia, entonces pelea por que esos sentimientos sean dirigidos a ti, además no creo que te sea difícil, hoy vi en su mirada que no te es indiferente, ella también siente algo por ti…

-Es solo amistad.

-Mira, yo no soy nadie para asegurar algo sobre sus sentimientos, pero yo lo que vi no fue simple amistad, hay algo mas y es tu trabajo averiguarlo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos recordé todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, desde el día en que la vi por primera vez, hasta el día de hoy, ella era esa persona que yo necesitaba y quería a mi lado, la que le daría estabilidad a mi vida.

Y no había marcha atrás.

Qué curioso, la chica a la que no podía tener era la única que me hacía sentir completo, vivo.

La que no me dejaba dormir por las noches, la que al amanecer aparecía en mi mente, era ella quien me acompañaba en mis pensamientos durante el día, ella, solo ella.

Isabella Swan.

Mi Bella.

-"Ella es maravillosa…"

-¡Eddie está enamorado de la _mujer maravilla_!

_¡Rayos!, había pensado en voz alta._

Mis estúpidos amigos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en la puerta, los tres se reían de mi pequeña gran confesión.

Pude haberme molestado pero no tenía ganas de eso, hoy era mi cumpleaños y por primera vez me daban ganas de salir a celebrar.

-Así que, ¿Quién es la afortunada? –preguntó un siempre curioso Emmett acercándose a nosotros y Jasper marcándole el paso.

-¿Importa?

-Obvio, tu mujer maravilla al parecer es tan grandiosa que te ha sacado de tu cápsula –su risa fue jovial, por primera vez lo oía expresarse sin una nota de burla, esto sí que es histórico- por favor Eddie, preséntanos a la afortunada.

Si, tan histórico que hasta aquí terminaba su gran hazaña.

Lo miré feo, de verdad odiaba que me llamaran así.

-¡Hey!, ya, tranquilos –intervino Jasper antes de que le soltara algún improperio a mi querido amigo el grandulón- chicos hoy es día de celebrar, vamos Ed, tenemos que hacer algo glorioso.

-¡Si, por favor, necesito algo de diversión! -intervino Seth, me alegró que su buen humor ya estuviera de vuelta, ambos necesitábamos algo de distracción.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ese nuevo pub que abrieron hace poco?, dicen que tienen más de 30 grifos de cerveza y…

-Emmett, Edward es el que tiene derecho a elegir por hoy.

Tanto Emmett como Seth le lanzaron una mirada acecina a Jasper, este solo rodó los ojos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Emm de que vallamos al _Blood Brothers_ –casi pude escuchar la suplica en la voz de Seth- anda Edward, apuesto a que no te vas a arrepentir.

-¿Esa es su definición de 'hacer algo glorioso'?, ¿Ir como cada cumpleaños de alguno de los cuatro a algún pub? –pregunté divertido, fue cómico ver como los tres al mismo tiempo ponían los ojos en blanco- ¡Sorprendente!

-Sera glorioso por que al parecer dejaras de ser soltero, ¡será como si fuera tu despedida de soltero! –al momento de decir esto Emmett chasqueo los dedos, su expresión toda burlona y divertida- que dices Eddie, digo, Edward, ¿vamos?

No tuve mucho que pensar, lo único que deseaba ahora mismo era salir y distraerme, ya tendría tiempo después para pensar en lo que iba a hacer para conquistar a mi chica con cara de ángel.

-Está bien, vamos.

Con su reciente efusividad chocaron los puños, con esa acción me pareció ver un atisbo de complicidad entre ellos, como no estuve seguro de eso, lo dejé pasar, tantas emociones ya me estaban volviendo loco.

Muy amablemente el señor Banner me había dado la tarde libre, por lo que solo fue cuestión de avisarle a Steve, que era quien quedaría a cargo, sobre mi ida, me sorprendió todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde que vino Bella hasta mi conversación con Seth y después la llegada de los chicos.

Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Prácticamente mi tarde libre no fue específicamente aprovechada, aun que tengo que reconocer que si fue un tiempo bien utilizado en la bodega, creo que la plática con Seth nos hacía falta a los dos; me sentía mejor, con respecto a Bella un poco frustrado no lo voy a negar, pero con el tema de Seth un poco mas aliviado, por lo menos ahora podía entender mejor como trabajaba su cabeza.

El no tuvo que pedir permiso para irse, su horario de trabajo expiró desde hace unas cuantas horas.

Salí del local llevando conmigo el obsequio de Bella, fuimos a nuestros autos, agradecí que no preguntaran nada sobre su procedencia, no me daban ganas de alimentar su ingenio para mofarse. Los chicos insistieron en ir a casa a cambiarnos de ropa y a tomar un buen baño, no me opuse, después de un día tan estresante un cambio no me vendría mal.

Al llegar fui directo a mi departamento, me detuve en seco antes de abrir la puerta, estos se sorprendieron y lo hicieron también. Los miré expectante.

-¿Y vienen a mi departamento, por…?

-¡Hay, que genio! -exclamó Seth- ¿No podemos venir a hacerle compañía a un buen querido amigo?

-¡Pff!, se que algo se traen, los eh notado raros desde hace rato.

-¿Algo?, ¿Algo como que Alice duende nos amenazó para que te recordáramos sutilmente que como hoy es tu cumpleaños tienes que vestirte decente?

-¿Qué?

Tanto Jasper como Seth entraron en acción, el primero le dio un 'disimulado' codazo en las costillas a Emmett y el segundo no quedándose conforme le proporcionó un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! -se quejó tocándose las partes afectadas.

-Por favor, no me digan que es verdad lo que estoy pensando… -pedí por piedad, si mi hermana al final de cuentas no se olvidó de mi cumpleaños como creí, eso solo significaba que planeaba hacer algo malvado conmigo.

-Ehhh… que estas pensando.

Jasper se veía nervioso, lo supe porque él era una persona no muy fácil de importunar y ahora mismo se estaba rascando la nuca. Solo Alice poseía la capacidad de ponerlo así y eso solo me confirmaba lo obvio.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?, mejor dicho, ¿Qué se trae Alice entre manos?, ¿Qué están planeando?, porque para ella sería como una blasfemia si no me felicita en mi cumpleaños y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho –murmuré mas para mí- y si no lo ha hecho es porque algo se trae, y si algo se trae puede ser peligroso…

-No, Edw…

-¡No, que, Jasper!, si no me dicen que es no voy con ustedes a ningún lado -les aseguré cruzándome de brazos.

Dios, al decir eso tuve unas enormes ganas de reír, los tres abrieron los ojos como platos, casi casi pareció como si se les fueran a salir. Hoy como que su comportamiento estaba muy sincronizado.

-Está bien, te lo vamos a decir.

-¡Emmett!

-Jazz, no pasa de que Alice te deje en abstinencia, pinche las llantas de mi jeep y se lleve a Seth de compras con ella por una semana.

Gruñí y le lancé dagas con los ojos, no necesitaba tanta información de lo que mi hermana le podría hacer a Jasper.

-¡Cierra la boca Emmett, no pienso permitir que Alice duende me lleve de compras! –lloriqueó Seth- es una experiencia realmente aterradora –la última frase la dijo con la vista perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Una experiencia no solo aterradora, también traumática –se le unió Emm fingiendo un estremecimiento.

-Son unos dramáticos.

-¡Ja!, ¿dramáticos?, lo que pasa es que tu ya te acostumbraste a la tortura de tu novia, eres un sometido.

-No soy un sometido, solo soy un chico que complace a su novia para que esta sea feliz.

-Si, como no, por eso dejas que escoja tu ropa.

-Si mal no recuerdo hoy Alice escogió la ropa de los cuatro, así que si hablamos de sometidos ustedes también están incluidos –Jazz sonrió triunfante.

-Bien –intervine antes de que desviaran mas el tema principal- después del punto aclarado sobre la ropa, ¿me van a explicar que es lo que a tramado Alice?

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero si Alice pregunta yo te echare toda la culpa –me señaló Emmett con su dedo índice- tú nos amordazaste y nos amarraste a unas sillas para que lo confesáramos todo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, tanta tontería dicha debería de ser ilegal.

-Estoy esperando –la punta de mi zapato golpeteó desesperado el piso.

-Tus padres están en la ciudad –comenzó, iba a objetar pero prosiguió sin detenerse- llegaron ayer, Alice convenció a Esme para hacerte una cena de cumpleaños, bueno, no es como si hubiese sido difícil convencer a Esme, ella estuvo más que de acuerdo, el caso es que nos pidieron que no te dijéramos nada.

-¿Cuál es el concepto de Alice sobre una 'cena de cumpleaños'? -me asusté de solo pensar lo que podría hacer la loca de mi hermana.

-No te preocupes Edward, Esme y Carlisle le advirtieron que solo sería algo familiar –intervino Seth ante la mirada intensa de Jasper- ellos saben que no te gustan los grandes eventos.

-Sí, no te preocupes, en la cena solo estaremos nosotros y tus papás.

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra Jasper?

-Mmm, si –no me pasó desapercibido como la manzana de su garganta se movía de forma sobresaliente. Entrecerré los ojos, el solo asintió.

De él no podía esperarme una mala jugada, podía confiar en él. ¿Cierto?

-Perfecto, solo será una cena entre amigos y con mi familia, creo que no me puedo quejar.

-Tú no te puedes quejar pero seguro que Alice sí que lo hará.

-Alice te hará puré Emm, fuiste tú quien soltó la sopa.

Y aquí van de nuevo. Mejor intervenir antes de que comenzaran una nueva ronda.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en casa de mis padres?

-Mmm, como a las siete, nos reuniremos aquí en 20 minutos mientras cada uno va a arreglarse –informó Jazz.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo los tres salieron por la puerta aun alegando sobre quien sería la primera víctima de Alice. Si que les causaba miedo. Me reí internamente.

Ya en mi habitación mi cara fue escéptica. En el centro de la cama se encontraba una bolsa de papel. Me acerqué y extraje el contenido. De la prenda cayó una pequeña hoja.

_«Escogí esto especialmente para ti, es sencillo pero una vez puesto se te verá genial, no necesitas de mucho para lucir bien, le sacaste a tu hermana favorita.__ No olvides usar zapatos negros._

_Pd, Feliz Cumpleaños hermanito__»_

Sin poder evitarlo reí abiertamente. Así que era de esto de lo que hablaban…

Si, esto solo era obra de una sola persona.

Alice.

La camisa y los jeans no estaban tan mal, agradecí que tuviera tan buen gusto.

Para no demorar más tiempo me dispuse a dar un baño, tampoco quería hacer esperar a mis padres. Estas últimas semanas los había visto más seguido ya que mamá se encargaba de supervisar personalmente la decoración de la casa en la que pronto se instalarían, o mejor dicho en la que ya estaban instalados, desde hace una semana que estaba lista y casi todas sus cosas ya residían en ella, solo era cuestión de que decidieran venirse definitivamente para hacer uso de la propiedad, el único motivo por el cual aun no lo hacían es porque Carlisle aun tenia varios pendientes que arreglar en Chicago.

Salí de la ducha e inicié mi arreglo, al pensar en esto me sentí como una chica que se arregla para ir a su tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños, demasiado tonto lo sé. Después de vestirme con los regalos de Alice abrí la puerta para irme pero una caja plateada y con listón rojo llamó mi atención.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo coloqué en mi regazo, con delicadeza tiré de una de las puntas del lazo y deshice el elaborado moño, quité la tapa y por unos segundos fijé mi vista en el interior.

Inconscientemente sonreí.

Saqué el contenido e hice a un lado la envoltura.

Miré con detenimiento lo que tenía entre mis manos. Un hermoso marco de madera, decorado y pintado artísticamente, las finas notas musicales incrustadas me hicieron sonreír aun más.

Eso solo significaba una cosa. El que ella siempre me escuchaba.

Con ese detalle recordé la expresión adorable que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que le contaba algo, su entrecejo plegado demostraba la atención que me regalaba siempre, exhalé con nostalgia. Bella era única.

Y deseaba tanto tenerla conmigo en estos momentos.

Pero lo más perfecto del marco era la fotografía que se exponía en el. Una foto en la que aparecíamos los dos, ella arriba de mi y besando mi mejilla y yo sonriendo como un idiota, tomada en un día que a pesar de haber tenido sus contras los pros fueron igualmente presentes, esa fue la primera vez que nos dijimos un _«te quiero»._

Sé que el sentimiento no es del todo mutuo, al menos de su parte. Ella sentía algo pequeño por mí, pero lo sentía, y eso es lo único que me importaba, yo haría que ese pequeño sentimiento creciera.

Aun con la sonrisa en los labios me levanté y llevé conmigo el portarretrato a la mesita de noche, lo coloqué entre dos más que descansaban ahí, uno con una foto de toda mi familia y otro solo con mis amigos, en el que por cierto Emmett sale haciendo una seña obscena en broma.

Percibí los golpes en la puerta, sabía de quienes se trataba, tomé mis llaves y mi billetera y fui a su llamado. Por ella apareció el trió perfectamente combinado y con ropa –muy seguro- nueva. Alice siempre haciendo de las suyas.

No dije nada, solo sonreí burlón y sin más bajamos a la calle. Decidimos irnos en dos autos, Seth y Jasper en el audi de este último, y Emmett conmigo en el volvo ya que dijo que era por cuestiones de seguridad, traducción, miedo a que me les escapara y así sufrir solos la furia de Alice.

Me advirtieron que debía de hacerme el sorprendido pues gracias a mí el plan ya en sí era un fracaso. Por una extraña razón estaba seguro de que mi hermana sabía que soltarían la lengua, principalmente estamos hablando de Emmett, si quieres informarle algo a toda la ciudad, entonces ve con él y el te hará el favor. Alice siempre iba un paso a delante, a estas alturas podría jurar que sabía que su secreto no era tan secreto.

Mis padres se encargaron de hacer una muy buena inversión al comprar esa casa, en realidad era una finca ubicada en Shelter Island, con vista al mar, a orillas del atlántico. La 'casa' era grande y hermosa.

Cuando le pregunté a mi madre el motivo por el cual se decidieron en comprar una propiedad de ese tamaño si tan solo iban a vivir ella y papá –claro con algunas visitas de Alice y mías de vez en cuando- su respuesta me dejó fuera de combate. Solo diré que mencionó algo sobre la docena de nietos que esperaba tener.

Al llegar me percaté de que todo estuviera normal como lo recordaba, no había indicios de que algo estuviese ocurriendo, algo como una fiesta del tipo que Alice organizaría, menos mal que esta vez si me dijeron la verdad, solo habría una pequeña cena con mi familia y amigos.

Me estacioné cerca del porche de la casa.

Suspiré sonoramente sin darme cuenta de que Emmett se encontraba conmigo.

-¿Ves?, te dijimos que no habría nada de qué preocuparse –inquirió soltando una risa baja, la burla plasmada en sus ojos.

-Más les vale.

Rodó los ojos antes de bajarse del auto, una vez yo hice lo mismo Jasper y Seth me interceptaron, el oleaje del mar ululaba a la distancia, la humedad del lugar comenzaba a apreciarse. Subimos las gradas de la entrada, busqué en mi bolsillo las llaves que mis padres me dieron antes para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, tras de mi los chicos murmuraban cosas inteligibles.

Abrí la puerta y entramos, aun que la luz del recibidor estaba encendida no se veían rastros de vida humana.

Esto era raro, o los tres que venían a mi lado me mintieron sobre la dichosa cena, o a Alice y a mis padres de verdad se les olvidó que día era hoy. Paré mi andar y me volví hacia mis acompañantes.

-¿Están seguros de que teníamos que venir aquí a una cena? –pregunté extrañado.

-Sí, Eddie, Alice clara y amenazadoramente nos invitó –aseguró Seth.

-¡Alice! -comencé a gritar para ver si obtenía respuesta- ¿Hay alguien en casa?, ¡Carlisle!, ¡Esme!...

-¡Cariño, afuera, en el jardín! –esa fue mi madre.

Continuamos la marcha e ingresamos a la sala principal, la cual permanecía a oscuras, aun en la entrada de esta observé el gran ventanal de cristal con apertura al jardín, por ella solo se veía la total oscuridad de la noche, di unos cortos pasos para acercarme y de pronto vi a Jasper abrir con un rápido y ágil movimiento las puertas dobles. Antes de decir nada fui empujado hacia el exterior.

-¡Pero qué diabl…!

Trastabillé un poco, al levantar la mirada y estar en equilibrio me quedé en shock.

-¡SORPRESA! –como si fuera necesario enfatizar mas la palabra las luces al segundo se prendieron.

¡No, no, no…! ¡Por favor no!, esto no podía estarme pasando.

El lugar que antes estaba totalmente en calma y a oscuras se transformó en todo lo contrario.

El jardín tranquilo que recordaba ya no existía, ahora lo único que se apreciaba en él era la gran multitud que silbaba, aplaudía y gritaba ruidosamente, reflectores de luces de colores ambientaban el lugar por todas partes, comenzando por el escenario de madera montado a uno de los costados y en el cual también un Dijey con auriculares ya puestos y semblante relajado hacía gala de presencia; tornamesa, procesadores de efectos, secuenciadores, mezcladoras, bocinas y micrófonos, reposaban rodeándolo con imponencia.

Mesas con aperitivos a más no poder se situaban alrededor. Inclusive un bar se ubicaba en uno de los extremos; cervezas, _cocktails_, refrescos, etc. toda clase de bebidas se veían en el interior siendo preparadas y servidas por tres chicos. La gran piscina se encontraba decorada de alguna manera con velas flotando en su interior, las cuales con su refulgente fuego iluminaban tenuemente esa área del extenso patio.

Aun en mi estado de shock juro que me asusté, tanto que me desconecté y solo a lo lejos pude escuchar el _'happy birthday'_ siendo cantado a coro por todos los presentes.

En mi estado de aturdimiento fui arrastrado para bajar los peldaños que daban inicio a toda esa locura.

_¡Happy birthday…!__  
__¡happy birthday…!_

Y entonces me detuve en seco por lo que vi, petrificado y con una serie de sentimientos comenzando a arremolinarse en mi interior.

_¡happy birthday, to you…!_

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos captaban.

Si antes me sorprendí por el hecho de enterarme que organizaron una fiesta sin mi consentimiento y que todos colaboraron para ello sin que me enterara, ahora estuve pasmado pues la nueva sorpresa se quedaba corta ante la anterior.

El ángel frente a mí permanecía inmóvil, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos parpadeando por la sorpresa me veían sin poder creer la situación.

A mí alrededor el silencio volvió, todo como signo de que algo pasaba.

Enarqué una ceja y me esforcé para poder emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Bella?

Mi voz salió cargada de conmoción y su nombre quedó volando en el airé. Ella también se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que yo. Todos expectantes de lo que pasaba.

-¿E-edward? –titubeó con pasmo absoluto.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Ustedes se conocen? –exclamó una boquiabierta Alice.

-¡Mierda! –esta vez una rubia fue la que masculló haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

-¡Muñeca!, tus palabras son música para mis oídos –solo a Seth se le ocurría flirtear en momentos como este.

-¡Hey, yo la vi primero! –un Emmett empujando a Seth y tomando la mano de la rubia para depositar un beso en ella se hizo presente.

-¡Mujer maravilla! –ahora fue el turno de Jasper de asombrarse. Aquí fue cuando la inteligencia de mi amigo quedó demostrada, él sabía que Bella era de quien siempre hablé. Y yo sabía que después de lo que escucharon esta tarde no me dejarían en paz por el resto de mi vida, este solo era un ejemplo de ello.

En los rostros de Seth y ahora Emmett, –que dejó de ver a la rubia por unos segundos- noté como la comprensión se dejaba caer como un gran yunque.

La gente alrededor comenzó a dispersarse, indiferentes a nuestra particular conversación.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que ocurre aquí?

-Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber –indagué- ¿Por qué tu, Alice, conoces a Bella? –formulé señalando a la chica en cuestión, la cual aun permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¡Pues porque va a ser Edward Cullen!, ¡Bella es mi amiga y vivimos juntas!, ¡es mi compañera de departamento! –gritó el monstruo que tenía como hermana como si estuviese dialogando con un discapacitado.

Y de nuevo me volví a quedar en shock.

-¿E-el, es t-tu hermano? –balbuceó Bella refiriéndose a mí.

-¡Por supuesto que es mi hermano Bella! -la miró frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

-¿Eddie es, E-edward? –le volvió a preguntar, sentí unas palmaditas en mi espaldas a la par de unas risitas burlonas.

-¡Si Bells, Eddie, brócoli, Edward, como lo quieras llamar, es mi hermano!

-¡Alice! –bufé, ¿no le era ya suficiente con llamarme con ese estúpido diminutivo?, ¿ahora también tenía que sacar a la luz el apodo que me hizo el honor de otorgarme Esme cuando era un bebé?

_¡El mundo estaba en mi contra, hoy por fin lo confirmaba!_

-¡Hijo, feliz cumpleaños! –me vi envuelto en unos brazos que conocía muy bien.

-Gracias mamá –respondí por inercia, aun seguía sin asimilar nada.

-Felicidades hijo –ahora fue mi padre quien me abrazó.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que estaban en la ciudad? –les pregunté aun indiferente una vez me separé de ellos- ¿Por qué permitieron que Alice hiciera esto?

Carlisle comenzó a reírse a tiempo que saludaba a los chicos, los cuales no perdieron oportunidad de acompañar sus risotadas.

-Si te avisábamos, la sorpresa se habría arruinado –explicó Esme con su siempre mirada maternal- no te enojes con tu hermana, ella solo quería celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debe.

-¡Si hermanito, no te enojes, no todos los días se cumplen 20 años!

Alice parecía bipolar, minutos antes gritoneaba y ahora me hablaba con tal ternura. Podía respirar el miedo formándose en el ambiente.

-Hijo, tu madre y yo solo veníamos a felicitarte y a despedirnos –inició Carlisle, que me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, me puse todo paranoico, hoy sentía como si todos me vieran raro y me estuviesen ocultando algo- tenemos reservaciones para cenar con un nuevo socio de tu madre.

-Regresaremos tarde, no nos esperen despiertos –mi madre me guiñó un ojo- te dejamos con tus amigos –se giró a ellos- que se diviertan chicos, no destrocen la casa.

Antes de irse nos dio un beso en la mejilla, empezando por mí, pasando por el trió de locos que tenia por amigos y continuando con Alice, la rubia, y al final Bella, a quien le regaló una mirada llena de ternura.

¡Genial!, lo último que me faltaba es que Esme comenzara a sospechar que Bella era esa chica de quien conversamos semanas antes.

Si justo ahora ella y yo no tuviéramos esa extraña relación le anunciaría a mi madre:

_¡Hey__, te presentó a tu futura nuera, si mamá, la que tal vez me ayude a traer al mundo a tu docena de nietos!_

Regresé a la realidad para darme cuenta de que me encontraba –literalmente- solo.

El Dj comenzó con su trabajo, prendiendo así el ambiente, la música retumbó fuerte en las bocinas, ahora todos se encontraban bailando en el centro del enorme jardín que por hoy se había transformado en la pista.

Los reflectores de colores y con luces tipo flashes comenzaron a moverse de acuerdo al sonido, los altavoces ensordecían al ritmo de _Gettin over you. _Todo era una locura.

Me sentía abrumado, minutos antes discutía con Alice porque me enteré que todo este tiempo estuvo viviendo con Bella, no cualquier Bella, mi Bella, y ahora una fiesta cobraba vida propia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Decidí que hoy mismo pondría en marcha mi plan de volver a conquistarla, –que al parecer la primera vez no funcionó- pero primero teníamos que hablar, tener una plática decente y razonable para así aclarar ciertas cosas que me confundían.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud, que por cierto, ni idea de quienes eran, se podría decir que tan solo conocía como al 30%, y eso porque los había visto antes y solo de vista en la universidad.

También quería hablar con Alice, ¿Cómo se le ocurre organizar semejante monstruosidad de fiesta?

Pero que podía hacer ahora, no me quedaba más que esperar a que esto terminara.

A lo lejos observé a la mujer que me traía loco. Bailaba junto a Alice y a la chica rubia de la cual Emmett se quedó embobado cuando la vio la primera vez.

-Rosalie es hermosa, ¿verdad?... -hablando del rey de Roma.

Suspiró teatralmente.

No le presté atención y mejor fijé mi mirada en aquel ángel que me ponía como idiota.

Su cuerpo se movía sensualmente de acuerdo a la estruendosa música, su vestido azul se le adhería como una segunda piel, dejando apreciar así su curvilínea y descomunal figura, casi se me cae la baba cuando aprecié el bonito escote de su espalda.

Bailaba con gracia, cerrando los ojos y dando la impresión de que no le importaba nada, parecía que en verdad disfrutaba de la música.

Su cabello ligeramente rizado se agitaba dándole un toque sexy.

Llené mis pulmones de oxigeno y me deleité con su presencia a la lejanía.

Su despampanante belleza me ponía todo imbécil.

-¡Brócoli! –por instinto gruñí- digo, Eddie, digo, Romeo, ten, esto te vendrá bien.

Acepté el shot que me tendió Seth y de un solo me lo llevé a la boca ingiriendo así todo su contenido, no me caracterizaba por ser un borracho, pero en estos momentos lo necesitaba.

-Sí que te urgía.

Ignoré su comentario. Con sonidos nuevos la música cambió a algo más electrónico.

Le quité a Emmett su cerveza y comencé a tomar de ella, su expresión fue de espanto, pero después solo negó y pidió otra a unos de los chicos a cargo del bar.

-¡Brindemos por la belleza femenina! –gritó el grandulón por encima de la música.

-¡Por las bellas ninfas que habitan este planeta! –Seth chocó su cerveza con la nuestra.

-¡Por su belleza interna y externa! –inconfundible el saber de quién fue ese comentario. Jasper.

-¡Porque nadie las entiende y por lo complicadas que son! –choqué mi cerveza con las suyas.

-¡Salud!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Eddie!

¡No, no, no, esto de nuevo no!

¡Porque a mí, Dios!

Antes de que Lauren se me echara encima, salí disparado, me metí entre el gentío y me fui hacia el otro extremo intentando huir.

Cuando averiguara quien fue el maldito inteligente que la invitó lo patearía hasta dejarlo sin descendencia.

No suelo pensar con violencia, pero el alcohol era el responsable de ya comenzar a abnegarme las neuronas.

Alcé la vista al cielo para ver si de casualidad no traía una nube negra sobre mi cabeza.

Todo este día me estaba lloviendo sobre mojado. Lo único bueno era que Bella estaba aquí, en mi casa, la tenía cerca y eso no me hacía sentir tan vacío, después de todo ahora entendía cual era ese compromiso por el cual nuestro día juntos se había ido al demonio.

Y yo que ya me estaba comenzando a llenar de ideas estúpidas como que se hubiese ido con otro. Aun que pensándolo bien, ese otro era yo, _¡diablos!_, estaba celoso de mi mismo.

Y aun teníamos una conversación pendiente.

Estaba por volver a buscarla cuando dos chiflados que yo conocía bastante bien se subieron al escenario, se adueñaron cada uno de un micrófono y comenzaron a dirigirse a los invitados. Con sus habilidades el Dj suavizó de pronto la música.

-_¡Primero que nada, muchas gracias por estar aquí, en el cumpleaños de nuestro querido amigo Edward! _–abordó Emmett el discurso.

Que humillación tan grande.

-_¡Como muestra de nuestro cariño, Emmett y yo vamos a cantar una canción para ti brócoli!_

Juro que en cuanto los tenga cerca los mato.

Empezaba a sentirme viejo, y no precisamente por estar cumpliendo 20, más bien por toda la carga de emociones que durante todo el día me había encargado de recibir.

-_¡Así es, es la única que nos sabemos los dos, pero la intención es la que cuenta!_

Rodee los ojos, con qué tontería saldrían ahora.

-Te compadezco hermano -Jasper apareció palmeándome la espalda enfundándome valor.

Ambos carraspearon según ellos afinando la voz y comenzaron a hacer el ridículo.

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothing on you baby__…_

**Bella P****ov.**

Decir que estaba sorprendida seria poco, prácticamente por hoy ya había pasado por todas las emociones, desde alegría y enojo, hasta tristeza y asombro.

Aun no podía asimilar por completo el que _él_ estuviese aquí. Mucho menos podía creer que Edward fuera hermano de Alice, mi amiga casi hermana, compañera de departamento. Estaba shockeada, ¿Cómo durante todo este tiempo no me di cuenta que ellos tenían algo que ver?

Todo era tan paradójico.

Y es que, vamos, un poco de crédito para mi, ¿Cómo voy a imaginar siquiera que el famoso 'Eddie' en realidad es Edward, mi Edward?, tantas veces que Alice lo mencionó de pasada en alguna de nuestras platicas, o veces en las que yo misma hablé sobre el…

Lo admito, estaba un poco confundida.

Y estaba segura de que Rosalie se había dado cuenta de todo, de que Edward era ese chico del que le platiqué semanas atrás y el que me ponía toda mal. Alice es otra historia, la duende me dejó en claro que teníamos que hablar seriamente, si aun no se percató de que con el que estuve 'saliendo' fue su hermano, al menos se hacia una idea, porque por lógica, desde que llegué de Phoenix yo no he salido con ningún otro chico, y ella eso lo sabía, si se ponía a pensar detenidamente y ataba los cabos sueltos, encontraría la verdad. Mi amiga es demasiado inteligente como para no comprender lo que pasaba.

Pero yo ya no quería saber nada, mi cabeza ya comenzaba a dolerme, estaba harta de toda esta situación, lo único que me ponía feliz era el saber que mi mejor amiga es hermana del chico al que quiero… y que desafortunadamente no puedo tener.

El mundo es realmente pequeño.

Y cuando lo vi fue como si la adrenalina subiera avasalladoramente por todo mi cuerpo, tan impresionada me encontraba que hasta me costaba formar pensamientos coherentes.

Aun no podía procesar todo esto, los mismos pensamientos llegaban a mi cabeza como disco rayado. ¿Cómo alguien me explica que Edward es hermano de Alice, hijo de la hermosa mujer que conocí horas antes e hijo también del famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen?

Sobre eso, al llegar a la 'casa' de los padres de mi amiga fue otra ola de asombro la que me invadió. Alice había dicho que sus padres compraron una casa, ella me mintió, a esto difícilmente se le podía llamar 'casa', esto era una mansión; una inmensa y hermosa mansión, con altos ventanales de cristal, pintada con colores suaves y cálidos, exuberantes jardines, piscina, ¡Dios, hasta un embarcadero privado tenía!, y lo más importante, es un hogar en toda la extensión de la palabra, en ella existía la unión familiar y se respiraba el amor por todas partes.

Y sus padres son admirables, tanto dinero que poseen no los hacía despegar los pies de la tierra, Esme, su madre, era una mujer hermosa y joven, tanto que podría hacerse pasar por su hermana, sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de Edward, su cabello color caramelo y sus finas facciones le daban un toque de elegancia y distinción, pero lo que más me sorprendió al conocerla fue esa paz y ese aire maternal que desprendía, una vez Alice nos presentó oficialmente me estrechó entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir acogida, como si estuviera cerca de mi madre. Esme era una madre excepcional, cariñosa y considerada. ¡Y era la mamá de Edward!

Luego está el Dr. Cullen, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el famoso Doctor era tan amigable y disfrutaba de una preciosa familia?, me atrevo a decir que si no hubiese estudiado medicina hubiera sido un perfecto modelo o actor de cine, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos grisáceos como los de Alice, con un porte intachable, ahora podía comprender gracias a quienes Edward era tan perfecto. Y ni que decir de la duende.

Cuando llegamos nos trataron muy bien a Rose y a mí que no éramos parte de la familia. Otra cosa que también me sorprendió al llegar fue la increíble organización y decoración de donde seria la fiesta, Alice, Rose y Esme eran las mejores organizadoras de eventos. Pobre Edward, recuerdo que una vez mencionó el miedo que tenia de que su maniática hermana –como él la llamó- le organizara una fiesta. Sus deseos fueron órdenes.

Después de la gran impresión que me llevé al ver a Edward, noté que Rosalie nos llevaba tanto a Alice como a mí a bailar para así poder olvidarnos de lo ocurrido minutos a tras, ella no me comentó nada, pero sé que lo sabía y quería ayudarme, se lo agradecía, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie, no quería ser interceptada por nadie, mi limite llegó arrasando con todo, Edward podía hacer lo que le diera en gana y con quien quisiese, sé que no tengo derecho a nada, yo no soy nadie y no puedo obligarlo a sentir algo por mí.

Bailando me olvidé de todo, me importo muy poco el entallado vestido y los altos tacones que usaba, solo me atreví a usarlo porque de verdad era bonito y me enamore de él, lo único que quería era disfrutar del momento e ignorar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Cosa que no fue del todo fácil, pues ahora mismo Seth y el otro chico grandulón con cara de niño, se encontraban arriba del escenario cantándole a Edward –como regalo de cumpleaños-, o mejor dicho, a todas las chicas. Era de lo mas cómico, gracias a ellos sin duda mi ánimo mejoró súbitamente.

Todo su público, ósea todas las chicas, comenzamos a corear la canción y a bailar mientras ellos cantaban, fue divertidísimo de ver el dueto que hacían y los intentos de pasos raperos que se sacaban de la manga.

_not not not nothing on you babe  
not not nothing on you  
i know you feel where i'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
most of really was for the hell of the fun  
on the c__arousel so around i spun…_

Con una sonrisa en los labios miré hacia mi derecha, Rosalie se encontraba riendo abiertamente a la vez que bailaba, antes cuando vio al grandulón, ese que me dijo se llamaba Emmett, pude ver como su mirada picara salía a relucir. El chico le había gustado.

_beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothing on you baby  
nothing on you baby…_

Por sobre la música solté una gran carcajada cuando Emmett se agachó aun en la tarima para quedar a la altura de Rose y cantarle exclusivamente esa estrofa, esta solo abrió los ojos como platos.

_not not not nothing on you babe  
not not nothing on you  
hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one  
look at your style they ain't really got nothing on  
and you out and you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole __package__ plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. __now think about it…_

Seguí bailando alegre hasta que en uno de mis movimientos lo volví a ver. Nuevamente aprecié lo guapo que estaba, su intento de verse formal era estratégicamente estropeado por el airé rebelde que siempre lo acompañaba, su despeinado casual, sus jeans ajustados haciéndolo ver sexy y más alto de lo que ya era, su suéter negro encima de su camisa con el cuello y mangas sobresaliendo…

Por quedarme admirándolo como boba no me di cuenta cuando su mirada recayó en la mía. En sus ojos vi la determinación plasmada, me quedé paralizada cuando noté que avanzaba en mi dirección.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

Comencé a hiperventilar. Yo no quería hablar con él, solo me quería alejar para no salir más lastimada.

-Hola Edward, creo que no nos han presentado como se debe, soy Rosalie, amiga de Alice y Bella.

Gracias al cielo Rose intervino, recordaría después agradecérselo.

Edward se vio ligeramente contrariado pero por educación estrechó su mano con la suya.

-Un gusto Rosalie.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, ninguno de los tres decía nada, tenía miedo, no quería quedarme sola con Edward.

Escuché como Emmett y Seth terminaban con su show dándole pasó así a una canción más suave y quieta, todas las luces dejaron de ser tan brillantes y fuertes para pasar a ser tenues y movidas de acuerdo a la tranquilidad del ritmo de la nueva tonadilla.

Distintas parejas comenzaron a inmiscuirse en el actual ambiente romántico. A la distancia distinguí como Jasper sacaba a bailar a Alice, los dos hacían una pareja muy linda, en sus ojos se podía notar el amor a kilómetros, de ensueño sería tener una relación como la suya.

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
__l__o que mi alma vacía  
__q__uería sentir  
__e__res lo que tanto esperaba  
__l__o que en sueños buscaba  
__y__ que en ti descubrí… _

Escuché a alguien suspirar trayéndome de vuelta a mi calvario personal.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza por favor?

_Tú has llegado a encender  
cada parte de mi alma  
cada espacio de mi ser  
ya no tengo corazón  
ni ojos para nadie  
solo para ti… _

Como todo un caballero el chico de ojos verdes se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, vi la suplica en su mirada. Me sentí nerviosa y no me moví de mi lugar, en otra situación aceptaría sin pensármelo, pero ya no, ya no quería sentir esto y para lograrlo tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

-Lo siento, pero Bella no pue…

Como por arte de magia Alice se materializó interrumpiendo la pobre excusa de Rose.

-¿Cómo que no puede, Rosalie?, ¡Claro que puede!

-¡Alice, no…! –quise rebatir.

-¡Claro que si, Bella, baila con mi hermano! –pidió, no, corrección, exigió el monstruo de Alice mientras me empujaba a los brazos de Edward.

Su solo toque me causó escalofríos.

Edward me llevó al centro, reparé que Alice regresaba también a bailar junto a Jasper, su sonrisa maquiavélica presente. Evalúe el bonito vestido borgoña con estampados dorados que usaba, le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, el escote en forma de corazón y el moño en su cintura le daban un toque sofisticado y al mismo tiempo moderno.

Seguí observándolos por unos minutos más por miedo a levantar la mirada y encontrarme con el rostro de mi acompañante. Solo me deleité con su exquisito aroma natural, olía tan delicioso como siempre.

_Eres el amor de mi vida  
el destino lo sabía  
y hoy te puso ante mí  
y cada vez que miro al pasado  
es que entiendo que a tu lado  
siempre pertenecí…_

La rigidez se apoderó de mí, las manos sobre su pecho impedían un contacto mayor entre nuestros cuerpos. Parpadee repetidas veces cuando sus manos dejaron de tocar mi cintura, tomó mis muñecas y paso mis brazos por sobre sus hombros para que así quedaran rodeando su cuello, por instinto nuestros cuerpos se unieron mucho mas, volvió a rodear mi cintura con su brazos dejando su palma en la piel expuesta de mi espalda baja, me apretó contra si, se agachó un poco y recargó su mentón en mi hombro, sentí su pacifica respiración en mi oreja.

Por más que quisiera escaparme no podría, me tenía atrapada en la trampa mortal de su cuerpo.

_Tú has llegado a encender  
cada parte de mi alma  
cada espacio de mi ser  
ya no tengo corazón  
ni ojos para nadie  
solo para ti… _

Nos balanceó lentamente de un lado a otro, si no fuera porque él me mecía yo seguiría aun quieta en mi lugar.

-Tengo que confesar que me siento un poco desilusionado –susurró en mi oído.

El ya conocido cosquilleo recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.

No pronuncie palabra alguna, Edward exhalo resignado.

_solo para ti…  
solo para ti…  
solo para ti… _

-Es gracioso sentirme de la manera en la que me siento, ¿Puedes creer cuan celoso estoy?

¿Celoso?, no se pueden sentir celos de alguien a quien solo le tienes cariño.

Mí mirada siguió perdida en un punto fijo, solo podía sentirlo junto a mí, proporcionándome de su calor, su cercanía… Sutilmente me acurruqué un poco más en sus brazos, inconscientemente mis manos acariciaron el cabello broncíneo de su nuca.

_Esto es de verdad  
lo puedo sentir  
sé que mi lugar  
es junto a ti  
es junto a ti… _

-¿Qué puedo hacer para dejar de sentirme así solo porque preferiste venir a mi cumpleaños y dejarme plantado también en mi cumpleaños?, ¿Es extraño no?

Supe a lo que se refería, a esta mañana cuando lo busqué y le mencioné que no podía estar con el por un compromiso que se me presentó, ¿curioso no?, ahora aquí estaba, es su fiesta sorpresa, de la cual él tampoco estaba enterado y de la cual yo había cocinado el pastel.

-Necesitamos hablar Bella…

¡Qué afán el de la gente el de querer hablar conmigo!, eso es lo último de lo que yo en este momento sentía ganas.

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
lo que no conocía  
y que en ti descubrí… _

Me separé de él y de golpe su mirada se topó contra la mía, en sus ojos verdes solo había una cosa.

Necesitad.

-Estoy cansada –esa era la verdad, estaba cansada de esta situación- No quiero hablar…

-Bells, es import…

-No, Edward –negué desesperada, ¿Por qué no me podía entender?- por favor no…

Aprisa me alejé de él, pasé entre la muchedumbre que continuó bailando ahora con algo más techno, el ambiente romántico ya no existía, solo el ruido y el desquicio de un montón de jóvenes hormonales moviéndose como locos mientras los reflectores de luces llenaban el lugar con su resplandor.

Choqué con alguien, lo que logró que me detuviese.

-¡Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente Isabella Marie Swan! –prorrumpió Alice con las manos en las caderas.

La frustración en mi fue enorme, creo que a punto estaba ya de llorar de la desesperación.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la quita novios!

Ahora fue Lauren quien apareció para atormentarme, tras ella venía una chica alta y de cabello rubio rojizo.

-¡Thanya, te presento a la estúpida de Bella, la que me quiere quitar a Ediie! -su compinche me miró despectivamente de arriba abajo.

Estaba por preguntarle de que rayos estaba hablando cuando fui interrumpida.

-¡Lauren querida, Eddie me mandó a entregarte esto, especialmente para ti!

Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas, ¿de cuando acá Rosalie era tan amable?, ¿Y cómo es que conocía a las silicónicas estas?

-¿Eddie? –la aludida mostró sorpresa- ¿Dónde está?, llevo un gran rato buscándolo… –escudriño ansiosa con la mirada antes de tomar lo que Rosalie le daba e inconscientemente lo transportó a su boca.

-¡Esto está delicioso! –delibero aun buscando su objetivo entre el mar de gente que se alzaba ante nosotras.

-¡Qué bueno que te guste querida! –Rosalie sonrió maliciosa y nos guiño un ojo.

Thanya lanzó dagas con los ojos al percatarse que algo no iba bien con su amiga. Lauren comenzó a rascarse desesperada toda la extensión de su cuello, bajando por sus brazos y volviendo a su rostro, su piel comenzó a tornarse roja, de pronto le empezaron a brotar muchos puntitos rojos como ronchas.

-¡Eres una tonta!, ¡¿Qué me diste? –le gritó irritada y ansiosa a Rosalie, sus manos iban pasando por cada zona de su cuerpo que le daba picazón.

Alice y yo solo veíamos sin poder creer lo que la escena nos regalaba.

-¿No te gustó el canapé de foie de pato y nuez?, delicioso ¿no?

La cara de Lauren fue de terror.

-¡Idiota, soy alérgica a la nuez!, ¡Thanya ayúdame! –esta solo se alejó asustada con miedo a que la fuera a contagiar. Como si eso fuese posible.

-¡No me toques, que asco! -chilló sacudiendo las manos, evitando así que su 'amiga' se acercara- ¡eres una tonta Lauren, te dije que comieras algo antes de venir, pero no, tenias que tragarte lo primero que te dieran!

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –amenazó, o mejor dicho, lloriqueo aun rascándose- ¡se van a arrepentir! –pataleó y salió pisándole los talones a una espantada Thanya.

Rosalie no aguantó más y estallo en carcajadas agarrándose el estomago, la duende y yo tampoco lo pudimos evitar más y la imitamos recordando el chistoso episodio que acabábamos de presenciar.

-¡Eso fue genial Rose! –aprobé calmando mi risa- ¿Cómo supiste que la oxigenada esa era alérgica a la nuez?

-¡Fácil, Emmett me lo dijo! –aceptó orgullosa. Una gran sonrisa iluminó sus labios- ¡Nunca pensé que la nuez fuera tan eficaz!, ¿vieron como le aparecieron todas esas ronchas en el cuerpo? -volvió a carcajearse.

-¡Haber, haber haber! -osciló Alice más calmada- primero, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos conocen a Lauren?

-¡Hace un rato Emmett me contó sobre su ex novia, la tal Thanya, y de paso mencionó a la hueca de Lauren, se burló de ella pues dijo que no quiso comerse un pequeño y rico canapé que antes Seth le ofreció –gesticuló mientras nos ilustraba- ni ellos, ni mucho menos yo, sabíamos que era alérgica, pero me dije, "Rosalie, si la silicónica esa no quiso un pequeño y delicioso bocadillo debe de ser por algo", y no creí que fuera una anoréxica por que de ser así los silicones se le verían mas falsos todavía, por lo que me decidí a probar fortuna y ver lo que pasaba.

Terminó su explicación de manera orgullosa y triunfal.

Las tres reímos sin parar y nos dimos un abrazo amistoso.

-¡Ahora tu Isabella Swan, tienes algo que contarnos!

_¡Hay, no!_

-¡Alice, por favor, hoy no...!

Mi cabeza volvió a dar signos de querer explotar.

-¡Al, dejemos a Bells tranquila por hoy!, ¿sí? –pidió Rose, esperaba que al menos a ella le hiciera caso- ¡estamos en una fiesta, tenemos que divertirnos! –lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha efusividad.

Mi pequeña amiga me examinó por unos segundos.

-¡Esta bien, pero la próxima no te nos escapas! –aseguró con vehemencia- ¡y tu Rosalie Hale, tampoco te vas a zafar de contarnos que te traes con Emmett!

Rodamos los ojos. Rose comenzó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sonaba un remix de _misery_. Ella tenía una figura envidiable, ese vestido de satén rojo a un hombro la hacía ver elegante pero sin perder la bonita figura de su cuerpo.

-¡Dios, amo a Adam Levine! -vocifero haciendo referencia al vocalista de _Maroon 5_- ¡esa canción me fascina!

Nos reímos, ella era una gran amante de la belleza masculina.

-Hermosa dama, ¿me permite este baile por favor? –Emmett apareció parándose frente a Rosalie y extendiendo su mano, esta solo nos miró sorprendida pero feliz, nos encogimos de hombros, ella soltando una risita aceptó la invitación del chico oso.

Alice me avisó que volvería enseguida, iría a buscar a Jasper, del cual no sabía nada desde hace ya un rato, yo divirtiéndome como nunca y sintiendo mi garganta seca fui a buscar una bebida al bar, pedí un Cosmopolitan de frambuesa. La música era muy pegajosa, lo que provocó que desde mi lugar comenzara a menearme, desde aquí el panorama a la pista era perfecto, pronto encontré a Rosalie bailando muy cerquita de Emmett.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura. Di un respingo asustada.

-¡Hola preciosa! –una voz conocida me llamó.

_¡Solo esto me faltaba!_

Forcejee para que me soltara pero no lo hizo.

-¡Mike Newton si no me quitas tus asquerosas manos de encima te juro que vas a desear no haber nacido! –amenacé, la sangre hervía por mis venas.

¿No le dejé en claro desde el primer día que no me interesaba?, es más, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?, debí de haber hecho algo realmente malo en mi vida pasada como para que ahora se me estuviera cobrando.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? –me apretó mas contra sí.

_¡Asqueroso!_

Mi instinto de supervivencia automáticamente se activó, le di un codazo en las costillas y maldijo entre dientes, aprovechando su aturdimiento le vacié el contenido de mi coktail para después patearlo en sus partes nobles, su cara se contrajo del dolor y se llevó las manos al áea agredida, sin más cayó al suelo. Algunos chicos cercas se rieron de la escena.

Con la barbilla en alto pedí otro delicioso Cosmopolitan de frambuesa, para después irme a ver el alboroto por el que todos habían hecho un círculo en el centro.

Una vez me hice un hueco entre la gente y vi con claridad mi boca se abrió de golpe. Rosalie y Emmett eran los responsables de los resientes gritos, aplausos y silbidos, la pareja se movía como si fuesen bailarines profesionales, se meneaban con pericia, con una gracia y estilo indescriptibles, aun seguían bailando _misery_ de _Maroon 5_, y lo hacían con tanta sensualidad o más de la que proyectaban Adam Levine y la modelo en el video.

Rose se acercó a Emm con pasos felinos, afianzo el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó más a su cuerpo si era posible, cuando sus labios estuvieron por tocarse, ella volteó el rostro con una sonrisa burlona, Emmett la miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole desafiante para después deslizar sus dos manos por toda la contorneada figura de mi amiga, desde sus brazos y cintura hasta situarlas en sus caderas, ella por otro lado lo alejó un poco y comenzó a acariciar sugestivamente el pecho de él, dejó vagar una de sus manos y le dio una palmada en el trasero al gran oso, el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Rose siguió jugando y le apretó el trasero.

_¡Esto era una bomba y como que ya se sentía el calor!_

Ambos siguieron moviéndose con destreza, siendo el centro de atención, puedo decir que hubo mucho toqueteo, miradas coquetas, roces, sutiles y no tanto. Cuando la canción estaba por llegar a su fin, Emmett lentamente se hincó bajando sus manos con delicadeza por los costados de Rose, ambos se miraban con una chispa de diversión y lujuria.

Rosalie insinuante pasó las manos por su cuerpo y se inclinó hasta quedar rosando sus labios con los de su acompañante.

Juro que creí que de eso no pasaría, pero no, yo estaba muy equivocada. La canción concluyó y los dos terminaron fundiéndose en un beso voraz, que comenzó suave y finalizó con Rose mordiendo el labio inferior de Emm.

Reí desde mi lugar, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

No conocía del todo a Emmett, pero sus hoyuelos, sus profundos ojos y su cabello rizado, lo hacían ver como una persona honesta, y ¿Por qué no?, como un niño pequeño. De igual manera Rosalie, a pesar de mirarlo con picardía, tras esa mascara de fortaleza se escondía algo más profundo. Todo este tiempo cerca de ella me había ayudado a conocerla mejor. Reconozco que me sorprendió lo divertida que se mostraba al estar con ese chico, por lo que una vez me contó sobre el problema que en el pasado tuvo, pensé que la confianza que siempre la acompañaba al estar ante los demás y en especial con un chico, no sería la misma. Ella era un ejemplo a seguir y más le valía a Emmett no hacerle daño.

La fiesta transcurrió increíblemente bien, mentiría si dijera que no me estuve escondiendo de Edward durante todo el rato, pero así fue, me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande bailando con Alice y Rose, mañana me estaría muriendo del dolor pero hoy lo bailado nadie me lo quitaba. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo pues ya eran más de las dos de la mañana, a esa hora Alice por alguna extraña razón se imaginó que era la hora perfecta de partir el pastel. Sabía que esta vez no me podría escapar de Edward, pero ya no me importaba.

Cerca de la mesa inmersa en regalos se encontraba el pastel que al final si había cocinado. En las gradas, sentados y con unas pintas de borrachos se encontraban Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Seth, sin embargo estos dos últimos se veían peor que los primeros.

Nos quedamos viendo por un largo segundo, su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca, su nariz y sus mejillas rojas y sus pupilas un poco dilatadas gracias al alcohol, a pesar de todo no me gustaba verlo así.

Desvié mi rostro cuando Alice lo jaló para que partiera el pastel, se acercó a la mesa y me percaté de la mueca que hizo cuando fijó su vista en la tarta. Se cruzó de brazos y miró seria y reprobatoriamente a Alice, la cual frunció el ceño y miró lo que su hermano.

Todos nos acercamos a ver que de malo tenía mi pastel, yo no le veía nada raro, me sentí mal de que Edward discriminara mi creación. De pronto las risas de Emmett, Seth y Jasper llenaron el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté recelosa a Alice, la cual comprendió al instante el motivo por el reciente enojo de Edward- ¿tiene algo malo mi pastel?

Edward abrió los ojos ante mis palabras.

-¿Tu p-pastel?, ¿q-quieres decir que t-tu cocinaste el pastel? –su voz era un poco pastosa gracias al alcohol ingerido.

Asentí aun temerosa de su reacción.

Soltó el airé sonoramente y se dispuso a partir la primera rebanada.

Todos se miraron con complicidad, yo no comprendía nada.

Como Jasper era el más sereno de todos decidí que a él le preguntaría.

-¿Qué pasa con el pastel Jasper?

Me sonrió con calidez antes de contestarme.

-El pastel tiene la frase, _"feliz cumpleaños Eddie"_ –dejó escapar una risita al final.

Mi cara se volvió más roja que un tomate, hasta hoy me enteré que Edward odiaba de veras que le dijeran así. Pero yo que voy a saber, Alice siempre se refería a su hermano cono 'Eddie' y yo aun tenia eso en mente cuando usé la glasa para escribir las palabras de felicitación.

Después de terminarnos de comer el dichoso pastel, el cual no dejaron de elogiar, Alice nos informo a Rose y a mí que esta noche nos quedaríamos a dormir, al principio nos negamos pues no queríamos dar molestias a sus padres, pero ella terminó convenciéndonos pues ya era de madrugada y era peligroso manejar a estas horas, aumentando el hecho de que habíamos venido con ella en el porshe.

Poco tiempo después los chicos avisaron que saldrían un momento, cuando sucedió esto Edward ni siquiera me regresó a ver, no negare que me sentí triste, ¿Por qué las mujeres solemos ser tan extrañas?, durante toda la fiesta me estuve escondiendo de él, queriendo alejarme… pero al mismo tiempo quería estar cerca y que él tuviera las mismas consideraciones como cuando todo era normal entre nosotros. Me alegré de que ni Alice ni Rose me preguntaran nada.

Alice nos designó a Rose y a mí las que por hoy serian nuestras habitaciones, y las cuales poseían una exquisita decoración, tan hermosas como los lugares de la casa que ya conocía, Esme gozaba de un estupendo gusto. Mi amiga no queriendo dejarnos dormir incomodas nos prestó una de sus pijamas a cada una. Nos dio una bata casi transparente y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, cuando me la entregó mi cara adoptó un intenso rojo escarlata, ellas se rieron de mí pero no me importó, yo me reusé a ponerme eso, prefería dormir con mi vestido a usar ese pedazo de tela, por otro lado, Rose no se quejó, solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertida, ella era atrevida.

Aun que Alice me quiso persuadir no lo logró, al final me prestó otra de sus pijamas, una que si era decente pero que me quedaba un poco ajustada gracias a su contextura pequeña. De esta no protesté tanto, –soy una malagradecida, lo sé- el pequeño short y la blusita de tirantes al menos no eran de encaje transparente, me hacían resaltar curvas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía pero al menos me cubrían lo necesario.

Después de que cada una se fuera a dormir estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, algo no estaba bien, sentía pesadumbre en el pecho, preocupación, algo extraño que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación, tal vez un vaso de agua me serviría, caminé deambulando por los amplios pasillos, la casa era demasiado grande tanto que hasta podría perderme. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, solo se percibía la claridad de afuera entrando por los grandes ventanales, con cuidado comencé a bajar las escaleras, me detuve cuando vi una figura inconfundible al pie de estas.

Dudé un poco, pero cuando noté en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no lo pensé mucho y me acerqué a él, pasé uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y lo rodee por la cintura para poder ayudarlo.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, aun así su mirada era lejana, olía a alcohol, me hacia una idea de a donde habían ido. El ayudarlo a subir fue un tanto difícil, pues ni mi equilibrio ni su estado de embriaguez ayudaban.

Cuando estuvimos en una superficie confiable me detuve, no sabía cuál era su habitación.

-Edward, ¿Cuál es tu habitación? –murmuré.

-Mmmm… Bella… -de su boca no salía nada coherente.

-Edward no te duermas por favor, dime cuál es tu habitación –comencé a desesperarme, temía que sus parpados se cerraran por completo y quedara inconsciente en medio del pasillo.

Aun en su estado y en nuestra posición me dejé guiar por él, de eso a nada, mejor intentarlo. Cuando nos detuvimos en una de las muchas puertas supe que habíamos llegado, con dificultad nos adentramos.

Caminé un poco hasta llevar a Edward cerca de la cama, aun en la oscuridad noté que la habitación era muy amplia.

-No te muevas ¿sí? –le pedí, lo solté y me agaché para poder quitarle los zapatos, una vez terminé con eso rápido me incorporé pues el chico casi se cae, rodee su cintura con mis dos brazos y prácticamente lo arrastré hasta que mis pantorrillas chocaron con el borde del colchón.

Perdí el equilibrio haciéndome caer en la mullida cama, gemí cuando sentí el peso de Edward desplomarse sobre mí.

_¡Dios, si me odias, házmelo saber!_

-¿P-por qué el imbécil de N-newton, Bella?... –balbuceó bajito.

_¿Y ahora de que estaba hablando?_

En definitiva, el alcohol te hace delirar, _¿Qué tenía que ver el asqueroso de Newton en esto?_

Lo llamé, le rogué que se despertara, que me dejara ir, y el muy tonto lo único que hizo fue reacomodarse mejor y enterrar su rostro en mi cuello, me rodeó con los brazos y nuestras piernas terminaron entrelazadas.

¡Se había quedado dormido!

_¿Y ahora que iba a ser?_

Estuve largo rato trazando alguna estrategia para quitármelo de encima, intenté con movimientos bruscos, pellizcos, cosquillas… nada funcionó, el siguió dormido.

Me resigné.

No supe qué horas eran cuando caí en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

**-.**

* * *

**¡Wow!, si me están leyendo, déjenme decirles que son muy valientes por haber terminado de leer esta monstruosidad de Capitulo.**

**¡Felicidades!, ****¿Saben?, 52 páginas de Word no se dan en los arboles.**

**Por un momento quise dividirlo en dos, pero ya, ustedes querían capitulo pues aquí lo tienen, me desgaste como no tienen una idea, lo único que quiero ahorita es despejarme y dormir. ****Espero que les haya gustado y que en un bonito Review me cuenten cual fue su parte favorita, si, así tipo Dora la exploradora, jajaja… mi parte favorita de escribir fue toda la conversación de Ed, Jazz, Emm y Seth, antes de la fiesta, me divertí mucho. **

**Este Cap. es como si se prendiera la mecha de la bomba, agárrense por que próximamente explotara la cosa.**

**Y no se me desesperen con respecto a la casi inexistente relación de Edward y Bella, ya vimos que ahora él se siente celoso y ella lo ignora.**

**¿Quieren una pista?, mmm… está bien, digamos que en el siguiente Chapter veremos a Ed y a Bel muy románticos, y ya no precisamente en plan de amigos ;)**

**¡Se aceptan REVIEWS, háganlo por las 52 páginas de Word que les regalé!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	14. Reconociendo tus labios

_**Summary: **_"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: la Amistad Sincera y el Amor Verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es increíble Alice. Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó-¡Oh mister Increíble!–Ella es Maravillosa–pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse-¡Eddie está enamorado de la mujer maravilla!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_Todo lo que reconozcan es de SM, lo demás es mío.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 14: Reconociendo tus labios.**

_._

_«_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado_»_

_._

Abrí los ojos desorientada. Un cuerpo bastante conocido yacía a mi lado, boca abajo y con un brazo enganchado a mi cintura. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior desfilaron por mi mente. Observe sus facciones, sus ojos cerrados, las espesas pestañas que los ensombrecían, su recta y perfecta nariz, su boca…

Me quedé largo rato observándola, las finas curvas de sus labios, no eran muy gruesos pero tenían la contextura exacta que encajaba con sus demás facciones, el color rosado que poseían me llamaba a probarlos, proporcionándome de su néctar.

Si se trata de confesar algo, entonces diré que secretamente su boca es una de mis partes favoritas de su cuerpo, estoy segura que si alguna vez llegara a probarlos me volvería una adicta sin remedio, tanto que antes de si quiera intentar rehabilitarme preferiría primero morir a no probarlos nunca más.

Su sensual boca, su atractivo cabello broncíneo, sus provocativos ojos esmeraldas, su ancha y atractiva espalda, sus manos sexys y varoniles, su cuerpo entero… Todo eso es algo que deseaba de verdad fuera mío.

Pero no lo era y tenía que resignarme.

Ya que tuve la oportunidad, que por la noche no me fue entregada, me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo, haciendo a un lado el brozo que me tenia atrapada.

Antes de salir de la habitación lo observe por unos momentos, cuando despertara estoy segura que el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Observé minuciosa el pasillo procurando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verme, cuando llegué a la habitación que Alice me había designado encontré una bolsa que antes no estaba sobre la cama.

Me mordí el labio inferior al pensar lo que Alice debió de haberse imaginado cuando entro a la recamara a buscarme, la bolsa contenía ropa de mi talla por lo que supuse que la trajo para mí.

Preferí mejor dejar de imaginar cuales serian las reacciones de mi amiga si se llegara a enterar que pase la noche con su hermano, por supuesto que no había pasado nada, pero con eso ella alimentaria mas sus sospechas de lo que hay –o más bien lo que no hay- entre Edward y yo, además según ella, teníamos una plática pendiente. Ni Alice ni Rosalie me dejarían tranquilas hasta que les contara la verdad.

Disfruté enormemente de la ducha, el permanecer durante toda la noche en una misma posición y con el hombre más guapo y sexy no era tarea fácil, no si no quieres hablar con él, y si el está borracho, cuando terminé de vestirme bajé a la cocina encontrándome en ella a Esme.

-Buenos días Esme.

-Buenos Días linda –saludó con su siempre aura de alegría, me recordaba a Alice- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Es increíble como uno se siente cuando está cerca de esta mujer, es como que de pronto la paz te invade y se te olvidan tus más grandes preocupaciones.

-Muy bien, gracias –dudé por lo que estaba a punto de hacer- humm, quería ver si de casualidad tenias alguna aspirina o algo así para el dolor de cabeza.

-Bella, ayer te dije que esta es tu casa –me tomó por los hombros con suavidad- por lo tanto no sientas pena de pedirme, usar y hacer lo que sea que quieras.

Su sonrisa me dio más confianza.

-Gracias Esme.

-De nada cariño –me abrazo y obviamente le correspondí- Alice me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento como si te conociera de siempre, además ya me entere de lo que pasó ayer antes de que Carlisle y yo nos fuéramos.

La mirada que me dio fue extraña, bueno, extraña en el sentido de que fue una mirada de gozo, en sus ojos distinguí un brillo especial, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba.

Mientras ella buscaba lo que le pedí en el botiquín yo me senté en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

-Alice me contó que mi hijo y tu se conocen, eso es increíble.

-Si –muy increíble- nunca pensé que Edward fuera el 'Eddie' del que Alice siempre me estuvo hablando –admití insegura de querer abordar el tema del chico en cuestión.

-Edward es un gruñón y odia que lo llamen con ese apodo –rió divertida- como te habrás dado cuenta nadie pierde la oportunidad de bromear sobre eso, se la pasan atormentando a mi pobre hijo.

-Hasta yo –solté una risita apenada- en el pastel que cociné le puse "feliz cumpleaños Eddie", Alice nunca me dijo nada sobre si estaba mal o algo…

Las dos nos carcajeamos.

-Por cierto, probé un poco de lo que sobró y déjame felicitarte, eres una excelente cocinera.

-Creo que la que se debería de llevar los elogios es Renée, mi madre, ella nunca perdió la oportunidad de inscribirme a cualquier curso de lo que sea que se le presentara, pero muchas gracias de todas formas.

-Entonces tendré que felicitarla, pero mientras tanto usted señorita tendrá que enseñarme a cocinar ese rico pastel de zanahorias. ¡Oh, aquí están! Sabía que Carlisle las había dejado por alguna parte –me entregó una tableta con un par de comprimidos- las dejare a la vista, creo que muchas personitas en esta casa preguntaran mucho por ellas hoy.

-Ya lo creo –reí entre dientes disponiéndome a servir un vaso de agua.

-Bella, te quería pedir un favor –inquirió un minuto después, parecía un poco apenada.

-Lo que desees Esme, nos dejaste a Rose y a mi dormir en tu casa sin conocernos y no me queda más que hacer lo que sea para compensar eso.

-Cariño, ya te dije que no es nada, para Alice ustedes son como unas hermanas, lo que significa que son como mis hijas, además siempre quise tener una familia numerosa –sonrió honesta- bueno, lo que quería pedirte es si podrías acompañarme a la casa hogar en la que Edward está haciendo labor social, me ha hablado tanto de ese lugar que e deseado mucho ir a conocerlo para ponerme a sus órdenes y ayudar en lo que se necesite.

-Eso es genial Esme –inquirí animada.

-Se que tú conoces el lugar, por eso te molesto, de no ser así se lo pediría a Edward, pero ya ves, ahorita debe estar en su quinto sueño y cuando despierte no podrá con la resaca.

-No hay problema, podemos ir juntas, es más, podemos invitar a Alice y a Rose, ellas querían conocer el lugar también.

-Perfecto, podemos desayunar algo mientras ellas despiertan ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece bien –me detuve un segundo- eh, yo, vuelvo enseguida ¿sí? –vacilé ya rumbo a la puerta.

-Ve –rió como si sospechase lo que fuera a hacer. Inmediatamente me sonrojé.

Con el vaso de agua en una mano y los analgésicos en la otra, nuevamente fui por el mismo camino que había cruzado con anterioridad.

Una vez frente a la puerta, insegura y temerosa giré la perilla y me asomé cuidadosamente.

Entré sin hacer ruido, me sentía como un convicto a punto de fugarse de la prisión, me acerqué a la mesita de noche y dejé ahí lo que traía conmigo, le serviría mucho cuando despertara. Miré a Edward, aun seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

¡Jesús! Hasta dormido era sexy, y tierno, adorable y... Yo no tenía remedio.

Sé que después iba a arrepentirme, pero, como he dicho, eso seria después, por ahora me importaba un bledo todo. Me senté al borde de la cama, mi mano temblorosa se movió por si sola e inicio el avance insegura hasta las hebras broncíneas que se disparaban en todas direcciones.

Mis dedos se sintieron libres de acariciar, pero temerosos de ser descubiertos, me quedé quieta cuando Edward se removió un poco, suspiró y una pequeña y angelical sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, por instinto yo también sonreí.

Era casi inimaginable la forma en la que quería a este hombre, nunca, jamás, experimenté algo semejante a esto.

Un sentimiento que me invadía por completo, pero en lugar de explotar con júbilo y libertad, con impotencia se limitaba y terminaba en estado de frustración. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedo describirlo, esto era 'indescriptible', solo se siente pero no lo puedes ver, ni medir. Aun que la ciencia tratara de hacerlo. Este sentimiento era extraño pero extraordinario.

Y desesperante si es que te encontrabas en mi posición.

Con desanimo me levanté y con sigilo salí de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras, al pie de estas me encontré con Alice y Rose, les conté sobre ir a la casa hogar con Esme, inmediatamente se mostraron entusiasmadas, pues desde hace un tiempo les platiqué sobre el lugar y emocionadas estaban más desde el día que me acompañaron a comprar las cosas que llevé esa primera vez.

Juntas caminamos rumbo a la cocina donde nos encontramos a Esme, quien saludo a las chicas animadamente, ayudamos a servir el desayuno y entre risas burlonas por los hombres que seguían dormidos, indirectas bien directas a mi persona, comentarios sugerentes hacia Rosalie por lo que pasó con Emmett ayer, comimos.

-Es que ese chico es justo lo que me recetó el Doctor –animada nos confesó nuestra rubia amiga, sus ojos brillaban de una forma increíble.

Reímos animadamente.

-Solo te advierto Rose que Emmett es de los que nada mas ve faldas y va detrás –Alice parecía un poco insegura, ella conocía mejor al chico así que mejor no confiarse tanto, aun que Emmett parecía un niño bien infantil, no creo que sea capaz ni de lastimar a una lagartija.

-Emmett es un gran chico y con un gran corazón –inquirió Esme dirigiéndose a Rose de manera comprensiva- se que sería incapaz de lastimarte, además ya es hora de que alguien lo haga sentar cabeza.

-No se preocupen, yo le pondré frenos a ese osito grandulón –a veces me preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta seguridad, en sus palabras no había mas que convicción.

-De eso estoy segura –añadí asintiendo.

-Bueno, chicas, es hora de partir o se nos irá el día –anunció Esme.

Me ofrecí a levantar los platos y lavarlos, pero me detuvo alegando y recordándome que yo al igual que Rose éramos invitadas. Salimos de la casa en el auto de Alice llevando con nosotras una inmensa caja llena de juguetes que Esme nos contó recaudó de la campaña mas reciente que había hecho.

El pasar tiempo entre mujeres me reinventó, tenían cada ocurrencia, entre las tres me hicieron reír y gracias a eso me sentí mas cómoda con su presencia.

Ya en el orfanato fuimos directo con la directora de la institución. La señora Wells mostro su alegría al conocer a nuevas personas interesadas en la causa. Inmediatamente entablamos conversación las cuatro mientras paseábamos por las instalaciones, las caras de las chicas pasaban de tristeza al escuchar las diferentes historias de los niños, hasta felicidad al verlos jugar alegres por los jardines.

En un momento determinado reunieron a los pequeños, los cuales muy obedientes y emocionados –al ver lo que les esperaba- se sentaron en el césped, conforme la señora Liza los iba llamando por sus respectivos nombres se ponían de pie e iban hacia Esme, quien les entregaba con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo uno de los juguetes que reposaban dentro de la gran caja.

La ilusión de los niños no tiene precio.

Fue chistoso de ver cuando tocó el turno a la pequeña Lizzy, emocionada y dando brinquitos llegó frente a Esme, se detuvo y su timidez pudo más. Le sonreí para darle ánimos, pero ella seguía mirándola, escrutándola tan profundamente que fue ahí cuando me percaté de que algo pasaba.

El semblante de Esme se notaba diferente, su mirada maternal conectada con la de la pequeña, en sus ojos verdes había una chispa vivaz que se extendía por toda su fisonomía. Por otro lado, Lizzy la miraba concienzudamente como si estuviese buscando algo, tal vez alguna señal que la animara a acercarse, un indicio de confianza. Algo pareció hacer click.

Me sorprendió percatarme de la extraña 'complicidad' que las envolvía, Esme era una persona atrayente, con un don maternal a flor de piel, no me sorprendería que la niña frente a ella hubiese ya caído en sus encantos.

Poco a poco Lizzy dio cortos pasos acercándose, sus manitas estrujaban con timidez los costados de su vestido, Esme se colocó en cuclillas y le tendió la mano sonriéndole; los labios de la pequeña duende –colega de Alice- dejaron entre ver una pequeña sonrisita, sus ojos llenos de inocencia, tomó la manó que le era tendida y se acercó aun más.

-Hola pequeña, ¿eres Lizzy cierto? –preguntó- me han hablado mucho de ti.

Sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-¿Te han hablado de mi?

-Sí, mucho, mucho, mucho –exclamó infundiéndole confianza. Ella solo soltó una risita musical- veamos que tenemos para ti.

La carita de Lizzy se iluminó.

Se levantó y rebuscó entre los juguetes de la caja, de ella sacó un estuche de pastico, lo contempló por unos segundos y asintiendo volvió a su anterior posición quedando así a la misma estatura que la pequeña.

-Espero que te guste –le entregó el paquete, cuando lo vio abrió su boca en una perfecta 'O'.

-¡Son el señor y la señora cara de papa! -canturreó botando en su lugar, en un movimiento efusivo se lanzó a Esme, la rodeó con sus bracitos y la cariñosa mujer le correspondió- ¡Gracias señora bonita!

-Soy Esme cariño, nada de señora y gracias por lo de bonita, tu eres hermosa –dijo aun riendo por la sorpresiva muestra de afecto y acariciando su lacio cabello- ¿me regalas un beso?

Sin pensárselo dos veces Lizzy le plantó un sonoroso beso en la mejilla.

Después del emotivo momento se entregaron los regalos a los niños restantes, las risas y las exclamaciones de emoción no se hicieron esperar, gratificante era ver el pedacito de felicidad que les podíamos proporcionar, el corazón se me encogía cada vez que miraba como Esme se sentaba con ellos para abrir sus nuevas adquisiciones, al principio se portaba con ellos con un poco de precaución, pues no sabía cómo los niños tomarían su cercanía, pero cuando la confianza los invadía al ver a la mujer cariñosa a su lado, se relajaban y ella los abrazaba y se reía llenando el ambiente con su calidez.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Alice, Rose y yo hicimos lo mismo. Me di cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Lizzy al intentar abrir sus juguetes, me acerque y me senté con ella para poder ayudarla.

-¿Te gustaron tus regalos? –le pregunté destapando el estuche de plástico.

-¡Sip!, yo siemple quise un juguete como estos para que pudieran jugar conmigo –exclamó haciendo gestos chistosos y gesticulando en el aire- el otro día vimos toy story –de pronto se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué pasa corazón? –me extrañó su recién estado de silencio.

-¡El señor y la señora caras de papa se salieron de la tele! –vociferó con sus manitas tapando su boca.

La imaginación de los niños sin duda era tan grande como adorable. Reí jovialmente.

Juntas sacamos las partes que comprendían a la dichosa pareja. Lizzy comenzó a jugar con ellos, ensamblaba cada unas de las partes buscando así armar los cuerpos de las patatas.

Esme mencionó antes que ya había escuchado de la pequeña, me imagino que eso se lo debíamos a Edward, en mi mente ya se formaba la escena de él contándole a su madre sobre la pequeña diablilla.

Me pregunté qué haría cuando lo viese de nuevo. No podía salir corriendo como últimamente lo hacía, no podía seguirme escondiendo y tratando de alejarme de él y menos ahora que sabía que Alice era su hermana. Tenía que buscar una solución.

-¿Sabes que Esme es la mamá de Edward? –formulé dejando de pensar en cosas que solo me confundían.

Levantó su cabeza y abrió sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿La mami de Ed es la señora bonita?

Sonreí al ver su expresión.

-Sí, y Alice es su hermana –aclaré.

-¿La señora bonita es la mami de Ed y la Adita que esta allá su hermanita? -volvió a preguntar pero ahora señalando a Alice que jugaba con algunos niños, nos regresó a ver y nos regaló una relampagueante sonrisa, ella disfrutaba de esto tanto como Esme, Rose y yo- ¿Y la Barbie también es su hermanita? –esta vez señaló a Rosalie que reía a mandíbula batiente junto a los monstruitos que al parecer le contaban algún buen chiste.

Volví a reír al escuchar las fantasiosas y encantadoras apreciaciones de Lizzy.

-La señora bonita, Esme, si es la mami de Edward, la Adita Alice es su hermana y la Barbie Rose es nuestra amiga –expliqué.

-¡Ahh, ya entendí, y tu eres la novia de Edward!

-Eh, yo…

En un acto reflejó pasé las manos repetidas veces alisando mi cabello, cuando estuve a punto de abrir mi boca me salvo la campana, en este caso Esme.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-C-claro Esme –puntualice sonriendo nerviosa.

-Bella dice que eres la mami de Ed, ¿de verdad?

-Por supuesto, Edward me ha contado mucho de ti, dice que eres una niña muy bonita, tierna e inteligente, mi hijo te quiere mucho.

Los ojos de Lizzy chispearon, movió un poco su cuerpo y se acercó más a Esme.

-¿Te cuento un secreto especial? –susurró según ella para que solo Esme la escuchara.

Esme se inclinó más hacia ella, yo solo sonreía.

-Por supuesto, te escucho –apremió complacida.

-Yo también quiero a Ed, es como mi hermanito, él me cuida, me da dulces aunque Lucy luego se enojé y también muchas veces me acompaña a comer –se me oprimió el corazón al escucharla- una vez cuando yo estaba llorando y quería a mi mami, me dijo que ella era la estrella más bonita que estaba en el cielo, y que cuando hacia así –abrió y cerró su mano repetidas veces- era como los tun tun que se sienten aquí –ahora llevó la mano a su corazón- y eso quiere decir que mi mamá siempre está conmigo, yo también escuché su corazón que también hacia tun tun tun, él dijo que tu también siempre estabas con él, y que ambas siempre nos estaban cuidando para que estuviéramos bien, por eso ahora ya no me pongo triste ni Ed tampoco, porque si nos ponemos así, ustedes también lo estarán.

Esme y yo solo nos quedamos en silencio, dándonos cuenta de la pureza e inocencia de la pequeña, ella la miraba con semblante compungido, yo mejor no estaba.

-Edward tiene toda la razón –comenzó- tu madre y yo aun que muchas veces no estemos con ustedes físicamente, siempre vamos a estar aquí –señalo el corazón de la niña- protegiéndolos y amándolos, lo mismo pasa con Bella –me regresó a ver sonriendo sincera- su mamá ahora no está cerca, pues ella se vino a estudiar aquí, pero aun así, su mami siempre está en su corazón cuidándola.

La mujer de cabellos color caramelo acarició amorosamente la sonrosada mejilla de la pequeña niña quien con más confianza aun, la estrechó en un gran abrazo.

.´

-¡Ahora si Bella, de esto nadie te salva! –soltó Alice con los brazos cruzados y con suma convicción.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no hay nada de qué hablar! –me levante impaciente del sofá, Rose sentada en el brazo de este no articulaba palabra, solo observaba sus uñas, al menos ella no me presionaba tanto como Alice, o bueno, quizá no hablara para torturarme pero las miradas que me echaba sí que me 'animaban' a contestar las preguntas de la duende.

Después de haber estado en la casa hogar Alice nos hizo el favor de venir a dejarnos a nuestro departamento para así poder llevar de regreso a Esme a su casa.

Cuanto añoraba que Esme siguiese aquí, de ser así el par de amigas a mi lado se limitarían a hablar del tema que no tenía ganas, Edward. Desde ahora su tema favorito.

Ese era el motivo por el cual ahora estábamos teniendo esta conversación, por lo visto a las dos les estaba carcomiendo no tener información fidedigna sobre lo que ocurría. Esto era peor que ser castigada por la santa inquisición.

-Bella, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero si mis conclusiones son acertadas y el chico del que hablamos hace tiempo, con el que saliste y al que viste con otra, se trata de mi hermano, me gustaría mucho saberlo.

Suspire resignada, me dejé caer en el centro del sofá, con Rose a un costado y Alice al otro. Yo era el blanco de todo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de cosas desagradables? –pregunté a la defensiva, si le contaba que en efecto, siempre se trató de Edward, puede que hasta la hiciera ponerse en contra de su hermano, ella fue presente de cómo estuve en esos días. No quería eso, su relación era muy bonita como para que yo llegara a desestabilizarla.

-Solo queremos ayudarte Bella –Rose habló por fin- puede que hayamos descubierto cosas con respecto a Edward que tú te niegas a ver, puedo apostar a que eso es lo que ocurre aquí. Todo es una confusión.

-Te vamos a hacer un par de preguntas, -inquirió Alice a la carga, ella no obtendría nunca una negativa- si no quieres dar detalles está bien, solo afirma o niega según la cuestión, ¿de acuerdo?

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Es Edward ese chico?

¡Hmhmpf! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar precisamente eso?

-Si –fue mi desganada respuesta.

Ninguna de ellas mostró alguna sorpresa, y es que las dos eran personas muy astutas, esa información la sabían de sobra solo necesitaban asegurarse.

-¿Te gusta Edward? –Rose siempre tan directa. Le lancé dagas con los ojos -¿Eh, te gusta? –presionó.

Gruñí, ¿cómo se ponían a preguntarme estas cosas así como así?

-Si –murmuré de mala gana.

Repentinamente me hice hacia atrás recargándome en el respaldo cuando el par de locas se acercaron en el centro para chocar las manos, demás está decir que eufóricas.

-¡Obvio, lo sabíamos!

-¡Oh, futura cuñada! –exclamó Alice toda exultada, la miré como si tuviera monos en la cara, ellas solo reían de mi desgracia- ¡Siguiente pregunta!

-¡Noo! –creo que casi rugí.

-¡Oh, sí!

-¡Me toca! –la emoción de Alice a todo lo que da- ¿Lo quieres?, ¿quieres a mi hermano?

¡Pfff!, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, es más que obvio.

-¡Sí! –vociferé exasperada.

-¿Mucho?

-¡Que sí!

-¿Demasiado? –gritaron a la vez con ojos casi cristalinos de la emoción.

-¿Del tipo que cuando lo vez o piensas en él tus hormonas brincan desesperadas y cuando lo tienes cerca tus feromonas caen muertas ante su olor y te sientes atraída al hombre como un imán? –Rose paporreteó como una castañuela en su lugar, el miedo comenzaba a filtrarse por mi cuerpo.

_¡Pero qué rayos!_

-¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿no entienden lo que es un 'si'?, lo quiero, y mucho, más de lo que cualquiera e incluso yo misma puedo imaginarme, ¿Contentas? –terminé cruzándome de brazos y respirando agitadamente.

¿Querían saber?, ¡ah pues ahí tienen!

Alice y Rosalie tenían caras perplejas, ojos grandes y brillantes y bocas ligeramente abiertas, una fracción de segundo después se echaron a reír, carcajeándose como locas desquiciadas.

-¡Eso es más de lo que podríamos haber pedido! –nunca antes vi a Rose tan emocionada, pasar tanto tiempo con Alice le hacía mal.

-Una última cosa… -repentinamente Alice se puse seria, me estremecí de anticipación- Recuerdo esa vez que te ayudé a arreglarte para salir con mi hermano –sonrió mirándome de una forma diferente, como si aparte de su boca sus ojos también hablaran, vi en ellos total sinceridad así como en cada palabra que iba formulando- lo emocionada que estabas… lo que me contaste al regresar. Y por todas esas cosas que me dijiste, sin pensármelo pongo las manos al fuego por Edward, porque lo conozco, se como es, y él nunca, por más que lo intentase, podría hacerle daño a nadie, y menos a alguien a quien realmente quiere como te quiere a ti.

-Edward no… -como siempre mis mecanismos de defensa se activaban para que no saliera dañada.

-Edward si –abordó ahora Rose asintiendo cortando lo que pretendía negar- para nadie es un secreto que él siente algo por ti, le gustas, te quiere y es una pena que por todos esos malos entendidos su relación no pueda prosperar, esta es la razón por la que Al y yo decidimos interferir solo un poco, ya es hora de que se dejen de tonterías y se pongan las pilas -¿Dónde habían quedado las chifladas de mis amigas?, ahora solo veía en ellas seriedad, como si estuvieran tratando un tema de vida o muerte- Bella, la vida es una y tienes que vivirla ¡ya!, y eso incluye a Edward pues el también tiene que hacerlo, por lo visto ustedes ya no dan un paso sin antes no pensar en el otro. Cada uno ya forma parte de la vida del otro, es hora de comenzar a vivir como se debe, y que mejor que teniendo a tu lado al chico al que quieres y por el que te mueres y viceversa…

Mi cara tenía que ser un poema.

¡Dios!, que ni que Oscar Wilde, que ni que Pablo Coelho, Alice y Rosalie eran las nuevas poetas del siglo XXI.

Procesé rápido la información para no quedarme atrás, pues ellas iban mucho, muy demasiado adelante…

Y sí, quizás tenían razón en muchas cosas, pero en otras aun me dejaban pensando, por ejemplo en eso tan importante como que ellas me decían algo pero en realidad yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si eso era real, o de que pensaba Edward sobre esto.

¿Qué él se muere por mi?, ¿Qué me quiere de la misma forma que yo al él?, esa es la percepción de Alice y Rosalie, no la mía, y de la boca de él mismo no lo sabía.

-¿Malos entendidos?, ¿Qué gracias a eso nuestra relación no puede prosperar? –ahora si estaba perpleja- ¿de qué hablan?, ¡Yo sé lo que vi y en eso no hay ningún mal entendido!

No, no lo había, si Edward y yo hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad eso se habría visto desde el principio, mas sin embargo nos vimos estancados solo en nuestra bonita amistad–y de la cual no reniego, al menos podría quedarme con eso-pues él ya salía con alguien más… O al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio cuando lo vi besándose con Lauren. Y luego cuando lo fui a buscar para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños ella llegó y, y… Y ya no sabía que pensar. Mi cabeza solo se estaba confundiendo más y más.

-Alice y yo hemos decidido no meternos del todo en esto, si aquí hay una gran telaraña, que es obvio, tienes que desenmarañarla por ti misma. –la manó de Rose se posó sobre mi brazo conciliadoramente- Recuerda lo que una vez hablamos, todas las dificultades y problemas te dan experiencias, y las experiencias son las que te ayudan a madurar, no importa cuán adversas parezcan las circunstancias, al final todo esto no ayudara a nadie más que a ti… Es hora de que comiences a actuar- su sonrisa fue alentadora.

-Y eso será justo hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres Alice? –nada de lo que su ingeniosa mente maquinaba era bueno, o tal vez si, pero antes siempre tenías que pasar por cosas que no precisamente te agradaban. Si, ya sé, experiencias. Tuve ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Esta noche iremos al Hard Rock, nos divertiremos y dejaremos que el mundo gire… -y nuevamente aquí tenemos a la inquieta duende.

-¡Estupendo! –Rose aplaudió sobreexcitada para después detenerse un momento- ¿Podemos invitar a los chicos? –suspiró con añoranza- tengo ganas de ver a ese osito que se hace pasar por Emmett.

Estática en mi lugar veía como interactuaban ideando su plan de dejar que 'el mundo gire'.

-De hecho mi querida Rose, nosotras fuimos invitadas por ellos. –deliberó complacida- Ayer durante la fiesta escuché como Edward quedaba con uno de sus amigos. Todos los fines de semana hay bandas indie tocando en vivo, y el amigo de Eddie toca hoy, así que todos estamos invitados.

Comenzaron a moverse en círculos aun sentadas en el sofá, con los brazos al frente y supuestamente bailando algún tipo de ritual de la victoria. No niego que la idea de ir me gustaba, la verdad es que me sentía tan emocionada como ellas, por varias razones. Pero no lo iba a demostrar, no frente a ellas.

Primero tantearía el terreno para no ilusionarme de más, quería descubrir por mi cuenta si lo que decían era verdad, si no lo era entonces dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo como hasta ahora.

Quizás ya me afectaba escuchar tantos consejos alentadores de su parte, me daba la impresión de que este par de mujeres últimamente se habían enganchado demasiado con los libros de superación personal, habría que hacer algo al respecto, después ya las podía ver haciendo manifestaciones a lo grande por los derechos humanos o que se yo.

-¡Así que chicas, es hora de comenzar a ponernos bellas! –aulló Miss moda, ósea mi querida amiga Alice- Los chicos pasaran por nosotras en aproximadamente dos horas.

¿Podría oponerme a la intervención de belleza que estaba por comenzar teniéndolas a ellas como instructoras?

No es como si tuviera opción, pero por el bien de mi salud mental lo intentaría.

-Desde ahora les advierto que no voy a permitir que me usen de su maniquí -aclaré lo más segura que pude.

-De acuerdo –se encogieron de hombros como si nada.

-¿Eh? -¿Dónde quedaban las típicas protestas que soltaban cuando me oponía?

Que locas.

-Puedes ir como quieras siempre y cuando nosotras supervisemos lo que te pongas –sonrió Alice dándome a conocer su gran condición.

Bueno, pudo haber sido peor.

Comenzamos con nuestro arreglo personal, me di un baño para relajarme y estar preparada para lo que se avecinaba y por lo cual ya me encontraba nerviosa. Busqué en mi armario algo práctico, cómodo, pero que no dejara de ser femenino y lindo. Por alguna razón que no pienso aceptar quería lucir bonita. Las chicas se movían por todos lados, iban y venían de habitación, revolé los ojos, así fueran al supermercado ellas siempre andarían como modelos de pasarela.

Me vestí con unos jeans entubados y artísticamente desgastados, a juego con una blusa negra ajustaba de cuello en 'v' con un curioso diseño de líneas dibujadas en el centro, por ultimo me calcé unos coquetos stilettos igualmente negros. Me maquillé un poco sin perder mi estilo pues no acostumbraba nunca a tapizarme tanto la cara, con mi cabello no hice mucho, solo lo sequé y lo peiné e instantáneamente las ondas castañas se fueron formando.

Tomé conmigo mi chaqueta bolero de cuero negra y salí rumbo a la estancia preparada para lo que fuera a suceder. Me sentía valiente y dispuesta a todo.

-¡Wow!, después de todo no somos tan mala influencia para ti Alice se paró en seco para hacer su evaluación Casual y femenina, me gusta.

-Estás muy linda, le diré a Emmett que por seguridad se coloqué tras Edwaard a la hora de que este te vea, estoy segura de que el pobre hombre se irá para atrás.

-Gracias Rose, no creo que sea necesario –contesté un poquito roja- las estaré esperando en la sala, terminen de arreglarse o se nos hará tarde.

Volvieron a lo suyo. Un poco sedienta rebuscaba en la nevera de la cocina cuando escuché que el timbre sonó, me trasladé hacia el llamado y sin más di un tirón para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con mi problema personal.

Tan guapo como siempre y con sus gemas brillantes mirándome con algún tipo de asombro, seguro con la misma impresión que plasmaba mi cara ante su presencia, su sonrisa fácil reapareció una decima de segundo después, mala idea, los traicioneros nervios me invadieron como prueba de mi atracción hacia él.

-Humm… hola –con disimulo carraspee, mi voz flaqueó a la primera, tenía que mostrarme más segura.

-Hola. –exhaló una considerable cantidad de aire al dar dos pasos hacia mí y pegar su cuerpo al mío, esto me tomo por sorpresa pero sin duda fue algo de lo que no me quejé, al contrario agradecí internamente y más cuando sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y me acurrucaron. Actuaba como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, incluso sentí como si el mi quisiera, no, no sentí dudas en eso, él me quería, de la forma que sea pero me quería, su abrazó me transmitió seguridad, protección, mucho anhelo y esperanza. Un poco dubitativa levanté las manos y las posé en su cintura, me deleite con su aroma, delicioso, el siempre olía delicioso- Estas tan hermosa como de costumbre –susurró en mi oído, lo cual me causo un estremecimiento, se alejó un poco y depositó un beso en la punta de mi nariz, su encantadora sonrisa torcida me deslumbró.

No hice nada al respecto, estaba paralizada por mi descubrimiento. A mi mente vinieron las palabras de Alice y Rose. _'Deja que el mundo gire'. _

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿verdad?, por favor… -la mano pasando por entre sus cabellos me dijo lo nervioso que estaba. Al menos el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Más tarde ¿sip? ya no podíamos posponer esto, sea lo que sea lo que nos tuviéramos que decir no tenía que pasar de hoy.

-¡Tierra, tierra firme! –un Emmett jadeante apareció en la puerta- ¡Jesucristo, que manera de conducir!, Bella traes de un ala a Meteoro, se ha vuelto un maníaco al volante y todo por querer verte lo antes posible –mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, todos rieron por las ocurrencias de Emmett, salvo Edward, quien le regaló un pequeño gruñido.

Rosalie y Alice aparecieron tan maravillosas como solo ellas, saludaron a los chicos e iniciamos la marcha hacia los autos. Edward me rodeó por los hombros y me encaminó al lado del copiloto del volvo. Sin querer me comportaba como una autómata, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, desde que lo vi fui recibiendo pequeñas sorpresas por sorpresas, apenas ayer lo evitaba queriendo alejarme y olvidar lo que sentía por él, y ahora solo me dejaba guiar y hacer todo lo que quisiera.

'_Deja que el mundo gire'._

Eché una mirada a la gamba de traidores. Todos se iban en el auto de Jasper: Alice, Seth, Emmett y Rose, todos juntos. Ya sabía lo que buscaban, que echara mi suerte al azar. Bola de conspiradores.

El trayecto no fue más que un silencio cómodo, Edward conectó su Ipod al estéreo y me lo pasó para que escogiera algo de su playlis, le regalé una pequeña sonrisa, siempre me había gustado lo considerado que era. Me decidí por algo de los Beatles que rápidamente inundó el ambiente. En la tensa oscuridad las chispas que siempre se prendían al encontrarnos cerca aparecieron, era extraña la atracción que nos unía.

Al llegar se estacionó seguido por Jasper, salió del auto y abrió la puerta para mí, nos miramos, yo a él con timidez y él a mí con ternura. Aun no tenía idea de que esperar y eso hacía que siguiera existiendo una barrera invisible entre nosotros, de inmediato eso me hizo sentir mal, él lo único que quería era acercarse a mí. El no merecía a alguien tan egoísta como yo.

Lo dejé cerrar la puerta mientras que yo me unía a las chicas, la típica guitarra gigante envuelta en luces de neón se veía a lo grande, caminamos juntas entre bromas y risas por su mala jugada, los chicos pisándonos los talones.

-¡Hey, vamos al 'Hard Rock shop', necesito mi camisa!

Seth nos llevó a todos hacia la tienda de artículos que se encontraba dentro del café, comenzamos a evaluar las piezas, había desde las típicas camisetas diseñadas por artistas, gorras, pins coleccionables, pulseras, entre otras cosas comerciales.

Había escuchado de la famosa tradición que caracterizaba al sitio, decía que por cada Hard Rock que visitaras a lo largo de todo el mundo tenías que adquirir una camiseta en cada lugar, un hobbie que se hizo popular en los 80´s.

Aprecié una linda camiseta con un diseño fresco vintage; no era mala idea hacer mi primera compra, la llevé al mostrador donde Alice, Rose y Seth pagaban ya las suyas, saqué mi cartera y…

-Aquí tiene –un brazo pasó sobre mi hombro y le entregó una tarjeta dorada al dependiente quien la acepto y comenzó a guardar mi camiseta en una bolsa con el logo de la tienda impreso, lista para entregársela, entorne los ojos y me di la vuelta indignada.

-Edward, esa es mi playera y por lo tanto yo la pago -me sonrió divertido.

-Es solo una playera Bella –se encogió de hombros aun con su sonrisa encantadora- no hay problema.

Bufé y encaré al chico tras el mostrador.

-Disculpa, no se la cobres, es mía, yo la pago.

-Lo siento señorita, ya está hecho –bufé otra vez y me volví hacia Edward que me miraba burlón.

-Bien, entonces si es una simple camiseta no creo que haya problema si yo pago la tuya –rápidamente le quité de las manos la prenda que él pensaba comprar.

-Bella, por favor no es necesario….

Le di la espalda y no le hice caso, entregué la prenda y mi tarjeta.

-Cargue esto a mi cuenta –sonreí complacida escuchando las risillas burlonas de nuestros amigos- Es solo una playera Edward.

El chico encargado metió la prenda en una nueva bolsa y me la entregó junto con mi tarjeta, le di las gracias y me gire para encontrarme a Edward, quien en una pose sexy y enfurruñada mantenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos entrecerrados y me miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Listo –canturreé feliz.

Con las manos deshice la posición de sus brazos, le quité la bolsa que era mía y le entregue la suya. Rodó los ojos.

Salí riendo con las chicas dejando a los chicos detrás, nos dirigimos al café, al entrar un camarero nos interceptó dándonos la bienvenida y llevándonos al interior.

Nos adentramos a la tenue luz de la estancia, seguimos al mesero quien nos dirigió a una de las mesas destinadas frente al escenario. Edward como un fantasma se materializo a mi lado, moviendo mi silla para ayudar a sentarme y después sentarse en una silla contigua a mí, Emmett y Jasper no quedándose atrás hicieron lo mismo con Rose y Alice. Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

A los pocos minutos apareció un muchacho alto de tez blanca y cabello negro, Alec, el amigo de Edward, este último nos presentó y el chico nos saludó tan alegre como si nos conociéramos de siempre, conversamos todos juntos por un rato pues luego se marchó ya que su banda comenzaría a tocar.

Mientras pedíamos al mesero nuestra cena, mis ojos vagaron inspeccionando el sofisticado lugar.

Las paredes recubiertas con relucientes paneles de madera en donde una gran colección de objetos de culto del rock reposaban en todo su esplendor. Incontables e históricas guitarras, camisetas, fotografías y modernos cuadros entre otras cosas, pero en ninguno podría faltar la firma que constataba que alguna estrella del rock había pasado por ahí.

-Bells, ¿qué vas a pedir?

-¿Perdón? -salí de mi escrutinio topándome con la mirada de Edward.

-¿Qué se te antoja? -preguntó con su sonrisa torcida dándose cuenta de mi aturdimiento. Y es que tenerlo así de cerca me perturbaba, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa?

Cohibida eché una ojeada al menú que se hallaba en mis manos.

-Hum, unas fajitas -leí la primera línea- y una coca cola.

-Para nosotros las fajitas, el legendario 10 OZ burger y dos coca colas por favor -pidió con su voz hipnótica, entregó el menú al mesero para después volverse y besar mi mejilla, las risitas, carraspeos y el toser fingido de nuestros acompañantes hizo que me sonrojara tan violentamente que lo mejor que pude hacer fue observar hacia otro lado.

La banda de Alec comenzó a tocar, eran realmente buenos, se desenvolvían muy bien en el escenario y lograban amenizar muy bien el ambiente, el público aplaudía y se emocionada cada vez que una canción terminaba.

Siguieron tocando mientras comíamos, a pesar de que Rose y yo no conocíamos tan bien a Emmtt, Jasper, Seth-y ella a Edward-tuvimos un tiempo muy agradable conversando entre todos. Rose y yo descubrimos que Seth iba a la misma universidad que nosotras, miramos a Alice interrogando porque no nos lo había dicho, se encogió de hombros argumentando que antes no sabía que yo lo conocía. Aun que estaba ansiosa por la plática que Edward y yo teníamos pendiente, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien.

Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas logrando que Rosalie no parara de reír en toda la noche, ambos estaban encantados el uno con el otro, los demás solo nos reíamos de lo tan bien que parecían complementarse.

En un determinado momento me levante para ir al baño, avanzando entre el gentío me vino a la cabeza el pensamiento de si sería posible alguna vez que Edward y yo pudiéramos regresar a esos tiempos en los que solíamos divertirnos juntos, sin preocupaciones extras, sin dudas e inseguridades.

Lo extrañaba tanto…

**Edward Pov.**

Después de que Bella se levantó para ir a los servicios me excusé diciendo que iría a saludar a la banda de Alec quienes se habían tomado un descanso del escenario. Un día antes mi amigo de la universidad me había invitado a mí y a los demás a que viniéramos a ver su presentación. Fui a saludar a los chicos, pero lo que en verdad pretendía era pedirle un favor a Alec, algo que inmiscuía a Bella.

Suspire en mi fuero interno. Bella, estaba tan hermosa esta noche, cuando la vi lo primero en lo que pensé fu en cuanto la quería, no lo podía evitar, ella sola con su personalidad y actitud plantó ese sentimiento en mi interior que ahora ya no se podía eliminar tan fácilmente, en su lugar iba creciendo más y más como una plantita fuerte y resistente.

Ayer por un instante me convencí de que ella y el imbécil de Mike Newton tenían algo, pero esta mañana los chicos me presentaron una gran gama de argumentos de por qué Bella jamás se fijaría en él; a demás gracias a Seth -conocedor de media población neoyorkina- me enteré de quién era ese chico y que fue el mismísimo Seth el causante de que el idiota de Newton fuera a la fiesta por ser parte del grupo de amigos al que invitó de su universidad.

Al final les di la razón, mi Bella era mejor que eso, inteligente y sensata. Y a estas alturas yo era una bola de confusión.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?... Otra vez la misma pregunta. Yo no lo sabía, pero ya estaba cansado y apresuraría las cosas para poder averiguarlo. Yo tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible porque de otra forma no podría seguir sentado a su lado, teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Después de hablar con Alec y hacer un plan me dirigía de regreso a la meza cuando de sopetón sentí que alguien me jalaba con una increíble fuerza.

-¡Edward Cullen ahora si me vas a escuchar! -gruñó mi hermana, aquella chica bajita que siempre pensé que se caracterizaba por ser frágil. Nada que ver. Me jaló del brazo, me llevó a un pasillo y de golpe me sentó en un banco iluminado solo por la penumbra.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ya me cansé de que toda la noche te comportes como un bobo miedoso, lento y sin iniciativa!

-¡De que rayos hablas!

-¿Qué de que habló?, ¿Qué no vez cuanto está sufriendo Bella por este embrollo?, ¡Por tu culpa!, ¡Por andar de gigoló! -su dedo apuntando mi cara y mi cuerpo encogido en el pequeño asiento.

-¿Gigoló yo? -en lugar de que me enojara más por esas calumnias me reí a carcajadas.

-Nooo, yoo, ¿pues quien más?, ¡Obviamente tu! -se alejó un poco dándome algo de mi espacio personal y caminó frente a mí de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado. Cuando se enojaba Alice daba miedo.

Se detuvo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la tenía a centímetros nuevamente con su dedo amenazador.

-Te voy a preguntar algo Edward y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¿estamos?

-Que intensa estas hermanita -muy intensa. Mordí mi mejilla por dentro evitando largarme a reír.

-¡Dije que si estamos! -sus manos en la cintura, parecía una mujer regañando a sus hijo. ¡Oh, pobre de mis futuros sobrinos!- ¡Y no te rías, esto es serio!

-Si, si, estamos.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué hay entre tú y la cabeza hueca de Lauren?

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Entre Lauren y yo?, ¿A caso tendría que haber algo entre nosotros?, la chica me acosa, ¡me persigue Alice!, ese no es mi tipo de mujer, gracias.

De solo pensar que esa chica podría ser algo mío me daban escalofríos.

-¿La has besado?

-No… Aun que bueno -me acuchilló con la mirada- como ya te dije esa chica es una acosadora, una vez me besó de sorpresa, pero que quede claro que no le correspondí y me alejé de ella, ya me cansé de decirle de la mejor manera que me deje en paz.

Asintió con aire calculador.

-Así son las perras de ahora.

Reí entre dientes. ¿Qué clase de conversación era esta? Una bastante inverosímil, sin embargo.

-¿Qué sientes por Bella?

Respiré profundo y solté el airé en una sola exhalación.

-Todo.

Mi hermana la bipolar dio brinquitos en su lugar.

-Perfecto, entonces vas a ir hasta ella y le vas a contar todo lo que me has dicho a mí, por causas extrañas del destino ella tiene la idea de que tu a la que quieres es a Lauren, de que a la que besas es a Lauren y de que si no andas con ninguna de las dos entonces debe ser porque estás jugando algún retorcido juego. Olvida esto último, eso es lo que yo llegué a pensar.

-Me ofendes, sabes que soy mejor que eso.

Ahora caía en cuenta de todo. Esto estaba muy mal, tenía que actuar inmediatamente.

-!Si, si, ya sé, no me digas nada, ahora, levanta ese trasero y ve por ella!

Caminé para ir a donde me mandaba y me detuve.

-¿Y si no me cree?

-¡Pues no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero tienes que convencerla!

-De acuerdo -volví a avanzar para otra vez pararme y regresar a ella- ¿Y si solo quiere que seamos amigos?

Su boca mostró una hilera de dientes. De verdad estaba enojada, y yo me estaba divirtiendo con eso.

-Ve a verla, a-ho-ra -habló lentamente, Bufando como un toro al acecho.

-¿Y si no quiere hablarme?

-¡Edward hijo de…!

-Eh, eh, recuerda que tenemos a la misma madre. -estaba regodeándome de risa en mi interior. Esta faceta de Alice era muy divertida.

-¡Mierda, largo de mi presencia! -avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia mí y lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir corriendo a carcajada batiente. Mi hermana estaba loca.

Llegué a un lado del pequeño escenario donde Alec seguía con los chicos, le comuniqué que el plan se adelantaría, me entregó su guitarra, palmeo mi espalda dándome ánimos y subí al escenario. Me senté en un banco alto que estaba en el centro y acomodé la guitarra y el micrófono frente a mí.

-Hola, buenas noches a todos, primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Alec por permitirme estar aquí. -asintió sonriendo divertido- La siguiente canción está dedicada para alguien muy especial -busqué a Bella en la meza en la que nos sentábamos, todos estaban ahí,-incluida Alice que acababa de llegar-todos menos la persona que yo quería. Entonces recordé que antes se había levantado al servicio, seguro en cualquier segundo regresaría- Se que me estás escuchando, tu sabes que esto es para ti, te quiero y no quiero que tengas más dudas sobre nosotros.

Alice me regaló una relampagueante sonrisa y los demás aplaudieron junto a toda la gente en el café.

-Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura. Tu eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música -Acaricié las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzando. Aquí se marcaria un antes y un después. El principio o el fin. Todo dependía de ella.- Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda, que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda. Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo, de tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos -en realidad estaba fascinado por todo su bello cuerpo- Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente, y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente. Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar decir que, yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre…

Sí, eso es lo que yo quería, lo quería todo, absolutamente todo de ella.

No tenía dudas de eso.

Seguí tocando, golpeteando la punta de mi zapato con el ritmo, rasgando con suavidad las cuerdas de la guitarra y vocalizando con una canción lo que antes no pude declarar. Hasta que mis ojos ávidos por ver a su musa, en una de sus muchas búsquedas por fin dieron con ella que me miraba con con sus ojos chocolates vivos y burbujeantes de sorpresa. Saliendo del lavabo se había quedado en el otro extremo del recinto.

Nuestros ojos enlazaron, mi boca adoptó una sonrisa y terminé lo que quedaba de la canción. Todo era para ella.

-Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre. Se mi amor por favor por siempre. Tu amor por siempre…

Escuché los aplausos de la gente y alguno que otro silbido, bajé del escenario y música nueva sonó por las bocinas siguiendo con el buen ambiente y dispersando la atención de mí, cosa que agradecí bastante.

Sin pensármelo dos veces caminé directo a donde estaba Bella, me hice caminó entre el gentío hasta que llegué a unos pasos de ella, nos observamos con intensidad, diciéndonos con la mirada todo lo que con nuestra voz no éramos capaces.

Di los últimos pasos y sin perder más tiempo tomé su cara entre mis manos y algo torpe acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Sus labios entreabiertos me recibieron, besé primero el inferior, succionando y maravillándome por la sensación de estar haciendo lo que tanto había soñado, hice lo mismo con el superior, degustando su increíble sabor. Un enorme sentimiento de satisfacción invadió mi pecho cuando esa boca a la que yo adoraba como si fuera de porcelana comenzó a corresponder a mi llamado.

**Bella Pov.**

Primero las caricias fueron dulces pero ahora estas subían con un toque más intenso de necesidad, mis labios reconocieron los suyos incrédulos de palpar algo que antes creyeron imposible, después de un rato en el que su lengua había pedido permiso para entrar, aun seguía delineando, marcando como suya toda la zona, saboreando y haciendo el amor con la mía.

Cuerpo a cuerpo, estrechados, bocas unidas haciendo ese sensual ruido de succión que se escuchaba a la par de respiraciones agitadas y latidos desbocados de dos corazones. Mis dedos sumergidos entre sus cabellos atrayéndolo más si era posible, sus manos tiernas intercalando entre mi rostro, cabello y la piel descubierta en mi cintura.

Edward me besaba.

Edward me estaba besando.

De verdad me estaba besando.

En su departamento. En su cama. Me estaba besando.

Lo único que recuerdo es a mí en el baño del Hard Rock, cuando salía del tocador lo escuché hablando para mi, después cantando para mi, solo para mí. Nos miramos, nos lo dijimos todo con una simple mirada, después no sé cómo sucedió y su boca tibia besaba a la mía, caliente y firme. Yo estaba paralizada dejando que 'el mundo gire' sin poder creer como todas mis emociones se desbordaban con su solo toque. Y como el canto de una sirena, me dejé llevar. Me dejé llevar y probé lo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mi adicción.

Después de eso solo tengo flashes de lo sucedido. Los dos pensamos en salir de ese lugar, recuerdo lo difícil que nos fue separarnos, los esporádicos besos dados en el camino entre los altos del semáforo, como me ciñó de la cintura al llegar a su departamento y pegarme a la puerta cuando la abría, me recuerdo a mi misma impulsándome para estar sobre él, mis piernas abrazando su cintura y mis brazos acunando su cuello… Después llegamos aquí. A su habitación. A su cama.

Y aun que no quería despegar mi boca de la suya teníamos que usarlas para algo que no llevaba besos en la ecuación.

-Te-tene…mos que-e ha…blaar… -pedí con voz ahogada pues mis labios estaban atrapados por los suyos- Por…favor, lo nece…sitamos.

-Podemos hacerlo… Después. –su voz tan agitada como la mía, respiraba rápido. Sus ojos brillantes de un verde obscuro. Volvió a besarme.

-Podemos… se-seguir con…esto…despue-es… -lo intenté otra vez.

Me llenaba de gozo saber lo poco que deseaba estar alejado de mi tanto como yo.

Me besó por unos segundos más, levantó su cabeza y recargó su frente bajo mi garganta.

-Bien, aguarda un segundo. -Escuché como soltaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Por mi parte dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno, que mi voz se normalizara y mis manos acariciaran sus suaves cabellos.

-Ya sé que, que tú piensas que tenía algo con Lauren -comenzó aun en la misma posición- pero no, eso no es verdad.

Se acomodó recargándose ahora en mi costado, su manó recayendo suave en mi abdomen. Extrañé el contacto total de nuestros cuerpos. Me acomodé mejor para estar a su lado y con nuestros rostros a la misma altura.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa última vez cuando quedamos de vernos en la casa hogar? –en mi menté se comenzó a recapitular todo- yo fui y… y te vi con Lauren. Los vi besándose. –inmediatamente volví a ponerme triste.

-Ese beso no significó nada. Te lo juro. –murmuró abatido.

-Déjame terminar. –lo silencie con un corto beso- Yo creí que tu y yo… Tu sabes, y de pronto veo eso… -hice una mueca de desagrado- fue horrible Edward. Después tú te fuiste a Chicago, yo la pasé muy mal intentando encontrar alguna explicación por mí misma, quise alejarme de ti pero no podía, quise dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, pero ya ves, tampoco pude –me acurruqué más entre sus cálidos brazos, besó mi frente dándome ánimos.

-Estoy contento de que no pudieras. No hubiera soportado que no sintieras lo mismo que yo. –sus nudillos acariciaron mi mejilla, de las cosas que más me gustaban era que en sus ojos se reflejara cuando hablaba con la verdad. Era una gran ventaja- No sé cuando fue que Lauren comenzó a formar parte de nuestras vidas, tu y yo íbamos muy bien y de pronto viene ella y se interpone, yo no la quiero, no podría querer a otra cuando eres tú la que me trae de cabeza. A demás a mí me gustan las morenas –sonreí pagada de mi misma y él lo hizo conmigo, enredando un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo para afirmar todavía más lo que decía. Aun no podía creer que estuviéramos aquí, juntos. De verdad juntos.- ¿Y qué puedo decirte de ese beso?, fue tan sorprendente para mí como lo fue para ti, me agarró de sorpresa, está demás decir que no le correspondí. Muchas veces ya le dejé las cosas en claro y no comprende –llevé mi dedo índice a desvanecer el pliegue de frustración que se había formado en su frente.

-Espero que después de lo de ayer entre por fin en razón.

-Sí, ya me contaron los chicos hace un rato lo que Rosalie hizo con ese canapé.

Reímos juntos.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando solo nuestras respiraciones y el susurro de sus manos haciendo figuras en mi espalda por sobre mi blusa.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm? -musité demasiado a gusto para articular palabra.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas dispuesta a olvidar todos estos malos entendidos para que sigamos adelante, esta vez juntos, tu y yo contra todo?

Mi estomago sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación.

-Por supuesto que sí -¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era lo que más ansiaba.- ¿Tu estas dispuesto?

-A todo. –refutó sin rodeos.

Sonriendo lo abracé fuerte. Sus brazos eran el mejor lugar en el que había estado nunca.

-¿Bella? –volvió a decir mi nombre como una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Di que si –se escuchó inocente.

-No. –respondí llevando la contraria.

Despegó su rostro del mío por mi negativa.

-¿Cómo que no?, anda di que si –su boca formó un puchero.

Reí despacito.

-¿Cómo quieres que diga que si, si no se lo que me estás preguntando?, ¿Qué tal que me estás pidiendo que salte de un acantilado y yo ni enterada?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Amaba los momentos en los que podíamos bromear tan despreocupadamente.

-¿No confías en mi? –cuestionó imitando estar triste.

-Creo que antes ya te he mencionado lo exagerado que eres ¿verdad?. Si no confiara en ti entonces ahora mismo no estaría aquí contigo.

-Entonces di que sí.

-Está bien. Si.

La línea de su boca se transformó en una enorme sonrisa. Efusivo me besó.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –jadee a causa de cómo me había dejado su reciente muestra de emoción.

-Por haber aceptado ser mi novia.

Mi corazón galopó desbocado. Con que se trataba de eso.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y descansé mi frente sobre la suya. Nuestros ojos conectados.

-Es un placer, novio. –pronuncie divertida haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Sonrió gustoso para volver a unir finalmente nuestros labios.

Jamás me cansaría de esto.

Edward Cullen era mi novio.

¡Mi novio!

Mío.

**-.**

* * *

**Después de mucho tiempo vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que es probable que ya nadie se acuerde de esta historia, que perdieron el hilo del asunto y no recuerdan ni cómo iba, pero no hay problema, se que de alguna manera aun que yo no lo quisiera fue mi culpa, dejé una explicación en mi perfil no sé si alguien habrá leído, en fin, solo quiero decir que no tengo cara para pedir que me sigan leyendo o que dejen reviews. Estoy muy contenta porque después de mucho la inspiración a regresado y como tuve estos días libres me puse a terminar este cap. que desde hace mucho había dejado a medias por diferentes cuestiones. Ustedes no están para saberlo y no creo que a nadie le importe pero bueno, como muchas de ustedes soy una estudiante, el año pasado me encargue de hacer mi servicio y prácticas, y para colmo sufrí una operación que me tuvo por un tiempo en cama sin poder moverme mucho, ahora estoy por iniciar con mi especialidad y no, no son justificaciones, desde que decidí subir esta historia supe que tenía una responsabilidad, y como he dicho muchas veces, no voy a dejar esto a medias, cuando yo prometo algo lo cumplo, ahora estoy teniendo unos pocos días libres e intentare echarle muchas ganas para escribir el siguiente cap. Espero nada se interponga en mi camino.**

**De antemano Muchísimas gracias. **

**En twitter Facullenn**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Facullen.**

**Pd, amé escribir el inicio del romance entre E&B, eso siempre es agradable de escribir.**


	15. Debí decírtelo

_**Summary: **_"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: la Amistad Sincera y el Amor Verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es increíble Alice. Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó-¡Oh mister Increíble!–Ella es Maravillosa–pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse-¡Eddie está enamorado de la mujer maravilla!

_**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan es de SM, lo demás es mío.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 15: Debí decírtelo.**

_._

_«_Vida, vida, eres tan dulce en momentos, pero en veces te odio porque eres tan maldita conmigo, me das amor, y al instante me lo quitas._»_

_._

Unas semanas pasaron desde ese día que vendría a cambiar parte de la dinámica de mi vida. Aun no podía hacerme a la idea de que el asunto con Edward por fin se haya aclarado y mejor aun, que él fuera mi novio. Mi novio… Mi cerebro aun no se lo podía creer del todo.

Los días se habían vuelto mejores y las noches, que puedo decir de las noches… Alice ya le había hecho un berrinche a Edward diciéndole que parecía que en lugar de tener departamento propio pareciera como si ahora viviera con nosotras, él solo se burlaba diciéndole que estaba celosa porque Jasper no tenía el mismo privilegio que él al poder quedarse en casa de su novia. Y es que Jasper respetaba mucho el que Alice viviera conmigo. Decía que el sí 'respetaba' nuestro espacio y no como Edward. Por otra parte Emmett y Seth no dejaban de atosigarnos con esas bromas que lograban ponerme tan roja como una remolacha.

Honestamente no me puedo quejar, ¿Cómo podría cuando el chico al que quiero me demuestra que el sentimiento es mutuo a cada segundo?, ¿Cómo podría si muchas veces cuando teníamos que separarnos para ir cada uno a su casa terminaba convenciéndome para dejarlo dormir en mi departamento con tal de estar a mi lado?, y ¿Cómo podría si lo que más amaba era que por las noches me abrazara dentro del circulo de sus cálidos brazos contándome sus secretos, objetivos y planes en la vida?...

La confianza que existía entre nosotros era tan natural que a pesar de ser novios seguíamos también siendo amigos. No voy a decir que él era mi 'amigo incondicional' por que no es verdad, para mi él era más que eso, con cada minuto que pasaba se convertía más sólidamente en mi pareja, mi par, mi otra mitad, una parte que poco a poco se iba soldando con fuerza en mi piel y mi corazón.

Obviamente nos dábamos nuestro espacio, pero cuando no estábamos juntos la sensación de vacío aparecía y con ella los recuerdos de sus besos, dulces palabras y la calidez de su cuerpo. Yo se que algo más estaba asomando en mí interior, pero esto era tan pronto, tan intenso, que tengo miedo de pensarlo, aceptarlo tan rápido, y por consiguiente decirlo y que mis oídos lo escuchen. No estaba preparada y no sabía hasta cuando lo estaría.

Lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar y seguir siendo feliz.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a Bella -la mano borrosa de Alice me trajo a la realidad.

-Alice, tu cuñada como siempre está pensando en las noches que pasa junto a su guapo novio -la risa tintineante de Rose terminó de traerme al presente- déjala disfrutar.

-Ya les dije que, eh, no ha pasado nada entre Edward y yo -con las mejillas calientes repuse caminando por el pasillo de la universidad, las clases habían terminado por hoy y no podía estar más que agradecida.

-Si como no, seguro que lo único que hacen en tu habitación es jugar al monopoly o al póker.

-¿Es tan difícil creer que solo hablamos y… nos conocemos mejor? -y también nos abrazábamos y teníamos intensas sesiones de besos. Solo de recordar lo de hace dos noches me da temperatura. Era como si intentáramos recuperar todos los besos perdidos.

-Pueden conocerse mejor también fuera de tu habitación, aun que espera, si dejas salir a Edward me voy a aburrir más de verlo –dijo Alice con su fino dedo sobre su barbilla razonando mejor. Tanto ella como Rose rieron por la broma.- Está bien, puedes quedártelo para ti sola.

Y es que sí, ellas también me gastaban bromas sobre lo mismo.

-Alice, solo de ver a tu hermano y a Bella juntos siento que me quemo –Rose fingió templar, yo solo negaba divertida, mis dos amigas eran tan ocurrentes- no, de verdad Bells, ustedes están juntos y ¡Plaf! –hizo un movimiento de explosión con las manos- es como si estuvieran a punto de explotar de lo caliente que están.

-¡Rosalie! –mi voz salió casi tan chillona como la de Alice. Esta vez sí estaba caliente, pero de la vergüenza que sentía.- Te hace mal pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett, desde que empezaron a salir tu vocabulario sexual se ha expandido, ¿sí o no Al?

Nos carcajeamos juntas, Rose nos miró despectivamente enredando en su dedo un bonito bucle dorado de su cabello.

-No hemos hecho nada de lo que Bella y Edward no… Todavía. -sonrió irónica, rodé los ojos- Es que en serio Bells, cuando ustedes lleguen a dar ese paso se van a enterar hasta los extraterrestres en Marte, así que no te preocupes Alice si nuestra amiga no nos quiere dar detalles después de todo.

-Tenlo por seguro Rose, pero ¿sabes que Bella? -su semblante alegré se aplacó un poco- nosotras estamos felices de que tu y mi hermano por fin puedan estar juntos, no sabes cuan desesperadas estábamos de ver que no avanzaban.

-Así es, y aun que les juguemos bromas tu sabes que lo hacemos solo de juego, se ven tan lindos juntos oww –abrazando algunos libros Rose suspiró levantando y bajando los hombros.

Ellas eran mis amigas, locas, entusiastas y alentadoras, esas quienes ya se habían ganado mi ciega confianza y a las que ya consideraba como mis hermanas.

-Oh, hablando del rey de Roma, miren quien ha llegado- la malvada sonrisa de mi pequeña amiga me alertó de quien era.

Un deportivo y reluciente volvo plateado aparcó en el estacionamiento al que nos dirigíamos. Esme nos había invitado a todos a comer a su casa, por eso hoy específicamente Edward quiso pasar por mí, aun que ya sabía que era solo un pretexto, de los cinco días al menos dos o tres veces pasaba a recogerme para que después saliéramos a alguna parte.

La puerta del auto se abrió y con su andar elegante y desgarbado mi caballero de armadura oxidada salió recargándose en el. Aun con sus ray ban de por medio cuando estuvimos en el campo de visión del otro instintivamente sonreímos. Su sonrisa torcida que me hacía perder el piso y me cortaba la respiración.

Como un imán que se mueve hacia su polo opuesto me vi atraída hacía él y comencé a caminar en su dirección, dejando a las chicas parloteando burlonas por nuestro ya habitual comportamiento.

Una vez invadiendo su área personal levanté la mano, saqué los lentes de sol de su sitio, los coloqué ajustándolos en mi cabeza y por ultimo me encargué de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, automáticamente una mano de largos dedos fue a dar a mi cintura eliminando el escaso espacio que nos separaba mientras que la otra se encargaba de acomodar un mechos suelto de mi cabello y ponerlo tras mi oreja.

Mi boca sintió un cosquilleó anticipatorio.

-Hola –susurramos ambos antes de la unión. Yo sofoqué su risa y él la mía. Saboreando mi paladar con su aliento.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo más.

-Sí, hola Alice, hola hermano yo también te quiero -escuchamos divertidos a Alice con su intento de voz de hombre- ¿ya ves Rose?, así es la vida, los hermanos crecen, conocen a tu mejor amiga y te la roban.

Edward se carcajeó y besó mi mejilla antes de ir a hacer lo mismo con Rose saludándola y después levantando a Alice del suelo y darle un sonoro beso también. Alice chilló pidiendo que la bajara pero luego lo abrazó fuerte. Ambos se querían mucho. Y a mí me encantaba que fuera así.

Después de que aceptara ser novia de Edward lo primero que hice fue contárselo a mis amigas y principalmente preguntarle a Alice si no tenía ningún problema con ello. Por supuesto ella brincó abrazándome exultada y me aseguró que para ella no era ningún inconveniente, que estaba feliz de que fuera su 'cuñada' pues entonces significaba que éramos más hermanas que nunca.

-Sabes que eres mi hermanita favorita Al, además les debo a ti y a Rose el que tenga tan bella novia. –me sonrojé al escucharlo y notar cómo me miraba. Aunque amaba cuando me hablaba tan cariñoso aun no podía acostumbrarme a que fuera de él particularmente de quien proviniera todo eso.

-¡Tonto! –lo golpeó en el hombro- si no fuera porque te quiero no te hubiera ayudado.

-Y si yo no supiera que ustedes son el uno para el otro tampoco hubiera mandado a volar a la lagartona de Lauren. –aseguró la rubia cruzándose de brazos satisfecha de su hazaña.

-Ustedes son las mejores, chicas –les dijo aprisionándolas a las dos en sus largos brazos y después regresando a mi acercándome a su pecho donde descansé mi rostro y gustosa rodee su cintura. Su olor era maravilloso, alguna loción de hombre, a frio y a él mismo.

Y tenía razón, le debíamos mucho a Alice y Rose, sin ellas aun seguiríamos con nuestras estúpidas inseguridades. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, una anécdota que quedaría para recordar.

-¿Entonces, estas lista para ir a casa de tus suegros? –burlón preguntó.

-Muy lista –cercioré asintiendo efusiva.

No es que estuviera muerta de nervios, Esme me caía bien y yo sabía que yo a ella también, él que fuera novia de su hijo no vendría a perjudicar la relación que teníamos, ella era una mujer muy buena y puedo afirmar que no le daría mucha importancia al asunto… Bueno, es lo que yo suponía. Está bien, si estoy un poco nerviosa, pero solo un poquito.

Y es que los padres de Edward aun no estaban enterados de lo nuestro, aunque no tenían porque saberlo, apenas veníamos empezando y queríamos mantener las cosas para nosotros por un rato, conocernos más, acostumbrarnos y disfrutar de los pequeños cambios que se presentan en una pareja. Universidad, trabajo y servicio en la casa hogar en su caso. Lo bueno es que mi novio era un chico muy organizado que le daba su tiempo a cada una de sus ocupaciones… Y a su novia, por supuesto.

Nos despedimos de las chicas y Edward me abrió la puerta del auto para subirme. Una vez dentro como ya se había hecho costumbre me pasó su Ipod dejando que eligiera lo que yo quisiera. Era bueno que nuestros gustos en música fueran tan similares.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? -pregunté en lo que buscaba algo agradable en su interminable playlist, él era un gran aficionado.

-Muy bien. –sonrió y tomó mi mano para colocarla sobre la palanca de cambios- El semestre se termina y solo tengo que ir a checar algunos resultados, creo que te agradará saber que eso significa que tendré más tiempo para mi chica.

-¿De veras? –enarqué una ceja- Tu chica te informa que está encantada.

-¿Te gustaría que para comenzar tuviéramos un picnic mañana por la tarde en Central Park? Solo tú, yo y los arboles.

-Me fascina la idea, yo me encargo de preparar nuestro aperitivo.

Dio un apretón cariñoso a mi mano atrapada bajo la suya.

-Perfecto. ¿Y entonces, qué tal tu día?

-Lo mismo que el tuyo, un caos por ser fin de semestre con la única diferencia de que yo ya no tengo que ir hasta dentro de algunos días. -informé animada seleccionando algo reconocido de los 60´s.

Detalles tan pequeños como el preguntarnos como nos había ido eran esas cosas que iban solidificándonos y nos hacían darnos cuenta de que de verdad nos interesaba el que estuviéramos bien, ambos sabíamos que la comunicación era un factor importante para que nuestra relación funcionara a largo plazo. No queríamos volver a caer en lo de antes.

Durante el camino Esme llamó y le pidió a Edward que comprara algunas cosas más para la parrillada que tendríamos, por lo tanto nos desviamos y fuimos al supermercado más cercano. Compramos todo lo necesario y al salir del súper aun en la plaza divisé el local de una de las pastelerías más ricas según había escuchado, le pedí a Edward que fuéramos pues se me había ocurrido llevarle un postre a Esme como un presente, simplemente no quería llegar con las manos vacías, como era de esperarse mi novio quiso pagar pero obviamente no se lo permití.

El murmullo de las olas del mar se fue haciendo más perceptible a mis oídos, aun que no había venido muchas veces, Long Island ya formaba parte de mis lugares favoritos en Nueva York, era una de las cosas por las que me agradaba venir a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, debía ser un sueño pasar tu vida en un lugar tan bonito en el que pudieras encontrarte cada mañana con el canto de las aves, el susurro del mar, la suave brisa despeinando tu cabello, la fina arena bajo tus pies o salir durante una noche y poder respirar del aire puro y del cielo despejado lleno de estrellas.

Era bueno saber que gracias a Alice traje conmigo ropa cómoda que pudiera usar por si decidíamos meternos a la alberca o al mar. De verdad, me encantaba este lugar.

La gran pero a la vez acogedora casa blanca pronto quedo a la vista, gracias a los autos estacionados de los chicos observamos que ellos ya estaban aquí. Con las manos llenas de bolsas Edward me pidió que sacara las llaves de su pantalón y abriera la casa. Maniobré sin mucho problema para que el pastel quedara en mi mano izquierda en lo que usaba la otra para abrir.

Tan solo dar un paso dentro la calidez y protección del hogar me arrulló y por reflejo sonreí. Seguí a Edward hasta la cocina en donde encontramos a su madre marinando carne, a Alice y a Rose picando verduras, por el gran ventanal de cristal corredizo a Carlisle ya asando algunos bistecs y a Emmett y Jasper haciendo un esfuerzo para que el fuego se mantuviera prendido en la parrilla. Edward me comentó durante el camino que Seth no vendría pues ya había quedado con una chica para salir.

-¡Oh, pero si son Romeo y Julieta!, hasta que se dignaron a llegar, empezábamos a creer que se habían escapado para seguir viviendo apasionadamente su amor -como siempre Emmett gritó a los cuatro vientos seguido de una estruendosa carcajada que contagió a los demás. Nadie podría resistirse a su escandalosa risa.

-Baa, cállate Emmett, que tu hayas sonsacado a Rose la semana pasada para que no entrara a sus clases y pudiera irse contigo para vivir su tórrido romance liberal no quiere decir que alguien más aquí haga lo mismo -el mundo entero rió encantados con mi contraataque. No supe de donde salió esa seguridad, estaba más preocupada por lo que fuera a decir Esme al enterarse de mi relación con Edward por alguien más que por otras cosas.- Por cierto, hola a todos –saludé un poco apenada.- Trajimos el postre –coloqué el pastel sobre la encimera, Edward se dispuso a sacar todo también y se apresuró a meter algunas cosas al refrigerador.

-No es cierto mamá, yo no tuve nada que ver, el pastel lo compró Bella para ti –me guiñó un ojo sonriéndome- sabe lo mucho que te gustan los postres y quiso traerte algo.

-Cariño no tenías porque molestarte, ya debí de haberte fastidiado bastante al hablarte el otro día para que me pasaras la receta del pastel de zanahorias. -hoy Esme se notaba diferente, un cambio para bien, como si en su aura resplandeciera algo nuevo, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que me dio me lo confirmaron más.

-No es nada Esme. –sonriéndole de vuelta intenté quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Ay qué lindo es que uno se lleve tan bien con los suegros -Emmett suspiró soñadoramente volteando la carne que ya se había cocido por un lado en la parrilla.

Edward negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar reírse, encantado con mi vergüenza, los demás chicos intentaron disimular fallando en el intento. Incluso hasta Esme y Carlisle se avistaban bastante animados hoy.

Por culpa de las indirectas de Emmett realmente me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo conocerás a los padres de Rose Emmett? –por fin Edward salió a mi rescate, las miradas divertidas se centraron por completo en Emm- supongo que su padre querrá conocerte, ¿no es así Rose?

-Oh, sí -la actitud perversa de Rose nos dijo que estaba entrando en el juego- Emmett, si quieres seguir saliendo conmigo tienes que ir a ver a mi papá y pedirle permiso.

Emmett abrió sus grandes ojos al sacar toda el agua que había tomado de la botella que traía en una de las manos, su cara se volvió de un profundo rojo y una increíble tos lo privó de decir cualquier cosa. Jasper le daba palmaditas en la espalda carcajeándose. Yo estaba que me moría de la risa al igual que todos, ahora si Emmett había recibido una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Alice me prestó la que era su habitación para que pudiera cambiarme de ropa, me vestí con unos shorts pequeños de mezclilla, una blusita blanca ligera de manga corta y descalza como todos los demás abrí la puerta emocionada, ya deseaba sentir los pies sumergidos en la arena.

-¡Ou! -choqué con algo duro. Dos manos rodearon mi cintura deteniéndome. Levante el rostro encontrándome con la sonrisa y ojos picaros de Edward. También se había cambiado ya, llevaba unos bermudas color caqui y una playera tipo polo azul marino. Se veía… demasiado bien. Gracias Dios por mandarme un novio tan guapo.

-¿Te asusté? -con lentitud su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza provocando en mi cuerpo un estremecimiento que me hizo sentir extraña. Juro que vi su mirada oscurecerse.

-Mmm no, solo me sorprendiste un poco -como quien no quiere la cosa mis manos fueron a dar solitas a su pecho, su duro pecho, su tonificado pecho, oh mi Dios…

-Tengo una duda -me escrutó intensamente, como tratando de resolver un gran misterio.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué hice para merecerte? -suspiró hondo- eres inteligente, sexy, divertida, cariñosa, hermosa, educada, atractiva… -sin dificultad acercó mi cuerpo al suyo rodeándome fuerte, por instinto mis manos fueron a dar al cabello suave de su nuca.- Y me encantas. -finalizó acercando sus labios a los míos.

-¿Mucho? –murmuré quedito sobre su boca.

-Bastante –su boca humedeció la mía.

-Me gustaría -beso corto- verlo.

Como siempre el beso comenzó de forma dulce, un vaivén lento que hacía cosquillear mis entrañas para después dar un giro más intenso en donde su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar al encuentro de la mía, se tocaban y danzaban a un ritmo que solo ellas conocían y que lograban que mi mente se pusiera en blanco y solo pensara en lo que él me hacía. Besarnos era una experiencia increíble, una donde todo se movía con sincronía como si fueran una sola presencia, su boca, sus labios, sus manos. Esas manos intrépidas que ahora vagaban de mi cintura a mis caderas dando un pequeño apretón que consiguió sacarme un jadeo. Fue ahí cuando recordé que el oxigeno era indispensable para la vida humana. Con un delicioso sonido nuestras bocas se separaron.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, eres demasiado tentadora -confesó con la respiración agitada.

-Tú no te quedas atrás -lo besé fugazmente.

-Te extrañaba bebé -su mirada de borreguito mojado bajo la lluvia.- Por favor ya vamos a decirle a mis padres sobre lo nuestro, no me gusta no poder abrazarte, besarte y todo eso.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente, cuando sientas que es el momento adecuado podemos decirles, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto.

Me alejé para bajar las escaleras e ir con los demás pero un tirón gentil me regresó a mi anterior postura.

Me beso fuerte.

-Ahora sí, ¿vamos?

Divertida negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos. -Entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos y bajamos las escaleras.

Entre risas todos trabajamos para terminar de cocinar la comida, Edward y yo nos encargamos de hacer las brochetas, yo cortaba los trozos de carne, pimientos, queso, champiñones, tomates, entre otras cosas y él los colocaba en el pincho para después bañarlos con un poco de aceite de olivo y jugo de limón. Había veces en las que nuestras manos o dedos se tocaban 'accidentalmente', provocando que una corriente de electricidad me recorriera la piel, adivinaba que le pasaba lo mismo porque cuando eso ocurría nos regresábamos a ver al mismo tiempo y nos mirábamos con una promesa oculta.

En la mesa del enorme jardín una cantidad considerable de comida ya se descansaba, era demasiada para ocho personas pero si teníamos en cuenta que Emmett se hallaba entre nosotros entonces era de esperarse que al menos él fuera quien se comiera la mitad de todo eso. Ya lo había visto comer antes y sin exagerar puedo decir que su estomago me daba miedo.

Había de todo un poco, hamburguesas, brochetas, barbacoa y algunas botanas, solo de ver tanta comida se me hacía agua la boca.

La alberca en el enorme jardín en el que estábamos comiendo ahora dividía el área del mar y a la casa; disfrutamos de la brisa, el sol y el bello paisaje entero. Reíamos por las bromas de Emmett y las anécdotas que contaban Esme y Carlisle sobre la niñez de Alice y Edward.

El modelo de la familia que habían formado los padres de Edward fue uno que de pronto me vi ansiando, una familia donde hubiese unión, amor, risas y felicidad, porque aunque ni Emmett ni Rose ni mucho menos yo fuésemos sus hijos, los padres de mi novio y mejor amiga lograban acerté sentir como si de verdad pertenecieras a este lugar.

No digo que no quiero a mi propia familia, amo a Renée y a Charlie, sobre todo a mi madre que siempre me ha apoyado hasta en mis más grandes locuras, a papá también lo quiero, solo que al preocuparse siempre por darnos lo mejor se ha visto demasiado inmerso en su trabajo dejando algunas veces de lado a su familia. Y el que yo no tuviese hermanos era otra de las cosas que me hacía añorar todo esto. Siempre desee tener un hermano o hermana con quien pudiera contar. Afortunadamente ahora tenía a Alice y a Rose.

Aprecié el anhelo en los ojos de Rosalie al ver interactuar a la familia Cullen, era evidente que por su cabeza pasaban los mismos pensamientos que invadían la mía.

Creo que de alguna forma Rose, Emmett y yo nos sentíamos de la misma manera, incluso Emm le decía mamá a Esme y ella tan dulce como siempre le daba la sonrisa que solo una madre puede darle a un hijo, y eso que él solo era amigo de Edward.

-Si mamá y luego viene Rose y le da el canapé de pato a Lauren -el gran oso se carcajeó sosteniendo su estomago, ahora mismo les contaba lo sucedido en la fiesta a Esme y a Carlisle- vi de lejos como la pobre se ponía roja y se rascaba como un perro.

-No es posible que esa niña te haya estado acosando hijo -ocultó una risilla con su mano en la boca- Bella, debiste de haber hecho algo. ¡Ups!

Los colores se me subieron, algo me decía que Esme sabía algo.

-Si es posible querida -intervino Carlisle en broma- acuérdate cuando estaba en el kínder, llegó llorando diciendo que una niña piojosa no lo dejaba en paz.

-Eso no es verdad -Edward se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-¡Claro que lo es hijo!

-Hubieran visto -prosiguió Emmett- si no es porque la detienen, Bella hubiera terminado arrancando todas las extensiones del cabello de la pobre chica.

-Emmet -gruñó Edward advirtiéndole.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar.

-Eso sí que es verdad tortolos -dijo, propinándole golpecitos a la meza sin parar de reír. Todos se destornillaban de la risa y Edward y yo nos avergonzábamos hasta la medula.

-Mamá, Bella y yo tenemos algo que decirles. -no teníamos otra salida, había llegado el momento de hablar. Por debajo de la meza Edward tomó mi mano dándole un apretón cariñoso.

-¿Qué cosa, que son novios? -Esme hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole hierro al asunto- Eso ya lo sabemos todos.

-¿Qué, como lo saben? -preguntó Edward extrañado rascándose atrás de la cabeza.

-Ay hijo, es obvio, actúan como tal -deliberó Carlisle entretenido.

-¿Creían que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de cómo se miran? -Esme sonrió burlona.- Podemos estar a un kilometro de ustedes y sin embargo con el simple hecho de verlos en el mismo radio es como si le gritaran a todos los demás ¡Hey miren, estamos juntos!

Estaba petrificada. Ellos estuvieron al tanto de lo que ocurría todo el tiempo.

-Nosotros pensábamos decirles hoy -esperaba que no creyera que queríamos ocultarles algo.

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes -pasó las manos sobre la meza tomando las mías- es su vida, su relación, y no tienen por qué preocuparse por nosotros. Y los felicito, hacen una hermosa pareja. -sus palabras sinceras me llenaron de calor- Estoy contenta de saber que mi hijo tiene una gran mujer a su lado. Cuídamelo mucho, es un poco gruñón pero ya sabrás que hacer para tranquilizarlo -me guiñó un ojo divertida.

-G-gracias Esme.

-Mamá…

-Edward, solo le estoy dando un consejo a mi nuera.

Ay Dios, de esta casa iba a salir tan roja como un camarón.

-¡Al fin, ya era hora! -rodamos los ojos al escuchar la protesta de Emm.

-Bueno, es hora de que Carlisle y yo les demos la noticia.

-¿Noticia? –intrigada Alice se acomodó para escuchar mejor- ¿Qué noticia?

-Creía que solo nos habían invitado a comer sin ninguna intención oculta.

-No hay ninguna intención oculta Edward, solo es algo que tu madre y yo descubrimos.

Carlisle y Esme se tomaron de las manos mirándose profundamente a los ojos, haciendo desaparecer el mundo exterior y metiéndose a su propia burbuja. Eran una pareja muy linda.

-Chicos, sé que es difícil de creer y estoy algo apenada, pero yo, yo… -era la primera vez que escuchaba a Esme trabarse con las palabras. Carlisle acarició su brazo de arriba a abajo dándole ánimos- yo, bueno… Estoy embarazada.

-¡¿QUÉ? -Alice y Edward exclamaron a la vez.

-Su madre creía que se trataba de la menopausia o algo por el estilo, le hice unos exámenes y descubrimos que se trataba de otra cosa.

-Esto es tan extraño, lo sé -la voz de Esme se quebró- por mucho tiempo su padre y yo intentamos tener más hijos, Alice, Edward, ustedes conocen el sueño tan grande que tengo de tener una gran familia -sin poderlas contener más, gruesas lagrimas bajaron por las cuencas de sus ojos. Se me rompió el corazón, una mujer tan buena como ella no debería de llorar jamás- al principio me ilusionaba tener más hijos, pero después de tenerte Alice me fue imposible, y por más que hicimos de todo para tener un nuevo bebé no se pudo. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que nos dimos por vencidos y yo me resigné y decidí ver el lado positivo de las cosas, mi sueño se cumpliría cuando ustedes se casaran y tuvieran hijos propios, ahí sería cuando mi numerosa familia se haría presente, cuando viera a mis nietos correr… y ahora… ahora esto…

-Mamá… -conmovido Edward se levantó y se paró frente a su madre quien lo abrazó por la cintura derramando lágrimas en su camisa- Tranquila, todo está bien…

Alice saliendo del trance se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Edward, fue con su madre y se recargó a un lado de ella acariciando sus cabellos color caramelo.

-Mami, tu deseas este nuevo bebé, ¿entonces, porque lloras?

-Temía su reacción y, tengo miedo de esto, no me esperaba esta nueva oportunidad que me da la vida de ser otra vez madre, ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para él?, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que los tuve a ustedes… Yo, no sé si pueda -su voz temblorosa y ojos rojos.

No me movía, me sentía una intrusa pero no me podía mover para irme, pensaba que si hacía el menor ruido iba a destruir este momento tan importante en familia. Rose y Emmett con sus cabezas gachas y manos en su regazo jugueteando nerviosos pasando por lo mismo. Me mantuve quieta.

-Escúchame bien. -gentil Edward levantó el rostro de Esme con las dos manos, enlazando sus ojos con los suyos. Su mirada era sería y un poco afligida, decidida.- Tú eres la mejor madre que existe, ¿crees que no es una buena madre la mujer que decidió abandonar su trabajo toda la infancia de sus hijos solo para cuidarlos por ella misma y que no crecieran al lado de personas extrañas como figuras maternas?, ¿no es una buena madre la mujer que cuidaba a sus hijos desvelándose a su lado cuando estos se enfermaban?, ¿no es una buena madre la mujer que ayuda a niños de albergues que han sido abandonados por sus propios padres?, todos esos niños siempre terminan queriéndote más a ti que a la gente que los abandona y que no merecen llevar ese título. ¿No es una buena madre la que enseñó a su hijo a jugar beisbol aunque su padre siempre quiso que aprendiera a jugar primero al futbol?, ¿y qué pasa con los consejos amorosos?, tú has contribuido también para que me dejara de tonterías y pudiera estar finalmente con Bella. Tú eres una gran madre y no te permito que dudes de ello.

-Te amamos mamá y te damos las gracias por haber antepuesto siempre nuestra felicidad antes que la tuya, siempre pensando en nosotros antes que en ti, siempre sacrificándote… La mejor madre se merece las mejores cosas, por eso ahora la vida te ha premiado con ese nuevo bebé. -las comisuras de los ojos de Alice brillaban con gotas salinas no derramadas aún.

Esme se levantó de la silla y emocionada y con la cara manchada de lágrimas abrazó a sus dos hijos y ellos a ella, Carlisle se les unió besando la frente de su esposa y estrechándolos a todos.

Esto era a lo que yo me refería sobre una verdadera familia, aquella que te apoya en cualquieras que sean las circunstancias, cualquiera que sea el problema o el motivo de felicidad. Ellos siempre estarían ahí para el otro…

-Mis pequeños, los amo tanto. Gracias. -la mujer de rostro corazón y mirada maternal besó las mejillas de sus hijos y esposo.- Y también gracias a ti por ser el mejor esposo.

-Gracias a ti cariño por ser la gran mujer que eres. -con ternura Carlisle acarició la mejilla de su mujer.- Ese bebé será afortunado de tenerte como su madre.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, basta de dramas familiares, somos peores que los locos Adams pero nuestros invitados no tienen por qué saberlo, ¡se van a asustar! -bromeó Alice limpiándose los ojos y de mejor humor.

Todos reíamos más reanimados que nunca, Rosalie y yo abrazamos a Esme felicitándolos a ella y a Carlisle. Emmett hizo lo mismo pero como era de esperar bromeó sobre el hecho de que se sentía orgulloso de por fin tener un hermano menor que pudiera seguirle los pasos, quejándose de que ni Edward ni Alice lo hacían.

Esme nos platicó que apenas contaba con dos meses, ella planeaba dar la noticia cuando cumpliera los tres pues era cuando el embrión ya permanecía mejor implantado y había menos probabilidades de perderlo. Ella era una mujer bella, si la miras no te darías cuenta de que tiene dos hijos, o que lleva tantos años de casada, un punto a su favor es haber tenido a los chicos cuando era muy joven. Esme se mantenía sana y llena de vida.

Conversamos, reímos, nadamos en la alberca y entre tanta actividad se nos fue la tarde. Esme y Carlisle entraron a la casa alegando estar cansados. Yo recogía algunos platos sucios junto a las chicas, Edward se dirigía a mi cauteloso.

Se acercó detrás y acarició mi abdomen con una sola mano. Su aliento erizando la piel de mi cuello.

-¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde? -voltee sobre mi hombro.

-Ya verás -su sonrisa marca registrada siempre presente.

Las chicas me lanzaron miradas perversas diciéndome que dejara lo que hacía y me fuera con Edward. Les hice caso ansiosa por lo que mi novio me fuera a mostrar.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos rumbo a la playa. Los colores del cielo pintaban una verdadera obra de arte, el sol se metía y el horizonte desprendía tonalidades rojizas, naranja y amarillas, brochazos de rayos cálidos mejorando el hermoso paisaje.

Llegamos a la orilla del mar y nos sentamos deleitándonos con la fina arena. Yo no paraba de jugar con ella. Desde que habíamos llegado soñé con tocarla y dejarla caer entre mis dedos. Edward se rió de mi emoción. Nuestros cabellos revoloteando por el viento.

-¡Ey, no te rías! -me quejé.

-Es que te ves muy linda así, ¿te gusta este lugar verdad?

-¿A quién no?, creo que estoy enamorada de él. -confesé riendo.

-Me voy a poner celoso. -beso suavemente mis labios.

-No hay porque.

Pensativo miró un punto lejano en donde las olas del mar comenzaban.

-¿Es bonito no?

-Es maravilloso. El sueño de cualquiera. Imagínate vivir en un lugar así, con el mar a tus pies y el canto de los pájaros al despertar.

-Oh dormir con todas esas estrellas bajo tu cabeza -señaló apuntando la primera estrella que aparecía en el manto azul. Observamos como poco a poco todo el cielo se llenó de brillantes parpadeos.- Ven acá.

Se recostó y me acercó a su cuerpo acostándome sobre su pechó. Suspiré de satisfacción. Nada podría ir más perfecto.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por este día, -recargué el mentón sobre mi mano en su pecho- me la pasé genial. Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado y al de tu familia y por compartir conmigo sus momentos de alegría.

-Te quiero amor. -esas dos palabras en conjunto con esa última lograron que mis latidos se aceleraran y galoparan como un caballo desbocado.

Era la primera vez que él se refería a mí con esa palabra. Algo similar avanzó desde mi garganta hasta la punta de mi lengua, palabras listas para salir. Pero no, no quería adelantarme. No quise buscarle un significado que fuera más allá de lo que él en realidad sentía.

-Te quiero también. -dije las palabras más seguras que justo ahora me podía permitir. Tenía miedo de que no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Un te quiero era suficiente por ahora. Suspiré y nuevamente dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho.

'.

Me aseguré de colocar el recipiente de la ensalada rusa en la canasta que llevaríamos a nuestro picnic, los emparedados de verdura y pavo favoritos de Edward ya estaban listos, la fruta picada previamente, las fresas con chocolate y el jugo de manzana espumoso ya se mantenían también adentro.

-Vaya, ustedes son todo menos convencionales -admiró Alice la comida, yo me movía por toda nuestra cocina del departamento, buscando y preguntándome si algo me faltaba.

Edward había quedado de pasar por mí y según el reloj del horno ya solo faltaban treinta minutos para eso. Ya me había cambiado y la comida estaba lista, solo lo esperaba a él.

-¿Se trata de eso no? -la miré sonriente, estaba muy contenta de salir y pasar tiempo a solas con mi novio.- Para que una relación funcioné tienes que sorprender a tu pareja con detalles que sabes le podrían gustar. Es como una semillita, todos los días debes regarla para que crezca fuerte, se convierta en una bonita flor y no se marchite. Una de dos, o se sorprenden el uno al otro o caen en la monotonía y se aburren.

-Ya veo -perpleja levantó la manta sobre la canasta- ¿Por eso los pepinillos y los emparedados de verdura y pavo favoritos de Eddie? Y mira, fresas con chocolate -saboreó pasando su lengua por los labios- estamos un poco románticos hoy ¿no?

-Tal vez. -me encogí de hombros- Deberías de hacer algo con Jass, ¿hace cuanto que no salen a divertirse solo ustedes dos?

-Ahora que lo dices, ya ni me acuerdo -sus facciones se tornaron tristes.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? -la animé- Vamos, toma el teléfono y llámalo, invítalo a alguna parte, sorpréndelo amiga.

-Tienes razón, ¡ay, por eso te quiero Bells! -se me echó encima como un koala, esta era la Alice que me gustaba, la divertida y efusiva Alice.- Oh, espera, está sonando el teléfono.

Se separó y fue dando brincos hasta el teléfono de la sala que repiqueteaba en espera. Sin nada más por hacer la seguí.

-¿Eddie?, hola hermanito, si, Bella aquí está. ¿Esme?, ¿está bien mamá Edward?, bien, bien, dile que mañana iré a verla, hoy saldré con Jass, si, te paso a Bella, adiós.

Me entregó el teléfono.

-Hola -saludé feliz.

-Hola amor, ¿oye, te importa si me esperas un rato más?, Esme me pidió que la llevara con mi padre al hospital y ya vamos de camino.

-¿Ella está bien Edward? -me preocupé.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo tenía que hacerse un nuevo examen pero estaba tan nerviosa que me pidió que la llevara.

-¿Y qué haces hablando mientras manejas?

-No pasa nada cariño, me acabo de parar en un alto y estoy con el manos libres.

-Menos mal. Te espero entonces, salúdame a Esme.

Un fuerte ruido golpeó la bocina del teléfono provocando que diera un salto del susto. Me petrifiqué, el chirrido de unos neumáticos y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose hicieron eco en mi oído. El grito desgarrador que traspasó el auricular terminó por alarmarme más.

-¿E-edward?, ¡Edward! -medio le grité esperando su respuesta.

-¿Bella, Bella que pasa? -la mirada de preocupación de Alice en dos segundos frente a mí.

Se me fue la voz, comencé a sudar y a tener escalofríos, Alice me quitó el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja.

-¿Edward, sigues ahí?, ¡Edward!, ¿Bella, que pasa?, la línea está muerta, Edward no responde.

Tuve ganas de vomitar al escuchar esa fea palabra.

'La línea está muerta'.

'La línea está muerta'.

Muerta.

Muerta.

Muerte…

-Alice, E-edward y-y Esme, -lloré desesperada con las manos en la cabeza- e-escuché u-un fuerte ruido, horrible, y-y a alguien g-gritando. ¡Alice, algo les ha sucedido! -el pánico me invadió aturdiéndome.

-¿Estás segura? -gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Asentí mortificada, Alice me tomó del brazo.

-¡Bella, estás temblando! -asustada afianzó mis manos- a lo mejor no es lo que parece, no, a ellos no les puede pasar nada, nada. -intentó calmarse y calmarme sin mucha convicción.

No, Edward y Esme no... Ellos no…

Dios, por favor no.

Edward….

Mi respiración se agitó, la vista se me volvió borrosa y todo me dio vueltas. Trastabillé al dar un paso para ir a sentarme al sofá cuando los sentidos empezaron a fallarme.

-¡BELLA!

A Alice llamándome por mi nombre es lo último que registró mi cerebro antes de que una espiral negra sometiera a mi cuerpo a la inercia.

**-.**

* * *

**Y entonces, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿se esperaban la noticia de Esme y el final del Cap.?, Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que me gusta que mis historias lleven una pisca de realidad. Todo puede pasar chicas y me gustaría que me platicaran sus teorías, apuesto que es fácil de adivinar lo que se viene. Otra cosa, yo se que hay personas que leen porque les gusta el rated T y yo respeto eso, a mi tambien me gusta, pero, ¿les gustaria que este fic se convirtiera en M?, ya saben lo que eso significa. Espero sus respuestas, si nadie dice nada sobre eso lo dejo en T.**

**Ya saben que a mí no me llueve, a mi me cae la tormenta entera, había terminado el Cap. y cuando abrí el archivo para editarlo me sale con que estaba dañado, agrr, me puse histérica y hasta lagrimas hubo, tenía miedo de quedarles mal otra vez. Lo bueno es que encontré una opción para recuperar archivos dañados, no sé cómo le hice pero funcionó.**

**Esta vez no tardé mucho, ¿creen que me merezco un review? :)**

**Facullen.**

**PD, si me siguen en Twitter avísenme que son de FF para seguirlas de vuelta, Facullenn**


	16. Para hacerte sentir mi amor

_**Summary: **_"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: la Amistad Sincera y el Amor Verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es increíble Alice. Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó-¡Oh mister Increíble!–Ella es Maravillosa–pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse-¡Eddie está enamorado de la mujer maravilla!

_**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan es de SM, lo demás es mío.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 16: Para hacerte sentir mi amor.**

_._

_«_ A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._»_

_._

**Edward Pov.**

Escuché como el teléfono era entregado a alguien más.

-Hola –la suave voz de Bella consiguió que automáticamente una sonrisa recayera sobre mí.

-Hola amor –de reojo mi madre reprimía una sonrisa orgullosa, seguí con la mirada al frente esperando el cambio en el semáforo- ¿oye, te importa si me esperas un rato más?, Esme me pidió que la llevara con mi padre al hospital y ya vamos de camino.

-¿Ella está bien Edward? -una nota de preocupación saltó en su tono.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo tenía que hacerse un nuevo examen, pero estaba tan nerviosa que me pidió que la llevara. –Esme puso los ojos en blanco, antes había repetido que no estaba tan nerviosa como aparentaba, que solo eran las hormonas.

Como si no conociera a mi madre.

-¿Y qué haces hablando mientras manejas?

-No pasa nada cariño, me acabo de parar en un alto y estoy con el manos libres.

-Menos mal. Te espero ent…

El chirrido de unas llantas me alertó, hice un movimiento con la palanca de cambios pero antes de acelerar un fuerte golpe provocó que fuera a estamparme al volante, me quedé sin aliento y con las costillas incrustadas, me asusté al escuchar ruidos de llantas rechinando, acero crujiendo y el grito producido al momento en que la cabeza de mamá golpeó con la ventanilla a su derecha dejándola inconsciente al instante, al otro lado de los cristales las luces de un auto se aproximaron, mi corazón martilleaba aterrorizado, maniobré al dar un volantazo y poder salir de su camino, pero este solo buscando el suyo propio volvió a golpear duro pasando por el lado de Esme y causando que el volvo fuera a dar directo a la barra de contención sacándonos de la carretera.

Lo último que alcancé a ver cuando mis pulmones se vaciaron del oxigeno fue al conductor por delante desechando un par de botellas de cerveza al aire y acelerando a fondo.

**Bella Pov.**

-¿Bella?, Bella despierta, por favor…

-Rosalie, ¿y si mi mamá y mi hermano están muy mal?, Carlisle dice que ellos están bien… pero… mamá…

Murmullos afligidos se fueron abriendo paso a mis oídos. La oscuridad tras mis ojos era pesada, un instante mi mente permanecía en calma y al segundo siguiente todo comenzó a arremolinarse trayendo a mi memoria todo lo sucedido.

El accidente.

Edward y Esme…

El olor a alcohol viajó por mis fosas nasales hasta mi cerebro.

La respiración se aceleró entrando a paso agitado por mis pulmones, con un enorme esfuerzo abrí los ojos, parpadee ante el campo de visión borroso que se me presentó hasta que me acostumbré a la claridad. Mis amigas estaban conmigo, Rose con un algodón -del cual supuse provenía el olor a alcohol.

Me levanté de prisa mareándome en el intento, ellas me ayudaron a estabilizarme.

-Cuidado Bells, te acabas de desmayar –Rose acaricio cariñosa mi cabello, como una madre cuidando a su hija.

-E-edward y Esme… -sollocé derramando otra vez lágrimas- el accidente, lo escuché, tenemos que ir…

Capté a Alice caminando de un lado a otro por la estancia, hablaba tan rápido que no se le entendía nada, sus gimoteos iban en incremento, rápido caminó dando vuelta al sofá y yendo a su habitación, regresó con las llaves de su auto, se las entregó a Rose pidiéndole en una solicitud silenciosa y lagrimeante que ella manejara, ahora mismo era la única serena de las tres.

No permití que se preocuparan por mi pequeño colapso, eso no importaba ahora. Ya en el auto hicimos las preguntas sobre la llamada telefónica que había mantenido cuando desperté.

-Llamé a Carlisle –explicó Alice limpiando sus lagrimas con su antebrazo, las cuales eran imposibles de detener- le dije lo que escuchaste, que intentamos llamarle a Edward al celular. Me dijo que el hospital había recibido una llamada pidiendo una ambulancia, fue a unas cuadras, casi cerca, y después volvió a recibir una llamada pero esta vez a su teléfono personal preguntando si era familiar de Edward y Esme Cullen. Se dieron cuenta por la identificación que traían…

-¿Sabes cómo están? –me estaba muriendo de incertidumbre ¿y si algo grave les pasaba?, no, no, no… no quería ni imaginarlo.

-Papá fue con los paramédicos en la ambulancia, mientras permanecías desmayada me llamó y dijo que mamá y Edward solo están inconscientes, con algunos golpes, tal vez costillas rotas… -la mirada gacha de Alice me dijo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?, dime que sucede…

-Es Esme, el bebé… el auto con el conductor borracho que los chocó golpeó por el lado de ella y es quien sufrió más la persecución… el bebé, papá dijo que haría todo lo posible por hacer algo.

El ambiente tenso podría cortarse con un cuchillo, esto era como una película de horror, no era posible que esto estuviese sucediendo, sobre todo a Esme, ella que tanto esperaba a su bebé, su sueño, su familia… Y todo por un alcohólico, un imbécil, un irresponsable. Alice y yo derramábamos lagrimas en silencio, por el retrovisor capté los ojos rojos de Rose, contenidos, brillantes, ella era la más fuerte en estos momentos y no podría ser de otra forma, era quien ahora llevaba el volante y nos consolaba a ambas y a ella misma con palabras de aliento.

Cuando llegamos al hospital a toda prisa bajamos del auto y corrimos dirigiéndonos a urgencias, una de las enfermeras se acercó a Alice y le comunicó que en ese momento su padre atendía a su madre, el doctor Cullen había encargado a la enfermera que nos interceptara cuando llegáramos, ya sea para tranquilizarnos o para avisarnos sobre cualquier cosa.

Ya en la sala de espera sentadas impacientes por alguna noticia Rose nos abrazaba consolándonos.

-P-pero, si C-carlisle esta con Esme, ¿e-entonces, donde esta E-edward? –esa duda me daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Dónde estaba él?, ¿Cómo estaba?

Una lágrima tras otra brotaba de las cuencas de mis ojos, por más que intentara parar no podía, simplemente esto me superaba.

El pensar en que algo malo le habría sucedido me oprimía el pecho de manera sofocante.

-Él debe de estar siendo atendido por algún otro médico –Rose acarició mi cabello, sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarme eran en vano, yo no estaría bien hasta no saber cómo se encontraba Edward. Hasta no verlo por mi propia cuenta.

Edward, Edward, Edward… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto cuando por fin podíamos disfrutar de estar juntos?, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo y comprobar que estaba bien, que nada malo le había ocurrido, yo no sabría qué hacer si él, si algo malo le ocurre… no, no, no, el debía de estar bien. El tiene que estar bien.

-M-mi hermano, y-y… y mamá… –a estas alturas Alice ya no podía siquiera articular frases coherentes, sollozos incontrolables salieron naturales de su garganta, Rose la atrajo más hacia sí y dejó que siguiera llorando en su hombro. Entre Alice y yo ya habíamos logrado que su blusa se empapara de puras lágrimas.

-Cielo, todo va a estar bien –me percaté de cómo lagrimas silenciosas escurrían por las mejillas de Rose, ella se mantenía fuerte y por nosotras no se quebraba, alguien de las tres tenía que estar con la cabeza fría y ella había asumido ya ese papel ya verás como pronto Carlisle o alguien viene a decirnos como se encuentran Esme y Edward y entonces podremos irnos todos a casa, oh, ahora que lo pienso, nadie ha avisado a los chicos.

Me enderecé en mi asiento para poder permitirle sacar el teléfono de su jean, Alice con trabajo hizo lo mismo y dejamos que se levantara para que pudiera hacer las llamadas sin interrupciones de nuestra parte.

Ver a Alice tan rota terminaba por darme a mí el tiro de gracia, ella era como mi hermana, verla resquebrajada, pálida, con la cara manchada de lagrimas y sus bonitos ojos decaídos y rojos me hacían sentirme peor.

Me levanté para ir a su lado y abrazarla cuando una figura que tenía bastante bien registrada en mi cerebro asomó en el pasillo, con pazos torpes y su mano sosteniéndose el abdomen parecía adolorido.

Al verlo fue como si el alma me hubiera regresado al cuerpo. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada más me apresuré hasta llegar a su lado y le eché los brazos al cuello abrazándolo como si hiciese siglos que no lo veía. Un gemido de dolor brotó desde su pecho, rápidamente quise alejarme pero él con su mano libre me detuvo y me acercó más al calor de su cuerpo.

Con delicadeza como si se tratase de algo frágil palpe desde su pecho, hombros, cuello y cara, besando cada parte de su anatomía que se hallaba a mi alcance y preguntándole entre beso y beso como se encontraba.

-E-edward… -murmuré llorando entre sus labios húmedos por mis lagrimas- estaba tan asustada, yo no te escuché más en el teléfono y, y luego se escuchó algo horrible –sostuve su rostro con las dos manos y el detuvo su frente sobre la mía, nuestros ojos se conectaron y descubrí un par de esmeraldas, pero no eran aquellas que tanto amaba, estas eran unas completamente diferentes, opacas, sin brillo… Unas gemas tristes.- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué dice el doctor?, ¿sabes cómo está Esme?

Respondió a mi torrente de preguntas con un débil asentimiento de cabeza que después fue a caer a mi cuello, me sostuvo fuerte con un brazo y yo lo abracé fuerte a él demostrándole que estaba ahí y que no me iría a ninguna parte, su pesada y temblorosa respiración provocó una nueva ronda de mis lágrimas. Verlo así me hacia decaer, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él y por Alice.

Con cuidado lo ayudé a sentarse y cuando vio a su hermana le di una pequeña sonrisa animándolo, la atrajo en un abrazo y la dejó desahogarse ahora en su hombro.

-Mamá es fuerte Alice, ella estará bien. –su voz monocorde susurró bajito- el doctor que me atendió no me dijo mucho sobre ella, pero me aseguró que se encuentra bien. Papá la está atendiendo.

-Y si no, si ella…

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar en la habitación que te asigné, tienes que descansar –un doctor que parecía ser quien atendió a Edward se acercó.

-No pasa nada Doctor Anderson, estoy bien –aseguró, pero la mueca que hizo al acomodarse mejor en su asiento me dijo que eso no era del todo cierto.

Contemple mejor su fisonomía, varios raspones arañaban su cara e imaginé que debajo del pequeño parche blanco de su ceja se encontraba un corte más profundo por el cual debieron de dar algunas puntadas. Su mano aun en su abdomen me hizo pensar que ahí había recibido el golpe más fuerte. Y que su camisa tuviera algunas gotas de sangre salpicadas me alarmaba aun más. Enseguida me preocupe.

-Edward, ¿no preferirías descansar un poco? –acaricié su hombro para atraer su atención- Te ves un poco agotado.

-No –negó y después descansó su mejilla en mi mano que había subido hasta ahí- de verdad, estoy bien.

-Veo que no hay nada que pueda convencerte –el Doctor Anderson inspiró dándose por vencido- espero no tener problemas con Carlisle por dejarte hacer esto.

-Le diré que fue mi decisión, no se preocupe.

-D-doctor, ¿sabe a-algo d-de mi madre? –Alice se levantó del costado donde estaba abrazada a Edward y ansiosa le preguntó al Doctor.

-Creo que el más indicado para hablarles de esto es Carlisle, ya no tardan en salir, la cirugía con el Doctor Ford que es el obstetra que la atiende está por terminar. Y deben de esperar a que la pasen a una habitación.

Tiempo después que él Doctor se fue llegaron los chicos, Jasper al ver a mi pequeña amiga se acercó a acunarla cariñosamente y a susurrarle palabras al oído que solo ellos escucharon. Minutos después él le secaba el rostro mientras que ella asentía sin vacilar. Al parecer Jass era el único capaz de convencer a Alice de que todo iría bien.

Antes Rose, Alice y yo nos abstuvimos de hacerle preguntar sobre el accidente a Edward, sin embargo los chicos tenían otros plantes.

Comenzaron a cuestionarlo y muy a su pesar Edward nos explicó aun afligido como fue que sucedió todo.

-¿Pero cómo puede haber gente tan irresponsable? -Sorprendiéndonos Alice se levantó enojada y caminó de un lado para otro, apuñando sus manos indignada- ¡Cómo es posible que tú y Esme hayan pasado por esto por culpa de un borracho!

-Fue mi culpa… -la excusa de Edward casi hace que me enoje.

-No fue tu culpa, estabas en un alto, que el tipo haya querido pasar de largo infringiendo las leyes es un delito, y más aun por ir en estado de ebriedad. –quería dejarle en claro que si estábamos en estas circunstancias nada tenía él que ver.

-Bella tiene razón, Edward. –dijo Emmett pasándole un vaso desechable que contenía café, el aludido hizo una mueca denegando lo que le era tendido, lo sostuve en su lugar y Emm y Seth le entregaron un vaso de té o café a Rose y a Alice- todo esto no habría sucedido si ese hombre hubiese sido precavido y estado en sus cinco sentidos.

-Así es, ustedes solo se encontraban en el lugar y momento equivocado –lo secundó Seth.

-Qué vergüenza que gente como esa ande suelta por las calles –Jass atrajo de nueva cuenta a Alice y esta solo se dejó hacer, suspirando y viendo un punto fijo de enfrente.

Edward no dijo nada más, su mirada perdida me decía que en su mente mil y unas preguntas lo atormentaban, lo conocía demasiado bien, aun podía apreciar sus ojos llenos de culpa, pero por ahora no valía la pena hacer nada, dejaría que reflexionara, tal vez eso le ayudaría a darse cuenta de que nada de esto había sido su error.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono, eran pasadas las siete de la noche, Edward comenzaba a desesperarse pasándose las manos por su despeinado cabello, Alice en el correr de las horas ya llevaba como tres vasos de té y Rose no dejaba de mover su pierna agitadamente, Em la detenía y al poco rato volvía a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Alice parándose de un brinco, todos dimos un respingo por el rápido movimiento- ¿Está mamá bien?

Carlisle se veía extremadamente cansado, como si muchos años se le hubiesen caído encima de pronto. Algo que no pasaba desapercibido era la sombra de tristeza que empañaba sus siempre vivas y serenas facciones.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –al ver que Edward se levantaba lo ayudé pues a pesar de que me había dicho que estaba bien era evidente que no era verdad.

-¡Edward! ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí y no en la habitación que te asignaron?, deberías de estar en reposo –el Doctor reprendió a su hijo- el que hayas salido ileso no significa que ya puedas andar como si nada, sufriste fuertes golpes y de suerte no hubo costillas rotas, debes de preocuparte un poco más por tu salud.

-Estoy bien papá –atestó fastidiado por que todos se preocuparan tanto por él -ahora lo único que me interesa es saber cómo está mi madre.

El Doctor Cullen dio un suspiro tolerante y fatigado atrajo a su hija para sentir su apoyo.

-Esme está bien –dijo con una nota de alivio en la voz.

-¿Y el bebé, papá?, ¿Cómo está el bebé? –desesperada Alice dejó caer más preguntas.

-No pudimos hacer nada –la tristeza que emanaba fue contagiosa, se me contrajo el estomago, las miradas de los otros dejaban ver la decepción y desconsuelo, Alice abrazó fuerte a Carlisle, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, y el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado se tensó notablemente, abracé su brazo libre sin poner demasiada presión y recargué mi mejilla en su hombro recordándole que estaba con él en todo y que no lo dejaría solo pasando por esto. Esta noticia era difícil para todos pero en especial para él, el líquido brillante no derramado de sus ojos me lo decía, me decía que se sentía culpable.

-Esme perdió al bebé… -se le quebró un poco la voz, carraspeó un poco y prosiguió- lo perdió automáticamente en el accidente, al tener solo dos meses era probable que sucediera puesto que el embrión apenas comenzaba a implantarse… El Doctor Ford tuvo que practicarle un legrado.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la pequeña sala de espera.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Claro que si cielo, pero no pueden entrar todos hoy, tu madre aun esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia y despertará hasta mañana, si quieren podrían tu y Edward entrar pero solo unos minutos.

-Si chicos, no hay problema –apuntó Rose, a quien Emmett le pasaba el brazo por los hombros- vayan a ver a Esme, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros.

Alice se apresuró a darle un abrazo a Rosalie y otro a mí, le susurré que estuviera tranquila porque a Esme no le gustaría verla tan afligida.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo papá? –escuché a Edward preguntar.

-¿En qué habitación está? –interrumpió Alice ya de vuelta con su padre.

-En la 105, hija, sigue por ese pasillo -señaló- ahora voy contigo.

Mi amiga impaciente fue al encuentro de su madre. Di un apretón a la mano de Edward antes de que se alejara a la otra esquina de la habitación con Carlisle.

Crucé los brazos e hice fricción en ellos para sentir un poco de calor, ya era de noche y la temperatura en el hospital había bajado, hacia un poco de frio y no tenía mi chaqueta conmigo.

-Bells creo que deberías de llevarte a Edward a descansar. Su ropa sigue sucia y con manchas de sangre por el accidente -sugirió Rose frotándose las manos, ella también sentía el cambio de temperatura.

-Sí, lo sé Rose, se ve tan agotado y… Me preocupa tanto -lo observé hablar con Carlisle, ambos actuaban como si estuvieran en una pequeña pelea silenciosa, enseguida me preocupé, Carlisle no podría culparlo por lo que pasó ¿verdad?, él no parecía ser de ese tipo de personas… Esperaba que ese no fuera el motivo de la riña que enseguida se apaciguó. Carlisle negó con la cabeza colocando las manos en los hombros de Edward y este último no hizo nada más que escuchar lo que le decían.

-Esta noche me quedaré con Alice aquí, porque dudo que quiera despegarse de Esme, y con toda razón. Jassper y Seth se quedarán también. –Rose me trajo de regreso a nuestra conversación.

-No creo que Edward quiera irse –si no quiso permanecer en una habitación aquí en el hospital mucho menos querría irse a casa a descansar.

-Seth aprovechara para ir por algunas almohadas y una manta y dejará a Emmett en su departamento porque mañana tiene clases a primera hora. Tú y Edward pueden irse con él. Tienes que convencerlo, de verdad se ve mal.

-Veré que puedo hacer -suspiré sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta de Edward, que desde hace un rato desapareció tras su padre.

Cuando Edward regresó al poco tiempo seguido de Alice, indecisa le propuse ir a casa para que descansara, sorprendentemente aceptó sin rechistar, nos despedimos de los demás y salimos junto a Emmett y Seth hacia el edificio de los chicos.

.'

Ya en el departamento de Edward lo convencí para darse un baño argumentando que de esta manera dormiría mejor, me esperó pacientemente sentado en la cama en lo que yo preparaba el agua caliente de la regadera y buscaba ropa limpia en los cajones de su armario, me indicó donde estaba su pantalón de pijama y ropa interior, tomé una toalla limpia y la coloqué en un estante cerca de la regadera para que al terminar pudiera alcanzarlas sin dificultad, accedió a ducharse en lo que yo nos preparaba algo de cenar, por el incidente nuestro picnic se canceló y por lo tanto desde la tarde no habíamos comido nada.

Abrí el refrigerador e hice trabajar los engranes de mi cabeza con rapidez para pensar en algo que cocinar. Ya era noche y tampoco sería bueno que comiéramos algo pesado a estas horas. Saqué algunos vegetales, el empaque de pollo y me decidí por una sopa de verduras. No es como si me hubiese quebrado mucho tiempo la cabeza ¿verdad?

Lavé, corté, sazoné y dejé hirviendo la sopa en lo que iba a ver si Edward, el agua de la regadera ya no se escuchaba por lo que supuse estaba por salir. Arreglé su cama y acomodé unas almohadas para que pudiera sentarse a comer.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto. Aun que no me gusta darte tantas molestias.

Su voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me volví a mirarlo dirigiéndome a su lado para ayudarlo. A un que se notaba más relajado que antes el aura de pesadumbre que flotaba a su alrededor aun seguía ahí y más en su débil sonrisa, aquella que tanto amaba y que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto –besé su mentón y por un momento me dejé disfrutar de su olor, una fragancia entre jabón, menta y su olor propio masculino.

No me gustaba verlo así, me sentía un poco frustrada al no saber que era exactamente lo que manifestaban los pensamientos culposos en su cabeza. Él no me decía nada, y su semblante a kilómetros me decía que no se encontraba bien emocionalmente. No quería que siguiera haciéndose el fuerte, quería que me tuviera confianza, que me dejara consolarlo, yo lo am… Lo quería y haría todo para hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Estás bien así? –puse una almohada más tras él- ¿un poco más arriba o ahí está bien?

-Así está bien. -afianzó una de mis manos con delicadeza y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso- ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? Apuesto a que también estas cansada.

-¿Estas insinuando que apestó? -pregunté dramatizando, una pequeña broma que buscaba una sonrisa por muy pequeñita que fuera. Pero no lo logré, no hubo sonrisa, ni natural, ni débil, ni forzada, la línea simple de su boca siguió ahí, sola y triste.

Lo único que hizo fue recorrer su nariz por la palma de mi mano hasta el punto de comienzo de la muñeca donde se encontraban mis venas e inhaló encantado.

-Tú nunca hueles mal.

-Qué bueno que tengas tan buena impresión de mi aroma entonces. –le tendí el vaso de agua que antes dejé en la mesita de noche- debes tomarte los analgésicos, tu padre dijo que no tendrás tanto dolor con esto.

-Carlisle se preocupa demasiado.

-Es natural, es tu padre -saqué las dos capsulas y se las entregué, tomó agua y se las echó a la boca.

-Podrías tomar alguna de mis playeras para dormir, ya sabes donde esta mi ropa. –ofreció antes de prender la tv con el control remoto y hacer que su mirada vacía se perdiera en la pantalla.

-Gracias. –abrí el cajón de las playeras y rebusqué hasta dar con una color azul que parecía cómoda y capaz de cubrir lo suficiente- la cena estará en unos cuantos minutos, me baño rápido y comemos.

Lo último que distinguí al entrar al cuarto de baño fue su mirada triste cuando asentía.

Me desvestí y mojé mi cuerpo con el agua caliente deslizándose por mi piel, me desconecté por completo de todo y disfruté de la deliciosa sensación y más porque dejé escurrir el shampoo de Edward por todo mi cabello y anatomía, era como si el Edward de siempre estuviera aquí conmigo, abrazándome, como si yo fuera parte de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé, cuando creí que era suficiente y recordé que había dejado algo en la lumbre di por terminada mi ducha. Me puse mis bragas y la playera de Edward que me llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo. Sequé mi cabello con la toalla y lo dejé libre cayendo en mi espalda, doblé mi ropa y al salir la dejé en una de las mullidas sillas que se toparon en mi camino.

-Oh, Dios, espero no se haya quemado nuestra cena. –asustada exclamé al percatarme del nuevo aroma impregnado en el aire.

-Huele bastante bien. Has despertado increíblemente mi apetito.

La mirada que mantenía fija en mi fue extraña, me hacía sentir acogida y… de alguna manera diferente.

-Ahora vuelvo. –Aprisa salí yendo hacia la cocina.

Serví dos tazones de sopa con su humeante olor envolviendo mi sentido del olfato, en verdad se veía y olía deliciosa, eso o era el hambre que no me aguantaba, en un rato lo comprobaría. Llené dos vasos de jugo de naranja natural que había dejado hecho antes de ir a bañarme -a Edward le encantaba el jugo de naranja- y llevé todo sobre una bandeja a la habitación.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante en la tele? –bajé las patas de la bandeja plegable y la dejé sobre su regazo.

-¿Uh? –musitó saliendo de su ensoñación. No me escuchó lo que dije, no me gustaba nada esto, no me gustaba que se perdiera tanto en sus pensamientos, que le diera tantas vueltas a asuntos que ya no valían la pena. Las cosas sucedieron y ya, no tenía porque seguir martirizándose con lo mismo.

Me tranquilicé respirando hondo, no iba a comenzar una pelea ahora, él no necesitaba de eso.

-Espero que te guste.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Me senté sobre la cama cruzando mis piernas y quedando frente a él, apagó la tv y comenzamos a comer, nadie decía nada, aun que parecía disfrutar de la comida sus silencios me estresaban. No estaba acostumbrada a estar al lado de un Edward tan callado, tan frio. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Como pude busqué la manera de concentrarme en otras cosas, como por ejemplo los cuadros de vegetales de mi sopa o en masticar muy bien cada uno en mi boca. Cosas tan insignificantes como estas para no perder los estribos. Tampoco quería comenzar platicas banales en las que sabía que seguiría contestándome tan seco e indiferente, como hasta ahora. Estaba claro que no quería hablar y respetaría eso… Al menos por ahora, y si es que mi paciencia no se agotaba.

Recogí todo cuando terminamos de comer y lo llevé de regreso a la cocina, ya en la habitación advertí que Edward se encontraba en el baño parado en el lavabo con la puerta abierta, lavándose los dientes. Me acerqué y ya maquinaba hacerme del enjuague bucal cuando se dirigió a mí.

-Si gustas en el gabinete de ahí puedes encontrar un cepillo nuevo. –escupió el agua y se secó las manos y cara con una pequeña toalla. Sin más salió de ahí dejándome muda.

Hice lo que dijo y me lavé los dientes con mi nuevo cepillo, terminé y salí de ahí. Me quedé de pie observando a Edward acostado en la cama, al otro costado y dándome la espalda, por alguna razón eso me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Tuve la sensación de que le estorbaba, tal vez quería estar solo y yo solo estaba aquí molestándolo; perdida e intranquila me senté en mi lado libre, apagué la lamparita de noche que era la única luz encendida y con cuidado de no molestarlo me acosté.

En posición fetal y abrazándome miré su ancha espalda desnuda, el espacio que podría desaparecer atravesando la mano no era tan grande pero si escalofriante, aquí estaba yo, con el amor de mi vida a unos cuantos centímetros, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Aceptando por primera vez mis sentimientos hacia él en mi memoria sin que pudiera escucharlos, temblando de miedo por admitirlo por fin a mí misma, y más miedo aun por haber reconocido ese sentimiento tan abrumador y tan fuerte cuando por un momento creí que lo había perdido para siempre.

Y yo quería que me hablara, que me mirara si quiera con todos sus sentidos puestos en mí como siempre lo hace, que me estrechara para convencerme sin palabras que no tenía por qué temer.

Pero temía, y me dolía su indiferencia. Me dolía que me dejara fuera de lo que le estaba pasando. Que me hiciera a un lado como si no le importara.

Y tuve ganas de darme un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan egoísta para ponerme a pensar en mí ahora mismo?

No se trataba de mí, se trataba de él, si él permanecía mal entonces indudablemente yo también lo estaría. A estas alturas mi corazón se encontraba demasiado conectado al suyo.

La cama comenzó a sacudirse suavemente despertándome de mi bruma mental, un estremecimiento atravesó toda mi espina dorsal al enterarme de donde provenían esos temblores.

Lo eché todo por la borda, lo que yo sentía, divagaciones y teorías, sin pensarlo dos veces me arrastré a su lado, lo abracé fuerte recargando mi mejilla sobre la suya, compartiendo la humedad que desprendían sus ojos, lo escuché sollozar, lo sentí entrelazar nuestras manos y dedos, aferrándolos enérgico como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sentí su dolor y automáticamente se convirtió también en el mío, sus lagrimas desencadenaron las mías…

Se volvió hacia mi recargando su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta, nos sujetamos el uno al otro como un ancla, acaricié la maraña que era su cabello bronce dejándolo que liberara su dolor a través de las lagrimas. Mi consuelo en susurros desató su desahogo por el cual los demonios internos no lo dejaban descansar.

-Y al verla en esas condiciones sentí… sentí que debí ser yo quien tenía que estar en su lugar. Yo debí de estar postrado en esa cama sufriendo. –su desolado murmullo dejaba al descubierto mi lado sobreprotector, con los dedos intenté limpiar las lagrimas que manchaban su bello rostro, mi ángel no debía llorar, eso no estaba bien.

-Por favor, no digas eso. –tenía que hacerlo consciente de la situación- Hayan sido como hayan sido las cosas, estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría escucharte hablar así. Nadie te culpa por lo que sucedió, tu tampoco debes hacerlo, solo te lastimas y logras lastimarnos a los que te queremos.

-Ya verás cómo no tardaran en darse cuenta de que todo esto es mi culpa. Hasta mi padre abrirá los ojos y dejara de ser tan indulgente como hasta ahora.

-Tu padre es demasiado sensato para hacer eso Edward. El te quiere por sobre todas las cosas, al igual que Esme.

-Si yo hubiese estado mas alerta… -nuevamente comenzó a acusarse- nada de esto habría sucedido, por mi culpa el bebé ahora está muerto, la ilusión que tenía mi madre está muerta, el deseo ya no existe… y todo es mi causa.

-No, mi amor, nada de esto es culpa tuya –desesperada uní nuestras frentes afianzando su rostro con firmeza- Escúchame Edward, en esta vida nada está seguro, las cosas pasan por algo. Y él hubiera no existe.

-Las cosas pasan porque uno mismo es quien construye su destino. Yo contribuí a que el accidente sucediera. –llevé el dedo índice hasta su frente y alisé todas esas arrugas que la maldita tristeza se había encargado de formar.

-Tú lo has dicho, contribuiste con la situación, pero solo porque estabas ahí, fue un accidente Edward. Si existe un culpable entonces ese es el tipo ese que se pasó el alto y por su mal estado fue a estamparse contra ustedes. Cada uno construye su destino pero nadie es adivino para saber cuáles serás los obstáculos que se interpondrán en tu camino, obstáculos que muchas veces echan a bajo todos tus planes, en esta vida nada está asegurado. Uno puede planear miles de cosas, pero no sabes que pasara durante todo el proceso para llegar a ellos, tú construyes tu propio destino, de acuerdo, pero ni siquiera el destino se puede planear exactamente como tú quieres.

Los verdes ojos de Edward me traspasaban, en la oscuridad comencé a percibir una pequeña luz, una pequeña esperanza. Esperanza que me animó a seguir para plantar en tierra solida todo lo que yo quería que él comprendiera.

-¿Qué tal que todo esto Dios ya lo tenía planeado para darle algo mejor a Esme?, algo más grande que ni siquiera ella se espera, algo tan grande que cuando te des cuenta todos estos tropiezos habrán servido para llegar a un propósito y haber valido la pena. A lo mejor esto solo fue el medio para llegar a ese propósito. No te atormentes por algo que ya no está en tus manos. No te atormentes porque entonces verte así me hace sufrir. Mi amor, yo te…

-Te amo Bella –esas fueron las palabras que interrumpieron mi gran perorata parándola abruptamente.

Me paralice. Y como la gran magdalena que soy me convertí en una fuente. Literalmente hablando claro. Un torrente de lágrimas se dejó venir como un gran diluvio desde mis conductos lagrimales. Y lloré sin poder calmar mis patéticos sollozos.

Preocupado Edward se irguió sosteniéndose sobre mí con un codo en la cama y despegó el cabello ahora mojado que termino adhiriéndose en mi cara.

-Bella, perdóname si crees que es demasiado pronto para que lo haya dicho, puedes hacer como que no escuchaste nada. –de nuevo la pena regresó a su rostro. Y no, yo no lo iba a permitir, me había costado mucho traerlo de nuevo y no lo dejaría ir otra vez.

-No es por eso por lo que lloro -hipé enredando mis brazos a su cuerpo y atrayéndolo más cerca- lloro porque eso es lo que yo siento desde hace tiempo, al principio no sabía muy bien que era esto tan fuerte que me pasaba contigo, primero me gustaste, después te quise, y gracias a eso muchos otros sentimientos fueron apareciendo ,y no quería darle un nombre ni admitirlo y aceptarlo porque tenía miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo, pero hoy al saber que pude haberte perdido me di cuenta de que he gastado mucho tiempo callándolo. No quiero esperar, no quiero planear, desde ahora quiero que todo sea espontaneo porque parece que es como mejor salen las cosas.

-Amo cuando te pones a divagar –rió buscando mi boca y saboreando mis labios.

-¡Eres un tonto! –indignada protesté- yo declarándote estúpidamente mi amor y tu burlándote de mí.

-Tu amor no es estúpido. El único estúpido aquí es este hombre al que traes amarrado a tu dedo meñique. Este tonto te ama tan tontamente que espera no hacer ninguna tontería para arruinarlo –su tonto dialogo me hizo reír de felicidad. De verdad lo amaba que hasta dolía. Y amaba más que hubiese regresado a la normalidad.

En medio de dos grandes suspiros nos fundimos en un apasionado beso y las caricias empezaron con su típico recorrido. En nuestras, eh, "sesiones románticas" los besos húmedos y las caricias bajo la ropa se habían vuelto costumbre, nunca hemos llegado hasta el final, aun que ganas nunca nos han faltado, y menos a mi creo, -¿Cómo teniéndolo a él como mi novio?- pues Edward es quien siempre para argumentando lo que ahora mismo ya veía venir.

-¿Tu, quieres?, ¿No preferirías esperar?, ya sé que lo he dicho muchas veces antes, pero… -besó mi mandíbula y bajó dejando una línea de besos húmedos por todo mi cuello y clavícula, su cálida mano de largos dedos se introdujo bajo la playera que tomé prestada de su guarda ropa, lo notaba algo ansioso y acalorado, para mi buena suerte sin mucha convicción en lo que decía- Como cualquier mujer, ya sabes, velas, pétalos de rosas en la cama, vino y música suave…

-¿Para ti soy cualquier mujer? –mi respiración se hizo irregular cuando su otra mano se deleitó pasando por todo el contorno de mi pierna desnuda.

-Por supuesto que no. –sus manos regresaron a sostener mi cara, su expresión fue seria- Ya sé todo lo que hablamos sobre 'planear', pero te amo y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, no así, tan simple.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿estás muy cansado?, ¿tienes sueño? –antes de todo tenía que asegurarme.

-Los calmantes ya están haciendo efecto. –respondió confundió- Para besarte nunca voy a estar cansado. Y no, no tengo sueño, tomé pastillas para el dolor muscular, no somníferos.

Con cuidado lo empujé suave hasta quitármelo de encima, me bajé de la cama y en medio de la oscuridad abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche y a tientas busque mi objetivo. Ya lo había visto antes así que sabía que estaría por ahí.

La pequeña llama del encendedor apareció dejando que la negrura se iluminara un poco, encendí las tres velas que Edward mantenía de adorno en la mesita a mi lado. Con mis ojos adaptándose mejor al panorama fui hacia la puerta, prendí la luz del pacillo y corrí hasta la cocina, saqué el ramo de flores del jarrón que descansaba en el comedor y me lo llevé hasta la habitación, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta, dejé el ramo en el piso y me subí en él, con fuerza y con las dos manos apuñé los pétalos y los jalé hasta desprenderlos todos, corriendo fui hasta la cama y se los eché encima a Edward quien me miraba con grandes y brillantes ojos y la boca abierta. Divirtiéndose a sus anchas con el espectáculo que le otorgaba.

Por las noches siempre me levantaba a tomar agua, razón por la cual ahora había una jarra en el pequeño escritorio, me dirigí hasta él y en lo que servía dos vasos, por el rabillo del ojo me regocijé cuando Edward tomó el control de su estéreo encendiéndolo y no tardando mucho en seleccionar algo suave e instrumental que pronto nos envolvió.

Me senté hincada sobre la cama y le entregué un vaso de agua, su sonrisa era tan encantadora como complacida.

-Salud, porque tengo a la mejor novia que un chico podría desear. Afortunadamente es mía.

-¿Entonces 'salud' por mi? –reí arqueando las cejas y chocando nuestras copas.

Asintió solemne y después dimos un sorbo al 'vino'. Se deshizo de nuestras 'copas' dejándolas en el suelo.

Hincado también en la cama frente a mí tomó mis manos, como reverencia las llevó hasta sus labios y las besó con adoración.

Y me dije a mi misma que no debía de tener miedo, éramos solo él y yo, nos amábamos y los nervios no entraban en esta ecuación.

-Si quieres que pare, solo tienes que decírmelo. –la nuez de Adán de su garganta se movió ligeramente al tragar saliva.

Fue tierno de ver como al último momento él de igual forma se ponía nervioso.

Sus manos fueron a dar a la piel de mi cintura, sus labios en mi boca comenzaron un dulce beso, enredé mis manos en su cabello y sentí como al mismo tiempo las suyas pasaban por toda mi espalda percatándose de la gran libertad que había por ahí.

Se me quedó mirando asombrado. Asentí dándole permiso, un poco temblorosa levante mis brazos y permití que sacara su playera azul que llevaba puesta. Al instante me encontraba sin nada más que con unas bragas encima.

Me recorrió y admiró deteniéndose en ciertos puntos que ocasionaron un incremento tanto en su respiración como en la mía. Nuestras bocas volvieron a juntarse apasionadas, al igual que nuestros pechos desnudos.

Y dejamos que el fuego nos consumiera.

**-.**

* * *

**Al final el fic quedó como T pero no se si este cap entra en esa categoria, no hay tanto detalle en lo que pasó al final pero se da a entender muy bien creo yo. Espero les haya gustado, no me quedaba como queria, al final este fue el resultado.**

**Este fic esta por llegar a su final, soy mala calculando, pero como minimo le quedan dos o tres caps y un epilogo. **

**Saludos. **

**Fátima De Villiers (Facullen).**


	17. Unión

_**Summary: **_"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: la Amistad Sincera y el Amor Verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es increíble Alice. Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó-¡Oh mister Increíble!–Ella es Maravillosa–pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse-¡Eddie está enamorado de la mujer maravilla!

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 17: Unión.**

_._

_«_Aun cuando todavía queden momentos difíciles, cuando llegas a aceptar el dolor encuentras fuerza en ti mismo y puedes mirar al futuro con esperanza_»_

_._

**Edward Pov.**

_Te amo…_

Recordar ese par de palabras lograba que en mis labios apareciera una gran sonrisa, de esas que sientes que son demasiado grandes y que abarcan todo tu rostro e inevitablemente no solo tu boca sonríe, también tus ojos y todo tu cuerpo lo hacen.

Ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Y venimos a enterarnos de eso precisamente en un momento difícil, escucharla decírmelo fue lo más reconfortante que tuve, lo más emocionante, ese sentimiento que me era entregado me daba fuerza y seguridad para mantenerme firme en esta situación y en cualquier otra.

Pero solo de recordar el suceso de la tarde mis manos se empuñan con fuerza y siento la rabia atravesar mi pecho. Lo que sucedió con mi madre, con el bebé… Al pensar en eso la culpa vuelve avasallante y se instala en mi cerebro para hacer que nunca lo olvide.

Si no fuera por Bella y por mi padre ahora mismo seguiría flagelándome de la peor manera, culpándome sin consideraciones y no dejando libre ninguna esperanza.

La corta pero intensa platica que mantuve en el hospital con Carlisle me ayudó al menos a saber que él no me culpaba por nada, me eximia de todo lo sucedido, papá siempre había sido así, tan compasivo, tan piadoso, y tan preocupado por mí que no se detuvo al decirme que tenía dos opciones, o me quedaba en observación en una habitación del hospital o me iba a descansar a casa, rebatimos un rato pues si yo me quedaba en el hospital sería para estar al pendiente de mi madre y no de mi recuperación, para mí eso era lo de menos, sin embargo eso no pareció agradarle a él que haciendo su mejor papel de Doctor, prefirió mandarme a casa para que descansara sin ninguna objeción.

Al ver a mamá postrada en esa cama, pálida, demacrada e inconsciente un inmenso dolor se instaló con más potencia en mi pecho, por mi culpa ella estaba en esas condiciones.

Me sentía como un demonio al romper con su felicidad y la de mi padre. Preferiría haber sido yo el que perdiera la vida en ese accidente en lugar del pequeño ser que llevaba mi madre en su vientre.

Pero luego pienso en Bella y sus palabras consoladoras, en ella transmitiéndome su amor de todas las formas y me doy cuenta de que ella es la mujer que siempre busqué y más de lo que pude haber querido. Ella era mi todo. Mi Bella.

Mis padres siempre han sido una pareja solida, una pareja que se ama, que se comprende y que aprende de la vida juntos, de la mano. Una pareja que a pesar de tantos años de estar casados sigue amándose como si fuera la primera vez. Ellos, sorprendiéndome siempre con su cariño mutuo, su fidelidad y todo el compromiso que ser una pareja verdadera conllevaba, verlos tan comprometidos, me animó a preguntarle a mi padre en una ocasión cuando era apenas un adolescente, como es que me daría cuenta cuando tuviera a la mujer perfecta para mi enfrente.

Yo los admiraba y anhelaba algo tan real como lo que ellos tenían.

Ellos me educaron creyendo en el amor verdadero. Por muy cursi que eso pudiera sonar, así era. Mi padre es todo un británico romántico y yo, bueno, hijo de tigre pintito*.

Desde ese día él no dejó de repetirme que cuando encontrara a la mujer de mi vida sabría por instinto que era ahí a donde pertenecía.

Y aun que aun soy joven, ahora lo sé, lo siento, y no me importa si es demasiado rápido o no, quiero estar con ella de todas las formas posibles, quiero todos los compromisos que la vida pudiera darme a su lado, matrimonio, familia, hijos, quiero todo con ella, la amo y aunque mis pensamientos corrieran a mil por hora ahora sabía que en un tiempo no muy lejano todos estos sueños se iba a hacer realidad.

La había encontrado y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Porque estar a su lado era la única cosa que me hacía sentir completo, con Isabella Marie Swan a mi lado yo podría hasta pasar descalzo por un rio de fuego, ella era mi complemento perfecto. Mi otra mitad.

En todos los sentidos….

Su curvilínea figura cubierta solo por la fina sábana blanca y su kilométrica pierna desnuda sobre una de las mías me hizo revivir la noche anterior. No fue solo una noche de destapar la cúspide de nuestros sentimientos, también fue la noche de redescubrirnos por completo físicamente.

Ambos sabíamos que no tardaría en suceder, pero admito que no imaginé que justamente sería esa noche, después de todo lo que pasó... Muchas veces le dije que quería que cuando lo hiciéramos fuera perfecto, algo bonito, que la hiciera sentir cómoda y que pudiera recordar para siempre como yo lo haría, tenía entendido que la primera vez para una mujer era de suma importancia y yo quería que la de ella fuera tan especial que no la hiciera arrepentirse.

Pero el verla llorar al confesarle mi amor me abrió los ojos sobre el futuro incierto que siempre está presente, era cierto su argumento, y me hizo entender su sentir aun más al recordarme el tiempo que dejamos perder en un principio. Aunque de los errores se aprende y los enredos del pasados eran eso ya, pasado. Era tiempo de vivir y disfrutar de nuestro presente juntos. Ella tenía razón, las cosas salían mejor cuando se daban espontáneamente, cuando no las planeabas y vivías intensamente el momento. No es como que me haya sentido obligado de todos modos. Hacer el amor con mi Bella fue y seguirá siendo sin duda una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

Y era mejor que comenzara a meter pensamientos ridículos en mi cabeza si no quería despertarla y demostrarle el monstruo en el cual desde hace unas horas me había convertido.

Un monstruo que ya no soportaría no tocar su piel, sus piernas, sus…

Esto de intentar distraerte para no pensar en lo que tu chica te causa es, complicado. Bastante complicado.

No necesité despertar a mi bella durmiente, ella sola lo hizo y yo admiré su despertar, se estiró como una pequeña gatita e hizo un ruidito de satisfacción que me hizo removerme un poco en mi lugar y más aun al ver como al estirar sus brazos la manta bajó un poco dejándome una buena vista de su escote.

Sí, sí, soy un hombre y estoy enamorado locamente de mi novia, de toda ella, de pies a cabeza, externa e internamente. Completita.

-Mmm, buenos días. –parpadeó somnolienta y con una sonrisa delineando su boca. Supuse que era buena señal.

-Buenos días amor, ¿cómo dormiste?, -sin poder contenerme más la acerqué de la cintura a mis brazos, ella solo se acurrucó y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi mentón y en la comisura de mis labios, una de sus manos acariciando el cabello de mi nuca no ayudaba para nada con mi auto control- ¿estás bien?

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo. –pasó su suave mano por todo mi pecho y torso, los cardenales ocasionados por el accidente se extendían por toda mi piel, si no fuera por el hecho de que me lo estaba recordando no habría reparado en el dolor que estos y algunos golpes internos me causaban.

-Me duele todo, –tuve que admitir haciendo una mueca- pero no hay nada que un par de pastillas no puedan solucionar.

-Tú debiste quedarte en una habitación del hospital, en observación, y nosotros no debimos… -Sus ojos de pronto se volvieron tristes.

-¿Lamentas que haya pasado? –preocupado pregunté.

-No. Eso jamás. –reiteró con mucha convicción y seriedad.

-Entonces shh… -enseguida coloqué un dedo sellando así sus labios- no digas eso, aquí no hay lugar para arrepentimientos, anoche fue la mejor experiencias de mi vida -y era la pura verdad, deseo y amor complementados y compartidos con la mujer que quieres era el sueño de todo hombre.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -su mirada ilusionada hizo brillar a sus bellos ojos chocolate.

-Nunca he hablado más enserio que ahora cariño. -puntualicé sincero.

-Para mí también fue perfecto, hermoso, maravilloso, –me abrazó y recargó su mentón en mi hombro para hablarme al oído- gracias por haber sido tan paciente conmigo Edward.

-¿Te das cuenta de que siempre terminamos agradeciéndonos cosas? –Levanté su mentón con mis dedos- No hay nada que agradecer, eso es lo que hacen las parejas, con gusto y sin importar nada, hacen lo que sea con tal de que la otra persona sea feliz. -acaricié mi nariz con la suya mimoso- Ahora, dime algo, uhm, ¿tu estas bien?, ¿te duele… algo? -enarqué una ceja avergonzado, tenía que preguntárselo, la duda no dejaba de rondarme. Su cara adquirió automáticamente un encantador sonrojo.

-Yo, bueno, no.

-¿Segura?

-Un poquito. –aceptó divertida, mirando a nada en particular.

Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire y la abracé fuerte besando su frente.

-Entonces mi consuelo es saber que comparto tu dolor -mis nudillos acariciaron su tersa mejilla, prefería mil veces ser yo el que sufriera en lugar de ella.

-¿Qué hora es? –su mano dibujando figuras en mi espalda me tranquilizaba y a la vez me emocionaba.

-Ya casi pasan de las ocho. –hacía una hora que estaba despierto observándola solo dormir.

Pensativa comenzó a hacer rápidas cuentas, no entendía para que.

-Es hora de que tomes tus pastillas.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿A cambio de una ducha juntos? -gesticulé con las cejas.

-Recuerda que tenemos que regresar al hospital. -su mirada de advertencia paró mis intentos de seducción.

-Lo sé. –por supuesto que sí, no podía dejar a mi familia sola. -Pero, podemos dejar esa ducha juntos para después ¿no?

-Edward… –imitó un tono autoritario ocultando una risa mal escondida.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy. –le di un rápido beso en los labios y molido como estaba me levanté del que se había convertido en mi paraíso. -¿Después? –hice mi mejor imitación de cachorro abandonado.

-Después. –cedió mirando al techo como quien no quiere la cosa, porque yo estaba bastante enterado de que si que quería la cosa.

-¡Sí! –Feliz levanté el puño lastimándome en el camino- ¡Ow!

-Tonto. -rió encantada.

Tomé los medicamentos que gracias al cielo sirvieron para hacerme sentir un poco mejor, Bella y yo nos arreglamos para poder ir al hospital, ella hizo un nudito a una de mis camisas para que le quedara mejor, desayunamos algo no tan elaborado y partimos.

La incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba mi madre hacia mella en mí, necesitaba verla de nuevo y esta vez despierta, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella…

-Todo saldrá bien. –volvió a murmurarme Bella notando mi súbita preocupación cuando caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital tomados de la mano, siendo ella mi soporte, mi ancla. Personas pasaban como borrón por mis costados, solo una cosa inundaba mis pensamientos. Al poner un pie en el lugar como por arte de magia los nervios habían regresado a mí.

Mi alegría de esta mañana fue encubierta por una nube negra.

Tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad, temor de la tristeza de mi madre. Ella con su corazón grande, viendo siempre por el bienestar de los demás, ella que merecía tener toda la felicidad del mundo… Y de pronto vengo yo y le arrebato la ilusión, le robo la esperanza, le rompo el corazón.

Siempre se habla de los problemas que dan los hijos, de las travesuras y los dolores de cabeza que crean en los padres, sin embargo, ahora mismo quisiera regresar a esos tiempos, prefería mil veces ser el causante de haber roto las ventanas o arruinar el jardín de Esme, llegar a casa con un reporte de la dirección del colegio donde solicitaban su presencia por las travesuras de su hijo, y entonces ella se cruza de brazos, golpetea la punta de su zapato y me mira haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por parecer realmente molesta, no obstante la ternura y amor que en sus ojos brilla y la sonrisa que no tarda en aparecer me tranquiliza, me convence de que la mujer a la que tanto quiero, la que tanto se preocupa por mí y me cuida, siempre permanece ahí, haciendo su mejor papel de madre, ese que le sale tan natural, ese en el que con toda la paciencia platica contigo y gracias al gran poder que tiene te convence de hablar, de que la confianza que siempre ha existido entre los dos brote a la superficie y haga que le cuente todo lo que te está pasando, lo que te aflige o lo que te hace feliz. Te comprende, te consuela y busca la forma de ayudarte.

¿Pero cómo ayudar a una madre, como consolarla si eres tú, su hijo, quien le origina una de las penas más grandes?

Yo ya no era un niño y ciertamente esas pequeñas travesuras que cometí en mi niñez no se comparaban en nada al problema que me afectaba en el presente, porque yo la haría sufrir.

A la mujer que me ha dado la vida, y a la que ahora yo le quitaba una a ella… Y por más que me lo proponía no podía despegar eso de mi cabeza.

Por momentos pienso en las palabras de Bella y la calma me invade, pienso en mi padre y sé que no hay acusaciones tampoco de su parte, mucho menos de Alice, no estaba enojada conmigo pero si preocupada. Pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de ver a mamá de nueva cuenta, mi fortaleza flaquea, y poco a poco, sin dificultad, está a nada de derrumbarse.

Llegamos con los demás y no me detengo a saludar, pregunto por mi madre inmediatamente, me informan que se encuentra mejor, que pasó buena noche y que hasta hace pocas horas despertó, parece que los ánimos son mejor que ayer, mi hermana y Rose ya no lloran, ambas junto con Jasper y Seth se notan cansados pero con mejor semblante.

Alice además de Bella me comprende, sabe lo que el nuevo bebé significaba para Esme, la tristeza aun flota un poco a su alrededor, pero se ve mejor, ella es fuerte y sabe que a pesar de todo se debe de seguir adelante, mi hermana pequeña siempre ha sido la fuerza de mi familia, la duende con energía vivaz que no deja que nada se venga abajo y que no soporta ver a nadie de mal humor.

Platicamos un rato sentados en la sala de hospital que es increíblemente cómoda, Alice cuenta que ya ha pasado a ver a Esme y que ella ahora almorzaba la comida que le había subido una enfermera, Carlisle a estado con ella todo el tiempo, incluso ahorita que se alimentaba estaba a su lado para ayudarla. Mi hermana aclaró la duda que traía dándome vueltas.

-Ella ya lo sabe Edward, -su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se llenaron de pena- yo salí de la habitación y papá se quedó para hablar con ella, ya hace rato de eso, a estas alturas mamá ya debe de estar enterada.

Descansé los brazos sobré las piernas, me froté la cara y estrujé mi cabello frustrado.

-No quiero que me odie Alice, no quiero –negué despacio, no podía siquiera asimilar esa idea.

Bella no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda procurando relajar la tención de mis músculos, no estaba dando muchos resultados.

-Esme nunca haría eso amor, haya pasado lo que haya pasado eres su hijo y ella te ama. -quería convencerme de lo que me decía, en serio quería, pero no podía hasta que fuera ella misma quien me lo dijera.

-Bella tiene razón hermano –prosiguió Al- mamá nunca te odiaría por algo de lo cual tú no tienes la culpa, ella comprenderá Edward, ella nos ama pase lo que pase.

No dije nada, yo más que nadie lo sabía, conocía a la mujer que me había traído a este mundo, aun que ella me conocía mejor, se que Alice y Bella están en lo cierto, solo es el miedo que me vuelve inseguro y me pone a trastabillar.

Alice y Bella convencieron a los chicos y a Rose para que fueran a descansar y a comer algo, me despedí de todos y les agradecí el apoyo incondicional que nos brindaban a mi familia y a mí; ellos teniendo a sus madres lejos de esta ciudad aprendieron a querer a la mía como tal, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, los tres habían desarrollado un lazo afectivo con Esme tan sólido que les afectaba cualquier cosa que a ella le sucediera, era de esperarse que algo similar ocurriera con Bella y Rosalie, ellas al ser las mejores amigas de Alice, y Bella mi novia, pasaban mucho tiempo con mi madre, iban de compras, salían a spas, juntas iban al albergue en el cual yo hacía servicio voluntariado… Pero ¿con quien no creaba vínculos afectuosos mi madre?, era algo que la naturaleza le otorgó como don, incluso los niños del albergué ya la amaban por la bondad y ternura con la que los trataba, especialmente la pequeña Lizzy que desde que se enteró quien era mi mamá el número de preguntas que me formulaba cuando me veía aumentó razonablemente.

"_¿Y cuando viene tu mami Ed?, la extraño mucho."_

"_¿Sabes que el cabello de tu mami es del color de la cajeta?, ¡brilla con el sol como si fuera oro, su cara es como un corazón, ella es muy bonita!"_

"_¿A que no sabes porque tu mami se llama Esme?, pues porque es como una Esmeralda, y Ana dice que las Esmeraldas son joyas muy bonitas y brillantes y son del color de la cosa que me da Lucy de comer y que no me gusta, verdes, pero más bonitas, ¿adivina que, Ed? ¡Tu mami y tu tienen los ojos como las esmeraldas!, yo también quisiera tener los ojos como la de las esmeraldas…"_

"_Tu mami es muy buena Ed, si yo tuviera una mami me gustaría que fuera como la tuya…"_

…

…

…

-Hijo, ya estás aquí.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué? –parpadeé repetidas veces saliendo de mi escrutinio mental para percatarme de que mi padre me abrazaba calurosamente, como si quisiera reconfortarme cuando debería de ser yo quien lo hiciera.

Las chicas se sentaron dejándonos a los dos hablando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿estás bien?, ¿has tomado tus medicamentos?

-Si –dije absorbiendo todas sus preguntas- ¿Cómo está mamá?

No me importaba yo, me interesaba saber de ella.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –no supe cómo interpretar su mirada calmada, serena. Tomó mi cara con sus dos manos y me miró paternalmente como cada vez que me aconsejaba- Quiero que sepas algo, Esme es una mujer madura e inteligente, una mujer que agradece a Dios por las cosas buenas que le ha dado, entre ellas están tú y Alice, que son lo más sagrado que tiene, los ama y aun que esperaba ansiosa a ese bebé, ella sabe que cuando las cosas no se dan es porque el cielo así no lo quiso, ya está enterada de lo que sucedió y se encuentra tranquila. Eres mi hijo y noto el peso que traes cargando sobre tus hombros, no me gusta, deséchalo por favor, ya te dije ayer, lo que sucedió fue algo que no estuvo en tus manos, yo lo comprendo, Esme lo comprende, tú tienes que comprenderlo también.

-Pero… -protesté al instante.

-Tu madre quiere verte, -me interrumpió- está feliz de que te encuentres bien. –dio unas palmaditas a mi mejilla y sonrió alegre.

Fue una sonrisa feliz que me desconcertó, no era posible que no me odiara.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Por supuesto. Vamos.

Eché una mirada a las chicas quienes asintieron con un gesto animoso en mi dirección; en sus ojos Bella me expresaba silenciosamente todo su apoyo y amor que para mi amigo bombeador de sangre no pasó desapercibido, provocándole instantáneamente un retumbar que alcanzaba a oír hasta mis oídos.

Seguí a mi padre hasta la habitación en la que recordaba mi madre estaba. Carlisle tocó suavemente tres veces y después de no escuchar nada del otro lado abrió la puerta permitiéndonos pasar. No voy a mentir, mis manos sudaban un poco y mi estomago se comprimió como una bola de tensión.

Descansaba sentada en la cama, su cabello color caramelo cayendo libre por sus hombros enfatizando la belleza siempre presente que ni su pálida piel lograba eclipsar, su mirada perdida en un punto fijo, su mente volando a miles de millas de aquí…

En su frente se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño parche blanco donde el parabrisas alcanzó a golpearla. Sus brazos con algunos raspones producidos a la hora de haber querido protegerse, las muñecas canalizadas proporcionándole suero. Respiré algo aliviado al percatarme del mejor semblante que tenía en comparación con el día anterior.

Pero una cosa era su físico y otra lo que sentía por dentro.

En un microsegundo su rostro se mantuvo fijo en nuestra dirección, en mí, y lentamente una sonrisa cálida se fue formando. Eso me aturdió como lo había hecho esa misma expresión hace unos minutos en mi padre.

-Hijo –susurrante pronunció la palabra con fervor contenido. Estiró el brazo invitándome a acercarme.

Papá se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaré conversando un rato, tengo algunos pacientes que atender. –se acercó a Esme y besó su frente, ella lo contempló amorosamente y recargó su mejilla en la mano que la tocaba.

Pasó a mi lado dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro y cerró la puerta al salir. Me quedé estático en mi lugar sin saber cómo continuar. Mamá volvió a levantar el brazo induciéndome a acercarme a ella.

-Ven. Ven aquí cariño.

Mis pies se movieron a su llamado acercándome a un costado de la cama, una de sus manos buscó la mía sujetándome y atrayéndome a ella. Mi mente estaba tan revuelta que al reaccionar supe que ya me encontraba en el círculo de sus brazos, los míos antes inertes se levantaron por reflejo y rodearon su cuerpo procurando no hacerle daño. La abracé lo suficiente, resoplé frustrado cuando sentí el nudo en la garganta y sentí como su mano cariñosa bajaba y subía por mi espalda y por el comienzo del cabello en mi nuca.

-Dios, estaba tan preocupada por ti -palpó delicadamente mi cara, mis brazos, mis hombros.- ¿estás bien verdad?, Carlisle me aseguró que solo fueron golpes, pero tenía que verte para poder comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que se preocupara más por mí que por ella misma?

-Mamá, perdóname. –mi voz de pronto se vio dificultosa y entrecortada, me sentía tan mal por todo esto.- Por, favor. –supliqué en su hombro tragando fuerte con mi garganta.

-Shhh, no pasa nada… –murmuró bajito con su voz un poco ronca, me indicó que me sentara en el espacio que quedaba libre a su lado y así lo hice sin alejarme de su cuerpo.- Todo está bien Edward.

-Nada puede estar bien después de lo que te hice. –le aseguré alejándome y agachando la mirada avergonzado.- No sé si pueda vivir con eso.

-Hey, mírame, –levantó mi barbilla despacio- hijo, tu no me hiciste nada, no sé de lo que hablas.

-Hablo del bebé, tú estabas tan ilusionada con él… Si estuviera en mis manos intercambiaría mi vida por la suya con tal de que tú fueras feliz.

-Yo soy feliz. –dijo despacio asegurándose de que la escuchaba con atención, sus nudillos pasearon suaves por mi mejilla.- Tú me hiciste inmensamente feliz cuando supe que venias en camino, tu sola presencia me hace feliz, tú me enseñaste a ser madre, te di mi amor sin condiciones desde que estabas en mi vientre, te debo demasiado en esta vida y nunca podría terminar de agradecerte. No me gusta escucharte y verte así, eso me duele como no te imaginas. -sus ojos se convirtieron en cristales a punto de romperse, y otra vez yo era el causante.

-¿Tu no me odias?, ¿Por qué no estás enfadada? –casi supliqué ser recriminado.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo si eres sangre de mi sangre?, no lo voy a negar, es doloroso, pero es más doloroso ver que mi hijo al que tanto amo sufre por algo de lo cual no es responsable. –su tono envuelto con una nota de desesperación- No mentiré, yo deseaba a ese bebé, por mucho tiempo lo busqué y cuando menos me lo esperaba llegó, es triste pero no puedo aferrarme a su existencia cuando ya no está, ya lo hice una vez y eso me hizo mucho daño… he pasado por esto, es difícil pero tengo la certeza de que lo voy a superar, ya lo he hecho antes y lo voy a volver a hacer. –mi madre hablaba con una convicción y una fiereza que me transmitía fuerza.

No supe que decir, por un rato nadie dijo nada, ella me dio mi tiempo para procesar sus palabras. Al ver que no decía nada prosiguió.

-Desde un principio me advirtieron de mi situación, yo ya no estoy para esto Edward, yo sabía que era complicado un nuevo embarazo a mi edad. Aunque estaba ilusionada, en mi mente siempre existió esa espinita que me hacia permanecer consciente de que esto podría o no darse, las probabilidades eran muchas y nadie me tenía asegurado nada, Carlisle y yo lo sabíamos y estábamos bien con lo que sea que pasara… Pero estaré bien, viviré mi duelo, recordare a mi bebé con mucho amor y lo llevare siempre en mi mente.

Maternalmente retiró un mechón de cabello que me caía por la frente ensombreciendo mis ojos.

-Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

-No hay nada que decir, lo único que quiero escuchar de tu boca es que has comprendido lo que te he dicho, ¿me prometes que dejaras de martirizarte? –pidió implorante- Te quiero hijo, pero no puedo ser feliz si tu no lo eres. Si tú sufres, yo sufro.

Respiré hondo, ahora que se lo que piensa siento como si una gran carga por fin terminó de desaparecer de mis hombros, el gran yunque que venía aferrando fue eliminado gracias al amor y compasión que me brindaba la mujer que me había dado la vida. Esa era lo único que necesitaba para liberarme de este trago amargo.

-Te quiero mamá. –automáticamente sonreí al verla sonreír a ella. Y esta vez lo hice con ganas, fue una sonrisa verdadera. Volví a abrazarla sintiendo la calidez que emanaba- Y perdóname por hacerte sufrir, prometo que desde ahora más que nunca mi propósito será buscar siempre mi felicidad.

-Mi pequeño Edward –Esme nunca iba a cambiar así cumpliera yo los cuarenta años, ella siempre me vería como un niño.

-Sabes que hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño -le recordé divertido.

La gran Esme Cullen resopló e hizo un gesto con la mano desechando mi comentario.

-No me importa. -se encogió de hombros- Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Edward.

No rebatí más, besé su frente y agradecí mentalmente a Dios por haberla escogido como mi madre.

**-.**

* * *

**Hijo de tigre pintito*** (por aquello de las diferentes culturas lo pongo): Que el hijo es igual que el padre en algo.

* * *

**Generalmente actualizo los fines porque antes en la semana por alguna extraña razón el archivo no me cargaba, hoy lo intenté y afortunadamente funcionó.**

**Yo solo quiero decir que mi pequeño fic trata del amor a todo, a tu pareja, a tu familia, a todos tus seres queridos, eso lo aprendí una vez leyendo uno de mis fics favoritos y le agradezco todo lo que me inspira y lo que me enseñó a valorar.**

**Espero les haya gustado, es corto pues ya va siendo lo último, queda un capítulo final y el epilogo y terminamos con esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, a las lectoras fantasmas y a quienes me permiten saber su opinión a través de un review. Se aceptan críticas constructivas que es la única manera con la que uno como intento de escritora puede mejorar. **

**Hasta el próximo!**

**Fa**


	18. Nuestra familia

_**Summary: **_"Hay dos cosas que Bella encontró en Nueva York, su nuevo hogar: la Amistad Sincera y el Amor Verdadero, lo que nunca se imaginó encontrar es que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida eran… hermanos. –El es increíble Alice. Bella era consciente de que sonaba patética y a punto de desfallecer. Su amiga soltó una carcajada y agregó-¡Oh mister Increíble!–Ella es Maravillosa–pensó Edward en voz alta, sus estúpidos amigos, como él los llamaba no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mofarse-¡Eddie está enamorado de la mujer maravilla!

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Cap. 18: Nuestra familia.**

_._

«No olvides nunca que la fuerza más poderosa en la tierra es el amor»

_._

**Bella Pov.**

.

.

_**Junio.**_

No he vivido en carne propia el sufrimiento de perder a un hijo, pero puedo ponerme en los zapatos de todas esas madres que lo han hecho y automáticamente puedo sentir un profundo dolor en mi corazón y una gran opresión en el pecho, la pena invadiendo mis sentidos y la impotencia abnegando todas mis posibilidades.

Reneé siempre me ha dicho que si llegara a perderme, ella no sabría cómo vivir más, como seguir adelante y como continuar en el camino.

"_Si un niño pierde a su madre este se vuelve huérfano, ella vivió lo que tenía que vivir, pero si una madre pierde a un hijo… eso, cariño, eso no tiene nombre"._

Eso es lo que recuerdo a mi madre decir desde que tengo memoria. Y es que ella a pesar de ser una mujer imprudente y algo alocada, toda la vida se ha encargado de demostrarme lo mucho que me ama. Y es por eso por lo que la amo tanto, por quererme de esa manera que nadie más podrá nunca. Por darme ese tipo de amor que solo las madres son capaces de dar.

Viene a mi mente lo ocurrido con Esme, aunque el bebé aun no había nacido, igualmente era importante para ella, parte de sus entrañas, un pedacito de su corazón y del bálsamo de su sangre, un fruto más del milagro de la vida y del amor.

Edward con la pena cargando en sus hombros no dejaba de castigarse por el accidente, se culpaba y lo único que lograba con eso a parte de hacerse un mal innecesario era provocarme la misma pena a mí, no podía evitar no sentirme mal por él, verlo tan impotente y tan triste por la situación en la que sin querer fue participe.

Yo no lo quería ver de esa manera más, esa noche no soporté escucharlo sollozar, esa actitud tan desolada me quebraba por más que me mentalizaba que tenía que hacerme la fuerte para él. Busqué las mejores palabras, el tacto y la delicadeza para hacerlo entender que nada de esto fue su culpa y al parecer en determinado momento lo logré, logré hacerlo reaccionar y que viera más allá de lo que el feo panorama le mostraba, una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto los dos nos confesábamos los sentimientos que teníamos por el otro. Escucharlo decir que me amaba produjo una agradable emoción burbujeante en mi interior, sin mentir puedo asegurar que nunca en mi vida nadie me había dicho esas palabras con tanta sinceridad como lo hizo él, y yo lo amaba tanto que sentía que mi hinchado corazón terminaría explotando contra mis costillas.

Ese día lleno de matices trajo consigo muchas emociones, desde expectación hasta pena, dolor, sufrimiento, esperanza y a media noche amor, sentimiento que nos demostramos entregándonos mutuamente, tal vez no fue el mejor momento, pero no me importa, lo único que tengo claro es que no me arrepiento y que me siento perfectamente feliz de haber estado con el hombre que amo y que me ama y con el que sin miedo puedo ver un futuro próximo.

Edward se portó tan tierno conmigo, tocándome con tanta suavidad como el ala de una mariposa, provocándome sensaciones increíbles que estoy orgullosa de experimentar solo a su lado, sus manos descubrieron cada plano de mi cuerpo y las mías cada centímetro de su piel, su boca viajó por diferentes vías y yo descubrí sonidos nuevos que no conocía venir desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Volviendo a la realidad, su nerviosismo antes de ver a Esme era normal, lo comprendía y lo apoyaba, pero ella era una mujer con un corazón tan noble y con tanto amor por sus hijos, que por nada del mundo podría guardar rencor o expresar algún tipo de sentimiento repulsivo por alguno de ellos. Alice y Edward eran su vida.

Y estuve en lo correcto, ellos hablaron y dejaron salir sus temores, como madre e hijo interactuaron con esa confianza que se que los caracteriza, después de salir de la habitación pude observar el cambio, Edward se notaba más ligero, con el iris de sus ojos verdes brillando otra vez y hasta con una sonrisilla de alivio en los labios. Al instante me contagió, lo abracé fuerte recibiendo un apretón caluroso y un _gracias_ de su parte, me contó toda la conversación con Esme y la forma en la que se sentía ahora que se había desahogado por fin con ella.

Eso me mantuvo tranquila, ya era justo que al menos las cosas volvieran a la normalidad por esa parte.

Era hora de continuar por el camino.

.

.

_**Julio.**_

El día a día transcurría como de costumbre, las cosas con Edward iban viento en popa, después de haber dado ese gran paso en la relación fue increíble de admirar la gran conexión que se formó entre nosotros, era como un magneto que nos atraía al otro con más intensidad que nunca, una fuerza invisible, una necesidad indescriptible que mantenía una constante llamarada encendida entre los dos.

Cuando no estábamos juntos lo extrañaba tanto, él siempre aparecía en mi mente con su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos picaros, en ocasiones me acordaba de algo chistoso que tenía que ver con Edward y comenzaba a reírme sin importarme donde me encontraba, pero no soy tan inmadura como para no aceptar que cada quien tenía sus responsabilidades y que debíamos encargarnos de ellas.

Las semanas que antes tuvimos libres sirvieron para su recuperación, y yo me encargué de que se mantuviera en reposo y se cuidara para que sanara con más rapidez. Lo veía en su departamento y de vez en cuando me quedaba a dormir ahí, pero hey, no se puede pensar mal de eso, no estoy arrepentida de haberme entregado por primera vez a Edward, pero tengo que admitir que en el fondo de mi ser me siento un poco culpable de que hayamos sido irresponsables de hacerlo en esas circunstancias, él ileso a horas de un accidente y por consecuencia drogado por todos los medicamentos que tomó esa noche.

¿Pero de que me sirve pensar en las acciones pasadas cuando puedo disfrutar de las reacciones del presente?

Mi novio era algo, eh, efusivo, y por esa razón cada vez que intentaba seducirme yo lo pensaba muy bien antes de dar mi brazo a torcer, y es que me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que las cosas llegaran a mayores hasta que él no estuviese cien por ciento recuperado.

Y aun que fue difícil lo conseguí, quizás hubo un poco de toqueteo o un mucho tal vez, pero de eso no pasó… para mi desgracia.

Eso de alguna manera nos sirvió para que la relación se afianzara y mantuviéramos en equilibrio lo físico con lo emocional; semanas más tarde no me arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, actualmente los lazos que manteníamos eran tan sólidos que era difícil que algo o alguien los pudiera romper. Una gran ventaja era la confianza y la comunicación que existía, teníamos nuestras peleas de vez en cuando, sí, pero siempre hablábamos y llagábamos a acuerdos. Las pelas más tontas al final terminaban dándonos risa o nos hacían rodar los ojos al aceptar que eran nada más que estupideces. La clave aquí era siempre hablar con la verdad.

Edward y yo no éramos los únicos 'románticos', aparte de Alice y Jasper –quienes comenzaron a realizar nuevas actividades solo los dos para no perder la chispa- estaban también Emmett y Rose los cuales ya eran novios y parecían ir muy en serio, ambos eran una cosa explosiva juntos, cínicos y desvergonzados con sus intensas demostraciones de afecto en público que hasta provocaban que uno sintiera calor y quisiera encerrar a su novio en la primera habitación que se te pusiera enfrente. Edward les debe muchos de mis arranques impulsivos hormonales. Cada vez que me lo recuerda no puedo evitar alcanzar los tonos mal altos de rojo.

Estos nuevos impulsos me daban miedo, no sabía muy bien cómo controlarlos y él era mi blanco perfecto, de todas maneras no es como que el pobre hombre se quejara mucho. Su ADN estaba infectado de testosterona.

Hablando de enamorados, quien andaba muy extraño era Seth, según Edward ya no salía tanto de fiesta por las noches y cuando lo hacía no llegaba tan tarde como de costumbre, últimamente se notaba distraído y más animado, si es que eso es posible.

Él era un gran chico, es más, era como nuestro hermano pequeño –aunque fuésemos casi de la misma edad- yo había aprendido a quererlo mucho, él y Emmett se la pasaban haciéndome bromas y apostando para ver quién me hacia sonrojar primero, el par de buenos para nada me desesperaban y al final yo terminaba entrándole a sus bromas todo con el fin de defender mi persona, cabe destacar que ellos eran unos expertos en la materia y yo apenas una pobre novata.

.

.

_**Agosto.**_

De vez en cuando las chicas y yo salíamos u organizábamos pijamadas donde había cero hombres, se nos ocurría invitar a Esme pero luego recapacitábamos, aun no estaba para estas cosas, desde que fue dada de alta después del accidente decidimos que era preferible darle un poco de espacio para que pudiera asimilar todo lo ocurrido, para que viviera su duelo como era debido, no queríamos presionarla ni obligarla a nada.

Alice estaba de acuerdo con eso, por mucho que deseara ver a su madre divertirse como antes era consciente de que esto tomaría un poco de tiempo.

He aprendido a querer tanto a Esme que lo único que me preocupa es el que se encuentre bien, como a todos los demás. Le mandaba postres con Alice o Edward porque sabía cuánto le gustaban, lo único que deseaba era hacerla pasar un buen momento y si era posible robarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Inesperadamente un par de semanas después Alice nos informó a Rose y a mí que Esme quería vernos, así que sin que nos lo repitieran dos veces comenzamos a visitarla. La vimos sonreír con verdaderas ganas, nos abrazó y nos agradeció por estar ahí, por el delicioso pastel de zanahorias que le llevé ese día y por los que le mandé antes, hasta bromeó diciendo que por mi culpa había ganado unos cuantos kilos.

Los últimos meses ha estado viendo a un psicólogo y la mejoría en ella es evidente, las terapias la estaban ayudando a reponerse, ella era tan admirable y tan fuerte, aun que en un inicio su mirada fuese triste poco a poco sus ojos fueron recobrando ese brillo animoso que todos extrañábamos, a veces distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos, pero más animada a fin de cuentas, eso era lo importante.

El tiempo era una buena medicina para curar cualquier tipo de herida y como ella le dijo a Edward en una ocasión, extrañaría a su bebé pero siempre lo llevaría en su corazón y pensamiento.

Y Rose, Alice y yo aprenderíamos de su fortaleza y entereza como mujer y como madre.

Fue una tarde llena de emociones en la que comimos juntas, tomamos el té en el jardín y terminamos hablando de cómo se sentía después de todos estos meses, no íbamos con la intensión de atosigarla, de ella salió el platicarnos sus sentimientos, nosotras la comprendíamos y la reanimamos tanto como fuimos capaces.

Nos contó que estaba mucho mejor, que era inevitable no sentirse triste, pero que desde un principio aceptó todas las decisiones que la vida tomara para ella y que no se hallaban en sus manos. Lo único que quería ahora era superar la perdida y admitió que estaba muy contenta por la tarde de chicas que estábamos pasando juntas.

_Nada como estar rodeada de la gente que te quiere para seguir adelante…_

.

.

_**Septiembre.**_

-Estarás de acuerdo en que los Yankees son mejores que los Mariners. –afirmó divertido Edward al teléfono cuando entré a la cocina.

Se suponía que tenía hambre y se prepararía un sándwich en lo que yo iba a checar si Alice estaba en su habitación, habíamos pasado toda la mañana en Central Parck y aunque almorzamos hace un par de horas el estomago de mi novio a veces parecía no tener fin, era agradable saber que se ejercitaba y su complexión lo hacía mantener un cuerpo bien formado y atlético sin que toda esa chatarra que se comía con los chicos le afectara.

Lo abracé por el cuello atrapándome entre sus piernas, sentado en el taburete de la isla americana.

-Claro que Bella sabe de cosas buenas, ella es una chica yankee ahora. Tú y Charlie tienen que aceptarlo ya, los Mariners nos besan los pies. –su voz era tan petulante que no tardé en propinarle un suave golpe en el hombro.

Que prácticamente me arrastrase a un partido de beisbol de los Yankees hace tres días, me comprara el jersey oficial del equipo, la gorra y un dedo de espuma, no significaba que ya había logrado cambiarme de equipo, o quizás…

Me reí de su gesto sorpresivo.

-¡AOw!, -se quejó tapando la bocina del teléfono y me susurró bajito- es la verdad.

Cuando mi madre y él se ponían a discutir sobre esto no existía fuerza humana que los detuviera.

-Nada, no pasa nada, no olvides decirle a Charlie que para las próximas vacaciones me tendrá por allá.

Negué con la cabeza frunciéndole el ceño, un día le saldría el tiro por la culata por burlarse a espaldas de papá.

Mi padre sabía que Edward era mi novio, incluso me había pedido hablar con él, si mal no recuerdo la corta pero intensa platica que mantuvieron tocó puntos importantes como: 1. Mi seguridad. 2. El respeto. Y 3. La responsabilidad.

Por supuesto que la frase inmiscuida entre toda la palabrería que Edward jamás olvidará fue "Si le haces daño a mi hija te juro que iré a perseguirte por todo Nueva York hasta atraparte, darte un plomazo con mi nueva glock y exhibir tu cabeza junto a la estatua de la libertad".

Recuerdo cuando terminó la llamada, Edward estaba tan pálido y asustado que no pude contener mis risotadas. Fue demasiado chistoso considerando que Charlie no sabía siquiera usar un arma.

Era empresario no un policía consagrado, aparte de que era un hombre que iba en contra de la violencia, pero al parecer de lo que si era experto era de meterle miedo a mi novio.

-Charlie me ama, bueno, saludos, te paso a Bella.

Rodé los ojos dándome la vuelta para recargarme en su pecho en lo que terminaba su sándwich y me abrazaba.

-Hola mamá.

-Cariño, hola, ¿ya fuiste con el ginecólogo?, ¿escogiste la píldora o que método te recomendó?, la píldora es buenísima, solo no olvides tomarla a tus horas porque soy demasiado joven para ser abuela.

-¡Madre! –exclamé impresionada. Aunque ella no estaba muy lejos de la realidad no tenía porque saber los detalles morbosos.

Edward de pronto se puso morado cuando un bocado se le atoró en la garganta y el ataque de tos lo atacó. Había escuchado los gritos de Reneé incluso a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-¿Sabes qué mamá?, te llamo más tarde, ahora a Edward está por darle una combustión espontanea, te quiero, adiós.

-¡De acuerdo, cuídense, adiós cariño!

Colgué y le di palmaditas en la espalda, cuando se calmó un poco hice que se tomara un vaso de agua.

-Dios, cuando creo que le voy ganando, tu madre siempre me aplasta con algo mejor –una risa nerviosa brotó desde su interior.

Desde la primera vez que los presenté, Edward y Reneé automáticamente hicieron click.

Cuando ella se enteró de que salía con alguien faltaron las palabras de alegría que la ayudaran a expresarse, estaba tan contenta que lo único que podía hacer era decir lo feliz que estaba por mí, cuando por fin conoció a Edward por medio de una foto un día que hablábamos por la webcam no paró de gritar y adular el buen gusto que supuestamente yo tenía.

Cuando papá se enteró que salía con alguien sobraron los gruñidos por la inconformidad.

Después de todo no le quedó de otra, éramos mamá y yo contra él.

-Claro, nunca juegues con Reneé, mi mamá está más loca que una cabra, -le guiñé un ojo, aturdida y aliviada por la situación- ya lo sabes. Suerte que Esme no se parezca a ella. -temblé ligeramente.

Edward aun sentado en su sitio me atrajo a su cuerpo jalándome por las caderas.

-Me encanta Reneé. -sus vivarachos ojos captaron cuando un mechón de mi cabello se escapó de entre los demás, no tardó en posicionarlo cariñosamente tras mi oreja- Ahora que mencionas a Esme, quiero agradecerte por apoyarla tanto en todos estos meses, entre tú, Alice y Rose han logrado que poco a poco volviera a ser la misma. No sé qué ha pasado pero de unas semanas para acá está diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo? –pregunté extrañada, lo único que he visto en ella han sido cambios para bien.

-Extrañamente más sonriente, más alegré de lo que recuerdo haberla visto alguna vez, -pasó la mano por su nunca sin perder el hilo de sus pensamientos- o puede ser que esté sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de sus emociones, antes estaba tan deprimida que era difícil verla así, y fue como si en un tronar de dedos ella despertara de su ensueño, ríe como siempre lo ha hecho, hace bromas como de costumbre. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sus ojos brillaron tanto como ahora…

-¿No estás contento por ella?

-No me malinterpretes amor, realmente estoy agradecido por esos cambios, solo estoy, sorprendido, siento que algo está ocurriendo y yo aun no lo sé. –sus cejas se fruncieron de nuevo, buscando alguna explicación a sus pensamientos- Deben ser las clases de yoga a las que se incorporó, las terapias, el tiempo que pasa cuidando sus flores en el invernadero de la casa, o…

-El visitar a los niños en la casa hogar debe de ser parte importante de su mejoría, -imaginé la sonrisa de Esme cada que la veía rodeada por todos esos pequeños- incluso a mi me ayuda el pasar tiempo con los niños, es una forma de deshacerme del estrés -me encogí de hombros sin encontrar otra razón.

Siempre que tenía oportunidad acompañaba a Edward al albergue, jugábamos con los pequeños, le ayudaba a él y al Doctor Rumsfeld haciéndola de vez en cuando de enfermera, o simplemente las chicas y yo llevábamos juguetes o cosas para que los pequeños monstruitos se divirtieran. En cada una de mis visitas, sin falta me encontraba con Esme regalándoles a manos llenas su cariño incondicional a cada uno de ellos.

Ellos se convirtieron en su aire puro, su tabla de salvación…

Tengo entendido que no hay día en el que ella no los vaya a ver. Todos y cada uno de los días de la semana ahí estaba, por muy cortito que fuese el tiempo, nunca faltaba. Notablemente esa fue una de las causas principales que la ayudó a volver a su estado normal.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –después de meditarlo un rato aceptó convenciéndose a sí mismo.

-Por lo único por lo que debemos de estar contentos ahora, es porque ella haya vuelto a la vida.

-Lo sé. –respiró hondo y besó mi frente terminando así con la conversación Y estoy en paz por ello.

.

.

_**Octubre.**_

Un día Rose vino a nuestro departamento sumamente aburrida, Alice y yo no podríamos estar de diferente manera, era domingo al medio día y nuestros chicos optaron por hacer esas cosas que tenían pendientes.

-Me siento como una ostra –bostezó Rose dejándose caer en el sofá aun con su pijama rosa y sus pantuflas de hipopótamo. Parece como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo en que se nos acabara la pila, desde que nos levantamos Alice y yo no nos habíamos quitado tampoco la pijama. La flojera nos salía a raudales por los poros.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –masculló mi pequeña amiga rascándose la cabeza, su siempre inmaculado cabello azabache era característica de su estado, pero ella hasta greñuda era linda.

-Supongo que en el gym, no lo sé, dijo que vendría a buscarme en la noche para salir. ¿Dónde están Jazz y Mister increíble?

Todavía me causaba risa el apodo que nuestros amigos se inventaron para nosotros. Eran bastante curiosos.

-Jazz fue a hacer un trabajo de la universidad, era urgente, tiene que entregarlo mañana. Espera un segundo -Alice bajó su cabeza dirigiéndose a mí, mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo, mi cuerpo en todo lo largo del sofá y mis pies colgaban de uno de los brazos de este- ¿y Edward?, ¿y ese milagro que anoche no invadió nuestro querido departamento?

Las dos me miraron esperando respuesta.

-Oh, Dios mío, se pelearon. –alarmada Rose llevó las manos a su boca- pero supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no? Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor –sus sugerentes cejas bailaron insinuantes.

-¡Deja que vea a ese patán, me va a oír, con mis hermanas nadie se mete! –Alice puntualizó amenazante con su dedo índice a nadie en particular.

Esta vez fui yo quien se les quedó mirando, pero en comparación a ellas mi mirada era como cuando en secundaria me explicaban alguna ecuación de trigonometría.

-Hey, paren su carro, por si no lo sabían Edward trabaja, solo no quiso desvelarse y ya. –expliqué a mis amigas.

-Sabemos que trabaja y también sabemos que el 85% de las veces se queda contigo o tú con él, el trabajo nunca ha sido impedimento para no dormir juntos.

-¡Oh Rosalie, deja de insinuar cosas! -sonrojada me tapé el rostro.

El cuerpo de Alice tembló por la risa.

-¡No estoy insinuando nada! -caminó hasta la cocina y regresó con un tazón de cereal en las manos- Solo es raro no verlos pegados como sanguijuelas.

-¡Sanguijuelas empalagosas! -se burló Alice conteniendo aun su risa.

Les hice una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Sanguijuelas sexosas! -acordó Rose.

Las dos brujas se largaron a reír estrepitosamente.

-¡Par de brujas! -me levanté, aun en su fantasía de sanguijuelas le quité a Rose el tazón y lo coloque en la mesita de centro, fui por Alice que lloraba de la risa y arrastrándola por la cintura la eché encima de Rosalie, ninguna hacia intento de detenerme pues el ataque de risa no se los permitía, por lo tanto no hicieron nada cuando en un movimiento repentino les dejé caer un par de almohadazos y me les subía encima quedando así yo sentada sobre ellas.

-¡Ya, ya, me rindo, me rindo! -suplicó Alice entre risas y respiraciones cortas, sus ojos contenían lagrimas y su fina cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo, Rose no estaba mucho mejor.

-¿No se mordieron la lengua al decir eso?, tu y Emmett son un par de hipersexuales Rose, así que no me vengas a meter en tu mismo saco. -por más que quería unirme a las risas no podía, tenía que aguantarme, yo estaba ganando y no las dejaría vencer, además habíamos estado aburridas, un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal- ¿Y que me dices de ti Alice?, tu y Jasper son tan cursis que me provocan caries, ¡Ay mi soldadito de plomo!, ¡Ay mi pastelito de azúcar!

¡Hey, yo no le digo así! –se destornilló ya sin aliento.

-Por supuesto que lo haces, yo te he escuchado muchas veces -divertida y aun sentada brinqué sobre ellas, las pobres solo rogaban piedad.

-Eso es cierto -reconoció Rose siguiéndome el juego en medio de una carcajada- así le dices Alice, un día que no había nadie aquí, aparte de Jasper y tú, escuché como le decías: '¡Si, si, así, soldado, saque su artillería!', vete tú a saber que estaban haciendo, yo mejor me fui.

Esta vez ya no pude más, los antes espasmos se convirtieron en incontrolables risas, quería tanto a este par de locas, la diversión con ellas estaba siempre asegurada.

-Es mejor que decir '¡Si, si, así, osito panda, enséñame tu bambú!, ¡eso es tan bizarro! -contraatacó Alice burlándose descaradamente de Rose.

-¡Mentira, yo no digo eso!

Como gelatina, ósea temblorosa por tanto reír y sosteniéndome el estomago me dejé caer hasta el piso, mis compañeras estaban igual o peor que yo, el lugar era un mar de risotadas.

-Par de escandalosas -vociferé con la respiración agitada y lagrimas rodando por las mejillas.

-Al menos ya nos des aburrimos un poco -las manos de Rose trataron de alisar su despeinado cabello rubio.

-Eso sí. ¿Qué les parece que hagamos de este aburrido domingo, nuestro día de chicas?, ¿les parece bien si le llamo a Esme?

-Buena idea Al. -accedí encantada de ver a Esme. Rose asintió también de acuerdo.

Alice se sentó en medio de las dos y marcó el número que tenía bien memorizado, puso la bocina en altavoz y escuchamos dos timbres, nadie contestaba, al tercero se oyó una suave voz ya familiar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola mamá!

-¡Hola Esme! -Rose y yo saludamos al unisonó.

-¡Hola niñas! ¿Cómo están?

-Hasta hace un rato un poco aburridas ma.

-Para eso te llamamos Esme -dije animada- queremos día de chicas.

-Si, por favor, podríamos ir de compras, después comer en algún lugar bonito, ya sabes, lo que siempre hacemos -concluyó Rose alegre ya pintándose el panorama y dejando atrás nuestro aburrido domingo.

-Chicas, lo siento -su voz se volvió apenada- hoy precisamente no puedo.

Todas soltamos quejidos.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué no? –preguntó Alice torciendo la boca en una mueca de payaso triste- ¿no era que los domingos los tenías libres de toda actividad?

-Bueno si, pero tu padre y yo tenemos algo pendiente, y, hum, es importante, me gustaría ir con ustedes chicas, pero…

-Esme, no hay problema, podemos quedar para otro día. -convino Rosalie sosteniendo ahora ella el teléfono.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya será para la otra. -secundé, era bueno que ella y Carlisle se dieran tiempo para ellos- Diviértanse, ¡saludos a Carlisle!

-Si quedaste con papá y es importante entonces está bien -aceptó Alice- dile que lo pasaré a ver mañana al hospital para que me invite a comer.

-Muy bien cariño, yo le digo. Gracias por entender niñas, saben que las quiero, hasta luego.

Nos despedimos y finalizamos la llamada.

-La noté nerviosa cuando le pregunté por qué no podía salir con nosotras.

-¿Y si están intentando reavivar la llama de la pasión?

-Oh, cállate -el cojín que lanzó Alice fue a parar a la cara de Rose- ya es difícil enterarse de las cosas que mi hermano le hace a una de mis mejores amigas, no necesito también saber los detalles morbosos de mis padres.

Me reí de la cara de horror que puso.

-Es normal Alice, es lo mismo que tu y Jasper hacen. -puntualicé sabionda- Y, además, ¿porqué siempre nuestras conversaciones finalizan con algo referente al sexo?

-Pues por culpa de Rose.

La aludida le regresó el almohadazo divertida.

-Y ustedes como que no quieren la cosa -rio entre dientes enredándose un bucle dorado en el dedo.

-Ya está bien, se nos irá el tiempo, ¿vamos o no a salir? -me levanté esperando una afirmación para irme a arreglar.

Las dos asintieron pasando por mis costados, Rose a su departamento para cambiarse y Alice a su cuarto. Hice lo mismo que ellas.

Ese fue un gran día acompañada de mis dos grandes amigas.

_La amistad lo es todo. La amistad vale más que el talento. Vale más que el gobierno. La amistad vale casi tanto como la familia._

En realidad ellas eran mi familia.

.

.

_**Noviembre.**_

Como esa vez las hubo varias; invitamos indefinidas veces a Esme a salir con nosotras, pero igual que en aquel entonces ella denegó disculpándose por no poder, las chicas y yo extrañadas indagamos cual podría ser la causa, antes difícilmente nos decía que no, Alice encontraba extraño que Esme nos cancelara en diferentes ocasiones, Rose seguía con su teoría sobre que lo único que sucedía era que Esme y Carlisle solo buscaban tiempo para estar juntos, yo encontraba lógica a esto último, en su fase de duelo aunque Carlisle siempre se encontró a su lado apoyándola, en ese entonces la prioridad era solamente el que ella estuviese bien, para mí que decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y no fue necesario que Alice o yo le comentáramos algo sobre esto a Edward, él solo se dio cuenta de lo atareados que de un tiempo para acá andaban sus padres.

Lo cierto es que últimamente ya no solo la de Esme, sino que también la agenda de Carlisle se volvió apretada. Las comidas familiares se redujeron a algunas de vez en cuando, las tardes de chicas se hicieron nulas, entre otras cosas, sabíamos más de ellos por el teléfono que personalmente.

Pero eso sí, la pareja destilaba amor y felicidad por todas partes, eso era lo importante y de lo que al instante nos percatábamos todos cuando esporádicamente nos encontrábamos con ellos.

Edward desde hace meses venía sospechando que algo ocurría, pero el verlos de esta manera lo hacía desistir de preguntar, se quedaba tranquilo con ver lo plena y sonriente que estaba su madre y lo alegre y amoroso que se portaba su padre alrededor de ella, aunque esta era parte de la personalidad de Carlisle para con su esposa, su incondicional amor y protección lo derrochaba por naturaleza. Edward pensaba que si había algo que estaban ocultando, ya se descubriría cuando tuviera que ser, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso.

.

.

El frio de noviembre en la ciudad era palpable, las calles se veían hermosas con nieve y las articulaciones de los arboles llenas de la sustancia blanca en toda su extensión antojaban tomarse una foto para transformarla en postal.

-No se para que nos alborotó para salir a cenar si al fin de cuentas ni siquiera vino -se quejó Rosalie cruzada de brazos- ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Se notaba, los totopos con guacamole desaparecieron enseguida del plato.

-Démosle cinco minutos más -suspiró Emmett intentando tranquilizarla acercándola a su musculoso cuerpo y dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Hoy los chicos dejaron la Heineken –su cerveza favorita- por la Corona, querían estar cien por ciento en ambiente.

Habíamos decidido esperar a que Seth llegara para que todos pudiéramos ordenar. La cosa era que 20 minutos después no había indicios de que el chico fuese a aparecer, debió de ser una señal el hecho de que dijera que nos alcanzaría aquí.

Y mira las consecuencias.

Rose tenía razón, de Seth fue la idea de salir a divertirnos y por tal motivo ahora estamos en este lugar. Era justo celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones visitando el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad, era moderno, pintoresco, acogedor y de comida mexicana.

Mi boca se hacía agua de solo imaginar todos esos platillos enlistados en el menú. ¡Y Seth que no se aparecía!

Mi estomago gruñó hambriento, suerte que la plática era tan buena que los tenía absortos y nadie prestó atención.

O eso creí antes de sentir el peso suave de un brazo instalarse en mis hombros, la calidez corporal tan familiar se acopló al costado de mi cuerpo. Una baja risa acarició mi oreja, como siempre un cosquilleo viajó por toda la periferia de mi columna vertebral.

-Tu estomago tiene vida propia. -su dulce aliento mesclado con el de la cerveza llegó hasta mi nariz, mi boca tuvo ansiedad de probar esa combinación.

Ya que estábamos en posición y para no desaprovechar la oportunidad, me acurruqué junto a él en el cómodo sillón de la cabina.

-Por culpa de Seth, el hijo que lleguemos a tener va a salir con cara de taco. -bromee formando un patético puchero con la boca.

-Prometo vengar a nuestro hijo el taco, Seth conocerá la furia de un padre hambriento –rio bajito antes de jalar el borde de mi bufanda y besar la comisura de mis labios.

Nuestra burbuja sumergiéndonos a la profundidad.

-En serio, tengo hambre. –impacienté murmuré con un mohín, me dio un beso fugaz y aun manteniéndome en la seguridad de su abrazo se volvió buscando el momento indicado para interrumpir la plática de Alice.

-…y de tan emocionada que estaba salí de la tienda cargando con la prenda sin pagar hasta que pasé por el detector y este comenzó a hacer un pitido que me hizo detenerme, Bella y Rose lo único que hicieron fue quedarse ahí riéndose como locas. ¡Fue tan vergonzoso!

Los chicos en la meza rieron agarrándose el estomago cautivados por la forma en que Alice contaba nuestras anécdotas, y no era para menos, mi amiga era tan chistosa a la hora de expresarse, enfatizaba palabras, hacía gestos graciosos y movía las manos a todo lo grande.

-¿No creen que ya va siendo hora de pedir? –comentó Edward después de que las risas disminuyeran.

-¡Ay sí, por favor! –suplicó Rose tomando el menú inmediatamente.

-Apoyo la moción. –siguió Jazz haciendo una seña al mesero que nos atendió cuando llegamos, su nombre era José Luis y su bigote bailaba por si solo cuando hablaba.

-¿Están listos para ordenar señores? ¿Lindas señoritas? –preguntó sacando su blog de notas sonriendo alegre y observándonos con sus ojos vivarachos.

Las chicas y yo soltamos una risita al ver otra vez su mostacho. José Luis hablaba muy bien el inglés pero una que otra vez se le escapaba alguna frase o palabra en español, su personalidad era muy vivaz e involuntariamente te hacía sonreír por eso.

Los chicos nos miraron raro. Edward entrecerró los ojos y en un gesto de protección me acercó más a su cuerpo, rodee los ojos al ser partícipe de su acto posesivo, pero acá entre nos ese modo de 'soy celoso y no me importa' me hacía sentir alagada; eso porque lo era en una fase aceptable, nada más por eso se lo pasaba. Por otra parte Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo con mis amigas, Rose disimuladamente le dio un manotazo en el pecho a su novio y Alice solo rió encantada por la actitud de su chico.

-Para mí unos tacos de bistec, no se olvide de traer el especial de salsas. ¡Ya quiero probar todo esa bomba explosiva! -para enfatizar lo que decía Rose hizo una rápida fricción con sus manos.

He sido testigo de lo que puede llegar a comerse y es sorprendente como a pesar de eso la bonita figura de su cuerpo no se deteriora, era digna novia de Emmett, los dos unos tragones, aunque obviamente él se la lleva de pasada, su estomago era como un barril sin fondo.

-Yo quiero unas flautas con…

-¡Hola chicos!

Alice fue interrumpida.

Inmediatamente todos volteamos al sonido de donde provenía esa conocida voz. Era Seth llegando a nuestra meza nada más ni nada menos que de la mano de una chica, él sonreía genuinamente y ella con un poco de timidez.

En la meza en un principio nadie dijo nada, mirábamos en blanco a la pareja recién llegada, ya podía imaginar el porqué del mutismo. Sutilmente le di un codazo a Edward quien enseguida se aclaró la garganta comprendiendo y levantándose al instante a saludar. Los demás lo seguimos e hicimos lo mismo.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde. -se disculpó Seth- Había un poco de tráfico, miren ella es Bree, ella, este, ella es mi novia -al momento de decir esto sus mejillas adquirieron un tono intenso de rojo.

Jamás vi a Seth sonrojado. Estaba sorprendida, y creo que no era la única.

Estoy enterada de que nunca antes a presentado a los chicos a una mujer como su novia, él siempre ha tenido solo 'amigas'.

Al parecer la alegría por el nuevo acontecimiento fue colectivo porque todos lo comenzamos a felicitar tanto a él como a Bree. Ella era linda, de tez blanca, largo cabello pelirrojo y grandes ojos azules, podía ver a una chica de actitud dulce en ella.

-¡Oh Bree, no sabes en lo que te has metido! –le advirtió felizmente Alice cuando nos sentábamos a la meza.

Era notable que las seis personas en la meza estábamos contentas porque nuestro amigo por fin haya podido encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera sentir completo como para considerarla una novia, eso claramente significaba algo muy importante para él.

-¡Oye, deja de asustarla campanita!, yo que pensaba que Seth ya no salía ni con la promoción de las _Sabritas.*_

Reímos por el chiste de Emmett. Seth le entrecerró los ojos y Bree sintiéndose más en confianza lo abrazó logrando que él volviera a sonreír. Era muy bonito de ver, se miraban con tanto cariño el uno al otro que a mí personalmente me hacía sentir como una entrometida el dirigir la vista a ellos por más de cinco segundos.

Ahora entendía a Rose y a Alice cuando decían lo extrañas que se sentían al estar frente a Edward y a mí en una misma habitación.

-¿Ahora si están todos listos para pedir? -José Luis se materializó de donde quiera que haya estado, después de la llegada de la nueva pareja ya nadie se acordaba de él.

Ordenamos y al poco rato nuestro pedido llegó, la comida era tan deliciosa que estoy segura de que esta sería una de las muchas veces que vendríamos a este lugar.

-Yo estudio mercadotecnia y publicidad -nos dijo Bree ya entrados en la plática. Era muy amigable y de buen sentido del humor, era posible que esas fuesen algunas de las cualidades de las cuales se flechó Seth. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que le aguantara las bromas y que pudiera congeniar con sus amigos.

-¿Te gusta ir de compras Bree? -como no, Alice tenía que hacer la pregunta del millón.

-¡Ah, no, duende, a ella no me la vas a sonsacar! -gracioso Seth abrazó a su novia- Si a Rose y a Bells las sonsacas, a mi Bree no.

-¡Hey! -exclamamos la rubia y yo.

No es que sea una aficionada de las compras pero bueno, eran mis amigas, por ellas lo que sea.

-Estas celoso porque Alice te cambio por nosotras para ir de compras -aclaré sarcástica recordando a Alice contándome todas esas veces que se llevó en contra de su propia voluntad a Seth al centro comercial y la cara de terror que este siempre ponía al amenazarlo con llevárselo de nueva cuenta, y es que nadie podía decirle que no, su poder de convencimiento era un don.

-¿Alice, que te parece si para la próxima nos llevamos a Seth de shopping?, -me siguió el juego Rosalie- estoy segura de que se va a divertir como nunca.

Alice comenzó a brincar emocionada en su lugar.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bree y yo reíamos por la escena, la cara de Seth era de espanto.

-Eeh, yo, yo no, mejor llévense a Bree. –afirmó rápido provocando que todos riéramos más fuerte.

Bree le dio un rápido beso en los labios para aplacarlo y animada nos respondió.

-Con gusto voy con ustedes de compras chicas. Aunque podríamos llevarnos a Seth para que nos ayude con las bolsas.

El aludido casi se ahoga con su bebida.

Una rica cena, buena compañía, ambiente amistoso, ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

.

.

_**Diciembre.**_

-Deja de hacer eso que tus vecinos nos pueden escuchar, ¡Edward! -mascullé conteniendo la risa mientras el muy cínico me hacia cosquillas con sus labios en mi cuello y una de sus manos levantaba una parte de mi vestido acariciando todo el contorno de mi pierna. Me había entregado las llaves de su departamento y ahora hacía un vil intento por lograr que entrara en la cerradura, claro, de los dos yo era la más sobria.

¿Por qué era la más sobria?, pues porque hoy era noche buena y ahora mismo regresábamos de la cena que sus padres habían organizado, algo solo familiar pero donde un gran festín no podía faltar.

Esta noche fue muy divertida, yo estaba tan contenta de pasar esta fecha con Edward, en un principio creí que no estaríamos juntos pues yo pensaba ir a casa, pero entonces llamé a mis padres y Reneé mostrándose nerviosa me preguntó si veía algún problema en no pasar navidad con ellos, su confesión me sorprendió dejándome sin habla, después me explicó que este año tenía muchas ganas de llevarse a Charlie a un crucero para ayudar a que mi pobre padre se despegara del trabajo y se tomara unas vacaciones, que bien merecidas se las tenía, era un adicto al trabajo. Feliz por ellos le aseguré que por mí no había ningún inconveniente, le comenté que Alice, Edward y sus padres me invitaron a pasarla con ellos pero que por obvias razones en su momento no acepté, ahora la cosa era diferente.

Me sentí un poco apenada por no ver a Charlie y a Renné este año, pero mamá me aseguró que pronto vendrían a visitarme. Por tal motivo mi ánimo volvió a la normalidad y más porque pasaría estas fechas tan importantes con el hombre que amo y con su familia.

Rose, Emmett y Seth no estuvieron en la cena pues cada uno tenía una familia que los esperaba. Los echamos de menos pero era comprensible que quisieran estar con sus padres en estos tiempos, por un segundo creí que el ánimo de Alice recaería, pero eso no sucedió y es que aunque Jasper estuvo la mayor parte de la noche en casa de sus papás al final se apareció sorprendiendo a Alice y a todos los demás, se quedó el resto de la velada alegando que extrañaba demasiado a su novia y que sus padres comprendían perfectamente el que no quisiese estar lejos de ella en un día como este. Los Cullen y los Whitlock llevaban años de conocerse y la relación de sus hijos había hecho que la amistad se fortaleciera aun más.

Convivir con Esme y Carlisle en noche buena fue una de las mejores cosas, me hicieron sentir parte de su familia, querida, como una hija más, y no existía manera de agradecerles eso, ellos eran tan cálidos que era inevitable no sentirte parte de su círculo de protección.

Su casa que de por si me embelesaba esta vez lo hizo más cuando la vi rodeada de toda esa nieve, había estado nevando y el paisaje siempre verde y primaveral se vio cubierto por el manto blanquecino del invierno, y más maravilloso fue de ver con todas esas luces navideñas adornando la fachada tanto de la casa como de todos los arboles alineados a cada lado y las olas del mar tranquilas susurrando de fondo.

La exquisita cena estuvo compuesta por diferentes platillos hechos por Esme y por supuesto el señor vino también estuvo presente en la velada. Comimos y cantamos villancicos con los grupos de niños y jóvenes que pasaban a tocar a la puerta, Esme y Carlisle contaron experiencias de su juventud, de la infancia de Edward y Alice, y cabe destacar que nadie perdió oportunidad para hacerme hablar sobre mi familia, adolescencia, gustos y el cómo Edward y yo nos conocimos.

En la cuenta regresiva comimos uvas pidiendo deseos por cada una, la ultima la usé pidiendo fervientemente que el amor que Edward y yo nos teníamos no terminara nunca y que el futuro que nos deparara el destino fuese uno en el que los dos estuviésemos felices y juntos; después de comerla miré a Edward quien terminaba de echarse a la boca la suya y me miraba con adoración, era como si ambos estuviésemos pensando lo mismo, como si nuestro deseo fuese compartido. No tardamos ni dos segundos en acortar la distancia en un beso y sellar el pacto que silenciosamente habíamos consumado.

Después de eso fue un mar de abrazos, felicitaciones y un último brindis. Tuve la sospecha de que Esme mantenía la esperanza de que nos quedáramos a dormir en su casa, por mi no había objeción, la cosa era que Edward tenía ya otros planes y al parecer Jasper y Alice estaban en las mismas; Carlisle y Esme nos despidieron con una sonrisa en la puerta, abrazados y con un aire soñador, recordándonos que nos querían a primera hora del día siguiente sin falta para abrir los regalos. Todos teníamos razón en algo, lo que sea que haya sucedido con ellos debió de ser increíble, irradiaban felicidad y una extraña emoción por todas partes.

Cada pareja se fue en su respectivo auto por rumbo diferente, cada quien a celebrar a su manera.

En un acto sorpresivo una vez dentro del departamento Edward tomó el control a distancia y dio _play_ al reproductor dando comienzo a una de mis canciones favoritas de Michael Buble, me atrajo a su cuerpo y automáticamente nos dejamos llevar al compas de la música, yo reía en cada movimiento y el cantaba en mi oído para mí. Un par de copas de champagne, besos, caricias y susurros con palabras dulces después, terminamos celebrando la navidad en los brazos del otro, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de nuestros cuerpos.

.

.

-Edward, amor, ¡despierta!…

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y no hubo signo de que sus ojos se abrieran, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y quedamos de ir a casa de sus padres mucho más temprano, Esme nos iba a matar.

Lo peor es que no me lo podía quitar de encima, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho y sus brazos me rodeaban como si fuera su cómoda almohada, muy bonito, hum.

-¡Edward Cullen despierta ahora mismo! -alcé un poco la voz desesperada por levantarme.

-¿Qué pasa? -farfulló con su voz patosa de sueño acomodando mejor su cabeza sobre mí. Estaba a nada de enojarme. Que iba a pensar Esme de nosotros, no, no, que pena.

-Mira, si quieres seguir dormido está bien, pero yo no pienso quedarle mal a Esme. -le dije antes de usar todas mis fuerzas para empujarlo, obviamente que no lo conseguí, el muy gracioso me inmovilizó con sus fuertes brazos y entre las sabanas se posicionó completamente sobre mí, regalándome una sonrisa torcida y observándome con sus ojos dormilones para después besarme con pasión robando el aire de mis pulmones. El muy astuto ya había descubierto el secreto para quitarme el mal humor.

-Feliz navidad, hermosa. -susurró entre besos- Te amo.

Lo rodee con los brazos rindiéndome a sus mimos.

-Te amo también. Feliz navidad.

Unió nuestras frentes y sus ojos fueron el reflejo de los míos. Me sentía tan plena, quería tanto a este hombre, de una forma tan intensa que jamás pensé que fuese posible.

-¿Te gustaría ir más tarde a la casa hogar a dejar los regalos que compramos para los niños?

-Sí, estoy ansiosa por ver la carita que van a poner cuando vean todos esos juguetes. -sonreí emocionada de solo pensar en ello.

Nos besamos por un rato más antes de recordarle la hora y lo tarde que era para llegar a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Ya arreglados entre los dos subimos al volvo los regalos que llevaríamos, incluyendo también los del albergue.

Me bajé del auto con algunos paquetes siguiendo a Edward que llevaba el resto hasta la puerta de la casa, el auto de Jasper se encontraba estacionado y eso solo significaba que ya estaba aquí junto con Alice, tocamos el timbre y al poco tiempo mi amiga apareció por la puerta aventándose a mi cuerpo y soltando un gritito.

Las cajas en mis brazos casi se me caen.

-¡Feliz navidad!

-Feliz navidad Al. -reí al ser balanceada por su pequeño pero enérgico cuerpo.

Jasper felicitó a Edward y segundos después hizo lo mismo conmigo y Alice con su hermano antes de invitarnos a pasar y acomodar todos los regalos debajo del gran árbol de navidad que descansaba en una esquina de la amplia sala, fue una delicia sentir la calidez que difundía el fuego en la chimenea pues el frio allá afuera era tremendo.

-¿Dónde se supone que están mamá y papá? -preguntó mi novio extrañado de no verlos por ninguna parte, también me había percatado de su ausencia.

-No lo sé, en realidad nosotros llegamos como quince minutos antes que ustedes y ellos ya no estaban. -apenada Alice confesó- Se nos hizo tarde, tuve que abrir con mis llaves.

Ya la bombardearía de preguntas para sacarle el porqué de su tardanza, me iba a vengar de todas esas veces en las cuales hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate.

-A nosotros también se nos hizo algo tarde -comentó Edward revolviéndose el cabello nervioso por quedarle mal a sus padres.

-Sí, me imagino -bromeó Jazz acomodándose en el sofá y encendiendo la TV.

-Mejor no te imagines. -secundó entre risas Edward siguiéndolo y sentándose cerca- Nada que tu y mi querida hermana no hayan hecho. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso –hizo una graciosa mueca de asco.

Alice y yo rodamos los ojos y nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar un rico chocolate. Era extraño que sus padres no estuvieran, aunque tal vez se cansaron de esperarnos y salieron a distraerse. Se me caería la cara de vergüenza cuando los viera.

Regresábamos a la sala, yo cargando la bandeja con las tazas del humeante chocolate y Alice sosteniendo la de las galletas recién horneadas cuando escuchamos unas llaves sacudiéndose distraídas en la puerta.

El primero en llegar a nosotros fue Carlisle, mirando para todos lados con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hola chicos.

-Por fin llegan. Lo sentimos por llegar tarde. –se disculpó Edward abrazando a su papá- Feliz navidad.

-Carlisle ¿ya podemos pasar? –oímos a Esme gritar desde la entrada. Nuestra cara de confusión saltó a la vista, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?- ¡Listos o no, allá vamos!

Regresé a ver a los demás, nadie sabía de qué se trataba esto. No pasó mucho para que Esme entrara a la sala y se detuviera en el marco de la puerta.

En coro un sonido de asombro se nos escapó a todos de la garganta.

Ahí estaba Esme, pero lo curioso era que no se encontraba sola, unas manitas rodeaban la parte delantera de sus pantorrillas, una personita que de pronto se me hizo extremadamente familiar se escondía tras ella, una personita de cabello lacio, castaño y tez blanca que había llegado a conocer perfectamente desde hace un año.

Vi como el shock certero de la realidad se dejó caer de golpe sobre Edward y Alice, estáticos en su lugar sin poderse creer quien era la pequeña que se ocultaba tras Esme y sobre todo sabiendo la respuesta de la pregunta que apuesto cada uno nos estábamos haciendo, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí si era imposible que los niños de la casa hogar salieran con parejas que legalmente no los habían adoptado?

La respuesta era obvia.

-Vamos cariño, no tengas miedo, ya los conoces. -maternalmente le habló ella a la pequeña figura, pero esta ni siquiera hizo el intento por observarnos, solo fuimos testigos de cómo temerosa negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza logrando que su lindo cabello se moviera para todos lados.

-Lizzy, son solo Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward. –prosiguió Carlisle con delicadeza acuclillándose a su altura y persuadiéndola directamente.

-¿Edward?, ¿mi Ed?

Esa era su voz, su inocente, angelical y asombrada voz.

Involuntariamente sonreí con el corazón derretido, Edward a mi lado respiró hondo y sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa. Lizzy cautelosa asomó su cabeza, cuando reparó en Edward sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos y brillantes.

-¡Edward! -exclamó con la carita iluminada y como un bólido salió corriendo hasta él, Edward fue a su encuentro y la atrapó en sus brazos sosteniéndola fuerte, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y él emocionado besó su frente y recargó su mentón en su cabello.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí Lizzy, -su voz entrecortada y sus ojos volviéndose húmedos- ¿Cómo, cuándo?, Carlisle, Esme, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

Esme se limpió algunas lágrimas y Carlisle la abrazó infundiéndole su apoyo. Alice se acercó todavía en shock hasta el cuerpecito que Edward sostenía y en un minuto como volviendo a la realidad el llanto salió disparado.

-¿Lizzy? -no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían- ¡Lizzy!, ¡Oh Dios mío, eres tú! -sollozó llevándose las manos a la boca.

Al escuchar su nombre la pequeña se volteó a verla y sus ojitos chispearon.

-¡Ali!, ¡Adita Ali! –chilló haciéndonos reír y echándose sobre mi amiga quien con emoción la rodeó con sus brazos, miró para todos lados y cuando estuve en su campo de visión de improvisto se lanzó ahora sobre mí, tuve tiempo de atraparla y estrecharla cariñosamente- ¡Bella, también estas aquí!, ¡ahora si vamos a poder jugar por muchos segundos más!

Lo último me recordó al límite de tiempo que siempre teníamos para jugar en el albergue, ella siempre me pedía a mí, a Edward o a las chicas que no nos fuéramos tan rápido, que quería seguir jugando.

-Si corazón, estoy aquí, -le susurré abnegada por la lagrimas, tenía tanto cariño por esta niña y de pronto ver el futuro que le esperaba me llenaba de felicidad, ella merecía todo, absolutamente todo lo mejor de la vida- y vamos a jugar por muchos minutos, horas y todo el tiempo que tu quieras.

-Hola pequeña Lizzy, ¿te acurdas de mí? –la saludó Jazz sacudiendo su delicada manita. Bienvenida a la familia.

-Si me acuerdo, tú eres el soldadito novio de Ali.

Alice se lo había presentado de esa manera una de las tantas veces que lo llevó al albergue. En la sala todos reímos como siempre encantados por ella.

-Mamá, papá, ¿podrían por favor explicarnos de una buena vez que es todo esto?, al menos confirmen lo que está pasando por mi mente, porque juro que por más que quiero me cuesta asimilarlo. –y estaba igual que Alice, esto era tan increíble, tan inesperado, esto explicaba muchas cosas sobre la actitud que habían tomado los meses anteriores.

-Vamos a explicarles todo pero vamos a sentarnos primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Hicimos caso a Esme quien por fin habló, los nervios la delataban, tal vez sentía miedo de que sus hijos se molestaran al haber quedado fuera de la decisión de traer a Lizzy a esta casa.

Lizzy sentada ahora en el regazo de Edward hizo amago de quitarse la descolorida mochilita que colgaba de sus hombros, la ayudé gustosa antes de dirigirme a ella.

-Cariño, ¿quieres chocolate y galletas?

-¿Hay de eso aquí? -me preguntó sorprendida. Me aguanté el llanto que quería salir de nuevo- ¿Y si se enojan mis nuevos papis Bells?

Edward a mi costado le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Nuestros padres son muy buenos Lizzy. Los mejores.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche.

Esme limpiándose el rostro de las aun frescas lágrimas se acercó a la niña hasta quedar a su altura.

-Aquí hay de todo lo que tú quieras bebé. Puedes comer de todo y nadie se va a enojar –besó su sonrosada mejilla y de recompensa recibió un gran abrazo de oso.

-Todos aquí te amamos y deseamos lo mejor para ti, somos tu nueva familia -Carlisle la abrazó después de que hubo soltado a Esme, Lizzy sonriendo se dejaba querer, ella lo único que tenía claro en este momento era de la gran cantidad de afecto que le era dado.

-Gracias… ¿ya puedo decirles mami y papi? -su pregunta inocente hizo que las lagrimas de Esme volvieran a caer y que la sonrisa de Carlisle se expandiera por todo su rostro. Parecían dos focos resplandecientes de luz.

-Claro que si hija. -ambos aceptaron, los tres se abrazaron haciéndonos sonreír a todos.

-¿Y a Ed y a Ali, ya puedo decirles hermanos?

-¡Pero por supuesto que si hermanita! -ahora Alice se lanzó a abrazarla haciéndola reír a carcajadas- ¡ahora si ya tengo con quien ir de compras cuando nadie me quiera acompañar, yey!, ya vas a ver cómo nos vamos a divertir.

-Yo estoy muy contento de ser tu hermano. -Edward las abrazó- Las quiero a las dos, mis pequeñas duendecitas.

Con una gran felicidad inundando mi interior me levanté por el chocolate y más galletas para Lizzy, hoy era su día y quería complacerla en todo al igual que el resto.

Procuré que no estuviera muy caliente para que no se quemara, saqué algunas galletas del horno colocándolas en un recipiente y me dirigí a la sala escuchando como Esme y Carlisle daban su explicación.

Le entregué la taza de chocolate a Esme para que pudiera dársela a Lizzy y a ella le pasé el platito lleno de galletas, cuando las vio rebotó entusiasmada en su lugar saboreándose lo que estaba por comerse.

-No me pregunten cómo es que sucedió, -continuó Esme acercándole con cuidado la taza a la niña quien ahora estaba absorta de todo lo que se decía, ella disfrutaba contenta de lo que su boquita probaba- solo recuerdo un día en el que estaba sentada jugando con esta pequeña y de pronto lo supe, habían pasado un par de meses desde que había sufrido mi perdida, la casa hogar se convirtió en mi salvavidas, en ella se encontraba Lizzy que desde un principio se ganó mi corazón, yo la quería a ella, se veía tan desprotegida, tan chiquita y con una gran falta de atención, ella necesitaba de protección y amor y eso a mí me sobraba y bastante, desde la primera vez que la vi ella me atrapó por completo -suspiró cerrando los ojos y abrazando al pequeño cuerpo que tenía en su regazo.

-Cada que Esme regresaba del albergue me contaba como había estado su día y especialmente siempre terminaba hablándome de todo lo que Lizzy había hecho, -Carlisle confesó rememorando los hechos- sin querer poco a poco me fui encariñando con ella sin siquiera conocerla. Nunca olvidare la vez en la que me llevó a verla, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue una imagen de Alice de pequeña, las dos delicadas y con una personalidad atrayente, ella me recordaba a mi hija y ya podía verla como una. Conforme la fui conociendo mi cariño se fue haciendo más grande, es imposible no amarla. Hasta que un día cuando me di cuenta de todo el bien que esa niña le hacía a Esme y a mí personalmente, supe que teníamos que hacer algo para tenerla con nosotros, en nuestra familia.

Atentos escuchábamos la conmovedora historia, Alice y Edward asentían en entendimiento, ellos amaban a Lizzy, la aceptarían hasta con los ojos cerrados y sin rechistar.

Esme lo miró con amor antes de seguir con su relato.

-Carlisle me planteó la posibilidad de adoptarla, yo me puse tan contenta, me emocioné muchísimo y estuve de acuerdo al instante, hablamos con nuestros abogados y con la directora del albergue, la señora Wells, a ella no le sorprendió nuestra decisión, ella ya nos había tratado por meses y estaba contenta de que nos hayamos decidido por Lizzy, fue muy amable y nos ayudó en todo el proceso facilitándonos las cosas. Sin ella no lo habríamos conseguido tan rápido, le estamos muy agradecidos.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y dejó la palabra en manos de su esposo, quien observaba a la niña feliz comiendo unas simples galletas como si nunca las volviese a probar en toda su vida.

-Y después de todos estos meses de papeleo, de recibir clases para padres adoptivos, de visitas con un juez, con trabajadores sociales y un sinfín de cosas más, logramos obtener la custodia de Lizzy. Por unos meses estarán viniendo a supervisar como van las cosas por aquí, pero eso no es ningún problema, la amamos y demostramos que somos aptos para cuidar de ella. -concluyó Carlisle acariciando el cabello de su ahora pequeña hija.

Ahora estaba claro el porqué de su comportamiento en los últimos meses, el porqué de su sospechosa alegría, de su falta de tiempo, las veces en las que nos cancelaron comidas o cuando quedábamos de vernos, todo este tiempo se la pasaron luchando por conseguir hacer que Lizzy fuese un miembro más de su bonita familia. Una Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen.

-Ahora entiendo porqué se veían tan ajetreados, –dijo Alice reflexionando- y la razón por la cual los notábamos tan entusiasmados por algo, aunque no teníamos ni idea de con qué.

-Estábamos a nada de traerla a casa, queríamos que disfrutara con nosotros de la noche buena, el único problema era que faltaba una sola firma y quedaron muy formalmente de autorizarla justamente hoy, por eso queríamos tenerlos a ustedes temprano, para que nos acompañaran a ir por ella.

-Mamá, lo sentimos mucho, -por segunda vez Edward se disculpó, me di cuenta de que lo decía verdaderamente avergonzado, dejé descansar mi mano en su rodilla haciéndole saber mi apoyo- no fue nuestra intención arruinarles la sorpresa, no pensamos que fuera tan importante.

-No se preocupen, creemos que incluso fue mucho mejor así, la sorpresa tuvo un mejor efecto. -Esme hablaba con sinceridad, sus ojos lo decían- Carlisle y yo somos quienes queremos pedirles una disculpa por dejarlos fuera de todo esto, son nuestros hijos y merecían saber lo que planeábamos hacer.

-Lo comprendemos y los apoyamos, todo lo que sea para verlos felices nos parecerá siempre perfecto. -Alice se limpió una traicionera lagrima que se escapó de su ojo- Gracias por traerla, por hacerla parte de esta familia, creo que todo el tiempo estuvo claro que ella pertenecía a este lugar, nos enamoró a todos desde el primer día.

-Yo aun estoy boquiabierto –admitió Edward sin despegar la vista de Lizzy- es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, no saben cuánto quiero a esta pequeña. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero hermanito. –saliendo de su burbuja Lizzy levantó la cabeza contestándole a Edward, su boca rodeada de migajas y sus ojos como dos intensas luces reflejadas en el cielo. Reímos e hicimos sonidos de ternura al percatarnos de que a pesar de haber vivido los últimos años en un orfanato, era muy cariñosa y aun guardaba en ella misma su inocencia- Yo ahora soy feliz porque tengo un papi y una mami, yo tenía unos, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que mi mami está en el cielo cuidándome?, ayer vi su estrella y brillaba mucho, ella está contenta de que yo lo esté.

Sonriente regresó a lo que hacía, seguir comiéndose sus deliciosas galletas.

La capacidad que poseía para entender las cosas dejaba a cualquiera anonadado, era una niña muy inteligente.

-Bueno basta ya de tanta lagrima, –Alice se levantó con energías renovadas- veo muchos regalos debajo de ese árbol, ¡es navidad!

Desapareciendo las lágrimas de nuestros rostros y solo dejando las sonrisas optamos por dedicarnos a abrir todos los paquetes adornados con envolturas y moños brillantes, nos sentamos en el piso con nuevas tazas de chocolate y más ricas galletas, de las cuales por cierto Lizzy no paraba de comer. Cuando recibió los regalos de Esme y Carlisle que consistían en todo un guardarropa y juguetes, tanto Edward como Alice se levantaron, él salió por nuestro regalo al auto y ella subió a su habitación, nosotros le habíamos comprado una muñeca que pensábamos llevarle a la casa hogar, al verla la abrazó tan fuerte que no la volvió a soltar, nos dio un beso a cada uno en agradecimiento y para ella mismo expresó lo bonita que era y el que nunca había tenido una.

Si no es por Esme y Carlisle, Lizzy no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar a partir de ahora de una infancia decente.

Alice susurrándome al oído me comentó lo que pensaba regalarle, no le pasó por la cabeza tener a Lizzy este día aquí, si hubiese sabido le compraba algo lindo, sin embargo la idea que se le ocurrió en ese momento me pareció muy buena.

-Esto es algo muy especial para mí y quiero que tu lo tengas -sacó la cadenita de oro blanco de la cual colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de libélula.

-¡Qué bonito animalito! -fue lo primero que dijo al observarlo, ayudé a sostenerle el cabello en lo que Alice se la ponía.

Después siguieron muchos regalos más, todos en la sala emocionados frente a la chimenea abriendo cajas y riendo por cada broma o cada recuerdo que los Cullen sacaban del baúl de su memoria, Edward y Alice le regalaron a Carlisle un elegante gramófono que consiguieron en una tienda de antigüedades y yo le regalé algunos discos de vinilo para no desentonar, de su parte Esme recibió un brazalete y unos zarcillos a juego y yo le di un kit de utensilios para repostería.

Todos recibimos regalos, hubo desde ropa, zapatos, una consola del nuevo Wii, juegos para este, hasta un ajedrez y unos palos de golf autografiados por un famoso deportista.

Aunque hice las compras navideñas con Edward y Alice, en la última oportunidad me escapé para comprar el regalo perfecto para mi novio, llevaba días queriendo un estetoscopio nuevo que había visto y que le había encantado y eso fue lo que le obsequie, como un niño con juguete nuevo me agradeció levantándome del suelo en un divertido abrazo.

Solo faltábamos los dos de intercambiar obsequios.

-Ahora es mi turno amor, espero te guste.

Estuve a punto de brincar en mi lugar sentada en el piso pero me contuve, me entregó una caja decorada con un gran listón y sin esperar a que me dijera me dispuse a abrirlo. Lo primero que saqué fue una cámara instantánea y en segundo lugar un álbum que en la portada traía incrustada en letras cursivas la frase 'Edward & Bella' y un poco más abajo: 'Mi vida a tu lado', levanté la tapa y con lo primero que me encontré fue con una copia de la foto que nos tomamos hace tiempo bajo la lluvia cuando apenas comenzábamos a conocernos, me quedé quieta en mi lugar cuando de pronto mi vista se volvió borrosa y húmeda, otra vez las lagrimas caían de mis ojos. ¡Era una llorona!

-E-edward es, hermoso. -con la voz entrecortada gatee a su lado y con fuerza me lancé a su cuerpo pasando mis brazos por su cuello tumbándolo al piso hasta estar sobre él, mis labios reconocieron los suyos y les demostraron todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, serrando el trato que significaba esa última frase en el álbum.

'_Mi vida a tu lado'… _

'_Mi vida a tu lado'… _

'_Mi vida a tu lado'… _

Tal vez era muy pronto para hacer planes de grandes magnitudes, pero de lo que si tenía certeza era de que el futuro se construía por cada pedacito de tiempo que el presente te otorgaba, y yo quería eso con Edward, quería construir a cada momento mi vida a su lado, construir cada pasado, cada presente y cada futuro de nuestras vidas.

La risa que brotó desde su garganta quedó atrapada en mi boca contagiándome al mismo tiempo, podía sentir su amor entrelazado con el mío fortaleciendo nuestra unión. No importaba nada más salvo su presencia y la mía, no importaba que los demás se hubiesen levantado a ver como nevaba a través de la ventana regalándonos un pequeño espacio de intimidad, no importaba el mañana o los dos días siguientes…

Lo único que importaba era la felicidad que nos albergaba hoy, justo ahora, un día que se convertiría en uno muy importante para todos por muchas razones.

Sostuvo mi rostro con las dos manos cuando necesitamos aire para respirar.

Mi cerebro martillando este recuerdo en piedra para mantenerlo por siempre en la memoria.

-Gracias por aparecerte en mi camino y ser parte de mi vida, mi mujer maravilla. -sus ojos llenos de un gran sentimiento hablándome junto con sus palabras.

-Gracias por ser parte de la mía, míster increíble.

Sonriendo ambos, me atrajo hasta sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Un sonido similar al de unas campanillas llegó hasta mis oídos. Reconocería esa risilla en cualquier parte.

-¡Digan cheese!

Al despegarnos y alzar el rostro un fuerte flash nos segó.

Con esa primera fotografía comenzaba a escribirse la historia de nuestras vidas.

**-.**

_"No sé si tú puedas tener un alma gemela, pero algunas veces tú conoces a alguien y sabes que estará siempre contigo por el resto de tu vida"_

**Robert Pattinson.**

* * *

**Antes de subir el capitulo tenía tantas cosas que decir y de pronto se me ha olvidado todo... Este es el capítulo final, aunque la verdad es que no lo siento tan final porque aun falta el epilogo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, yo aun no me la puedo creer que haya terminado, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que comencé con este fic, mi primer fic y con el que aprendí muchísimas cosas, yo no soy una escritora, ni de cerca estoy de serlo, simplemente un día quise atreverme a hacer algo nuevo y aquí están los resultados, espero con el tiempo mejorar, aunque desde ahora digo que no pienso subir un fic si no lo tengo terminado o llevo muchos capítulos hechos. Quiero agradecerles a cada una de las personas que me leyeron, las que lo hicieron desde el primer capítulo y las que se unieron en el camino, gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo. Y perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía y las muletillas, no tengo beta porque cuando quise una me quedó mal y me resigné a dejarlo así, eso fue antes, ahora lo he estado pensando bien y creo que por respeto a ustedes tengo que buscar alguna, así que puede que el fic sea editado si es que encuentro una alma piadosa que se atreva a ayudarme.**

**Ahora bien, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó que Lizzy se convirtiera en una Cullen? Una cosa, no piensen que Alice es una banal por pensar siempre en compras, ella solo disfruta de eso pero es una muy buena amiga como lo pudimos ver en barios capítulos atrás. Cualquier duda, reclamo, aclaración o lo que sea pueden preguntarme por twitter, pueden encontrarme como facullenn**

**Por último las invito a pasar por mi perfil y leer alguna de mis otras historias, prometo que no se van a arrepentir, las hice con mucho cariño y por tal motivo se que les gustaran al menos un poquito. Y bueno, nos leemos en el epilogo.**

**Fa**


	19. Epilogo

_**NA: La frase del principio conecta con la del final.**_

* * *

**Âmes sœurs**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

_**.**_

«Un alma gemela es como tu mejor amigo pero más, es la persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie, es quien te hace mejor persona, en realidad, no te hace una mejor persona… hace que tu lo hagas porque te inspira…  
**.**

Los tiernos piecitos titubearon al caminar mostrando el temor que producía la sorpresa de poder hacer algo nuevo con ellos, temblaron un poco en su mismo eje antes de proseguir andando, con vacilación al principio y decisión y rapidez al final. Como siempre sucedía desde hace apenas una semana.

A pesar de sus cortas piernitas, con asombrosa fuerza el pequeño cuerpo avanzó rápido y tambaleante a un metro de distancia, cayendo de repente, provocando que unas angelicales carcajadas se escucharan e inundaran mi interior dando a mi corazón un apretón lleno de amor.

Abriendo mis brazos hacia él seguí alentándolo para que se levantara como sabía que haría, nunca se dejaba vencer, él era fuerte y decidido, apoyándose con sus manitas cuidadosamente se volvió a poner de pie mostrando una linda curva dibujada en su diminuta boca. Una sonrisa que nunca faltaba en su rostro, una sonrisa ladeada heredada de su padre. Dio rápidos e inestables pasitos hasta el punto de correr torpemente por una línea imaginaria sobre el verde césped y caer al poco tiempo de rodillas, volviendo a soltar una suave carcajada. Suerte que el acolchonadito pañal lo protegía de cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir en su pequeño trasero, de otra manera mi preocupación por verlo lastimado se haría mayor.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de mi bebé, desde que aprendió a ponerse de pie y supo que caminar era lo siguiente, no dejaba de intentarlo, le encantaba estar en el piso, levantarse, dar pacitos y practicar su nuevo descubrimiento. El asunto era que antes de aprender a caminar él quería correr, ¡volar!, lo mejor de todo es que nunca se tiró a llorar al ver que no lo conseguía al instante, era el pequeño más risueño que jamás había conocido.

-Vamos, cielo, tu puedes, ven con mami –seguí animándolo antes de que se levantara y como era ya su costumbre trastabillara antes de caer de bruces sobre mis brazos. Lo abracé fuerte llenando de besos toda su tersa carita provocando un centellar de encantadoras risillas.

-Qué bien se divierten ustedes, y nada que invitan.

La voz de mi esposo se materializó a mi espalda, causando que por instinto volteara a mirar cómo se acercaba hasta llegar a nosotros, sonriendo y deleitándome con su sin igual atractivo. Después de estos años Edward no había cambiado mucho, tal vez quizás lo único nuevo era que ahora parecía un hombre maduro, a sus veintisiete años sus rasgos parecían algo más acentuados y su cuerpo más fuerte que en nuestros años de universidad, aunque el aire juvenil siempre se mantenía presente. Su irreparable cabello broncíneo seguía con vida propia y sus chispeantes ojos verdes cada día reflejaban el amor que sentía por mí y por nuestra familia. Y era completamente mío.

Yo seguía tan enamorada.

Tan feliz…

-Llegaron justo a tiempo. –contesté atrayendo a mi hijo y sentándolo sobre mi regazo sintiendo como sin perder tiempo tomó una porción de mi cabello para llevárselo a la boca, manía que él tenía.

Volví la vista a mi esposo, un calorcito ya conocido inundó mi pecho al mirar en sus brazos.

Unos ojitos verdes de largas pestañas se iluminaron cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, el pulgar de su mano izquierda se perdía dentro de su boca y sus deditos de la derecha enredaban mechones del cabello de su papi, al sonreírle movió ansiosa sus piernitas pidiendo de esta manera que me acercara.

Edward besó su sonrosada mejilla antes de bajarla a tierra firme y ponerse de cuclillas para sostenerla, ella se sostuvo fuerte de las solapas de su camisa temerosa a que la soltara.

-Tranquila princesa, no dejare que te caigas, ve con mami –la calmó Edward infundiéndole confianza con sus palabras y mirándola con la devoción que sabía que le tenía.

Y es que a diferencia de su hermano, mi pequeña no se atrevía del todo a andar si sabía que podía caer y causarse daño, podía pararse mientras se sostuviera de algo o alguien, pero le pensaba mucho a la hora de dar algún paso, Edward y yo habíamos acordado alentarla en cualquier situación para que se animara a hacerlo por sí sola, por supuesto que con nuestra supervisión, como hacíamos ahora mismo, solo queríamos que poco a poco fuera perdiendo el miedo y se diera cuenta de todas las cosas que podía descubrir a su alrededor.

Me levanté acortando la distancia que nos separaba, tampoco quería que sus primeros intentos por dar pacitos se vieran frustrados por mí.

-Ven aquí cariño, yo se que puedes hacerlo –hincada y estirando mi brazo hacia ella noté su indecisión, seguí infundiéndole palabras cariñosas hasta que después de un minuto su cuerpo se relajó y con suma calma movió una de sus piernitas, con suavidad Edward fue despegando sus manos de ella sin que se diera cuenta, se tambaleo un poco pero logró dar el siguiente paso sin caer, al percatarse de que podía hacerlo prosiguió con mucho cuidado por su camino, Edward y yo sonreímos emocionados, cuando estaba por dar su cuarto pasito se tropezó con sus propios pies, mis sentidos alertas reaccionaron, los centímetros que ya nos faltaban se cerraron cuando la atrapé con mi brazo libre y la atraje feliz a mi pecho.

-Te tengo -uní mi nariz con la suya dándole un besito esquimal- , eso estuvo muy bien cielo, pronto serás toda una experta. –con uno de sus puñitos frotó su parpado derecho mostrándome con esto lo cansada que estaba por haber ido de compras.

-Claro que sí, mi princesa tiene a quien sacarle. –Edward le dio un beso en la coronilla y después llevó la mano para apretar la mejilla de su hijo y besar su frente –Hola pequeño torbellino, tu pronto aprenderás a volar.

Haciendo alusión a su apodo movió tanto manitas y piernas sobre mi regazo contento por la atención que estaba recibiendo de su padre.

Sin darme cuenta mi marido cubrió mi sonrisa con sus labios regalándome uno de sus magníficos besos. Abrí mejor mi boca dándole un mejor acceso hasta que un leve jalón en mi cabello me hizo despegarme.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo campeón? –mi esposo se dirigió a Dani quien aun sostenía fuertemente mi mechón de cabello- ya habíamos acordado que los dos compartiríamos a mamá.

-En realidad creo que el único que estuvo de acuerdo fuiste tu amor, -divertida suspiré de alivio cuando tomó en brazos a su pequeño contrincante, amaba sentir la calidez de mis dos bebés, pero a veces necesitaba de una ayudita- él solo balbuceó palabras inteligibles en lo que tú le decías una sarta de cosas que para él no tienen sentido.

-Entre hombres nos entendemos. –concluyó riendo a la par que nuestro hijo al momento de levantarlo una y otra vez por los aires.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas –rodé los ojos satisfecha de ver el cariño que profesaba por sus hijos.

Nuestros bebes eran unos niños muy inteligente, a pesar de sus cortos nueve meses ya eran capaz de hacer que su padre comiera de la palma de su mano, bueno, en realidad eso sucedió desde que mi esposo se enteró que estaba embarazada y Belly fue la primera en dejarse ver en el ultrasonido, en un inicio creíamos que se trataba de un solo bebé hasta que semanas después al volver a hacer el ultrasonido la ginecóloga nos confirmó que estábamos esperando mellizos, casi me desmayo de la impresión y Edward terminó ronco de tanto gritar por la euforia.

Sus abuelos no se quedaban atrás, Charlie, Carlisle, Reneé y Esme los tenían tan consentidos que en algunas ocasiones los acusaba de ser los culpables de los futuros berrinches que pudieran hacer mis hijos, ellos y Edward ya estaban advertidos, aunque no es como que me hicieran mucho caso.

Edward se había vuelto loco de felicidad de saber que tendría a alguien a quien enseñar a jugar futbol. Dani sería un muy buen alumno, con toda esa energía que mostraba tener desde ahora seguro que los deportes serían uno de sus fuertes. Para Edward Belly era la niña de sus ojos, y para ella él era algo así como su superhéroe.

Por eso ahora mismo regresaban del supermercado juntos. Gracias a la presencia de dos bebes, y de mi trabajo como guionista desde casa, el cansancio a media noche terminaba pasándome factura, por lo tanto los domingos muy amablemente mi querido esposo me dejaba dormir unas horas más y se encargaba de los bebés y de las compras para la comida familiar que siempre organizábamos en las tardes.

Un cosquilleo en mi mentón hizo que despertara esa mañana, lo primero que mis ojos soñolientos captaron fue una mata de sedoso cabello broncíneo perteneciente al dueño de esa carita de mejillas sonrojadas que se acurrucaban mucho más sobre mi cuello buscando calor, al no ver a mi princesita al lado de su hermano, ni a mi marido, inmediatamente supe que este día como buenos madrugadores les había tocado ir por la despensa. A veces en lo que yo dormía Edward se los llevaba a los dos si ellos despertaban antes, o iba solo si los tres nos quedábamos dormidos. Era un marido complaciente y un perfecto padre de familia.

Abracé a mi bebé arropándolo en el circulo de mis brazos mientras que su agradable y natural aroma a talcos arrullaba mis sentidos para volver a dormitar un poco en lo que se decidía a despertar.

Una hora después el señor había despertado con su llanto, intentando llamar la atención de su madre que seguía dormida, pues su pequeño estomago pedía ser alimentado, y ni tan pequeño, mi costalito era un bebé muy pero muy comelón, dando tirones al escote de mi camisón intentando descubrir su productor de alimento abrí los ojos antes de que el pobre hombre terminara rojo como una remolacha.

Pequeño bribón, hacía meses que dejé de amamantarlos, pero eso no quitaba que dejara de darles sus tomas de leche, había querido quitárselas por completo pero mis pechos seguían produciéndola y me causaba un gran malestar no extraerla, Edward decía que no me preocupara, que era algo normal que al haber dado a luz a dos bebés la producción fuese en una cantidad mayor, que mi cuerpo todavía no estaba listo para dejar de producirla, por otra parte el pediatra había sugerido también que siguiera proporcionándoselas ya que la leche materna contenía nutrientes esenciales para el crecimiento de los bebés, por lo tanto aunque ya no les daba pecho ellos seguían alimentándose de las onzas que lograba extraer, tampoco quería que se acostumbraran y dejaran de lado la formula, que por cierto tenía la impresión de que les parecía asquerosa, por lo que disimuladamente se las alternaba provocando que hicieran muecas que lograban partirme el corazón. Era yo contra sus pucheritos y ojitos cristalinos.

Entramos a la casa escuchando el gorgoreo de Dani y Belly, en la cocina Gianna el ama de llaves, ya se encontraba acomodando la despensa y preparando el desayuno, en lo que Edward le daba el biberón a Belly me hice cargo de Dani, mientras él se entretenía con mi cabello yo me dediqué a poner la meza y a supervisar que los alimentos estuviesen listos, quería consentir a mi marido ya que los últimos días no estuvo con nosotros, el trabajo lo tenía un poco estresado últimamente, la investigación que realizaba actualmente sobre la célula madre, a pesar de mantenerlo motivado, lo agotaba por las largas horas de desvelo y los días de intensa exploración.

La llegada de dos bebés a nuestra vida volvió nuestro mundo de cabeza, queríamos tener hijos y por tal motivo esperamos hasta que Edward terminó su especialidad en cardiología; claro que aunque nos esperamos, el embarazo nos agarró de sorpresa, antes de eso recuerdo lo atareado que andaba, el cansancio y las pocas veces que nos veíamos durante el día provocaron que en algunas ocasiones llegáramos a discutir cuando nos encontrábamos por la noche debido a lo agotado que estábamos los dos.

Nos reconciliábamos porque sabíamos que las peleas se debían al estrés producido por el trabajo e intentábamos comprendernos y apoyarnos, gracias al cielo ese tiempo ya era pasado, al menos ahora aunque tiene sus consultas en el hospital en el que trabaja con Carlisle, sus congresos fuera del país y sus estudios exploratorios, podemos pasar tiempo de calidad todos juntos.

La verdad es que había sido difícil acostumbrarnos al cambio, dejé de trabajar en la editorial en la que comencé, o no exactamente, al principio pensaba renunciar pues quería ver crecer a mis bebés y no quería alejarme tanto tiempo de ellos, agradezco que mi jefa al comprender mi situación me propusiera trabajar desde casa, todo me lo mandaban a mi correo privado para evitar filtraciones por la red, en casa gozaba de mi propio estudio y también contaba con mi propia asistente que me ayudaba a ir y venir con los documentos importantes de la empresa, la verdad es que no podía pedir mejor trabajo que ese, hacía lo que más me gustaba y a la vez me encontraba cerca de mis pequeños y mi esposo, que aunque se la pasaba yendo y viniendo del laboratorio a la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo terminaba haciendo las investigaciones en su despacho.

Estaba tan orgullosa de Edward, aun siendo joven se había convertido en un excelente y renombrado medico, los reconocimientos adquiridos durante estos años hablaban por sí mismos, él y su padre hacían una mancuerna estupenda dentro y fuera del quirófano.

-Señora, ¿quiere que comience a preparar la salsa de castañas para la ternera de la tarde?

Gianna me trajo de vuelta al presente, acomodé mejor a mi bebé sobre mi cadera antes de contestarle.

-Está bien, después por favor me ayudas a picar las verduras para el asado.

Asintió antes de ayudarme a colocar el ramo de lirios recién cortados en un jarrón sobre la meza que ya se encontraba lista, el comedor siempre olía riquísimo ya que me encantaba que mi familia comiera en un ambiente agradable, me gustaban mucho las flores, el jardín estaba repleto de un sinfín de diferentes especies. Fue inmensa mi sorpresa cuando después de nuestra luna de miel, Edward me trajo directo a esta casa, se suponía que en lo que buscábamos un lugar estable viviríamos en un departamento, pero lo que yo no sabía es que mi marido ya había comprado una propiedad en Shelter Island, la finca se encontraba a algunas millas de la casa de mis suegros, por lo tanto ellos eran felices de cuidar a sus nietos cuando Edward y yo teníamos que salir a alguna parte, y ni que decir de Lizzy, era la niña más feliz de tener a sus sobrinitos cerca.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir en un lugar tan bonito como este, Edward dijo que era su regalo de bodas para mí porque sabía cuánto amaba ir a casa de sus padres y sentir la brisa y arena del mar, ahora teníamos nuestro propio paraíso en el que los niños podrían crecer libres y seguros, además de rodeados de naturaleza y en un hogar acogedor, no podría imaginar mejor regalo que este. Mi familia era lo más importante para mí y quería lo mejor para ella.

Después de un rato, Edward acompañado de mi bebita colocó la sillita doble portable que vibraba y acomodó a una soñolienta Belly, hizo lo mismo con Dani, quien no quería soltar una parte de mi cabello de sus deditos, a los dos les di su chupón para que se entretuvieran, estaba segura de que gracias al masaje que les proporcionaba la sofisticada silla terminarían dormidos en su lugar. Nos sentamos a comer hambrientos al mirar el suculento desayuno que teníamos enfrente, waffles, tocino, huevos, fruta, jugo de naranja, leche y café. El desayuno preferido de mi amado esposo.

-¿A qué hora tengo que ir por Charlie y Reneé al aeropuerto?

Desde hace meses que mis padres querían venir a vernos, perdón, querían venir pero a ver exclusivamente a sus nietos, por alguno que otro percance no se había dado la oportunidad, sin embargo las ganas de ver a mis pequeños eran muchas ya que la última vez que estuvieron cerca de ellos fue en su nacimiento y hoy domingo era día de reunión familiar, mañana era día festivo e iban a aprovecharlo.

-Según me dijeron, a las tres y media, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? –si seguía cansado yo podría manejar o ir sola.

-Seguro mi vida, voy por ellos sin problema -pasó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, sus refulgentes ojos verdes se notaban revitalizados a diferencia de ayer en la noche que llegó-. Amor, hace un rato llamó Esme para decirme que Alice y Jasper vendrían a la comida también.

Dejé el tenedor a mitad de camino. Esa era una excelente noticia, aunque algo extraña.

-¿Ya regresaron de sus vacaciones?, - pregunté frunciendo el seño- tenía entendido que volverían a fin de mes.

-Lo sé, mi madre también creía eso –se encogió de hombros antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y pasar su lengua por su labio inferior saboreando una gota derramada. Mis ojos embelesados no se movían de esa escena.

Inmediatamente un estremecimiento recorrió mi estomago, mandando un conocido cosquilleo por diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo.

-Bella, ¿cariño, pasa algo? –si amor mío, pasa que pasen los años que pasen está sensación de deseo cada vez que te miro nunca podrá desaparecer de mi sistema.

Me incliné hasta él y con una mano en su cuello lo jalé hasta mí, besé su boca sintiendo el característico sabor a naranja, solté un suspiro cuando su lengua acaricio la mía haciéndome soltar un gemidito.

Su mano comenzó a bajar hasta quedar prendida de mi pecho. ¿Qué se podía esperar después de haber estado sin mi esposo por los anteriores dos días?, él había tenido que ir a un congreso y apenas ayer en la noche había regresado, cansado y con ganas de dormir. Era comprensible que los dos estuviésemos tan necesitados. Su mano inquieta abrió el primer botón de mi blusa dejando a la vista el encaje del borde de mi brasier, un pequeño lloriqueo llegó de pronto haciéndonos separar de un brinco.

-¿Anabella tu también? –Edward la miró afligido. El chupón de mi pequeña se encontraba sobre su regazo, su boquita hacia pucheritos y sus ojitos se llenaban de agua.- Princesa, era solo un pequeño besito entre mamá y papá. –le dijo, prácticamente excusándose con su hija.

Mi nena solo se le quedaba mirando a su padre con carita de dolor. Cabe destacar que no era por haber visto la muestra de afecto de sus padres, sino porque la fuente de su distracción se le había caído. Dani aun seguía entretenido, por eso no hacía ningún ruido, bueno, digamos que él era otra historia. Anabella era toda tranquilidad y sonrisas, mientras que Daniel mantenía un temperamento digno de reconocer, eran tan diferentes de carácter y tan parecidos físicamente, salvo por el cabello de Belly que era un poco más castaño que el cabello broncíneo de Dani, aparte de eso, ambos tenían los ojos verdes de su padre y unos cachetitos sonrosados sobre esa piel tan suave y blanca parecida a la porcelana.

-Creo que tus hijos tienen a quien sacarle lo celoso –sonreí divertida de ver como se hacía el desentendido, nunca lo iba a aceptar-. Toma cariño, no pasa nada, ya está -volví el chupón a la boquita de Belly quien contenta lo aceptó.

-Esta noche tú y yo tenemos una cita, –cambió de tema regresando a su desayuno, acaricie su mejilla imaginando lo desesperado que estaba- en nuestra habitación. Te extrañé mucho.

Me estremecí de anticipación.

-Solo fueron dos días. –besó la palma de mi mano antes de que me dejara retirarla.

-Pueden ser solo un par de horas e incluso minutos y yo ya te estoy extrañando. Quería regresar con ustedes luego de haber llegado al hotel y sentir el vacio y silencio de esa habitación.

Lo comprendía, me pasaba lo mismo cuando no estábamos cerca.

-Lo sé mi amor, me sentía de la misma manera antes de irme a dormir, mi único consuelo era tener a nuestros pequeños conmigo. –solo de recordar se me oprimía el pecho, estaba tan acostumbrada a su abrazo protector cada noche que cuando él tenía que salir me costaba un poco conciliar el sueño.

-La próxima vez nos vamos todos juntos. –apremio asintiendo para dar énfasis a su idea.

-Esa voz me agrada. –sonreí complacida.

Al terminar de desayunar Edward se fue a su despacho a trabajar un rato, Gianna me ayudó en la cocina a preparar la comida para la tarde en lo que los niños tomaban su siesta. Haría solomillo de ternera en salsa de castañas, para preparar dicho platillo se tenía que anticipar la coerción desde horas antes, sazoné la carne y la mariné en la deliciosa salsa, era un gustó para mi cocinar, moverme en mi gran cocina con parrilla, plancha y estufa de acero, era inevitable no preparar cualquier tipo de receta aquí, además que me servía de distracción y pasatiempo.

Para acompañar dicho platillo como perfecta guarnición, picamos pimientos, zanahorias, chayote, tomate y pepinos para después ponerlos a la parrilla con un poquito de aceite de olivo, olía delicioso, y ni que decir de las patatas rellenas que ya se cocían en el horno.

Unos brazos firmes y conocidos rodearon mi cintura.

-Mmmhmm… huele exquisito –susurró en mi oído recargando el mentón sobre mi hombro- no solo huele, se ve delicioso.

Quien olía delicioso era él, se había duchado y su piel fresca contactaba con la mía.

-Parece ser que toda la familia vendrá, –lo miré robándole un besito rápido- tenemos que celebrarlo, no todos los domingos pasa eso.

De reojo vi salir a Gianna por la puerta francesa que daba a la terraza del jardín donde sería la reunión, llevaba los manteles y servilletas yo creo para entretenerse y darnos un poco de intimidad.

Los labios de Edward hicieron un recorrido por toda la base de mi cuello, dio unos mordisquitos al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se introducía por entre el espacio de los botones en mi blusa, contuve el aliento en mis pulmones al sentir como su dedo travieso creaba círculos cerca de mi piel.

Con mucho cuidado y gran esfuerzo de concentración seguí picando la carne, el queso, jamón de pavo y piña, para las brochetas que haría para mis sobrinos.

-Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero… -retiró los dedos dejándome con ganas de más y con un mohín en la cara, antes de abrazarme fuerte y soltarme por completo- ¿te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?, tengo que ir al aeropuerto por mis suegros.

Se me había ido el tiempo volando. Lo dejé irse apurándome con lo último, lo bueno es que ya casi tenía todo listo, ahora lo único era que mis hijos y yo nos pusiéramos guapos. Dejé a Gianna al pendiente del horno en lo que yo subía a arreglarme con mis pollitos. Duché a los dos en su bañera y mientras se entretenían con sus juguetes dentro del agua rápidamente me metí a la regadera, observándolos sentaditos intentando morder cada uno una estrella y un patito de hule, disfrutaban mucho pasar tiempo en el agua, a veces lloraban cuando Edward y yo los sacábamos.

Una hora después los tres bajábamos impecables las escaleras, uno en cada uno de mis brazos, mis dos costalitos se veían hermosos, Dani como siempre creyendo que mi cabello era comida y con su traje de marinerito, y Belly con el pulgar en la boca y con su vestidito en conjunto a la vestimenta de su hermano, el diminuto moñito en su cabello le daba un toque extra adorable; por mi parte llevaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa strapless azul marino con unos coquetos holanes bajando por mi busto, era domingo y necesitaba un poco de comodidad ante todo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí!

Instantáneamente sonreí al escuchar a mi madre, quien venía entrando al vestíbulo con un Charlie y un Edward pisándole los talones y un par de maletas siendo arrastradas por ellos.

-Mamá, papá, que bueno que ya están aquí. –contenta fui a su encuentro, rápidamente Reneé nos besó a los tres en la frente, dándonos un suave y confortable abrazo.

-Mira a mis nietos Charlie, están grandísimos y siguen tan hermosos como siempre, ¡oh cariños míos, vengan con la abuelita! –tomó a ambos bebés en sus brazos y repartió besos sin parar- cuanto los he extrañado mis cielos.

-Hija, estás hermosa. –Charlie me abrazó fuerte meciéndome de un lado a otro, yo igualmente era feliz de que se tomara un respiro del trabajo y estuvieran aquí- La maternidad te sienta de maravilla.

-Oh, papá, gracias, que bueno que se hayan decidido a venir por fin.

-Esperamos no ser una molestia. –se separó de mi y sin resistir más se fue directo a hacerles cariños a mis hijos- Hola muñequita, que grande estás. –mi hija al ver el bigote de Charlie lo retuvo entre sus deditos, mi padre la cargó por temor a que se lo jalara- Campeón cuanto has crecido, vas a ser todo un rompe corazones. –despeinó el cabello de mi hijo, que intentaba llevarse a la boca el cabello de Reneé, lástima que el suyo era corto.

-Papá deja de meterle ideas a Dani, apenas y es un bebé.

Edward con una sonrisa divertida en los labios vino a mi lado pasando su brazo por mis hombros, por instinto me abracé a él disfrutando del momento.

-Ajá, entonces señora Cullen, ¿Quién es la celosa en esta relación? -cuestionó burlón, le saqué la lengua juguetonamente logrando que riera aun más- No es ninguna molestia, Charlie, Reneé, saben que son bienvenidos por el tiempo que deseen.

-Muchas gracias Edward. –respondió papá sin dejar de hacerle muecas graciosas a Belly y Dani, quienes soltaban uno que otro ruidito en forma de risa y movían brazos y piernas efusivos por la atención.

-¿Podrías ayudar a Charlie a llevar las maletas a la habitación en la que se van a quedar?

-Claro que sí amor. –Edward frotó su nariz en mi cabello antes de dar un beso sobre él- Por cierto, te ves espectacular, ya quiero que sea hora de ir a dormir.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, tenía entendido que lo último que haríamos sería dormir. O al menos ese era el plan. Esperaba que mis padres no hayan oído su comentario, aunque lo dudaba, seguían abstraídos con sus nietos.

Edward y Charlie subieron a dejar las maletas, Reneé y yo junto con los niños nos fuimos a la terraza, mi madre se sentó con un bebé en cada pierna esperándome mientras iba por su sillita a la cocina. Los acomodamos dándoles sus juguetes, tiempo después Charlie y Edward entraron y los dejamos a su cuidado.

Verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden, comenzamos a llevar botana a la meza, el sol salía y de a poco se ocultaba nuevamente entre las nubes, con un clima templado como este se antojaba un rico vino, por lo tanto llevé el reposa vinos con hielo y algunas copas. No podía tomar mucho pero al menos le daría un sorbito a la copa de mi marido.

A las cinco en punto el timbre sonó, Gianna se encargó de ir a abrir la puerta y a los pocos minutos apareció Lizzy.

-¡Bellaaaaaa!

Un bólido color rosa llegó de lleno hasta mí. Con una carcajada me agaché y abracé a mi cuñada de diez años. De esa niña insegura de tres añitos no quedaba ya nada, Lizzy había cambiado mucho y para bien, ahora era una niña segura de sí misma y muy perspicaz, su cabello lacio y castaño en esta ocasión venía hecho un perfecto moño en lo alto de su cabeza, sin ningún cabello saliéndose de su lugar, sus ojos azules de largas pestañas mostraban alegría y la sonrisa de su boca era más grande y resplandeciente que nunca.

-¡Oh, corazón, se te ha caído otro diente! -contenta sonrió aun más.

-Sip, no le digas a nadie pero sospecho que mi papá es amigo del ratón de los dientes, –me susurró bajito- espero que esta vez aparte de monedas me traiga una muñeca. ¿Ya viste mi nuevo tutú? –risueña se dio una encantadora vuelta mostrándome el lindo vestido de ballet que traía puesto, sabía que tomaba clases, toda la familia habíamos asistido a algunas de las presentaciones de su escuela y era realmente un bello cisne, ella poseía el don para moverse con elegancia sobre el escenario.

-Es hermosísimo, y ¿sabes qué?, yo sospecho que Edward también es amigo del ratón de los dientes, podrías decirle como es la muñeca que quieres para que le pase el dato al ratón, ¿no crees?

-¡Si, esa es una buena idea Bella! –dio saltitos emocionada- ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?, ¿Dónde está Belly?, ¿Dónde está Dani?, ¡quiero jugar con ellos!

-Están en el jar…

No terminé la frase porque como una veloz flecha salió corriendo al jardín.

-Hola, hola. –Esme apareció trayendo consigo un recipiente, cariñosa como solo ella me dio dos besos en cada mejilla- Disculpa la tardanza querida, tuvimos que pasar por Lizzy a sus clases de ballet. Traje el postre, tiramisú y helado de vainilla.

-Helado de vainilla, listo para ser devorado –Carlisle con su característico carisma llego a nosotras dejando en la barra la cubeta de helado, me saludó con un afectuoso abrazó antes de que los tres fuéramos a encontrarnos con los demás.

Entre saludos y abrazos se comenzó a formar un ambiente lleno de entusiasmo, mis padres y los de Edward se llevaban muy bien. Conversábamos entre todos llegando mis hijos a ser el centro de atención, nadie podía dejar de hacerles mimos. Rose, Emmett, Seth y Bree no tardaron en llegar, los primeros con su par de princesas y los segundos muy embarazados. A Bree solo le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz, era su primer bebé y aun no sabían que nombre ponerle.

Por otra parte, Amanda de cinco años era la hija de Rose y Emmett, una niña lindísima de cabello rubio y grandes ojos grises que los había sorprendido al venir a este mundo, era de esperarse, no es como si fuesen la pareja más sería y recatada aquí presente. Catherine era su hija menor de tres años, con el cabello de un rubio obscuro y brillante casi llegando al castaño de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre. Emmett bromeaba diciendo que amaba a sus pequeñas pero que no descansaría hasta dar en el blanco y encontrar al hombrecito que viniera a cuidar de sus tres mujeres.

Pensamiento similar al de Edward, que ya me había avisado que quería más hijos dentro de un par de años. Hombres, hombres, hombres…

-Tío Edward, tía Bella, Cathi y yo hemos traído un regalo para los bebés –Amy con su dulce vocecita llevó una caja de cartón hasta donde estábamos Edward y yo, tras ella su hermana rebotaba emocionada con su oso en brazos.

-Nena, no tenían por qué molestarse, -cariñoso mi marido besó su coronilla antes de poner la caja sobre su regazo-. Muchas gracias, seguro que a sus primos les encantará.

-Papi dice que amadas muuusho a Buddy tío Edwad. –Cathi rió cubriendo su boquita.

Miré a Rose preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería mi sobrina, con un encogimiento de hombros hizo como si no supiera.

Intrigada por saber de lo que hablaba quité la tapa de la rectangular caja, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la cara que puso mi esposo al ver lo que se encontraba dentro no fue mucho mejor, parpadeó como cinco veces quedándose completamente quieto.

Ahí acostadito descansaba un precioso cachorrito Jack russell terrier, blanco con algunas manchas cafés en sus ojos, orejas, lomo y cola. Al percatarse de que era observado abrió sus grandes ojos avellanos y movió su colita de un lado para otro, era demasiado tierno. A Edward no le gustaban los perros por lo tanto nunca le propuse tener uno ya que sabía su respuesta de sobra, pero aprovechando que mis lindas sobrinas nos regalaban uno…

-¡Qué lindo! –Lizzy se acercó a mirar y tocando sus mejillas abrió su boca en una perfecta O. -¿Mamá, papá, podemos tener uno también?, -se giró hasta Esme y Carlisle, este último se encontraba entre la espada y la pared- por favor, por favor.

-Por mí no hay problema cariño, ¿tú qué dices Carlisle?, anda dile algo a tu hija -Esme rio disimuladamente disfrutando de ver como su hija arrinconaba a su esposo.- Sería estupendo que Lizzy tuviera una mascota con quien jugar.

De sobra era sabido que la 'aversión' que los hombres Cullen mantenían por los perros era algo compartido, pero yo haría que eso cambiara, no permitiría que mi hijo en un futuro se reusara a no estar cerca de uno.

-Este, um, ya veremos hija –respondió con indecisión a Lizzy- ¿Qué tal un conejo?, son más limpios y no suelen enfermarse tanto.

-No papá, un perrito, por favor. –batió sus pestañas persuasiva, pequeña manipuladora hermana de Alice.

-¿Y tú hijo?, ¿aceptaras el cachorrito? Deja de ser tan cascarrabias como tu padre y dale el gusto a Bella, a leguas se nota que quiere que se queden con él.

Rose y Emmett reían al mirar la escena, Edward y Carlisle, en plena batalla por aceptar o no un perro. Bien planeado que lo tenían.

-Edward amor, mira que precioso está, vamos a quedárnoslo, por favor –Lo miré con la carita de borreguito abandonado de la cual ya era experta gracias a Alice. Que no se diga que no hice mi esfuerzo por quedarnos al animalito.

Edward miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Emmett quien no paraba de reír, obviamente esto había sido una idea suya para molestar a mi esposo.

-Bella, sabes que no me gustan los perros, huelen mal y tienen pulgas, no quiero que mis hijos se vayan a enfermar. Además no hay quien se haga cargo de él.

-No va a oler mal ni mucho menos a tener pulgas si lo bañamos y vacunamos, Gianna y yo nos haremos cargo, por favor –para convencerlo rematé dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Si nos quedábamos con el cachorro sabía que él también le tomaría cariño, era demasiado piadoso como para no atender a alguien pequeño e indefenso.

-Por favor tío, -pidió Amy uniendo sus manitas- así Dani y Belly tendrán con quien jugar.

-Edward… -le supliqué con la mirada.

-Papito, por favor –se unió Lizzy pidiéndole otra vez a Carlisle.

-De acuerdo, mañana vamos por la tienda de mascotas por el dichoso perro –mi suegro resignado suspiró dejando que su hija le diera un tierno beso en agradecimiento, Esme le sonreía asintiendo.

-¿Ves Edward?, tu padre puede aceptar vivir con un perrito y tú te niegas, ¿Qué te cuesta? –indignada fruncí el ceño.

-Está bien, está bien, nos quedamos con el perro. –rodó los ojos antes de bajar la caja al suelo y cruzar los brazos enfurruñado.

-¡Sii! –las niñas y yo exclamamos triunfantes. Besé su mejilla apretujando mis labios en ella induciéndolo a que dejara el mal humor y riera, cosa que después de unos segundos conseguí.

Las niñas jugaron con Buddy corriendo por todo el jardín, ya podía imaginar a mis hijos uniéndoseles persiguiendo al perrito riendo y llenos de tierra. Suspiré recargándome en el hombro de Edward, -que al sentirme cerca pasó su brazo por mis hombros besando mi frente mientras platicaba con Carlisle sobre los avances de su investigación-, era un lindo futuro que se vio interrumpido por el gruñido de mi estomago.

-¿Están seguros de que Alice y Jasper vendrán? –preguntó Edward pues ya era un poquito tarde y todos nos estábamos muriendo de hambre.

-Alice me llamó en la mañana diciéndome que ya estaban en su casa, debió de presentárseles un contratiempo –Esme se comenzaba a preocupar.

-¿Al ya está aquí?, la última vez que hable con ella me dijo que para estas fechas probablemente andarían por Paris. –comentó Rose mirándome pensativa, a mi me había dicho lo mismo, era raro que de pronto cancelara su viaje si se suponía que mañana sería ese evento que había estaba esperando desde hace tiempo.

Alice constantemente viajaba, era diseñadora y tenía su propia línea de ropa, por su trabajo muchas veces la invitaban a diferentes eventos importantes de moda, Jasper a pesar de tener su bufet de abogados, en cada oportunidad que tenía la acompañaba, se amaban mucho y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Creo que todos teníamos entendido eso, será mejor que le llame para ver si están bien –tomé mi teléfono de la meza y me disponía a buscar su nombre cuando una voz conocida nos sorprendió a todos.

-¡Familia, ya estamos aquí!

-¡Alice, Jasper!, me tenían muy preocupada chicos –Esme fue la primera en levantarse a saludarlos, después le seguimos los demás, desde hace un mes que no los veíamos, era increíble tenerlos aquí, y más hoy que todos estábamos reunidos.

-Lo sentimos por llegar a esta hora, pero a Alice se le antojaron las fresas con crema y pasamos a comprarlas. –los dos se veían tan enamorados, el abrazo que compartían era lleno de cariño, los ojos de Alice brillaban como nunca antes y la sonrisa de Jasper casi le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Esperen un segundo, aquí pasaba algo…

-OH, POR DIOS, ALICE. –Esme se llevó las manos a la boca atando cabos, Rose, Bree y yo miramos a nuestra amiga abriendo la boca a punto de saltar de emoción.

-Familia, Jasper y yo… -se abrazaron más fuerte dejando sorprendidos al resto de hombres que hasta hace unos segundos no sabían ni qué rayos pasaba- ¡Estamos embarazados!

-Mi pequeña Alice, no lo puedo creer, un nieto más, cada día me hago más viejo –Carlisle fue el primero en hablar y felicitar a su hija, la abrazó acariciando su cabello hasta que Esme lo hizo a un lado con lagrimas en los ojos para felicitarla también.

-Ya te estabas tardando amigo, los chicos y yo pensábamos que… -Emmett no terminó pues fue interrumpido por el jalón de orejas que le dio Rose.- Era broma, era broma, felicidades hermano.

Edward con añoranza abrazó a su hermana, él la seguía viendo como la pequeña niña a la que solía proteger, ahora ella se convertiría en madre y él no podía estar más orgulloso de verla realizada como mujer.

Besos, abrazos y muchos en hora buena no se hicieron esperar, Rose y yo contentas por nuestra amiga no dejábamos de abrazarla soltándole un torrente de consejos que iba a necesitar desde ya.

Un poco más tranquilos pero sin dejar de sonreír nos sentamos a la meza a comer, disfrutamos de una rica comida y un delicioso vino, las niñas quedaron encantadas con las brochetas y los adultos con la ternera, los postres desaparecieron en un dos por tres, al terminar Edward y yo nos dispusimos a darles el biberón a nuestros hijos, para después entregárselos a Esme y Carlisle que ya habían estado esperando su turno.

-Princesa Anabella, eres tan bonita, cuando seas grande, tu padre, tu hermano, tu abuelo Charlie y yo, te vamos a cuidar para que ningún granuja se atreva a acercarse a ti –Carlisle arrullaba a su nieta contento de tenerla por fin en sus brazos. Los demás hombres estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que decía.

-Carlisle, cállate, -Esme rodó los ojos antes de hablarle ella ahora a su nieto, que se encontraba jugando con sus piecitos e intentaba alcanzarlos- ustedes no espantarán a nadie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿verdad cielo?, "si abuelita Esme, mis abuelitos y mi papi son unos celosos de lo peor, pero yo no seré como ellos, te lo prometo". –esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de un bebé logrando que todos en la meza nos largáramos a reír.

Entre pláticas llenas de risa y anécdotas divertidas, Alice nos contó que al enterarse de que estaba embarazada no le importó ningún evento, lo único que quería era venir a contarle a su familia que pronto ella y Jazz serían padres.

Y como mi amiga era una chica sin igual, mandó a Jasper, Seth y a Edward al auto por todas las cosas que había comprado para sus sobrinos. A cada uno de ellos les trajo casi casi un guardarropa entero, mis hijos ya estaban vestidos de aquí a un año, incluso Bree ya no tenía que preocuparse de comprar ropita para su bebé. Amy, Cathy y Lizzy se volvieron locas de contentas al ver todos los regalos que Alice tenía para ellas, a las chicas y a mí nos trajo perfumes, lociones de baño, cremas y algunos lindos conjuntos de diseñador que aun seguían en su bolsa para que nuestros esposos no los vieran. A los varones no les tocó nada porque según dijo en esos días se había peleado con Jasper y por consiguiente estaba enojada con todos los hombres del planeta. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los regalos de nosotras, los hombres disfrutarían de igual manera.

Reímos por sus ocurrencias, Jasper lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue besarle el pelo antes de mirar al cielo y murmurar "hormonas", ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa y muchas más carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Siempre le decíamos a Alice que no debía molestarse en tantos regalos, sin embargo esto era parte de su personalidad y hasta uno terminaba llegándose a acostumbrar, Alice era Alice y lo generosa jamás se le iba a quitar.

Fue una tarde que disfrutamos mucho, vimos cuando a pesar de que las nubes intentaban interponerse, el sol se metía por el horizonte del mar y la pasamos estupendamente en compañía de nuestros seres queridos. A las diez de la noche todos se empezaron a ir, Alice debido al viaje y a su embarazo ya no veía la hora de llegar a su cama a descansar, Bree de igual forma, al faltar tan poco para su alumbramiento últimamente se cansaba muy pronto, mis pequeñas sobrinas morían de sueño por lo que no quedó más remedio que el que Rose y Emmett también pasaran a retirarse, Lizzy se quedó dormida en los brazos de Esme siendo ellas y Carlisle los últimos en marcharse. Grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, el aire fresco corrió libre moviendo las hojas de los arboles, ya en la cocina limpiamos y guardamos lo poco que había sobrado de la comida.

-Hija, he convencido a tu padre para que me lleve a bailar, como en los viejos tiempos –la sonrisa soñadora de mi madre se expandió por su rostro- ¿Edward y tu tendrán problema en que volvamos más tarde a su casa?, no queremos molestar.

-Ya te dijo Edward que no es ninguna molestia mamá, le diré que le diga la clave de la alarma y le dé una copia de las llaves a papá para que puedan entrar a la hora que sea que lleguen, tú no te preocupes.

-Gracias hija, ¡esta noche me voy a divertir como nunca! –alocada como solo ella dio aplausos levantándose para ir a arreglarse.

Me gustaba ver que a pesar de los años mis padres aun seguían queriéndose como el primer día, Charlie trabajaba mucho pero cuando se trataba de complacer a Reneé no existía nadie mejor que él.

Después de que se fueran, seguidos por Gianna que también regresaba a su casa antes de que la lluvia se pusiese más fuerte, un poco cansados Edward y yo subimos a nuestra habitación. Buddy me dio un poco de lastima, si bien no veía el problema en que entrara y durmiera en una esquinita, mi flamante y gruñón esposo se negó, era un terco, lo único que pude hacer fue improvisar una cama con algunas toallas afuera a un lado de la puerta para que no estuviese tan solito, aunque era de esperarse que se sintiera así en medio del oscuro pasillo. Al cerrar la puerta solo atinó a mirarme con sus ojitos grandes llenos de miedo y a proferir unos leves y tiernos quejidos parecidos al llanto.

Suspiré a punto de pedirle a Edward que diera su brazo a torcer.

-No, no y no, Bella, ya acepté que nos quedáramos con él, no me pidas que también lo dejé dormir cerca de mí. –acomodó mejor las grandes almohadas que rodeaban a los niños en la cama antes de agarrar su pantalón de pijama y encaminarse al baño.

-No es como si fuese a dormir arriba de la cama contigo Edward, -lo seguí con la esperanza de poder convencerlo- es solo un cachorrito, se sentirá solo allá afuera.

-Está al otro lado de la puerta, no es como si yo fuera el ogro que lo deja en el jardín en medio de la lluvia. –terminó de desabrocharse la camisa y al ver mi ceño fruncido suspiró y rodeo mis caderas con sus manos acercándome a su cuerpo y apoyándome en el lavabo- No hay que discutir por esto ¿sí?, el perro está bien, y si mal no recuerdo tu y yo teníamos planes.

Dio a mi boca pausados besos, su táctica de persuasión y distracción poco a poco cobraba vida, sus labios fueron bajando de mi cuello hasta mi hombro desnudo, con las piernas a punto de convertirse en gelatina me sostuve de su duro pecho, un poco perdida por lo que sin esfuerzo lograba hacerme.

Era tan fácil olvidarme del mundo exterior cuando él hacía estas cosas conmigo, sin embargo no podía dejarme llevar justo ahora.

-Tengo que darle de comer a los niños –murmuré reacia sobre su boca, percatándome de cómo su mano se colaba por debajo de mi blusa.

-Muy bien, –resignado me dio un último beso y se alejó un paso- me baño y enseguida voy a ayudarte.

-Ogro gruñón sin corazón. –murmuré recordando otra vez al pobre cachorrito.

Puso los ojos en blanco negando suavemente con la cabeza. Terminó de desvestirse y entró a la regadera. Para despejarme un poco abrí la llave del lavabo y me lave la cara.

Cambie a mis pequeños con sus respectivas pijamas y me dispuse a acomodarme en la gran cama para maniobrar un poco y darles su biberón al mismo tiempo, Edward no tardó en aparecer, sonrió al ver cómo mientras comían, Dani y Belly jugaban con sus piecitos, no le hice mucho caso, estaba enojada por su actitud tan egoísta.

Todavía podía escuchar los leves lamentos del pequeño animalito allá afuera.

-¿No me vas a hablar? –escenificó un puchero marca registrada Cullen, siempre hacía eso cuando quería ser perdonado, pero esta vez no le resultaría.- Bella, amor por favor…

-Procura que se terminen su leche, les sacas el aire a los dos, los duermes y los llevas a su cuarto, enciendes el intercomunicador y dejas la lamparita prendida. –le di instrucciones de manera monótona y besé cariñosamente la frente de mis hijos –Dulces sueños amores.

Lo dejé a cargo y me levanté para ir a bañarme.

Después de relajarme al sentir la deliciosa sensación del agua tibia sobre mi piel me sequé a conciencia, por mis arranques sulfúricos hacia Edward olvidé traer conmigo ropa para dormir, pero las bolsas que me dio Alice aun seguían sobre el estante, me encogí de hombros y saqué lo que había dentro de una, abrí los ojos impresionada por el baby doll negro a juego con su pequeña braguita, un pedazo de tela casi transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Medité la situación, no era tan malo, de hecho el conjuntito era lindo y sexy, quizás con esto podría darle una lección a mi muy antipático marido, con una sonrisa perversa me vestí, lavé mis dientes, me cepillé el cabello y humecté mi piel con mis cremas nocturnas con olor a fresa, me miré al espejó satisfecha con el resultado, pasé los brazos por mi albornoz de seda y salí con mi posé de absoluta indignación.

Edward venía entrando, vi como Buddy asomaba su pequeña cabecita por entre la puerta antes de que esta fuera cerrada por el ogro, levanté el mentón ofuscada e hice a un lado las mantas del lado de mi cama, él apagó las luces y yo encendí la lámpara de noche de mi buró dejando que una tenue luz nos embargara, como si nada abrí mi albornoz y lo dejé caer lentamente hasta el piso, por el rabillo del ojo observé como tragaba saliva dificultosamente, me subí a la cama regalándole una muy buena vista de mi trasero y me acosté dándole la espalda arropándome con la sabana. La tensión rebosaba en el aire.

Al poco rato un peso se situó a mi lado, el calor del cuerpo de Edward lo sentía a pulgadas, se metió bajo las sabanas acercándose hasta quedar a nada de que nos rozáramos, me mantuve quieta, una mano de largos y esbeltos dedos se coló por mi cadera recorriendo todo mi muslo hasta llegar y detenerse en mi vientre desnudo.

Se amoldó por completo a mi figura y ni lenta ni perezosa sino hambrienta, su boca comenzó a pasear húmeda por todo mi cuello, su rodilla se abrió paso entre mis piernas para filtrase entre ellas ocasionando que su cuerpo envolviera al mío sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo… –murmuró quedito suplicante besando mi oreja, su mano subió y comenzó a trabajar en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, provocando que apretara los labios para no dejar entrever mi disfrute- te prometo que mañana mismo voy y le compro una casa al cachorro para que tenga donde dormir, lo llevare a que lo vacunen, lo bañare, le comprare una correa para sacarlo a pasear. Lo que tú quieras, pero por favor Bella, háblame.

Inmóvil no articulé ni una sola palabra, eso era lo que quería, que dijera cosas que después lo obligaría a cumplir. Lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, él tenía sus maneras de persuadirme, pero yo tenía mis maneras de sonsacarlo.

-¿Amor?, -se sostuvo sobre su codo y con un poco de resistencia al principio de mi parte al final consiguió moverme y dejarme bocarriba- mi vida… -todavía quieta quise ver qué era lo que iba a hacer, se subió sobre mi procurando no hacerme daño y acaricio mis mejillas pegando nuestras frentes- discúlpame si te hice sentir mal ¿sí?, no fue mi intención, sabes que no me gustan los perros y…

-Solo es un pobre e indefenso ser, Edward, no puedo creer que seas tan cruel con él.

Inhaló hondo dejándome apreciar su aliento fresco a menta, unas ganas tremendas de besarlo se apoderaron mi.

-De acuerdo, intentare llevarme bien con él.

-Con Buddy, -recalqué- se llama Buddy.

-Sí, con Buddy, intentare llevarme bien. –me dio ternura lo honesto que estaba siendo, sus ojos esmeraldas me lo decían también.

-¿Lo prometes?, mañana tienes que cumplir con todo eso que dijiste –soltando todo mi encantó subí mis manos hasta su nuca donde acaricie su sedoso cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo como sabía que le gustaba.

-Pequeña manipuladora. –rió succionando mi labio inferior- Lo prometo, prometo hacer todo eso que dije, ahora por favor déjame quitarte esa ligereza que llevas encima para apreciar la deidad que es tu cuerpo.

-¿Deidad después de un parto doble? –levanté mejor el cuello dándole mayor acceso.

Su mano levantó la transparente tela y subió decidía acariciando todo a su paso.

-Entonces es doblemente una deidad. –besó profundamente mi boca terminando así con toda conversación por ahora.

Besos, caricias, susurros con palabras cariñosas, mimos y el dejarte llevar junto a la persona que amas no tiene precio, pierdes la memoria del pasado y de lo que esperas en el futuro, sientes y vives el instante como una nueva experiencia, como si cada roce de nuestras pieles fuese un nuevo recuerdo, las horas te envuelven y pierdes la noción del tiempo, explotas y te dejas ir por el precipicio…

Con una alta exhalación caí desplomada sobre la cama, mi respiración era agitada y por más que quería los gemiditos que quería reprimir aparecieron otra vez al sentir cierta caricia húmeda, ya sabía lo que se venía, siempre que terminábamos ocurría, el cabello de Edward me hacia cosquillas y no sabía si reír o llorar de satisfacción.

-Eres un glotón pervertido, vas a dejar a tus hijos sin comer. –dije acariciando sus mechones broncíneos, pasando mis dedos para retirar los que caían por su frente húmeda por el sudor.

-¿Glotón y pervertido yo? –levantó la cabeza sonriendo- solo me gusta verificar que lo que comen mis hijos es realmente bueno para ellos.

-¿Y lo es? –pregunté con una ceja arqueada, desde el embarazo había descubierto que los fetiches de mi hombre eran algo raros- No sé quién va a estar más molesto cuando esto se termine, si nuestros hijos o tú, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso pase?

-Dejarte embarazada otra vez –sus ojos brillaron traviesos. Sus labios comenzaron a besar mi clavícula dándome cuenta así del rumbo que pretendían seguir, su lugar favorito en el que le gustaba entretenerse, antes de que alcanzara su cometido alce su cabeza y atraje su boca a la mía sintiendo un sabor diferente en mi paladar, la pasión que emitían nuestros cuerpos seguía presente y podría asegurar que Dani y Belly no despertarían hasta mañana en la mañana o a más tardar en la madrugada, teníamos que aprovechar ya que no todas las noches teníamos bebes cansados y dormilones en casa.

-Te amo, tu y nuestros hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –murmuró quedito pegando su frente a la mía y mirándome directo a los ojos, en su declaración no había más que sinceridad y amor absoluto, no podría ser más feliz con nadie más que con este hombre que me amaba y que me había dado unos hijos maravillosos.

-Y tu eres el mejor esposo gruñón y papá amoroso que pudimos haber pedido. –con el corazón latiéndome a prisa lo abracé fuerte haciéndole saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Mi mujer maravilla. –susurró dejando un reguero de besos por mis mejillas, raspándome en el camino con su casi incipiente barba.

-Cállate y bésame mister increíble. –demandé volviendo a probar sus labios que aun sonreían.

Un llanto atronador resonó por el intercomunicador sobre la mesita de noche, mi esposo y yo nos quedamos paralizados escuchando como al instante un segundo llanto se unía, resignado Edward se dejó caer en su lado de la cama dando por hecho que nuestra apasionada noche hasta aquí llegaría, yo no pude evitar reírme de él.

Me bajé de la cama y del brazo me lo llevé hasta el cuarto de los niños, se habían despertado por los truenos fuertes que retumbaban gracias a la intensa tormenta, con sus ojitos cristalinos y pucheritos pedían ser abrazados.

Cargamos a los bebés para llevarlos con nosotros y una vez en nuestra habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta dejé que Buddy pasara corriendo al interior, se acomodó contento en el albornoz que aun descansaba en el suelo a los pies de la cama, Edward no dijo nada, me ayudó a acostar a los mellizos en el centro y ambos nos acomodamos a cada lado tarareándoles una nana para hacer que volvieran a su sueño tranquilo, puro y lleno de paz.

Esta era nuestra vida. Una vida que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, a veces era difícil si, pero era más gratificante todo lo que día a día íbamos construyendo.

Era una mujer realizada, tenía una familia maravillosa, un esposo amoroso y unos hijos que amaba con todo mí ser.

¿Qué más podía pedir?, si, de acuerdo, quizás unas horas de tranquilidad. Pero más calma sentía al saber que las personas a las que amo se encuentran aquí conmigo.

**-.**

…un alma gemela es a quien siempre llevaras contigo, es una persona que te conoce y te acepta, que creyó en ti antes que nadie o cuando nadie lo haría, y no importa lo que pase tú siempre lo amaras, nadie podrá cambiar eso. »

**Robert Pattinson.**

.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Y aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo, ahora si está historia se acabó. Aunque en el cap. anterior ya les di las gracias, no puedo evitar volver a hacerlo, gracias por haber leído esta locura, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y que el epilogo las dejara con un buen sabor de boca, yo no soy participe de finales tristes o alternativos, ya se habrán dado cuenta...**

**Si les gustó o no haganmelo saber por ultima vez en un Review.**

**Con esto me despido. Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.**

**Fa **


End file.
